


Broken Crown

by LadyKimmey



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Character Death, Explicit Language, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 97,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKimmey/pseuds/LadyKimmey
Summary: War and desolation has forced Thor to take the crown he believed he didn't want. With Loki home, he hopes Asgard shall one day return to its former glory. Knowing his father plans to arrange a marriage, he returns to Midgard to gain closure, with his brother at his side. One says goodbye to an old love, while the other unexpectedly finds it. Now back on Asgard, both assist in forming new alliances. Thor leaves to meet the princess he is to wed, never realizing that the bride he goes to claim, is none other than the lost prince that Loki plans to have for his own.





	1. Saying Hello

A/N: This is a crossover and will end up as a threesome pairing. Thor x Loki x Spencer. It will take place after Ragnarok. It isn't out at this point so I'm going with the Odin is alive at the end of it, because I don't want him dead. I know Odin is supposed to die in the comics or in mythology, during Ragnarok. For the sake of this fic Odin is alive, no matter how the movie ends. Also, I believe there is another Avenger movie coming out, in which Thor and Loki team back up with the Avengers, haven't read much about that one, just an article or two. This fic will take place after that as well for Thor and Loki's part. For Spencer, it will start to take place after the 12 season, I am implying that Hotch eventually rejoins the BAU for a time, then gets his old position back after a period. So, I'm going for approximately two-ish years after season twelve, give or take a few months. 

 

Warnings: This fic will contain Angst, Character Death, Smut, Yaoi, Oral Sex, Anal Sex, Violence, Language and Male Pregnancy. If any of this offends, please find something else. 

 

Pairings: Loki x Spencer, Thor x Spencer, Thor x Loki, Thor x Spencer x Loki... and a mention of Aaron/Spencer. 

 

Rating: Very mature....

 

Disclaimer: I don't own Thor (Movies or Anything of it) or Criminal Minds. Nor do I profit from this work of fiction. 

 

Chapter One

 

.  
.  
.

 

Was it too much to ask that he not be the only one smiling tonight? The celebration was in full-swing and many were casting weary glances in their direction. Was being on Midgard that trying for his brother? Not many realized or remembered Loki’s involvement years before and those that did were willing to overlook it. Since his sibling had more or less joined his friends in the previous year to defend the realm, they accepted his presence. The entire reason he had insisted that they attend the affair was to get Loki to socialize and get used to being around others. Many of his friends were here and he was ready to mingle. The object of his disappointment was nowhere in sight, where had she fled to? He had seen her a few moments ago.

 

“You really are hopeless,” Loki rolled his eyes in an undignified manner at the eye searching. Why was Thor bothering? It had to be that Jane woman again. Why else was his brother cocking his head around to look? The aging woman had entered the room a few minutes ago on the arms of another man, so why bother trying to speak to her? They hadn’t spoken in years, so what could be gained from trying to reconnect? She wasn’t worthy of either of their attention and he still didn’t see what his brother saw in her. Feisty or not, she was still human, and being with one was a waste of time. Which is why he didn’t understand the insistence that he attend this farce. There was no one here that he wanted to speak to, and everyone was eyeing him like he had the plague. 

 

“Why? I merely wish to inquire as to how she is faring is all. There is nothing wrong with me wishing to speak to an old friend. If you had some you would understand, brother.” Thor wanted to clear his conscious before he returned home. He already knew what was waiting for him when he returned. Their father had made it a point to insist that they speak in depth upon his return from Midgard. He already knew what it was about. He had taken a few lovers over the years but he had yet to settle down with anyone. Jane had been someone he once thought to want to be with but that had changed over the years. They were too different and Loki was right, her life was too short, and that had caused a wedge between them. His duties would constantly take him elsewhere. Her life was too short to be waiting on him for months if not years at a time. Her time was too precious to waste on him. She needed someone that would be there every day for her. 

 

“Looking for one last romp before Father forces you to wed?” It was laughable, and it made him glad that he wouldn’t be receiving the crown. Asgard wasn’t back to its former glory, but they were rebuilding, and regaining what had been lost. Thor had gone through a small coronation ceremony to receive the crown, while he had watched. After all they had been through, he didn’t want the responsibility that was going to come with it. Not after the war and the damage that had been done. He wouldn’t be handed the crown and Thor could have it. It was enough to be recognized as his brother’s equal. 

 

“Don’t be crude,” he wasn’t looking for anything. Sex had nothing to do with it, and he didn’t want to fuck anyone while here. While he still adored the woman, he didn’t wish to be intimate again. The two times they had gone down that path, he’d been forced to be too gentle. He didn’t want a quick fling that would leave him unsated and remembering why they could never be more. “If anyone needs to find a partner for the evening, it is not I.”

 

Perhaps. A partner for the evening, that might be likely. Loki chuckled as his brother stepped away, most likely to chase the woman down. His gaze didn’t bother following the fool, it went towards the far wall. Now that was more to his liking. The problem with humans wasn’t just their frailty. That was a large part of it and why he wouldn’t normally consider bothering with one. Sex wasn’t any good if you had to constantly worry about harming your partner. How his ape of a brother had managed to fuck one without tearing her apart, he would never know. The females were the weaker of the species and most weren’t anything to look at. If they were beautiful, it had a way of looking cheap. 

 

Loki knew what he liked and the ‘person’ standing only fifteen feet from his current location was it. If he were to take all the qualities he found appealing and wrote them down on paper, this person had jumped off of the page. Tall, but still an inch or two shorter than himself. Very slender, almost too little. Long limbs that could easily wrap around his waist, there was little muscle definition. Yet the way he or she stood dictated a genuine grace that all he had seen before lacked. What drew his attention next was the backside, a round, firm ass for someone so tiny. That was just the back of the person. Just the slight turning of the waist resembled a kind of dance. That was disappointing, the person had reached out to place an arm on the back of a male. 

 

The dark male was in a suit, his posture stiff and broody. The man was in a heated debate with the group crowded around and didn’t seem to notice that the one next to him was trying to get his attention. The lighter hair was trimmed short, but it was long enough to bounce with the nodding. It had to be soft, just enough curl to give it some body. More than ever, he wanted to see exactly what the front was like. Who did the tempting backside belong to? 

 

The suit must have said something the other didn’t like. The arm was jerked away as the group fell silent and he got to see it. Loki’s back hit the wall and he was at a loss on how to describe what he was seeing. It was a male, but he was prettier than any of the women in the room. The smooth jaw, flawless complexion, high cheekbones, and full lips. Exquisite, it was the only word that came to mind. The front was just as lanky as the back, but it didn’t alter the fact that he was looking at a very beautiful man. He wouldn’t even say the looks were ‘girly’, just stunning. 

 

Said hot male was walking away from his company and outside through an open doorway. The other didn’t even bother to follow or give chase. It made him curious exactly what kind of relationship the two shared, if one at all. A partner for the night, it might be very likely after all. When one looked like that, he wouldn’t mind having to be gentle. Having to go slow would only prolong the pleasure and he had a feeling that if he were able to convince that one to get physical, a few minutes wouldn’t be enough. 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

He wasn’t going to follow. Spencer wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or plain pissed at the treatment. Leaving wasn’t a childish way of trying to get attention. It might appear that way but he really wanted to get some fresh air. He didn’t want to remain in that room any longer. Right now, he needed to put some space between Aaron and himself. His brain was screaming that he needed it to be more than physical space, but his heart wasn’t sure if it wanted that kind of advice. It was something he needed to consider, but it hurt to think about. The fact that his boyfriend didn’t bother to follow him spoke volumes, so damn loud it could be heard miles away. 

 

The entire purpose of coming to this little party was so they could spend the time together. With work and Jack, they barely had time. More time would be allotted if they were to come out, but Aaron didn’t want to expose their relationship, not yet. Only a few months had gone by since his boyfriend had taken back his old position and the brass was watching him closely. Discovering that he was fucking one of his subordinates could hurt his job. This wasn’t a damn date! This was merely time for them to be in each other’s company. If he was lucky then he would get half an hour of play time before Aaron had to head home. It wasn’t even a real relationship, he knew this. They didn’t go on dates, they never slept in the same bed. There were no public displays of affection. What he had just done had earned him a reprehensive glare from the boss. 

 

It couldn’t be helped. He was stuffy and wanted to get some air. Was it really shocking that he had reached out to touch his lover’s back? Aaron…. NO, Hotch, didn’t want him doing anything that might give away that they were more than coworkers. This was the kind of things he had been dealing with for the last three months. Ever since he had gotten the balls to make a move on the man. The beginning hesitation should have been the warning he needed and should have heeded. It would be years, if ever, before he was able to convince the man to have a real relationship with him. 

 

It looked to be another night of fighting once they got back into the vehicle. Most of these people didn’t know him and he had gotten ‘the look’ again. The three times they had gone off together, what could be claimed as dinner between colleagues, they had fought on the way home. Their closeness could be seen in their attitude towards one another, but that was their downfall since they couldn’t act like the couple they were supposed to be but really weren’t. The first time the waitress had seen their relationship and had asked Aaron how old his son was when Spencer had left to go to the bathroom. Hearing it had been funny because he wasn’t that much younger. The second time had been an old friend of Aaron’s that hadn’t seen him in fifteen years. The man had come upon them and had looked at Spencer then boasted, ‘And this must be your son, Jack.’ Aaron hadn’t thought it was funny when he had. Spencer didn’t see how he could be confused as being a fourteen-year old boy. Aaron had demanded that if he didn’t want the confusion then to grow a beard. 

 

Tonight, it had happened again. A woman that worked in another division had asked Aaron if his son was legal yet because he was simply adorable. His boyfriend had snapped that he wasn’t his son and was another agent, the woman hadn’t believed him until Aaron had gotten pissed about it. She stammered that she wasn’t trying to imply that he was old, just the boy looked very young. Spencer didn’t see it, but others seemed to. It didn’t help when the women at work were accusing him of having some kind of beauty secret that kept him from aging. There was no secret, he didn’t try to do anything to keep his face as it was. He just wasn’t aging as fast as the people he knew. He was sure that by the time he hit forty, it would start catching up with him. 

 

Would he still be with Hotch then? Doubtful with how things were going. It made him sad because he did care for the man. It made him disappointed because it was his first serious relationship and it wasn’t much of one. He wanted it to different. There was no romance, no affection, and at this point there was no love. 

 

Once outside, he leaned against the nearby railing to watch the inside. As he thought, he wasn’t going to be followed out. Aaron had returned to speaking to his company without caring that he had left. Who were the people again? He should be able to recall the name but he hadn’t paid attention when the introductions had been made, because he didn’t give a damn to learn their names. Half the people here were in sections of the agency that he would never half the rank to know about. The only reason Hotch was here was because Cruz hadn’t been able to attend. He had come as his plus one and he would rather be home. 

 

The light was blocked for a moment as a complete stranger stepped through the open door. The spit in his mouth dried out and it wasn’t because he could see his boyfriend hugging a woman in his peripheral vision. He was positive he hadn’t seen this man earlier in the room, so where had he come from? The suit had to be tailored and clung to the form like a second skin. Hot and lickable, was how Garcia would have described the man. The hair was so dark, it gave the skin a porcelain quality. The classic features were handsome, close to being pretty. Nothing about the man was feminine and his approach did things to his stomach. It wasn’t fear, simple and unwarranted anticipation. 

 

Tall, lean but built where it mattered, and walked with great confidence. This was a man that was used to getting what he wanted. Spencer tried to find his voice as his privacy was invaded by the stranger. Damn, the man smiled at him as he approached. The grin lit up the face and heat flooded his cheeks as he continued to stare. 

 

“Good evening,” Loki hoped his presence wasn’t unwelcome. Seeing as the other male didn’t tag along, he figured there was no harm in stepping out as well. The light was dimmer on the balcony, but there was enough for him to see that the creature was even more stunning up close. “Do you mind?”

 

“Not at all,” there was no reason to say otherwise. There was plenty of room for both of them. After years of profiling, he couldn’t help but try to do so now. Spencer paid attention to the way the man walked, stood, then leaned against the railing. Hands, they were a dead giveaway normally, but in this case, he’d say they were a contradiction. The hands were of someone that didn’t know manual labor. Clean, nails in good condition, no callouses that were visible. If he could touch, he’d bet a year’s salary that the hands were smooth. Yet, no one got that physique from pushing pencils or filing papers. A leg folded up at the knee to place the shoe on the hard surface of the half-wall. That kind of thigh wasn’t blessed by being a slouch. It made him wonder just how hard the man was beneath the clothes. There was an air of supremacy surrounding his company. Spencer wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. It was one thing to have pride, another to think you were better than everyone else. A man like this wouldn’t have trouble finding someone, unlike himself. 

 

So adorable. Shocking that he found himself using that term when he looked at the male. Loki couldn’t put it any other way, the boy was adorable. If he were the cuddling type, he would want to hug him. Seeing as he wasn’t, he did want to find out exactly how fragile the human was. A boy, not a man. There was no way this one had seen that many years and the man that had been left inside was probably the father. “The air out here is so much more breathable.”

 

“It is,” so unfair. Spencer shivered at the voice. Manly, yet soft, and the sophistication laced each word. This man was educated, well-bred, and sure of himself. There was no pretense in the mannerism, “We’ll probably be forced inside soon by the rain.”

 

“Pity,” because he’d much rather stay out here than go back inside. All that was inside was his brother. He spent most evenings in Thor’s company. Since making amends and reconnecting, his ‘family’ made a deal out of being open and spending time together. All was said to be forgiven for the sake of their home and family. Yet, he didn’t wish to spend every waking moment surrounded by the two. “What brings you here this evening?”

 

“Trying not to overheat while avoiding people I’d rather not speak to.” Spencer was done with being polite and pretending that he wanted to be here. Instead of taking offense, the man began to laugh. It was a warm sound that came from the stomach. 

 

“Seems we are of like minds.” Loki liked him already. Everyone else he had watched was all smiles for all they spoke to. There was no way all of them were on friendly terms but were acting as if they were for the sake of pretenses. “Sadly, my dear brother insisted that I tag along as he mingles with people he believes to be his friends.”

 

“Most work for the government, they aren’t anyone’s friends.” Spencer knew well enough what kind of people were here. Half of them would stab him and Hotch in the back if they thought it would gain them something. There were over two-hundred people at the affair, a lot of people he didn’t care to become acquainted with. 

 

“And what of you?” Was that a friend inside? Loki wanted to know. The man had glanced around once, looking for the boy perhaps. “Are you here because of family or friends?”

 

“Neither, I work for the government too.” His titles didn’t come from years of ass-kissing. Spencer knew he was being harsh but the few that were hanging around his boyfriend were the type. Which was why he would be getting yelled at later. If any thought to see his tiny show of affection as anything more than a friendly gesture, they would start rumors just to cause trouble for his boss. 

 

“Do tell,” this little thing worked for the same government as his brother’s friends? Loki wanted to laugh but he didn’t see any lies in the eyes. Fuckable eyes, the kind you wanted to stare into as you made the person scream in pleasure. Such expressive eyes, he could practically see the anger and hurt oozing out of them. Curious, he cocked his head to see what was being seen. Oh the joy, it was Jane. The human woman had aged in the years and wasn’t as pretty. There were fine lines in her face and she had put on some weight. Oh yes, the dark haired male. The woman had both her arms on the man’s shoulders and the two were engaged in a serious conversation. “That would be my brother’s former tart. I dare say she seems to have gotten over him well enough. Who is that she is clinging to?”

 

That was supposed to be his boyfriend. Spencer couldn’t believe it. Aaron did nothing as the woman stood on her tiptoes and placed a light kiss on his mouth. It could be just a friendly kiss but it was still a kiss. Someone else that wasn’t family was putting their lips on Aaron’s person. A hug Spencer could deal with, but not that. He didn’t expect the man to shove her away and say he had a boyfriend. Nothing had prevented the asshole from turning his head so the kiss went to his cheek instead. “My soon to be former boyfriend.”

 

“Oh, that is a shame.” For the boyfriend, good for him. What an idiot. “You have my apologies. However, this boyfriend must not be that bright of an individual. I’ve been in your presence for only a few moments and I can assure you that you are definitely the more pleasant company. You’re definitely the more beautiful.”

 

That was, well, it wasn’t what he’d been expecting to hear. It was a bold compliment, two in fact. Mostly likely said to make him feel better, and he appreciated it. Spencer knew who she was. He had met her twice before and she wasn’t that horrible of a person. “She’s pretty enough, if a bit of a harpy.”

 

“You do know her,” the woman was a nag and he never got what his brother saw. Loki watched the two continue speaking in hushed tones and he was glad to see that his brother wasn’t trying to get her attention any longer. Thor was better off with someone else. 

 

“Yes, we’ve spoken a few times.” He hadn’t cared for her. He had spoken at a few seminars where she had been in attendance. The man had said his brother’s tart, Spencer wondered if he knew the brother. “She knows your brother?”

 

“Unfortunately,” Loki shrugged and tilted more towards the other male. “They had a brief courtship. If one were to cram all the time spent into hours, it would account to a week of one’s life. They are too different, they don’t really know each other, and my brother wonders why it didn’t last.”

 

“I don’t know,” it was okay to wonder that in his opinion. Spencer was sure many would think the same of he and Maeve’s relationship. They had plenty in common but had never spent time together in person, yet he would often wonder if it would have worked out. He’d known Hotch for years, spent more than enough time with the man but their relationship wasn’t working out. It wasn’t all about how much time you’re together, or what you did in that time. “Sometimes it doesn’t take long to know if someone is that one. I think sometimes it can take only a few minutes and you know that the person is going to be someone you’re never going to forget.” 

 

“A romantic,” Someone you’d never forget even after a few moments. Was that possible? Wasn’t everyone forgettable at some point? The blush crept into the cheeks, why the embarrassment? It wasn’t a bad quality. It wasn’t him, but it wasn’t something to be ashamed of. 

 

“Maybe,” Spencer knew he was in some ways. He wanted to think he could be romantic. Just as he wanted to believe that he was special to his boyfriend but it was near impossible at the moment. The two were still together and Aaron didn’t seem the least bit concerned about where he was. It hurt and he was tired of it. They were more or less coworkers with benefits. 

 

The hurt was gone already and Loki wanted to pry about the relationship. What kind was it if the other could openly flirt and would let someone else kiss him? Or was this one of those situations where it wasn’t correct for two males to be together? Thankfully they didn’t have those phobias in Asgard. There was a light mist forming in the air so staying out on the balcony was going to end soon. “Would you care to go somewhere else more private?”

 

.  
.  
.

 

A/N: This chapter was more or less an introduction, so it isn't that long. I do have a plot to work with, I'm not just throwing people together. Please review/comment for me. If you clicked on for some Thor x Loki, there will be some but not yet. Sorry, I want this to be a threesome in the end. So it has to get to that point. Thnx!


	2. Getting Wet

A/N: Next chapter, read the warnings! And to answer a question that was asked. Spencer Reid is from Criminal Minds. A pretty boy genius that is extremely yummy, google or watch to see what I mean. 

 

Warnings: Mild Language and Sexual Content!!!!! There is somewhat graphic smex in this chapter. I'm not good at it but it is there. 

 

Chapter Two

 

.  
.  
.

 

The temperature was rising and it had nothing to do with the water. Spencer adjusted his seat and drug his eyes towards somewhere safe. It was a futile attempt, like the last twenty-seven times he had averted his gaze away. It was too difficult to look away when there was something that nice to be looked upon. The chiseled chest was on display above the waterline and he couldn’t help but want to look. It had been his idea to check out one of the available rooms open for their enjoyment. No one else had been in the open pool and sauna. The stranger had suggested that they try the heated end. There had been fresh suits for them to change into. He had gone first and had climbed inside the water as the other changed. 

 

The water was as refreshing as his company. Loki was enjoying being able to relax and found that he liked talking to the boy. He still hadn’t gotten a name or an age, but if one was old enough to have a boyfriend, then he wasn’t worried about it. There was no way the two weren’t fucking, so he felt no guilt when his own thoughts began to stray. “No siblings to drag you to boring functions. What of your other family?”

 

“I don’t have a relationship with my father.” Spencer didn’t want to speak of him either. “He left when my mother grew ill and hasn’t been around much. I’ve been taking care of her since I was old enough to do so.”

 

“You must be close. You still have your mother, I envy you that.” Loki placed an arm on the rim of the tub. He found it easy to open his mouth and the words came out. Perhaps because he knew there would be no judging. “My mother is gone. She was killed when our home was invaded. I blame myself for not being there, when I should have been. Circumstances made it impossible at the time and it was my fault.”

 

“You shouldn’t blame yourself, I doubt she does.” Spencer didn’t know of many mothers that would blame their children for their fates. “I’m sure she is glad knowing that you weren’t hurt as well.”

 

“I’m not too sure about that. I assure you, I am a disappointment to both my parents.” Loki stretched his legs out, unfolding the knees. To do so he had to slide over more towards his company. “If you had gotten the chance to see my brother, you’d realize that we aren’t really brothers. I was adopted when I was just a baby. My brother was always the favorite, no matter what idiotic thing he did. I always wondered why, and I got extremely angry when I learned the truth of my parentage. I lashed out and did a few things I’m not entirely proud of. My father has forgiven me, but it doesn’t erase what I did.”

 

“I’m sure whatever you did it wasn’t that bad and you just said so yourself, he forgave you.” Spencer could feel for him, it had to be hard learning that you were adopted. “You’re still bitter, I can hear it in your voice.”

 

“I am,” he wasn’t going to lie. Thor and his relationship was still very complicated, there was much between them. “My brother doesn’t understand my resentment.”

 

“Neither do I.” Spencer knew he was coming off as rude but he was being honest. “I can understand why you’d be upset learning it. I mean any child would feel angry, upset about being abandoned by their natural parents. I can understand you being upset at whomever they are, even if they had good cause not to raise you themselves.”

 

“You think my resentment unjust?” What right did a stranger have to tell him so? It was his right to be angry, they had lied to him his entire life and had favored Thor. In a lot of ways, he was the better son, but it hadn’t mattered. “Why should my brother be more loved than I?”

 

“Maybe he wasn’t. In my line of work, I have seen many versions of families. I have seen children that were raised by their own parents and the children would have been better off being taken in by strangers. I have also seen some children that were with step-parents and they were the most loved children I have ever seen.” Spencer wasn’t trying to tell him how to feel. “What I’m saying is that you need to stop and see it from their point of view. What would you have done in their place? What if you had a child that you took in and decided to raise as your own. You wouldn’t tell him or her that you weren’t the parent. Not if you loved it. The fact that they didn’t tell you proves that they saw you as theirs and no one else’s. It takes a lot to be a good parent to your own child, much less someone else’s. So before you get angry at me for saying so, stop and ask yourself if you had a good childhood. Did they show you any love? Were they kind? Did they teach you to be the person you are today? If the answer to those questions is yes, then they were your parents.”

 

The answer was yes. He hadn’t wanted for anything as a child, especially from their mother. Frigga had treated them as equals the entire time. The only one to show any difference had been their father. Even he had shown him love and acceptance. Loki could still recall the shock and the hurt that had crossed the old man’s face before he had collapsed. “Perhaps you are right.”

 

“I know that if you had a father that was there when you were growing, you had more than what I had. If your father is still around, then I have every reason to be envious of you. Mine is alive and I don’t know him.” Spencer quickly apologized for raising his voice. Parents were a touchy subject and he wasn’t even sure why they had gotten around to talking about them. He didn’t even know the man’s name. Why was he moving closer?

 

The plush lips trembled when the boy was upset. Loki pushed the words further back into his mind for now. He was more interested in learning something else, the entire purpose of beginning the entire conversation. Instead of it going in the direction of the boyfriend, it had gone into a more innocent direction. “Why don’t you tell me about this boyfriend of yours. The one that has yet to come searching for you.”

 

Wow, even he had noticed. Spencer closed his eyes, hating that it was apparent to someone that didn’t even know them. They had been in the damn hot tub for more than an hour, but his boyfriend/boss had yet to come searching for him. Aaron had probably assumed he had left and taken a cab home. That still didn’t mean shit, his phone had been silent the entire time. Aaron wasn’t trying to discover where he was or trying to make sure he had gotten home alright. “He’s a coworker.”

 

“And he’s older,” a lot older he’d say. Loki wanted to see what kind of reaction he’d get if he were to admit just how much older he was himself. “How long have you been together?”

 

“I’ve known him for over fifteen years and we’ve been together for three months.” Not a long time and it was coming to an end. It had to be if he was getting excited because the other man was getting close. Spencer had to know, “And you? Is there no one to notice that you haven’t returned to the party?”

 

“My brother, but he will be more concerned whether or not I’m being a bad boy.” And he had every intention of misbehaving tonight. He had promised not to kill anyone. Loki had never promised that he wouldn’t seduce someone. “This man must not be too bright if he isn’t concerned about your whereabouts. That or he’s deluded. You left the room with another man, most would be jealous.”

 

Jealous? Spencer knew that they hadn’t been seen leaving together because Aaron hadn’t been paying attention to him. This would definitely cause a fight between them. He was already walking on thin ice by being alone with another man. Claiming it to be innocent would be a flat-out lie, because it wasn’t. The intention in the blue eyes was clear and Spencer knew he should put a halt to anything before it began. The man was shifting in the tub to come around, hands went to the stone seat next to his hips. 

 

“Maybe he isn’t the one for you,” couldn’t be. Human or not, it was instinct to be territorial over what one saw as theirs. Something this pretty would bring out a man’s instinct to protect. Loki moved through the water to bring himself only an inch from the face. He purposely let his gaze drop to the parted lips. Would it be allowed? 

 

It was hard to breathe. Spencer tried to draw it in but he felt like he was drowning with the man this close. It was all he could focus on. What was about to happen was without a doubt being announced with the watching of his mouth. The man was going to kiss him, he knew it. The closeness, the heated look, and the smile. What to do? He didn’t want to stop it. The fact alone was damning and he hated himself for it. To prevent the kiss was impossible and it was the worst kind of wrong. Not only was he not going to stop the man from doing so, but he wanted it to happen. “Maybe not.”

 

Was that acceptance? Loki hoped so because he was tired of waiting. The lips were softer than they looked and gave in easily to the probing. There was no petting, no teasing to the kiss. His tongue pushed its way inside the moist cavern to explore. Electricity akin to his brother’s favorite source of power sparked down his spine at the first tentative brush across his own. Was it the texture or the eager response? Loki closed his eyes to savor the taste, the sounds, and the feel of it. Every nerve tingled, alive with awareness. 

 

His fucking toes were curling. Spencer hadn’t thought it physically possible for it to happen from a kiss. It was something silly girls used to explain how good a guy could kiss, nothing but a metaphor. Not only were his feet being unrealistic, so was his blood. His limbs felt on fire the longer the kiss went on. That had to be him moaning like a dog in heat because that was exactly how he felt. Lust coiled in his groin, like a spring about to break. Fingers went into his hair, preventing any separation. 

 

Silky, just like the lips. Loki teasingly licked the bottom petal before nibbling gently. His attempt at playing backfired on him. The mouth crashed over his, the smaller tongue lapped, but before he could respond in kind, teeth caught it. There was no biting, just a suckling before the mouth departed from his own. Trace amount of mixed saliva broke with it, landing on the other’s lip and chin. So wrong for it to go to waste. 

 

That was different, if a bit strange. Spencer had felt the moisture hit his chin, before he could care enough to worry about it, the tongue darted out to lick the area, then removed what was on his mouth. He had to participate, he brought his own out to take what he could. This was more than an open mouth kiss. Anyone watching would have found it to be disgusting, but being a participant, it was highly arousing. It also instigated another kiss. He slanted his face to grant better access and it was taken. 

 

Water sloshed with his movements. Loki felt the gasp more than he heard it. The squeak when he laced an arm around the trim waist to lift the weight easily. The legs went around his waist for support. Finding the steps to get out was problematic without being able to see what he was doing In the end, he had to pull away to navigate the way out of the water and back onto the floor. With an unseen wave of the hand, he made sure they wouldn’t be disturbed. The lock clicked in place and anyone that came close to the door would see the sign claiming that it was out of service. 

 

Was this really happening? Spencer let himself be carried over to the changing area. The door was open already to let them inside. There was nothing inside to sit on, but at least this floor wasn’t tile or cement. There was some carpet beneath their feet. He could feel the strength holding up his weight. Just one arm was used and the man didn’t seem to be struggling with it at all. Not even as an arm reached out behind him to grab the dozens of towels from the bin to toss them into an uneven pile near their feet. There was little light coming from the adjoined pool room but the switch hadn’t been hit when they entered. 

 

It was all there was to give comfort. Loki hoped it was enough because he didn’t have the patience to try and find a room. The lean form was placed in the middle of the hastily made blanket. There was nothing to indicate that it wasn’t wanted as his hands found the seams of the bottoms. It was unfound, the way his body was craving further contact. Pure lust ran through his veins and he knew he wouldn’t stop. 

 

Wanting to help, Spencer lifted his feet to kick away the swimming trunks. His mind screamed that he was getting naked in the middle of the changing room while his boyfriend was upstairs. He didn’t care. It couldn’t be explained. All that mattered was the man in front of him. The desire to assist in removing the black trunks was all he could think about. There was no reason for it, it was just there. He had to have him, he wouldn’t be satisfied until the man took him. There was no discussion of who would be topping who. Spencer all but whimpered and purred like a lazy kitten as the strong hips settled between his parted thighs. The ache was unbearably painful and he could swear that so much pre-cum had leaked down his cock that it had trailed a path down to his opening. 

 

So beautiful and hungry for him. Loki inhaled the swelling pride seeing the look. The noises that further fueled the need. Was it because he knew the boy was human? That he could fuck the fragile beauty into submission? Whatever the reason, he didn’t take the time to prepare either of them. He aligned himself with the puckered opening and slid completely off. That wasn’t what he wanted at all. The tip of his cock found it once more, but this time he made sure to keep ahold of himself. He’d swear there was an audible pop as he breached the muscle. Or was that that screaming he heard?

 

“Fuck!” Spencer clawed at the shoulders. Not even the lube the man had somehow found was helping. They were definitely going bareback, risking much without using protection. They were strangers, but he was thankful for the lack of a condom. It felt so good, and it hurt. Seeing the size would have frightened him if he had taken the time to get a good look at it. It was more than double what he was used to. Gentle wasn’t in the man’s vocabulary it seemed. Every inch sank deeper, splitting the walls apart. 

 

How could someone with a lover be so tight? Loki echoed the already loud one beneath him. Slowly he withdrew to get a good feel for the spongy surroundings. Hot and wet, clinging to his meat. The scream that came as he pushed back inside mirrored his own. The pleasure was more than in his cock. He let the arms wrap around him as well as the legs, pulling him closer to the panting chest. A few more strokes and he knew it was without a doubt different from being with anyone else. 

 

Holding on took all his strength. Spencer buried his face into the shoulder as the pace was set. It should be killing him, he wasn’t that sexually active, and he wasn’t used to something of this size. The vigorous thrusts by all rights should be tearing him apart, but he felt nothing except pleasure from it. Intense heat bubbled in his stomach, growing until his limbs were shaking. His spot was gone, turning into a raw mass of nerves. The thickness was always there, rubbing, teasing. 

 

“Higher,” Loki got his point across by grabbing behind the right knee and pushing the single limb higher and more towards the torso. Doing so gave more room to angle his hips. Yes, he held himself still finally being seated to the hilt. He used a hand to grip the boy’s nape and pushed up more, trying to force more of the base into the heat. Over and over, he rocked his hips to wiggle what he could into the depths. The hot cum was splashing his stomach and chest. 

 

“Oh please,” Spencer wasn’t sure what he was begging for. More of the treatment or for things to get more intense. Either way he was happy as long as it didn’t end. He wanted it and would beg if that is what it took. The man had to know how good it felt, had to know what it was doing to him. The orgasm wasn’t going to be the last or the best. The tension was mounting faster and stronger this time. When more than an inch was removed and moved within, he sobbed his contentment. 

 

“Yes, scream for me.” Loki bucked hard, with more force than was wise when dealing with a human. The cry was music to his ears and he repeated the action to have the voice sing in his ears. Each movement brought the waves, without so much as the indication of orgasm. Still, tiny pricks of white heat rode him. If he gave in and did what he wanted, there would be no holding back. “Tell me, say it.”

 

“Uh, I want it. Please, fuck me.” Something akin to a growl escaped the man. Spencer was rewarded for the request. The hips began to buck violently between his thighs. The hardness speared his quivering hole without any thought for his comfort, and he loved it. Slapping of flesh bounced along the walls. His screams had turned into one continuous moan that was more of a dying animal than a man being fucked into the floor. Like a piston, the rod drove in and out. The orgasm exploded through him, fluids rushing out. 

 

It was too much, even for him. God or not, Loki gave a few final thrusts, riding through the orgasm. The juices flowed freely to coat the inside of the tight passage, his cock dipping into the mess. A mix of his own and that of the boy shaking uncontrollably in his hold. His own limbs were unsteady, with a slight weakness to them. When it was done, he didn’t have the power or will to pull out. Instead, he rolled them over, bringing the weight to rest on top of him. 

 

Breathe, he had to breathe. Spencer closed his eyes, letting it sink in. It was over but his body was still basking in the aftermath. That had been beyond the best sex of his life. That had been something of fantasies, and he wanted to pinch himself. No way a complete stranger had made him feel this way. The warmth he was laying on said otherwise, so did the telling beat beneath his ear. It was a man beneath him, one that had just proven so many things. The most important being that he had just met someone that he would never forget, and it had taken less than three hours. 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

“Sorry, what did you say?” Spencer apologized to the blonde woman that had a concerned look on her face. It was easy to see that his head wasn’t in the game. The files were sitting in front of him but he couldn’t focus on anything. It wasn’t a real case but they needed him to work. The team was being asked to examine a patient that was claiming to be responsible for several murders that had taken place ten years ago. There was no doubt that the killings had been done by the same unsub, but whether or not it was the one claiming the work was questionable. The patient was in the hospital, dying of cancer. The doctors gave him no more than a month before it was done. The local sheriff was in charge of the case and wanted to know if the man was responsible or if he was trying to take the blame for someone else since he was dying. 

 

“Are you alright, kid?” Dave was the one to ask it of him. The rest of the team was sitting around the table, waiting for something. What was going on? For the last week, the tension in the air was thick enough to be sliced with a finger. There was definitely something eating away at the youngest member of their team. 

 

“I’m fine,” he was better than fine in some ways. Spencer tried to smile reassuringly at them. What wasn’t alright was how he was being glared at. Did he deserve that kind of look? Perhaps, he did deserve some of the anger but he didn’t care for it. As Aaron had admitted the next day after the party, it was partially his fault. Spencer had woken up in the stranger’s arms the next morning and had fled. He might have felt less guilty if he could have told his boyfriend that he had cheated and then realized his mistake after. That hadn’t been the case. Once had led into making the same mistake five more times before he had passed out from exhaustion. There had been no guilt to keep him from letting the stranger take him again and again. 

 

That lack of guilt was the reason they had taken a simple talk and let it become a full-blown argument. Spencer had let all his resentment and anger out on his boyfriend. He had boasted to the man that not only had he let it happen, it had been the best sex of his life. The man had made him feel alive. It was sad that he had to admit it but it was the truth, and he owed it to them both not to lie. Aaron tried to take part of the blame because of how he had been treating Spencer. That hadn’t fixed anything. Spencer had said it was done, if anything it made him realize that what they had wasn’t going to make him happy. 

 

From the treatment of the last two weeks, Aaron wasn’t happy about the separation or the way it had been handled. Spencer couldn’t bring himself to give a damn. He had tried to be with the man and had been treated like a shameful secret. What was worse, his relationship with Aaron made him feel more like a cheap whore than the random sex he had just had with a complete stranger. The breakup was affecting their working relationship. 

 

It didn’t help his work when he couldn’t stop thinking about the man. Spencer wished he had gotten around to getting a name at some point. There was still a way to find him. Jane Foster had dated the brother. There was a way to contact her to learn who the brother was. If she had dated one brother, she would know of the other one. Dammit, would she know who he was referring to if she described him? He had no idea the name of the brother either, he had to pray she hadn’t dated that many men with hot brothers. 

 

“We will continue going over the files in the air.” Aaron closed the file on his desk. His next decision hadn’t been made lightly, “Reid, I want you to remain behind. You are to help Garcia go through the files and see what information you can find on the victims.”

 

“What?” What was that? Spencer had been in the process of standing, and finished standing to his full height at the announcement. Surely, he had heard wrong. Why would he stay behind? He was the most capable of making sense of any information they get out of the patient. Why would he be forced to stay behind? Garcia didn’t need his help with anything.

 

“You are to stay behind with Garcia and help her with files the sheriff sent over.” It was better this way. There was lots of information to sort through and they were low on time.

 

“That’s okay, Sir. Kevin is here today, I’m sure he can help me.” Penelope didn’t mind working with her ex. Spencer wouldn’t want to stay behind in the office. The rage was building on the pretty features. This wasn’t the time for a scene, nor was it right to air their business in the office. She was the only one that knew or so she assumed. It wasn’t hard to tell that something was going on between them. Or that the boss was seriously holding some harsh feelings towards the doctor. 

 

“No, I said Reid is going to stay behind and help you.” Aaron wasn’t going to have any arguments. There were plenty of others to assist him in the field, he didn’t need Reid there. “The rest of you, wheels up in thirty.”

 

“ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!!” Spencer knew he had his attention along with all the others in the cramped space. Heads turned to stare at him in utter shock. Not only due to his language but his tone. Stay here with Garcia? Like hell he was. He’d been a field agent for over a decade and he wasn’t going to sit in the damn office without a good reason. The only reason not to go was because Hotch didn’t want him around. 

 

“I am, so I suggest you lower your voice and watch your tone.” Aaron didn’t want to fight here, this wasn’t the place for it. They could speak of this later, once they returned and he had time to clear his head. 

 

“No, I won’t lower my voice and if you don’t like my tone then to hell with you.” Spencer didn’t care that he was airing their business in front of others. That was the entire problem, this was the reason their relationship had been doomed from the start. All because the man cared too much what others thought and not enough about HIM. 

 

“Reid!” Aaron warned him with a glare. He didn’t want to have to pull rank here or reprimand him for being disrespectful. He knew Spencer was still upset over what had happened. And he knew that it had been done to hurt him, because he had earned it. 

 

“Dammit,” Spencer saw red at the name. He threw the closest thing to him, the coffee pot. It barely missed the dark hair. The yelled order for everyone else to leave wasn’t done quick enough. He was done, he was so tired of being made to feel this way. “That is the fucking problem with you. I’ve never went beyond being anything but Reid to you. This is what you want? Fine, have it your way, you always have. It doesn’t matter where we are, the office, the field, in public, or in the bedroom.”

 

“Spencer!” That was enough. The others paused in trying to leave the room at the announcement. The meaning was clear for anyone listening. Aaron didn’t want their relationship to come out this way. 

 

“Now you want to address me by my name. If you had bothered to do so the last time we were in your bed, I may not have bothered to fuck someone else.” A lie but it had the desired effect. The crushed look was worth admitting aloud that he had been the one in the wrong. 

 

“Get your things and get out of here. You are hereby on leave until further notice. Go home,” Aaron slapped the files being thrown at his face. The anger was far from vented but the doctor snatched up his bag and stormed out of the office. 

 

“Holy cow!” Penelope hid behind the other woman as the slender male stalked out of the office. The door was slammed hard enough that the glass cracked and shattered in his wake. It clinked like chimes as it struck the floor. “Wow, wow, he is really angry.”

 

“I’ll say,” Dave felt for the boss but he couldn’t help but gawk. “I’m not sure what is more shocking that you are sleeping with the kid or that he just broke the damn door.”

 

“The door,” definitely the door. Jennifer had already guessed that the two were together. Seeing someone as scrawny as Spencer slam the door hard enough to shatter the glass was simply mind-boggling. It was over three inches thick and supposed to be bulletproof. 

.  
.  
.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Yeah, I made Spencer kind of slutty, not. Then so is Loki. Seriously, the reason for the intense attraction will be explained later, as is Spencer's slight, very slight change in behavior. Please comment for me, hate to say it, the more I get the sooner I will update. I've been working on this non-stop, can't help it. I'm up to over 80,000 words done on it and about half-way done. Please kudo and comment!


	3. Death Of A Doctor

A/N: Enjoy. Just a reminder, this fic will be a threesome by the end. So expect, Spencer with both and some Thor x Loki as well. 

 

Warnings: There will be Character Death in this chapter.

 

Chapter Three

.  
.  
.

Okay, he was tired of this. Thor ran a hand through his hair before turning to confront the moron that hadn’t stopped sighing since they began their walk towards the quarters. It wasn’t just today, it was every day for the last two weeks. Something was definitely going on with his brother and it was killing him not to know. “Alright, spit it out, Loki.”

 

“You wish for me to spit, and the maids just cleaned the floor. I’m appalled, Brother.” Loki grinned at the passing female carrying a bucket of water. They should be done tending to their father’s personal quarters by now. They were on their way to speak to him. He had requested their presence this evening. They had been given some time to relax after returning, but it was time to discuss the future of Asgard. 

 

“You know what I refer to. You and the constant sighing of late.” Thor was sure of it. Ever since they had returned from Midgard, Loki had been acting strange. It wasn’t a bad change, just different. The sighing, looking off into the distance, the distraction. “You have been acting odd and at times the look on your face is frightening. I dare say sometimes it is almost dreamy. If I didn’t know better I’d believe you in love.”

 

He was most certainly not. Loki couldn’t believe that it was being suggested. Thinking about someone didn’t mean anything. It was hard to forget the young man he had spent the night with but there were no soft feelings involved. The glare should have told his brother how he felt. 

 

“Fuck me, you are.” Thor had to laugh at the glare, it was too much. “No wonder your head is in the damn clouds lately. I was beginning to wonder if you were ill. My dear little brother is fawning over another.”

 

“I am not and say it again, I dare you.” There would be none of that. Loki clenched his fist, he wasn’t in love with anyone. “I am not in love with anyone.”

 

“I beg to differ, brother. Why else are you sighing and walking around with that goofy ass grin all day long?” Because he sure wasn’t smiling these days. Thor wished he had someone to make him smile like that. Seeing Jane again had concreted just how impossible it was for him to find love and have a relationship. He was officially the king of Asgard, with it came responsibilities. He wouldn’t be able to wed for love. 

 

“I am not, but I will admit that I did meet someone at your boring function.” Someone that had completely made him rethink about wasting his time on a human. Even if the years were limited, what years that could be spent with someone like that. Dammit, he didn’t even have a name. Saying he met someone was a lie, they had hooked up. He had spent the night fucking someone unconscious, but they hadn’t really been introduced. 

 

“That is where you ran off to. I figured you had found a spot to nap in.” It was what he had done once he had politely asked Jane if she were alright with how her life had turned out. She was dating someone else and happy, so he was happy for her. One day he may find someone or he may not. It was the way of things. “You actually took my advice and found company that night.”

 

“I did. I should thank you,” Loki did smile greatly at the remembrance. He had spent it with someone and didn’t regret it. His skin still tingled from the encounter. “Because I enjoyed myself immensely.” 

 

“I take it you are going to want to return to Midgard to see her again.” Thor would. If he had been lucky enough to find someone. A few females had flirted with him, but he hadn’t been interested in them. No more women from Midgard for him. If he got involved again, it would be with someone that he could form a lasting relationship with. 

 

“No, I cannot. My companion that night has a partner already.” An idiot that didn’t appreciate what he had. The man probably didn’t realize that the boy had spent the night with him. None had come close to the door during that time. Many hours had been spent appeasing his lusts on the willing body. When he had gotten around to turning the petite creature onto his hands and knees, things had gotten out of hand. He hadn’t cared who might hear as he fucked as if he would someone from his home world. The voice had cried out for him in ecstasy, begging him for it. 

 

Thor couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Really, brother? You would sleep with a married woman? Have you no shame? Why the hell would you do that?”

 

“I didn’t, there is no marriage. I merely said that there was a partner, not a husband.” Loki would have still fucked him, married or not. The boy had been eager for him, ready and very willing. The third time the boy had climbed on top of him and rode him like his favorite stallion. 

 

“Can’t be too committed if you got lucky.” It was just as well, his brother didn’t need someone that didn’t take commitments seriously. They would both be better off finding someone from Asgard to be with. 

 

The door opened to reveal their father sitting up in his favorite chair. A meal was prepared for their arrival on the nearby table. It was to be one of those talks. Both walked inside and waited for the few remaining servants to leave the room before taking their own seats at the table. There would be no more talk right now of failed lovers or what had been left behind on Midgard. 

 

“What is it you wish to speak about, Father?” Thor reached for the nearby bread. He was hungry and he may as well eat if they were going to be forced to listen. The rich texture of the bread teased his tongue. Would he be needing drink to swallow the conversation as well?

 

“Eat, Son.” Odin wanted them both to eat something. He would do the talking for now. He waited for his youngest to place a few things on his plate before addressing the issues at hand. Thor was the new king but he wasn’t one to sit idly by and let his son make all the decisions. “For the last several months I have been working on several alliances. The first one is why I need to speak with you, Loki.”

 

“Me?” Why would his opinion matter? Loki digested the mention of alliances along with the fruit. Asgard could use a few alliances with the war come and gone. There was peace, but how long would it last? They still had many enemies and there were more worlds than the nine realms. Plenty would love to see them fall. 

 

“Yes, one of alliances will be with Jutonheim.” Odin held up his hands to prevent either from speaking. “Hear me out. There is no point in war any longer. They have sworn in a new king and they are doing the same as we. They are trying to rebuild and recover from the past. Instead of alienating our neighbors, I wish to reach out. I would sleep better knowing that there is one less person out there wanting to slit my throat.”

 

“I understand,” their father wanted peace. Reaching out with the prospects of an alliance may prevent any future wars with the giants. Loki also knew why it was asked of him. It was asking a lot of him but it was alright, he wasn’t angry about the request. The monster he had slain wasn’t his father, the man sitting before him waiting for an answer was it. The one that had raised and loved him as a son for centuries. “I will do as you ask. When would you like me to travel to Jutonheim?”

 

“Soon, and thank you.” Odin wanted to thank whatever had caused the change in his son. The resentment was no longer present in the boy. Neither complained about his idea of reaching out to form alliances, not yet. In a moment, there would surely be an outburst. “The other is that of Alfheim. The world is currently divided into two powers, one is an old friend of mine. Which brings about my next task, this one for you.”

 

“Oh, is it my turn?” Thor chuckled and sent his foot back towards his brother. What kind of task was he to do? Go somewhere and beg for another king’s help? Was that wise? For both of them to be gone? Why did he get a feeling that he was going to have to do more than Loki? 

 

“Yes, it is. I fear what I have to ask of you is more complicated and life changing.” So much so that he feared the boy’s reaction. It shouldn’t come as a surprise when he asked it. Odin wanted only what was best for them both. 

 

“What is it?” It couldn’t be that bad. Thor gave another kick underneath the table hearing the chuckle, it wasn’t funny. Another word and he’d tell their father all about the idiot falling in love with some tart from Midgard. “Am I to seek out this old friend of yours?”

 

“No, I have already done so in your previous absence.” Odin placed the glass down. “I reached out and spoke with my friend and he wishes an alliance. However, he wishes to create one through marriage. He seeks a husband for his grandchild.” 

 

This again. He should have known. Thor really wanted to deck the chuckling idiot. “Not this again, Father. Why must you constantly insist on the urge for me to marry? Am I not fit enough to rule without taking a bride. Must I really wed to make you happy?”

 

“YES!” That was the way it was going to be. Odin wanted to see it done. “I’d like to be able to spend some time with my grandchildren before I’m dead. Your dear mother won’t be here for it but if she were, she’d agree with me. I’d like to pass on her love and mine before it is too late. That goes for both of you, but I’ll settle on forcing the issue on you one at a time.”

 

“Better him than me,” Loki wasn’t wedding anyone. He wasn’t going to marry some unknown princess. He’d leave that up to his brother. If that was the price of the crown, he wasn’t willing to pay it. 

 

“Can’t I marry when I’m ready?” Like never. Thor tried to figure a way out of it. Before now his father had merely pushed the issue of finding someone here to be with. Now the old man was going so far as to set it up. It would be with someone of high birth like himself. Someone fitting to rule at his side. 

 

“NO, you will never choose because you are in love with your freedom.” Odin wouldn’t have it. He had given the boy centuries to find love. What had been close was with a weak woman from Midgard. He may admit she was a strong woman for a human but she hadn’t been fitting for a queen. “You are too stubborn and pig-headed.”

 

“I think they mean the same thing,” Loki laughed and caught the half-eaten apple mid-throw. This was good, he was having fun at his brother’s expense. Oh, he really didn’t want to be Thor right now. “So, my dear brother is to tie the knot and settle down. We should celebrate.” 

 

“Go fuck yourself,” Thor didn’t want to hear it. The pop to the back of his head for the language made him wince. There would be no celebration. “Must I really? Please don’t tell me you’ve already given him an answer.”

 

“I have, and you shall wed very soon. Just as soon as he fetches the child, you will marry.” Odin would have his way this time. 

 

“Fetch?” What was it, a dog? Thor didn’t like how this was going already. He had no say in it? Just like that, his life was being planned out for him? 

 

“Yes, Seraph’s only son is his heir and the future king, once he passes away. The lad isn’t wed but some years ago, he had an affair. The child that came from the affair was never brought to Alfheim. Partly because Seraph didn’t learn of it until after it was born, and doing so would have put the infant in danger. The tensions are high there, many want the crown. The spats are worse than those between you and your brother.”

 

“Trust me, Thor can have his throne. It is much more entertaining trying to watch him lead than doing so myself.” Loki poured himself more wine. At least all he had to do was go deliver a message and not be saddled with some hag. 

 

“If I have to get married for it, then it is all yours, brother.” Thor scoffed at the negative shake. Loki would make the better king, he didn’t want it if it came with a ball and chain as well. It would suffocate him. He liked his freedom, his father was right. It was why he and Jane wouldn’t have worked. He could be gone weeks, months at a time and he wouldn’t feel right if he left a wife waiting for him at home. 

 

“Enough, I swear you two.” Odin shook his head. “Let’s hope this bride of yours has the balls you two obviously lack. With any luck, she will lead in your place.”

 

“Good luck with that,” as if. Like some woman could do a better job than he could. Thor didn’t bother trying to negotiate. Marriage, this was what it had come down to. He should have run when he had the chance. 

 

“Now, both of you need to prepare for your journeys.” They had things to do before then. 

 

“Journey? You’re scaring me.” Where the hell was he going? Thor knew Loki was being sent to Jutonheim but what of him? Where was he going that would need preparation? Couldn’t the princess be brought here and a quick ceremony would see it done. 

 

“Yes, in a month’s time I am sending you to get married. Of course, you will be given a short honeymoon, then you will have to return.” 

 

“Whatever, if it gets you off my back old man.” With luck, the bride will be mousy so she wouldn’t come near him that much. Thor just wanted to no longer discuss the matter. Maybe with luck this woman will come to her senses and flee outside of the nine. 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

It had come down to this. Over a decade of service and it was all gone. Spencer carefully placed the picture frame inside the box. It was over, everything was gone. It wasn’t all over, he had several job prospects. What mattered is that there was no going back. In the office was the one person he couldn’t apologize to. He had done so to the rest of the members of the team, but not to their boss. 

 

None had said a word when learning that he had handed in his resignation or that he was going to leave without fulfilling his two-week notice. He more or less hadn’t worked in two weeks so it was no big deal. They could consider that his notice. There was no reason to remain on the team, and he had realized that he was tired of the work. It kept him gone all the time and he wanted more out of life. 

 

“Spence, wait.” Jennifer didn’t want it to end like this. They all understood what was going on. The two had broken up, it had gotten nasty. Why couldn’t they work it out? Spencer had cheated, that is what they got from the little display of tempers. If they were both miserable, why not try to work it out? They cared for each other and didn’t that mean something? 

 

“For what?” For that? Spencer turned his head hearing the office door open, and the man stepped out. The dark eyes didn’t so much as gaze in his direction. Aaron hadn’t spoken to him since he had told him to leave that day. They were over, it was that simple. If they couldn’t work together, it was only fitting that he be the one to leave. What should he wait for? What? Hotch was going to ignore all protocol and come down and declare his love? 

 

“Everyone hustle, we got a case.”

 

Everyone but him. That was what it meant. Spencer placed the pencils in the small opening beside the frame. A few more things and he could take his last ride down those elevators. It stung a little to see the back of that grey suit walk away without so much as spare glance for him. He was leaving for good and only a few seemed to really care. “It’s done, and I’m fine with it.”

 

“Are you really?” She didn’t think so. The others left without saying anything except bye to the genius. It was wrong. They all knew this wasn’t the way for it to end. A few moments later, she was the only one left in the bullpen with him. Emily was inside her and Dave’s office on the phone still but no one else was here to try to convince Spencer to remain. “Please, just try to talk to him. You haven’t been here but this is really getting to him. He misses you and so do we.”

 

“Really?” Did his ex miss him? It was hard to believe. He had noticed that the face was more haggard than usual. Was that a sign that Aaron missed him? Spencer wasn’t sure of anything, except that he couldn’t continue working here. That and something was seriously wrong with the guy coming into the pen. It was a nice day outside, too nice for the long trench coat the man was wearing. The unshaven face was twisted in a scowl as the gaze swept throughout the pen, looking for someone. “Jay, something is up with that man.”

 

“Who?” She spun to see who he saw. It was a stranger, one that was out of place in the building. Was he looking for someone? It was a middle-aged man with crisp red hair, full with beard. What gave the situation away was the posture and the coat. Her first reaction was to make sense of the situation. It was damn near impossible to get any kind of weapon into the building, so him being armed wasn’t her first concern. Not until the hand reached inside the coat. The black object was yanked out of the garment and the weight struck her side as she felt the sting in her arm. 

 

The gunfire rang in the pen, screams filled the air. There were shouts before more shots pierced the space. Spencer blinked rapidly, trying to make sense of the noise and what it meant for them. The movement next to him was reassuring. The first spray had gone wild in their direction and he hadn’t been sure if he had moved in time. Three shots were fired and then silence. Emily shouting that it was clear and that he was down came from a tunnel. 

 

“Thank god,” Jennifer sent up the thanks realizing that the former unit chief had reacted quickly to the threat. She winced at the pain in her arm. Looking down, she saw the torn skin below the elbow. It was just a scratch, the bullet had grazed her, but there were no other wounds. The weight had been Spencer, he had knocked her out of the way in time. “He’s down. Spence?”

 

He heard his name. Spencer couldn’t meet the blonde as she turned around. He already knew how bad it was without having to look. The pain had been instant and he had felt himself get hit, each time. Two had gone in the stomach, one in his leg, but what had made it difficult to do anything was the three in the chest. The piercing pain came when he tried to breath. Two holes on the left, one on the right. Not his heart but in the lungs. 

 

“No, no, Spencer.” This wasn’t happening. Not now. Jennifer called out for help seeing the blood soaking the white shirt. The buttons gave way for her to see what damage had been done. Too much, “Hang on. Call for an ambulance.”

 

Was he not the only one? Someone else in the room was crying for help, saying ‘She’ was shot. Spencer opened his eyes feeling the hands messing with him, trying to apply pressure where he was bleeding out. Did it matter? Emily, he could see the long hair dangling over his face. Both were hovering over him, the movements barely discernable. 

 

“He can’t breathe,” Emily informed the Italian what they were dealing with when they were joined. Someone shouted that the ambulance was on the way. It would be a few minutes and they had to work fast. “He’s losing too much blood, someone get me another shirt or something.” 

 

“Stay with us, kid.” Dave waved the running boss over to them. “Hold on, you got to stay with us.’

 

He couldn’t. Spencer knew what the problem was. He tried to gasp for air, but nothing came and the world was spinning. Dark spots were appearing before his eyes and he didn’t have the strength to hold on. Both lungs had to be collapsing and filling with blood. His last attempt at breathing was to cough up blood. Voices, the meaning of the words couldn’t be made out. His vision completely blacked out, leaving him in darkness.

 

“He’s going,” Emily used the given shirt to apply more pressure as they were joined by Hotch. “Hold this here and someone see about that ambulance, he doesn’t have a few minutes.”

 

“Spencer,” Aaron tried to hold on feeling the shaking that lasted only seconds before going limp. There was no rise and fall to the chest, and no one dared to move. Blood, it was everywhere. No, he couldn’t die on him. 

 

“Hotch, I’m sorry.” There was nothing they could do. Emily checked for a pulse but there was none. Her own tears welled as the sob escaped the man. The bloody torso was lifted and held, it was too late for him. Too much damage had been done to save him. She wasn’t the only one that began to cry. 

 

.  
.  
.

 

Short but there ya go. How does one get a gun inside a government building, good question. Find out next chapter. Hit the comment button if you want to see more, yeah that one, go on, you can do it, that's it. click, now comment, please. TY!


	4. Saying Goodbye

A/N: Hello, I will post this answer up with this update since a comment did raise a good question. For the fic I am mainly going with the movie version of Thor, simply because I like it better. If I recall correctly in the comics there are differences; like Frigga isn't Thor's real mother, but a woman from Earth (Midard) is his birth mother. Also, Frigga didn't care for Loki. I like Loki and Frigga's relationship more in the movies. Some things won't go exactly by the comic book because of the differences between the two. I have not read a whole lot of the comics either, but I did what research I could and even that is kind of sketchy on most of the facts about Alfheim. (Hardly none if I go by the movies)

The facts I'm staying with is that Alfheim is a land of light elves, that are normally peaceful. Sticking with there being several tribes of the elves, like the ice, air, moon, etc and also the pleasure elves. Yet there is a large kingdom called Ljosalfgard, that is the capital. Some of these I couldn't really find any solid facts on, as far as powers, traits, and abilities. I will be using the fact that Alfheim does have exotic creatures, such as unicorns, winged cats, pixies, etc. From what I could find for traits, some of the elves have wings, some don't. Some are blue, like the ice elves. It will be similar to the lands qouted in the comics, lagoons, forests, mountains, a lot of nature. 

One last thing, the queen that is used in the comics, I will not be using. Because I'm not going through the trouble of her backstory. And when I tried to discover exactly when she ruled, it was for several dozen of years. (Not sure how true this is) So for this fic, someone else is currently in charge and has been for some time. Namely my OC. Think of him as a descendant that eventually took the throne. Hope that answers any questions. Thanks for reading!

Warnings: Minor Character Death

Chapter Four

.  
.  
.

What a dismal place. This was where they brought their dead? And they mutilated the already deceased, what a barbaric custom. This was the reason he didn’t care for this world. The people were so uncouth and didn’t have sense of themselves. With such short lives, it was a wonder they had any form of civilization. He should have come for the boy years ago despite his son’s wishes. To be raised in such a disgusting world, it wasn’t right. Then to listen to his only heir whine about the mother needing closure if they were to come for him now. So he had staged the little incident with the mad lush he’d found in the sewers. The man hadn’t given any resistance to the control or what he had made him do. Shame, it had cost the cattle his life, but it hadn’t been much of one to begin with. 

 

Seraph eyed the pudgy, little imp that was humming as he shucked projectiles out of his grandson. That simply wouldn’t do. Any longer and the troll would probably resort to cutting him open too. With a wave of his hand, the dull thing had the urge to find something else to do since his work here was done. The man scribbled his name on a paper and left the room, still humming. Going over, he looked over the paperwork. Good enough, it had down that the boy had died from the wounds. Hypoxia was the term, brought on by blood loss and the collapse of both lungs. Whatever, the man had signed off that the exam was done and his grandson’s body was ready for burial. 

 

Now to give them a body to bury. It wasn’t his favorite thing to play with but his son had insisted. The charm was placed on the nearby metal slab. All that was needed was a strand of the boy’s hair and another body. There was no sign of pain as he yanked a strand out and balled it inside the charm. Something was missing. Oh right, the body. Walking over to the metal boxes, he yanked out several before finding one he could work with. 

 

“There, as long as they don’t go trying to cut on him again.” The charm was pushed into the one place the so called doctors wouldn’t want to touch on the male. None would bother to look for the small tube that was now inserted inside the penis head. With a bit of magic, the corpse began to take shape. There he was looking at a replica of the boy, except that one would stay dead. It would be taken to be embalmed, whatever horrible thing that was and then buried. 

 

The damage done to the kid wasn’t that bad and after a day of resting, they would be able to travel home. Humming his own tune, he lifted the minimal weight and flung the boy over his shoulder. It was time to take his grandson home, there were things to be done. 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

“She went in her sleep.” Seraph assured the boy that it wasn’t his fault. The woman’s condition hadn’t been well. Learning of her son’s passing had been too much. It was for the best. Once they left, there would have been no one to see to her welfare. Seeing the boy grief almost made him feel guilty for his part in ending the boy’s time on Midgard. “Her last thoughts were of you.”

 

How was this not his fault? Spencer didn’t care that he was weeping in front of a stranger that might find it to be weak or annoying. There was a simple plaque next to his, a stone had already been erected with his name on it. They must have had it rushed. The arrangements had been made two years ago for both of them. After his near miss with death by a shot the neck, he had taken care of things for their deaths. Just in case he was killed on the job, he hadn’t wanted his mother to have to worry about what was to become of him. It would have fallen to his father since he had no spouse or children, but he hadn’t wanted to leave it up to that man to do it. In his will it had been set up for Penelope to get power over his mother, his policy going to the hacker. All had been left to her. What had the woman felt having to take care of things only days after his own funeral. 

 

“For what it is worth, I am sorry.” It was a true apology. Seraph hadn’t meant for the boy’s death to impact the mother so greatly. He hadn’t known her but his son had. Because some ass had scrambled inside the boy’s body, it had taken longer for him to repair the damage and get him on his feet. During that time, the mother had went in her sleep, feeling as if she no longer had a reason to go on. 

 

Sorry, everything was completely fucked. Spencer took a seat on the spikey grass to sit next to the grave. She had been laid to rest yesterday. Who had attended? His own had taken place three days ago, so he hadn’t been able to see it. Not that it would have mattered, he was gone. Looking at the stone confirmed what he had been told upon waking up. He had died when he had taken the shots. So much left undone and there was no going back.

 

Taking a deep breath, he placed the flowers into the metallic holder already placed into the ground. A permanent one would be added when the headstone was erected. His mother had chosen this place when he was only twelve years old. He could recall coming here to visit her father. While walking she had taken him to this section of the cemetery and said she liked the view. Just down the hill one could see the nearby manmade lake on the property next door. It wasn’t part of the burial home but from this section it was imaginable. She had wanted to be buried close enough to see the view. It had cost him extra but it had been worth it. She was laid to rest where she had asked to be and, “Who the hell is that next to her?”

 

“Oh, I dunno. Someone I found.” He hadn’t taken the time to get to know the corpse. “Don’t look at me like that. Someone needed to be, what was that word again, embalmed. I couldn’t let them do it to you. Repairing you from a hole is one thing but if he would have liquified your organs, it would have taken months to get you on your feet and I hadn’t the time. If it displeases you that much then I will remove him soon. I’ll put him in with someone else.”

 

“You can’t do that,” it was wrong enough that someone had been buried in his place. He didn’t want to know what tricks had been used to make the mortician believe that it had been his corpse being embalmed. He should have had an open casket during the services, so how had no one noticed? “Whatever, just leave him. It is done and it doesn’t really matter. When I actually die you can exchange us then.”

 

“You do realize I will probably die long before you.” Give or take another century or so. He was old but he still had some life left in him. They had much to do and he had to contact Odin when they returned. “You know this isn’t really goodbye. After you have settled in, you can always return and visit. You have visitors.”

 

Visitors? Shit, he did. Spencer wasn’t sure what to do seeing the two blonde women walking towards this section of the cemetery. Why weren’t they running? The senile, old man had blabbered on about being from another realm for hours. Spilling a fairy tale about how the crowned prince had come down to Midgard, what they call Earth, before he was born due to a family feud. During that time, he had met and had a quick affair with a married woman, his mother. He wasn’t really for his father, he was the son of this man’s son. Which made him third in line for some throne. 

 

Alfheim, something he had never heard of. The imaginary world in the man’s head no doubt. He wasn’t sure how his death had been orchestrated, but the rest of it had to be a lie. There was nothing special about him that made him royalty of another race. There was no such thing as the nine realms, and he was going to prove it. As soon as they spotted him, they would take him home. As soon as they realized that he was still alive, “Are you sure you don’t want to leave before they get here?”

 

“Why should I? I’m sure whatever they are speaking about isn’t something I will be distressed about hearing.” It was the two females that had been at the boy’s services. At least the weepy man wasn’t here this time. That one had given him a massive headache and it was disgraceful to see someone carrying on like that. “Don’t touch them!”

 

“What?” What was that? Spencer was going to stand from his position. Why the urgency? The two stopped right in front of his grave, both placing fresh flowers when there were already many still there. Couldn’t they see him? Penelope even looked over to where he was sitting. Her gaze looked right past him to the plaque that had his mother’s name.

 

“Someone else brought her flowers,” it was JJ that stepped over to add a few roses to the ones he had brought. The arm came close to touching his leg but he heeded the warning.

 

“They can’t see or hear you, which should be obvious. You aren’t a damn ghost. I can’t get rid of your physical form, even if I can hide it from most of their senses.” Seraph didn’t want him to be stupid. “I have yet to speak a lie to you and you would do well to listen to what I am telling you. I won’t allow them to know you are here. If you try to touch them, they will feel it. Imagine what it would do to their minds? Even if they believe in spirits, that is all they will believe you to be. Don’t make it worse by making your presence known in such a way.”

 

“Why won’t you let them see me?” Spencer wanted to speak to them. Both were crying while talking to a stone. That wasn’t even him underneath their feet. It was a stranger’s corpse and they were mourning him. Why couldn’t he have his life back?

 

“Your old life is gone, accept it. Soon enough you will see with your own eyes that I speak the truth. The fact that I can easily keep them from realizing that we are here should be proof that I am not of this world. Hell, me bringing your ass back from the dead should be enough to make you curious.”

 

He was curious. They really couldn’t see him. Either he was a spirit or what this man said was true. It was pure anguish having to hear his friends cry for him. They truly thought him lost and there was no way to tell them otherwise. They had buried a body and he had to have died in front of them. He’d been shot in the chest three times, there was no way he hadn’t died before the paramedics had gotten there. “If you speak the truth then prove it.”

 

“Are your goodbyes concluded?” He was more than ready to go. “Once we depart we won’t be able to return for a while.”

 

“I’m ready, take me.” Right, they would go nowhere, because this was all some afterlife form of hell. There was no such thing as the nine realms and he was either in a coma dreaming or he was dead. Spencer was ready to get this proven, one way or another. He didn’t want to remain here. If this was all real then his mother was gone and his friends thought him dead. A hand was extended for him to take, which he did. 

 

“The first time may make you a bit queasy, try not to puke.” Seraph chuckled at the skeptical look, the boy thought it all a lie. He would see soon enough that it wasn’t, and they were leaving this place. He focused his magic into the device around his wrist. It was set up to take them directly to the palace. They would only be staying there for a few hours before he took the boy somewhere safe. “We need to stop in long enough to speak to your father.”

 

“Right,” and they hadn’t gone anywhere. As he had thought, it wasn’t real. Spencer opened his mouth to demand that the old man stop playing with him. There was a hissing noise and his body was jerked awkwardly forward. It did feel strange, like falling, and it was hard to focus. 

 

Finally, he was out of that place. They came to a halt in the middle of his personal quarters as specified. The plan; wasn’t to let anyone know that he had brought home the child. There were many that would try to kill Spencer before he could be appointed the next in line for the throne. “Ah, home at last.”

 

Home? Impossible. Spencer didn’t vomit as warned but his stomach wasn’t right. They had been transported by some kind of device or magic. This was no longer the cemetery. They were in a large room but it was the view outside the double doors that drew his attention. He let go of the hand to see for himself. Beautiful, the world outside was extraordinary. The sky was a mix between pink and purple, not the blue of earth. A palace, they were inside a huge building, but it was designed like one of the palaces from fairytales. Walking outside on the balcony, he got a good look at the place. The place was in a damn tree! He couldn’t see the roots where he stood but there were huge branches winding around the structure. 

 

“The palace, but you won’t be staying here long.” They had to get to safety. They were merely stopping here so Spencer could meet his father and see the truth for himself. “Welcome to Alfheim, one of the nine realms. Unlike your earth, this world is split into two sections. You have our kingdom, Ljosalfgard, and on the outskirts is where another race resides. I can explain the specifics later. What do you think?”

 

It was different. This had to be a dream because he wasn’t in a world with fairies? What the hell was that? The guard that was standing nearby had a light blue tinge to his skin and wings. In the distance, he could see mountains and a waterfall. The city, it was grand, large and spread out as far as his eyes could see. Could he deny what he saw? This wasn’t earth, not the one he had just left. It was a lot to take in at once. “This really isn’t Earth. Am I dreaming?”

 

.  
.  
.

Please comment for me. Thor x Loki will both make an appearance in the next chapter never fear. Sorry this wasn't a long chapter. The next should be up very soon.


	5. Gaining A Fiance

A/N: This is the next chapter, hope you enjoy. 

 

Chapter Five

.  
.  
.

The temperature was cool, the breeze on his face felt nice. It helped to take his mind off his current predicament. Closing his eyes for a moment, absorbing the reason for everything. The man that he had met had went to Earth and had slept with his mother. Ten months later he had been born, but the prince had returned home. As per his real father’s request, he had been left to spend the beginning of his life with his mother. Now that he was officially dead by human standards, he had been brought home. The knowledge of how was still confusing to him. He didn’t the concept of real magic or what it meant to have his own awakened. His grandfather assured him that his had already begun to activate. “What happens now?”

 

“You remain here for a few more weeks,” until their plans could come into play. Seraph leaned in the chair, this was his favorite place to come when he needed time alone. It was his own personal home that he had built. Spencer had accepted the explanation of how he had revived him as being magical. In truth he had put him in a magically induced comatose. The wounds wouldn’t kill him normally, so they hadn’t when he had planned the death. He just needed those people to believe him to be dead. What he hadn’t expected was for that medical doctor to break apart the ribs to go digging around. He had healed the damage, then had brought Spencer out of it. “Right now, no one is brave enough to oppose me. They aren’t happy with your father being my heir. I have three brothers, they have their children, then they have children. After my son, there is forty-seven members of the royal family, more than half want the throne.”

 

“What does that mean for me?” He had no desire to take anyone’s throne. He had no idea what it meant to be a king or leader. He was more of a follower. It would take more than a few weeks to get used to the idea that there was more than one world. It wasn’t the same as knowing there were other planets. It wasn’t so far-fetched since he believed in science. 

 

“It means my son has asked that I see to your future safety now that you’ve been brought home.” This he could do. “To ensure that you won’t be targeted. I have to make sure you aren’t seen as a threat to their ambitions. I will do this by getting you another crown. It will also make them think before trying to go after you.”

 

“Another crown, I don’t want the first one.” He didn’t want to pretend to be a prince or king. Spencer didn’t want any of those things. Why couldn’t he get used to his new life without anything to complicate matters? There was so much he was getting used to. Like he had caught his bed on fire last night. The flames had erupted from his fingertips when he had sneezed too hard. 

 

“Don’t worry, you won’t be a king.” That wasn’t necessary. The boy was much too delicate for it. A servant brought the tray to the table. Good, he was parched. His home only had the ten rooms, aside from the servant quarters. “I have an old friend, he currently rules one of the other nine realms. His son has recently been coronated the king of Asgard. They have agreed to an alliance through marriage.”

 

“You just said king,” as in a male. Spencer was sure he had heard correctly. What else was he going to be told? A king? Wasn’t it enough he had been taken from the only home he had known, now he was being handed off. Not just anyone, but a king? 

 

“Of course, I did say king. I am told he is a great man. Very powerful for one his age,” Thor was a thing of legends. It would be a most beneficial union. “I was under the impression that you liked males.”

 

“I don’t have a preference, but yes I do.” Females weren’t a problem either. Sex was sex. The issue was the entire marriage. “I can’t marry someone I don’t know. Besides I can’t give him heirs. Doesn’t a king need heirs to carry on their bloodline?”

 

“Of course, and I see no reason why you can’t do it. There is the matter of your magic, but any heirs you two have should be discussed with your future husband.” An heir was expected of any marriage. 

 

The man was out of it completely. Spencer didn’t want any of the overly-sweet wine, “I’m a man. I have a penis, so I won’t be able to have anything. I’m sure whoever this king is, he will want a woman so she can get pregnant for him.”

 

“Oh my, you are really completely ignorant.” Seraph almost laughed at the expression. It hadn’t been meant as an insult. “Only your mother was from Midgard. Your father is my son, that makes you royalty. We are a race of pleasure elves. Trust me, you may be male on the surface but your appearance is like that for a reason. Your magic is exactly like that of my youngest brother. You are capable of reproducing.”

 

“I am not, not that way.” There was the possibility of impregnating a female, but that was the only way. Hearing something of magic would have been laughable a month ago. Not now, he accepted that there was such a thing. 

 

Seraph sighed, “Look at you. The fair skin, the slender form, and look at me. I am not capable of reproducing, I am not built for it. I’m going to guess that as of a year or so ago, your skin started to change. It became softer, smoother, starting to reverse to become younger. Our race matures much like someone from Midgard, until we reach our maturity. Being a half-breed, you probably hit your maturity a bit later than normal. Once your magic starts to materialize, the aging process slows, stopping almost completely. Have you begun to experience any strange and sudden abdominal pains?”

 

“Yes,” for the last year. He’d gone to the doctor and each time he’d been told he had a urinal tract infection. After peeing in a cup, the doctor told him they had found bacteria in his urine, plus his white blood cell count was elevated. He had taken the antibiotics the first two times. Every time since, he had taken care of it himself by drinking lots of fluids and cranberry juice. “But that was from an infection.”

 

“Infection my ass-end. It was your body slowly changing. You have matured and your true heritage is waking. You just said it yourself, you felt the pain. Only those of our race that are capable of breeding go through it. Males like myself hit a growing period and obtain more muscle mass. You have obtained a womb.” One that would carry the heirs of two races. Seraph wanted that most of all. His grandson was capable of carrying for others. 

 

Could he really have children? It was hard to imagine the flatness of his stomach growing from anything but middle age weight gain. The pains had happened, without the doctor being able to clarify as to why it kept coming back. It was the reason he hadn’t bothered to pay them to tell him what he already knew. The last time had been weeks ago, exactly a week before he had attended the party with Hotch. Before he had spent the night with his stranger. “Is there anything else I should know? Besides an extended life and being able to reproduce?”

 

“You’ll need someone to train you in your magic. I’m sure there will be someone in Asgard to assist you with it. If not, I can send someone to do it.” He couldn’t let his grandson continue being ignorant of himself. “I hear there are several gifted with magic in the palace. Asgard is just as rich as our home.”

 

Right, he didn’t care about this other place. It was so much but he had to know the rest. “What else? Am I going to sprout wings or a second head? Though I’m not sure what can be worse than growing reproductive organs. I’ve been having unprotected sex with my last boyfriend.”

 

“Don’t worry about that,” it was time to explain what was going to take place once Odin brought his son. “Your magic is very peculiar, being as you are. You will soon have a very high libido. It comes with stipulations I’m afraid. This sex with your last partner before your death, it was unsatisfactory, yes? He may have been able to stimulate you into arousal but it wasn’t enough to get the magic in your blood going.”

 

Magic in his blood? Sex with Hotch had been nice. The man had been an amazing lover, when he had taken the time to climb in bed. Spencer wasn’t sure what the man was fishing for. Wasn’t gaining an erection and getting off the point? “I enjoyed being with him and my blood was stirred enough to get my dick erect.”

 

“I meant no disrespect towards your lover. What I’m talking about is the magic in your blood, boy. When you feel it, you’ll know it. Something as a simple touch or kiss will feel like a thousand torches setting you on fire. The lust will consume you, you will feel nothing but a need to be with that person. The more compatible the magic, the stronger it is. Why the shock?”

 

That was it? Spencer couldn’t catch his breath, it was like being shot in the chest again. That was how he would have described the night he had cheated. From the moment he had been kissed, nothing else had been on his mind. “Um, I think I experienced that already. Not my boyfriend, but with someone else. I didn’t even know the man.”

 

“But you ended up beneath him. How powerful was it?” That was exactly the kind of reaction they all sought when searching for someone. It was worse for those of his lineage. Their magic was so powerful that it was damn near impossible to find someone that was compatible. 

 

“How the hell should I know? I spent the entire night letting a stranger fuck me until I passed out.” Wasn’t that enough? That night was because of something in his blood? It had been the best sex of his life and it was depressing to know that he’d never experience anything close to it again. “I can’t describe it and I wouldn’t want to.”

 

“That good, huh. Then you didn’t fuck someone from Midgard, they don’t have the magic. There are a few that are unique but none would have the magic to stir your own. Not too shocking, but that leaves us with the matter of you and the king. He is more than powerful enough for you, but it isn’t my decision. There is a good chance you will be compatible. You don’t need it to consummate the marriage, just to have heirs. Your magic has to accept him to allow a child to be conceived.”

 

“What if he isn’t compatible with me? What if there is nothing there?” There was no way he could feel anything like he had before. That spark, the pull to another. With his stranger, it had been instantaneous. No one else had ever made him feel like that. He still wanted to be with the man, but it wasn’t going to happen. 

 

“Let us pray, because if you aren’t then I will have to end the engagement. If I am forced to bring you home against your father’s wishes, you will become a target. As untrained and innocent as you are, you will die within a year. Assassinated by your kin.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Don’t look so down, brother.” He would be fleeing if it were him. Loki had a small giggle at the horror permanently etched on the face. There was nothing they could do to talk their father out of either course of action. Thor was going to be wed and he was going to form his own alliance with Jutonheim. They both had their own missions to complete. What could they do? Frown and bear it, it seems. To his own pleasure he was here to see the poor thing off. Heimdall was waiting nearby to open the Bifrost, “It may not be so bad. You really shouldn’t go wearing that expression. I daresay you might frighten whatever poor soul you are getting saddled with.”

 

“None of that talk, I won’t have it.” This was for the good of Asgard. Odin was sure that whoever they were going to hand his son off to, they had to be beautiful. His old friend and lover had been a very appealing man in his youth. The tensions were high in Alfheim and all they had to do for this alliance was to marry their children. Thor needed a wife, someone to take care of him. “Now, I will be leaving with him. I shall only be gone for several days. During that time Asgard is yours, son.”

 

“I shall do my best,” Loki nodded. The fact that the man was willing to leave the rule of the kingdom in his care was showing great trust. After all that had transpired, Odin was doing this for more than one reason. It was to mend the gap between them and prove that they could trust one another. He wouldn’t let his father down, he could handle it for a few days. It was Thor he was concerned about. 

 

“I know you will,” he had to trust him. Odin hugged his youngest, they’d be gone a few days. “When I return, you can then depart for Jutonheim. Your brother won’t be returning for several weeks I’m afraid. We decided it is best that the two be given time to get to know one another. A small honeymoon of sorts.”

 

He didn’t need any favors. Retuning immediately to Asgard was more to his liking so he could use ruling the kingdom as an excuse to put distance between him and this new bride. Marriage wasn’t for him because he was a king. This wasn’t going to work, but he would allow his father to have his way. “Behave while we are gone.”

 

“Of course,” There wouldn’t be much to do while waiting for Father’s return. Nothing but think about the request he was going to make. Once the alliance was made, he was going to request a short vacation himself. As long as he was a good boy, Odin shouldn’t have a problem with him returning to Midgard. “Have fun with your new bride, but not too much. You aren’t as young as you used to be.”

 

“I’ll show you old when I return,” Thor didn’t wait for any implication that it was wanted. He reached out and threw his arms around the smaller shoulders. The hug was returned, the first one in a long time. “I will see you when we are both back home. Take care if you are to go to Jutonheim without me.”

 

“I will be fine,” they wouldn’t risk a war now by attacking him. Loki gave a final squeeze before stepping away. “Now go, you shouldn’t keep your fiancé waiting. I will see you soon.”

 

“Come, it is time for us to depart.” Odin gave Loki one last pat to drag his eldest away. They had to go, Seraph was waiting on him. They had already taken the heir to a safe place until the wedding could be held. “Open it.”

 

It felt like he was getting sucked into a nightmare. Thor’s feet hit the ground before his father’s and he reached a hand out to steady the old man who wobbled at the impact. The meeting place was apparently at a large manor, not at the palace. “Are we in the correct place?”

 

“Yes, this is Seraph’s private home. He comes here when he needs time away. He has assured me that the wedding must take place here. Some have learned that his grandchild was brought home and they aren’t happy about it.” It was decent enough to stay in, and they would only be here for a few days. The six guards were watching them closely, even though they were expected. Two opened the double doors to allow them entrance. A few steps inside the home, he had to stop. “Wait, there is something I must tell you before we go any further.”

 

“What?” If he was told that his bride was horrible looking and weighed five-hundred pounds, Heimdall was taking him home. Tension had crept into his father’s shoulders, as if the weight of the world had leapt on. “What is it? It’ll try not to overreact.”

 

“It is just, there is a slim chance that Seraph’s grandchild may not be a female.” Odin didn’t want to laugh at the shock and was the boy choking on his spit? “It isn’t what you think. Calm yourself, I’m sure that if it is, he will still be fetching. Don’t worry, some of the royal family can still bear heirs if they are male. Their magic is strong enough to create life.”

 

Possibly a male? There was a chance that this fiancé was a male? What if it was? Thor couldn’t believe this hadn’t been discussed before he had come. Male or female, obviously this person could produce because it need not be stated that as a king he would need heirs. The point was that he didn’t do other men. If he were to ever consider being intimate with one, it wouldn’t be a stranger. Loki perhaps, but only because of the love between them, and it was Loki. There was some attraction there but it wasn’t being acted upon because they were still brothers. “That hardly matters if I can’t perform.”

 

“You’re my son, of course you can perform. Those of the royal family here are always beautiful. I’m sure whoever you end up with will be pleasing enough that you can do what is necessary.” It was just sex.

 

“So! I have never been into other men.” No, he didn’t do cock. It wasn’t really the cock thing, it was the entire manly thing. He just wasn’t attracted to other men. Okay, so Loki was an exception, even if he wasn’t completely feminine. There was a slight softness to him that made him different. His brother was also prettier than most men. It was the bond that could make him overlook the cock. No, he couldn’t do another man. A strange male wasn’t going to be acceptable. “You better pray it is a female.”

 

“Just come and meet with them. There is a chance you won’t be acceptable anyways if it is a male.” Odin didn’t want it to be the case. If this heir could give him grandchildren, that was all that mattered to him.

 

“Excuse me?” What was that? He might not be acceptable? So he was the one that was going to be judged by this person? He, Thor, was going to be examined, to see if he was found lacking?

 

“If it is a female, then no worries. However, if it is a male, then before you two can wed, he will have to test you.” It was the reason he had broken off the one relationship he had wanted more than anything. It was before Frigga, before he had wed his queen. Seraph had been his lover long ago but his lover hadn’t been compatible with him. The man didn’t have the magic needed to produce heirs, it wasn’t meant to be. Knowing he needed a wife and children, he had selected a bride. One he had one day come to love very much. 

 

“Test me? I, Thor, may not be good enough for this person?” It was ludicrous. He was a king, an exceptional warrior and known throughout the nine as the one to vanquish Hela. This person had to see if he was good enough? “I have to be tested.”

 

“Reign in your pride, boy.” Odin couldn’t believe there was still that much pride left in him. “It is a magical test, there will be no measuring of cocks here. If it is male, his magic has to be willing to accept you to produce any heirs. There is a great chance that it is female, so before we start shouting in the middle of the hall, let’s go meet them.”

 

Fine, just to get the old man off of his back. From the smell wafting from the kitchens, they’d get a decent meal out of the meeting. Thor heard his father’s name and glanced to see who was approaching. It was an older male with a clean-shaven face, blonde hair that reached the shoulders. Handsome for a male, the form just as stocky as his own, but taller. The man had to be close to seven feet tall. 

 

“Seraph, my old friend.” Odin embraced the thick chest, taking in the musky scent. It was good to see him again. “You remember my son, Thor. Thor, this is King Seraph, of Alfheim.”

 

“Yes, I do recall him.” Seraph looked the boy over, he would do nicely. Very nice, his Spencer should be pleased with him. “The last time I saw him he was but a small child, barely walking. He has grown since then. I see the makings of a great king in him.”

 

“Hello,” this was the king? Please let whomever he was being engaged to be female. If it were a male, he couldn’t imagine it. No, he couldn’t get aroused with someone bigger than himself. He wouldn’t bottom for any man. Thor ignored the chitter-chatter as they were requested to follow. His father was speaking some rubbish about being proud of both of his sons. The rule of Asgard was mentioned. 

 

“Tell me of this grandchild,” Odin was curious and wanted to give his own son time to be prepared for whomever it was. Their path was leading them to the back of the house, towards the gardens. The home was finely decorated and the staff was staying out of the way. 

 

“Yes, my son went to Midgard some time ago, and had a quick romp with one of the women there. From my understanding, she was quite beautiful and gentle. She had to be very special because my son still has never wed. I wouldn’t allow him to bring her to Alfheim, so he refused to find another. Their child was born there and has matured. Sadly, the woman has recently passed away and the boy is still mourning the loss of his mother.”

 

“Boy?” Dammit! It was a male. Thor couldn’t contain his dismay. It was a male that he was going to meet. They were setting him up with someone of the same sex. Being able to breed didn’t make one fuckable. 

 

Odin laughed, trying to change the mood. “My apologies, my son has never experimented.”

 

“No worries, I’ve seen most of the men of Asgard, I don’t blame him.” Seraph got it, Thor wasn’t someone to bottom, and the men there weren’t very fuckable. 

 

“True, I fear most of our men aren’t for taking the lesser position in the bedroom. We prefer to remain on top, which makes it hard to find someone willing to lay on their stomach.” Odin was sure that this grandson wouldn’t have that issue. If Seraph was arranging the union, then the boy could reproduce. 

 

“As I recall that was our downfall as well, we both wanted to be on top.” 

 

“FATHER!” Thor gasped at the sheepish chuckle. That was too much information right now. These two? No way. The image that tried to creep into his brain was maddening. Disgusting! “I’ll pretend I didn’t just hear that or I may vomit.”

 

“It was before your mother.” Odin didn’t care if his son knew. He had been young once too.

 

“Oh, no worries.” Seraph didn’t want them leaving. “While Spencer is of the male gender, he was born with the magic to reproduce one day. I can assure you that he is of age and capable of giving any heirs Asgard may need.”

 

Good to know. Not really, it meant his father would insist upon the marriage as long as this boy’s magic would accept him. What were the chances that he wouldn’t be liked? He suddenly wanted to be found lacking. All he could do was nod at the reassurance. What made them think he would be able to go through with it?

 

“Don’t look so down, the boy is exceptionally beautiful, even by our standards. I don’t think you’ll have a problem with the way he looks.” Only a fool would find his grandson to be unattractive. The poor thing was smaller than most females. “Come, he is in the gardens. One of my bitches had a litter some time ago and he has taken a shine to them.”

 

Was that the source of the yipping. Thor could hear it. The excited noise of pups at play, and the objects making the sound came into view as they stepped outside of the open doorway. The gardens were splendid. Multiple types of flowers were scattered about the open space. In the center was a fountain, a bench, and a person sitting on the ground. The expensive attire had to be getting stained from the grass as the person played with the three frolicking animals. Soft laughter filled the air as two of the pets collided into one another and began to play fight. The third barked happily from the lap or so he assumed since the back was turned. 

 

“Spencer, we have company.” Seraph called out to interrupt the play. The boy had known that their company would be arriving soon. That hadn’t prevented him from sitting on the ground and enjoying himself. The third pup was placed onto the ground to allow his grandson to stand. Both of his company did the inspecting as the lean form bent over to wipe whatever had gotten on the clothes. “Really, you old pervert.”

 

What? Odin chuckled at the snide comment. He wasn’t dead yet and if that was a boy, he had a nice bottom for one. Said grandchild turned after cleaning off his clothes. He hadn’t been sure what he’d been expecting but that wasn’t it. Seraph had promised that the fiancé was attractive but he was more than just pleasing to the eye. The child was stunning. Beautiful for a male, but that wasn’t what drew the attention. There was a gentleness in the posture, the timid smile was sweet, and if he were a few centuries younger. “He must have the look of his mother.”

 

“He does, or so I’m told.” Seraph was glad Odin approved. He waved the boy over to join them. They had to get this little meeting over with, in order to see if Thor was compatible.

 

That was the grandson? Thor knew they were waiting for his reaction, he wasn’t sure if they would appreciate it. He was more than beautiful, he was gorgeous. He could tell he was a male but he couldn’t for the life of him care. Dainty hands reached up to push a strand of hair behind the ear. The unsure action was delicate, yet graceful. This man was barely a boy, very young. The smile did something to his stomach. “He’s perfect.”

.  
.  
.

A/N: Comment please. Next chapter is ready, talk to me if you want to see it. Thanks!


	6. Proving Perception

A/N: Due to all the positive comments so soon after I posted last night, I've decided to go ahead and post the next chapter. As I stated before so far I have almost 90k words done on this fic, and it still isn't done. If you want to see more soon, talk to me. Thanks!

 

Chapter Six

 

.  
.  
.

 

“No biting each other,” Spencer pulled the two apart before the runt could seriously injure the largest pup. Just because one was smaller didn’t mean you couldn’t be fierce. The wolf pup bounced happily, the barking had a piercing quality to it, before it came back over to sit down in his lap. The other two decided they were safe now to play together without the mean one. Spencer placed a hand on the fuzzy head to scratch behind the ears. He had been pleasantly surprised to see that his grandfather had some breed of dire wolves for pets. They were playful and obedient. 

 

Soon it would be time to meet this fiancé of his. The situation had been explained in great detail to him. His birth father would take the throne once Seraph died. Seeing as their lifespans could last thousands of years, another heir wouldn’t be needed for a long time. Saimon, his father, had wanted to allow him to spend some of his life with his mother, knowing her time would be short. Now that she was gone and he had been injured in a way that the technology from Midgard couldn’t spare his life, his death had been faked so he could come home. Coming home meant putting himself in the middle of a fight. Others wanted to inherit the throne after the old man because they thought his real father too weak. To make sure that he would be cared for, they were using him to form an alliance with another realm. With this marriage, the other members of the royal family wouldn’t be so quick to attack him. Not without risking open war with another prominent realm. 

 

Another realm. His stranger had been from another realm. If his magic had reacted that strongly, his grandfather assured him that he hadn’t been from earth originally. The prospect of finding the man was gone. Nine realms, the man could have been from any of them, except his own. There was no way he’d be able to find him, so it was pointless to keep thinking about him. Hearing that there was little chance of feeling the same kind of pull to another was disheartening. Right now, he just wanted to know that he wasn’t going to end up marrying a complete asshole that would treat him like shit. 

 

There was the issue of making sure he’d be able to reproduce. His body would have to react similar to what it had before. The concept of being able to get pregnant, it frightened him. It wasn’t something he thought he’d ever have to worry about. He’d grown up believing he was the normal definition of male. 

 

“Spencer, we have company.” 

 

Already? Were they already here? There was no more time to stall the meeting. Spencer sighed and dusted off the grass that had fallen onto his pants. Time to get this over with. He turned to see exactly who had shown up. His gaze fell on his grandfather first, giving the man a smile. He wouldn’t run for the room, he wasn’t a coward. Then his eyes strayed to the next old man, that had to be the friend, Odin. 

 

The pup he had taken to petting yipped and began to growl, it’s nose pointing in the direction of the third male to the left a bit. The tiny wolf didn’t like what he saw, but Spencer did. The male was probably three inches taller than himself, no more. Every inch of him was built and thick. Not the body of someone that beefed up to compete in shows. It was evenly proportioned, from living an active life. His grandfather had said that this king was a warrior of some renown. The blonde hair was past the shoulders and pulled back at the sides. The face, it was handsome, covered with a light beard. 

 

Meeting the eyes was a mistake. Spencer felt like he’d been punched in the chest. Close to when he had looked upon his stranger for the first time, not as intense but the feeling was more pleasant. His dark stranger had made him anxious, this man made him want to swoon. Did that mean that his blood would be willing to accept him? Was that the case? He tried to give the blonde a smile. He was too far away to hear what the man said, but it made the other two laugh. Why did it make him feel self-conscious? He was being waved over to join them. Spencer had to watch his step not to walk on the animal. It stayed by his feet and didn’t let up on the yapping. 

 

“Spencer, this is my old friend, Odin. This strapping young man is his son, Thor.” The introductions were made. It need not be said that it was the fiancé.

 

“Pleasure to meet you both,” Spencer let the old king take his hand and kiss it. It felt odd. The most he got from the blonde was a nod in greeting. The dark blue eyes left his face to look down at the pup, who was growling and showing teeth. “Go, go play with the others.”

 

“Remarkable,” Odin watched the animal do exactly as told and rush off to return to its siblings. It was as if it had understood what was being said. “A fine gift you have there.”

 

“I agree,” Seraph would exploit it if his grandson would be staying. “I am tempted to test it out on the newborn dragons that have just hatched.”

 

“Don’t get the boy killed,” Dragons were territorial of their young. Odin tried to make sense of the tension between the two. Thor was definitely watching the other, but he couldn’t tell what it meant. 

 

“Don’t underestimate my grandson, he has a unique gift.” It was time to take this elsewhere. “Why don’t we head towards the dining area? I’ve had a meal prepared for when you arrived.”

 

“I agree with your guest,” Spencer fell in step beside the blonde, speaking towards his grandparent. “I have no wish to be eaten by something I was raised to believe was nothing more than a fairytale.”

 

“No worries, I don’t plan on forcing the issue. I know my beasts can be intimidating. This way,” to their meal. 

 

Thor walked quietly beside his intended. The two up ahead spoke amongst themselves, leaving him to inspect what was being given to him. Frail, the boy had to be. How were they to mate when one thrust would snap the dainty body in two? A human female was sturdier than this one and he hadn’t enjoyed having to be extra careful with the one he had loved. At least there was an ass back there. 

 

What was with that look? Spencer wanted to squirm and get out of the man’s eye range. Was there something wrong with him? Perhaps. Not many had found him appealing back on earth. Why would someone that looked like this man find him attractive? Hot, royalty, a warrior, and with the deepest blue eyes he’d ever seen. This Thor could have any woman or man he wanted, why would he want him? If he was willing to agree to this union, it was only because it was what the father wanted. 

 

“Let us take our seats,” Seraph took his seat at the head of the table. He was parched and he wanted to eat. He was pleased at Thor’s reaction to his boy. They would make an excellent couple. A virile warrior like Thor would grant many grandchildren. 

 

“T..thank you,” Spencer couldn’t help the blush when the seat was held out for him. It was a nice gesture, one he could appreciate. At least the man had manners. However, that was where the pleasantness ended. The seat across from him was taken at the square table. That meant he’d have to try not to stare during the meal. Unlike his fiancé, he wasn’t rude and wouldn’t blatantly stare. 

 

Too damn thin. Thor was sure he could span the waist with his hands if he tried. Narrow hips, how could the man have a child? No way he’d be able to enjoy fucking him. He would split the boy apart. Couldn’t the king of Alfheim find him someone else to marry? 

 

Yes, he was being found lacking. Spencer wanted to wiggle under the scrutiny. It was best to look away so he didn’t have to acknowledge that he was being judged. Why couldn’t his intended look like the servant? The man was unattractive and clumsy. The tray that held the wine bottle was placed on the nearby tray table for it to be poured into the cups. The bottle clanked against the glasses as it was poured. The man was extremely nervous about something, the pale hands were shaking. 

 

The more he watched, Spencer saw signs. The servant kept glancing back at the king, his grandfather, so intent on watching the old man, he didn’t realize that he was being watched himself. A layer of sweat was coating the man’s forehead, despite it being cool in the home. The tray was lifted and spun around to be carried toward the table. Odd, the man stopped long enough to shift the other glasses, putting the one in the south-east corner in too easy reaching distance of the king. The tray was even placed to position itself so that reaching for the other glasses would take leaning forward in the seat. 

 

The glass of wine was accepted, letting the servant deliver the others to Odin, then Thor. Spencer waved the man away, not wanting any of the wine. He wasn’t a drinker, and he didn’t want any of it. His denial was ignored, the man was watching with great interest. Backing away but kept his eyes on Seraph. Waiting for his grandfather to drink from the glass. 

 

“Don’t,” Spencer shouted the demand seeing the glass being lifted towards the lips. He moved quickly, slapping the entire thing out of his hand. It clanked to the floor. Seconds passed and the silence filled the room, all but the sudden licking from the elderly hound that usually stayed in the kitchen. They were looking at him like he had lost his mind.

 

“Are you ill, boy?” What was his problem? Seraph quickly apologized for the outburst. Did the child suffer from the same sickness as the mother? 

 

“I thought something was wrong with it,” Maybe he had been wrong. Spencer regretted it now. Had he overreacted? His grandfather had said that this was his most trusted staff, so why should he suspect something? “He is acting strange, he went out of his way to make sure you got that one.”

 

“He?” Odin turned to look at the servant. The eyes were wide in fear and the man was backing away. “The boy is right I believe, and he is running. Stop him, Son.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Spencer apologized despite the fact that the servant had just taken off running through the kitchen. The blonde had gotten up and was chasing after him. Had he just gotten an innocent person in trouble? Maybe it was being around the other two men that had him nervous. “It’s habit. He was acting odd.”

 

“No harm done, just some spilt wine.” It was nice to know the boy worried for his welfare. Seraph waved another servant to come clean up the mess. “No need to worry.”

 

“There is much to worry over, I do believe your dog is dying.” Odin stood seeing the poor creature flop to its side and then start to thrash on the floor. The legs were going wild, white foam oozed from the open mouth. “Your drink was poisoned.”

 

“So it was,” poison! Seraph saw red as his oldest hound started to seize up and then came to a stop. It was gone, there was nothing he could do for it. If not for the interference, he could be dead. 

 

“Stop struggling,” Thor tightened his hold on the idiot’s nape, putting unneeded pressure. The ass had tried to gut him. What kind of servant carried? The dagger was tossed onto the table. “He was armed as well.”

 

“You would try to assassinate your king?” Seraph demanded of the unknown servant. He trusted everyone here, but he had been wrong to do so. The poison may or may not have killed him. The point was that it had been attempted. The traitor was released and pushed towards him. There was nowhere to run. “Tell me who before I torture it out of you.”

 

“I don’t know who it was. He didn’t give me a name,” The servant fell to his knees in forgiveness. “I had no choice, they have my family. They said if I didn’t kill the king before the wedding took place then they would eliminate my children.”

 

The eyes, they were darting around. The man was fidgeting, Spencer moved away from the table. “He’s lying. He won’t look you in the eyes. If he were a man frightened of losing someone he loves he would look at you. He would want you to see that he was being honest, if only to implore you to understand his actions, because he regrets what he was being forced to do. There is no fear there for someone else, only his own life.”

 

Odin agreed. This man had no family and feared for himself. “Who sent you here? Who wants to stop the wedding?” 

 

“I don’t know, I was paid to stop it. Kill the king before he can wed off his bastard grandchild, that was what I was told. It was a lot of gold and they even gave me the poison.” 

 

“Guards,” the armed men came into the room to retrieve the would-be assassin. Seraph couldn’t believe they would try it. Even if he were to die, the wedding would take place. “He is to be taken to the holding cell. I think we should speed the wedding along. If they are compatible, I wish for them to marry immediately.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

How was he to be tested? Thor leaned back in the settee to get comfortable. They were locked inside a room to get acquainted with each other. His father and the other man were probably elsewhere torturing what information they could before killing the man. All they had to do was see if the little boy would be able to reproduce with him. “Should I be doing anything?”

 

“No,” he didn’t want him to do anything. Okay, so cute and a cocky asshole. Spencer was already starting to dislike him. The thick arms were thrown back to support the over-inflated head. An hour cramped into this room and he already profiled what kind of person he was dealing with. Why him? The hairs stood on his arms seeing the flexing of muscles. His body was reacting to the sight. The heat was an ember in his veins, the man would do if he wasn’t so pompous. “I’m certain that you will be compatible.”

 

Okay, if he didn’t have to do anything. What was with the scorn? Thor sighed wishing he could be elsewhere. He wasn’t the only one that didn’t want to be here. Making small talk was difficult, “So tell me, how did you know? What gave the servant away?”

 

Well, if someone hadn’t been rudely scrutinizing him, the blonde might have noticed what he had. Spencer knew it was an attempt at holding a conversation. “When I lived on Earth, Midgard, I worked with my government. My job was to profile others. Normally, it was to help catch people that had already killed more than one person. I can determine what a person is like by things they have done.”

 

A profiler? That was intriguing. Thor was curious just how good the boy was at this job. So far all they had done was sit here and snap responses at each other. “Really? Then by all means show me how this profiling is done. Pick someone, and tell me what you see. I’ll make it easy, profile myself and my father.”

 

“Alright, I’ll start with your father.” Spencer didn’t mind starting with the father. He kind of liked the former king. “He’s sick. He puts on a brave face, but he is weak. There is a great weight on his shoulders, it is causing him to lose sleep. From the love I see, my guess is that he worries for the welfare of his children when he is gone. A proud man, but capable of great compassion. The former king has seen a lot of death and fighting in his life. When we were in the garden, he stopped to glance at the purple daisies with longing. The sadness in his eyes was great, so he hasn’t long lost someone that was very dear to him. The eyes showed great pain, but the smile was one of happiness, he was remembering someone he loved greatly, most likely his wife.”

 

“My mother,” Thor gave him that much. His father did miss her, he saw it every day. There was no replacing the woman that had meant so much to all of them. Even Loki had taken her death hard. 

 

“He’s proud, and stubborn. If he believes he is doing the right thing, he isn’t the type to back down. That includes this alliance.” Spencer knew it, he could see it. His grandfather wanted it, Odin wanted it. They would have their way. 

 

“Excellent, now me.” So far the analysis was spot on. What did his future queen see in him? What did Spencer see when he looked at him? This he had to hear. Small or not, the boy opened his mouth and he knew there was nothing timid about his fiancé. “I’m curious.”

 

Oh, the man really didn’t want to be profiled. Yes, he did. That damn grin, it was sexy and annoying at the same time. Spencer knew that the man was expecting him to boast about his qualities, it wasn’t going to happen. Looking at the posture, he knew what to say. “You’ve had many lovers.”

 

“Ha, ha ha, nice guess.” That wasn’t profiling him. That was an easy guess. A man his age would have taken several lovers by now, it wasn’t easy to figure it out. He was a healthy man that liked sex when he could find it. Thor hoped he could do better than that. “Done?”

 

“You’re cocky, but have the slightest amount of modesty to keep you from being a complete asshole. I see some vanity, but you aren’t a narcissist. Weariness, the way you’ve been watching me, you aren’t sure if you can go through with this. I’m even willing to bet that you’ve already began to think of ways to get out of it.”

 

All true, but he wasn’t an asshole. Saying he wasn’t a complete asshole was NOT a compliment, it was implying that he was somewhat of one. Thor knew there was no way out of it. If they were compatible, the wedding was going to happen. The soft gaze swept back over his body, ending at his crotch. No way the little jerk was going to find him lacking in that department.

 

Spencer wasn’t done. “You’ve had your share of lovers, but none of them were male. Your cock twitched when you realized I was glancing in that direction. You are confident in your prowess as a man. None of your women were left unsatisfied, physically at least. You have loved women, but you’ve never been in love with one.”

 

“Now wait a minute,” that wasn’t true. He had loved Jane. She had been special to him and he wouldn’t let this little shit say otherwise.

 

“You may have cared for the one you think of, but you have never lost your heart to anyone.” Spencer knew it and deep down so did Thor. “The only reason you are concerned for this union is because I am male. You are not a man that has loved so deeply that the idea of being with another leaves you empty inside. The look, you don’t have it. It is the look that would be in your father’s eyes if he were to wed another. Your problem isn’t that I’m not THE woman you want, it’s that I’m not a woman period.”

 

“I never said that.” Not once had he said he had an issue with him being a male. Just because he had never went with a man before didn’t mean he had a problem with someone. That was taking things too far and he didn’t like it. He wasn’t homophobic. 

 

“You don’t have to, your actions speak for you.” Spencer reached out to try to touch the knee, it was jerked away before his fingers could come in contact with the leg. As he had thought. “See, you don’t want me touching you. I see it in how you stood next to me, the concern in your eyes when you look at me, while you were inspecting me. You are wondering how you can marry me and have heirs when you aren’t going to be able to achieve an erection.”

 

Too good, that had been exactly his thoughts. Thor wouldn’t tell him he was lying. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to achieve one. Well, he did ask to be profiled. “You are right, but my father will have this union.”

 

“You would force yourself to wed me to please him.” The man would go along with it to make his ill father happy. Odin would have the alliance he wanted and it didn’t matter that it meant the son would marry someone he didn’t like. Spencer wasn’t sure if he should call the blonde a fool or give him points for being sweet. 

 

“I will,” because it was what his father wanted. It was all true, Thor knew he wouldn’t willingly find a bride any time soon. If it happened, it would be long after his father was gone from this world. Odin wanted grandchildren, Thor would give him what he wanted. 

 

“And my grandfather will see it done to please his own son and to get me out of his hair.” Spencer swallowed the bile that rose. They were both accepting the fact that they would become a couple, one that didn’t want the other. This man wasn’t someone he knew or cared for, and he sure wasn’t his stranger. 

 

“I’m sure he cares for you.”

 

“He doesn’t even know me,” Spencer snapped. The man had nothing to say to that. “Fine, we both know that this is going to happen. So to please them both we will have to give them what they want. I will lie and tell them you are acceptable. That I tested you and can’t wait to wed you. We go through with the ceremony, go on this farce of a honeymoon. We can stay away from each other, they need not know.”

 

“And an heir?” What of a child? Part of this was to grant his father a little one to dote upon. Thor wanted to know how they would bring a child into their union if they stayed away from each other.

 

“Go bed a whore,” Because he wasn’t having shit for the man. They weren’t compatible at all, he doubted that the man even knew how to read. There wouldn’t ever be anything between them. They would just have to lie and say they were trying. If it never happened, then it wasn’t meant to be. Which it wasn’t. 

 

“Fine,” Fuck a whore indeed. What a bitch. “I will leave the lying about us being able to get it on to them since it is your magic that must approve of me. Tell them what you must so the ceremony can be planned. We will go on the trip. Trust me, the moment we are back in Asgard, I’ll ensure we won’t have to see much of each other.”

 

.  
.  
.

Please comment, please. Hope you liked, and a reminder that this fic will end up as a threesome. Spencer will end up with both men, with a slight mix of Thorki in there.


	7. Verdicts and Vows

A/N: Here is the next chapter, not too long. If you want to see the next chapter talk to me, comment, just take a few seconds and let me know what you think. 

 

Chapter Seven

.  
.  
.

 

What he really wanted to stab was the ox sitting across from him. The fruit had to take the undeserved punishment. What happened to the table manners? Spencer was sure the uncouth way of eating was for his benefit. The ass was trying to grate on his nerves. Determined to not let it get to him, he looked up at the entrance of his grandfather. As stated, they were being joined for breakfast. “Good morning.”

 

“A fine one indeed.” Seraph took a seat at the table. Was all well with the two? What to make of the cocky grin the king of Asgard was wearing. Had they gotten to know each other last night? “So, have you two managed to discover if the wedding can take place?”

 

Naturally that would be the first thing for the prick to ask. Thor tore the baked good in half, looking to see how the question would be answered. They hadn’t done anything but ignore each other for the remainder of the night. At some point the little one had fallen asleep in the chair. How was he going to convince the man that they would be good together? 

 

“Yes, we have.” Like hell they were. Spencer knew the man was waiting for a more satisfactory answer than that. How to convince them? His magic had only reacted to one other person, that had been his stranger. All he knew was how he had felt with the raven haired man. The touch, taste, and texture of his last lover. What he had felt when those hands had been on his body. The pleasure at having the mouth take possession of his own. The fire that had burned its way into his memory forever. It had made it so easy to let the man fuck him when he had felt so much desire at once. 

 

“Great, from that blush I take it that all went well.” He knew that look. It didn’t take fucking to know if they would be good together. “How did you test it?”

 

“W..we kissed. He let me kiss him,” Spencer had to think of another man when he responded but it worked. His reaction to the memory gave the right impression. Dammit, he couldn’t help but blush recalling how he had acted that night. He had been all over a stranger’s cock like a starving man. If he ever were to see the stranger again, he would still want to be with him. 

 

“When shall the wedding take place?” Odin spoke as he entered the foyer. This was excellent news. After hearing the confession from the assassin, they needed to see it done. 

 

“Today, I shall leave now to see to the preparations. I would have them both out of here by nightfall.” Away from anyone that would see them harm. 

 

“So soon?” He wasn’t ready. Thor didn’t want to become distressed but today? That was pushing it. What if he didn’t want to wed this soon? The double yes silenced any complaints. They would have their way, “Alright.”

 

“Let us see to the details, while they finish their breakfast.” Odin would help him plan it. The ceremony would be small, a quick exchange of vows. They should get onto the honeymoon. The sooner the boy was with child, he could spoil his grandchildren. 

 

Today? Spencer pushed the plate away as they were left alone once more. Today, they would be getting married today. This man was going to become his husband. Not a real marriage, because it would never be consummated.

 

“Does the idea of kissing me make you blush?” Thor spoke. The words said in jest to get some kind of reaction from his soon to be husband. The cheeks darkened from embarrassment. It was adorable, but the anger only made him laugh. 

 

“No, if I had thought of that, I would have brought up what food I did manage to eat in your presence.” Spencer hated him already. “I knew what answer he was waiting on and I gave it to him. I knew that he was waiting to hear that either a touch or a kiss had confirmed that I tested you.”

 

“You knew what kind of reaction to have for it. Which means you know of it. You know what it is like to have your magic accept someone.” Thor put it together. That blush had been because of someone else. Spencer had been thinking of another man. 

 

“Yes, I do. Before I was forced to come here I did manage to find someone. You can’t even begin to imagine why the old man was so pleased by my response. What I felt with this person, you couldn’t produce with another thousand years of your advance experience. I’ve already been told that it is very unlikely that I’ll find another to garner that kind of feeling. So no, you were nowhere in my thoughts.”

 

That was, that pissed him off. Thor released the breath he’d been holding and tossed the napkin onto the table. That was enough. He didn’t need to hear how his new spouse was going to always long for another person. Be it man or woman, it wasn’t him, and Spencer had just made it clear. This would be a marriage in name only. “I’ll see you at the wedding.” 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

That had been horrifying. Spencer didn’t want to replay it, but it came again and again as they walked beside the king. They were on their way to the honeymoon. The vows had been exchanged quickly. His own voice had spoken softly at having to declare to be faithful and obedient to the Neanderthal. The clipped tones in which the vows had been repeated for his benefit had been laughable. Even the groom’s father had gasped in dismay at the attitude that was larger than the planet they walked on. 

 

If the obvious unwanted vows weren’t enough. Spencer had almost run from the room when the clergyman had pronounced them as the new king and queen of Asgard and told the man that he could now kiss his groom. The blonde had rolled his eyes and politely said, ‘If it is all the same to you, I’d rather not.’ It was appalling, he wasn’t sure how to take it. He would have settled for a chaste kiss on the forehead over that. The poor public servant had backed away, unsure of how to proceed with the ceremony after that. The groom may as well told the witnesses that he hated him. 

 

How were they to survive together for a honeymoon? How bad could it be? They were still in their wedding attire and waiting in the chamber they had arrived in. Spencer hugged himself as they waited to be sent wherever it was they were going. As long as he didn’t have to be around the man. “Where are we going?”

 

“I won’t speak of the destination aloud. Just know that it will be just the two of you. All the supplies you will be needing has already been delivered.” Seraph was putting the destination into the equipment as the couple turned to look at him. “The entire purpose is for you two to spend time together. There will be no servants, you are to take care of yourselves. I don’t want to risk anyone learning of your location. This is time to be alone, enjoy it.” 

 

“When will you send for us?” For him? Thor looked to his father. They couldn’t be left together for long. No servants? Just him and the boy? How was he to survive? He’d go mad if he was forced to remain gone long.

 

“In four weeks time,” Odin wanted to give them plenty of time to get acquainted. 

 

“Four weeks?” Thor couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He couldn’t be gone an entire month. “What of Asgard? I am the king. I can’t be gone that long.”

 

“Listen to me,” especially after that little display of temper in there. Odin grabbed his son’s nape and placed their foreheads together. He would have this, they would stay together for that long. His son wasn’t taking this as well as he had hoped. Whatever was causing the tension between them, they had to deal with it before they returned to Asgard. “Asgard is in good hands. I am not dead yet, and your brother won’t be gone long. We will be fine without you. Take this time to get to know each other without the stress of ruling a kingdom to distract you. Enjoy your new husband.”

 

Thor couldn’t argue with the logic. If it were a true marriage, this would be the best time to get closer to his new bride. It wasn’t a bride waiting for him, it was a husband. One he didn’t want to spend four weeks with. As he had no choice, he returned the hug before moving away. So be it, they would just stay away from one another. He stepped on the metal contraption that had been set up for their use. 

 

Spencer closed his eyes at the pull. There was no one to greet them at their arrival. The sound of waves crashing was the only sound nearby. They were completely alone and on an island. Spencer could tell by the sky that they were still on Alfheim, but where? In the distance, he could see lodgings. It was a house, it was beautiful and efficient. Spencer saw the metal that was on the roof top and he had been told that it was a way they collected energy, something similar to solar energy. They wouldn’t be roughing it in the woods at least.

 

Without a word to the ogre seething at his side. He walked forward to see where he would be spending the next few weeks of his life. As long as there were supplies, they should be fine. Unless the home was as small as it looked. Spencer picked up the pace to check it out. A walk up the beach and he was at the front porch. There was a swing with cushions to sit on. The door was unlocked so he stepped inside. 

 

The front room was tiny with just a couch to sit on, placed in front of a fire place. A bookshelf was stocked with many volumes on the far wall. From where he was standing, he could see the kitchen. There was a stove, their form of a fridge, a door that had to be a pantry. It was something to inspect, to distract from the stomping coming inside the home. It was a modest kitchen. Curious, he began looking through the cabinets. There were dishes, utensils, and cooking gear. Beneath the sink was all the cleaning supplies that they would need. He walked to the pantry to look inside. It was larger than the kitchen and living room combined, and well stocked. They wouldn’t need for anything if they were to stay for a year. A metal freezer was on the wall and the shelves were fully stocked with food to be cooked. From the window, he could see the wellhouse that would be supplying their water. 

 

The only place to inspect now would be the bedrooms. Walking through the living area, he went to the only open doorway to be found, he had assumed it was the hallway leading to the bedroom. Wrong, it was the sleeping quarters and it took up the remainder of the home. It was spacious enough, but it had no door. There was a wooden sliding door but from the flushing, that was the bathroom. There was only one room, and one freakishly large bed. Two chests were at the foot, their belongings? 

 

Water began running behind the closed door. Clothes were on the other side of the bed, tossed without a care. He recognized it as the wedding attire Thor had been wearing. The man had stripped down without a care and left his dirty laundry on the floor. There was a box near the damn bathroom door for their dirty laundry. Two more steps and they could have been placed inside. Not wanting to make a big deal about it, Spencer snatched the discarded clothing and tossed them into the box. His stomach was growling and he wanted to try out that stove. 

 

.  
.  
.

Talk to me! Thanks!


	8. Making A Mess

A/N: Chapter 8 for my readers. Hope you enjoy this one, I got to make a few adjustments to the next one, but I can possibly have it up in a few days. Just remember to talk to me and leave a comment. And one small note, as far as some technology since I don't have much info on Alfheim, I'm going to go with the assumption that it is not too much different than Earth/Midgard. Because Thor (in the first movie) was trying to guess what realm he was in, and this being right after he got smacked with a moving vehicle, one of his guesses was Alfheim. So besides the land itself being pretty and green, with lots of nature, I'm assuming they do have some technology, like Asgard does. Even though Thor fights with a hammer and not a shotgun, they do have those flying crafts. 

 

Chapter Eight

.  
.  
.

 

Something smelt delicious. It drew Thor towards the kitchen area. His stomach was demanding that he find something to eat soon. The shower hadn’t helped anything but to remove the sweat. Food might help the headache that had formed. Or not. It was the stress after seeing that there was only one sleeping quarter in the home. There was but a single bed and there were two of them. Stepping inside, he spotted the unwelcome half of the marriage. There was food on the table. He had no idea what it was but two plates had been set. He was going to assume the larger portion was supposed to be for him. It smelt edible and he wasn’t one to turn down food.

 

“I didn’t get to ask what you like, I hope it is okay.” Spencer pulled out his seat. It was one of his mother’s recipes. The pantry was fully stocked with food from both worlds. Spotting the dry goods had brought about a sense of homesickness. Instead of making dinner for an ex-boyfriend that somewhat cared for him, he was doing so for a husband that couldn’t stand him. 

 

What was in it? Hunger had him taking a bite of the concoction. Thor rolled the meat around his tongue, it was good. Very tender, with enough seasoning to give it a kick. It would do since there were no cooks here to do the chore for them. While he wanted to eat, they needed to discuss the arrangements. They couldn’t share the bed, so they had to figure out who would get it or set up a schedule.

 

“Is there something wrong with it?” Had he used too much seasoning? Why the disgruntled expression? Spencer wasn’t sure what to do if he had to change his way of cooking. He didn’t like bland food and they only had so much here to work with. 

 

“The food is fine,” how to approach the subject? Thor cleared his throat, getting the words out. “There is only the one quarters, with a single bed.”

 

Really? That was the reason for the distress? The man was worrying over where they would sleep? The look was more like someone that had just bit down on feces. The fork clunked as it hit his plate and he knew he was being snappish. “That is what has you looking constipated? Of course there is only going to be one bed, we were sent here on our honeymoon. Most people tend to share the same bed right after they marry.”

 

“Well, we can’t share it. We aren’t here on a real honeymoon so you’ll have to sleep elsewhere.” There was only the furniture out in the main room or the floor. He was too big to sleep on that and he wouldn’t take the floor. It would have to be Spencer to find somewhere else to sleep. He wasn’t sharing the bed with another man. 

 

“I will take the couch in the main room.” Spencer was done, he had lost his appetite. The dishes were placed in the sink to be cleaned later. Not another word was spoken to him. Just as well, he would take care of the problem. Going for the room, he opened the trunk on the right to find that it was the one with his clothing inside. There was a handle on the side to assist in the dragging of the box. 

 

It scraped across the wood floor until he had it placed next to the furniture. This would work. He could keep his belongings in here. He was slender enough to curl up on the couch and he wouldn’t go into the room unless he had to use the facilities. Which was now. Something to sleep in was taken from the chest. 

 

What was the man looking at? Him grabbing his things shouldn’t be a big deal. They weren’t going to share the room so he wasn’t going to go in there unless absolutely necessary. At least his food was edible, it was being crammed into the loud mouth. He would find the spare linen after taking a shower and getting comfortable. 

 

“What are you doing?” Thor called out seeing the boy walk into the room. No answer. He had waited to see what was going to be done. That wasn’t his belongings being removed, good. He was too large to fit there. With that problem taken care of he returned to the dinner that had been prepared for him. It was really decent and he did appreciate the food. If they could stay out of each other’s hair, they may survive the month without him going insane. As long as he wasn’t expected to do anything; like cook or clean.

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

That could have gone better. Loki grimaced as he rehashed the response to his talks with the frost giants. The new king was a bigger fool than the last one. Killing his birth father had been a blessing to the race, but they had ruined it by appointing someone just as stupid in his place. The terms they were offering were more than fair, but the king was wanting more. None of it could be decided until his brother returned. It would all fall to Asgard’s king, no matter what he offered in Thor’s place. 

 

“Thank you for going,” Odin was glad there hadn’t been an altercation during the time there. He had feared that one or a hundred of the giants would try to attack his youngest while there. Heimdall had been given orders to get Loki out at the first sign of trouble. He wasn’t fond of the requests but it was up to Thor to make the final decision. “I am pleased to see you have returned without any complications.”

 

“As am I,” What of Thor? Had the wedding took place? Loki was curious seeing as his brother hadn’t come out to meet him. “What of Thor? Did the marriage take place? How does he fare?”

 

“Well, and yes, he has officially gone through with the wedding.” Odin wasn’t too sure how things were going, but he had great hopes on the match. Spencer seemed to be a pleasant and sweet child, someone his son needed. It was more than the disposition, it was what he had seen beneath. On the surface the prince was gentle, but underneath the layers of sweetness, was someone with greater resolve and strength than both his sons. Not physical, but the boy would make a find queen or prince for Asgard. His official title would be that of the queen, the people would address him as such. Their home would be in good hands with someone like Spencer ruling next to Thor. “I sent him on his honeymoon. They will remain there for a few weeks, before returning home.”

 

“Of course,” it had been done. Thor was married and now had a wife. Loki wanted to laugh, his brother had to be hating it. All that freedom snatched away. “Honestly, how do you think he will handle being married?”

 

“I think your brother is stubborn and will give his new spouse hell. However, he is going to find that it is hard to get his way when he can’t bully his opponent. It would have been entertaining to watch, but they need their privacy if they are to find a way to coexist.”

 

“Indeed,” he wished him the best. It would take time to get used to having someone at your side constantly. Thinking of having someone at his side, Loki didn’t want to waste time bringing up the subject. “Now that I have fulfilled the duties you have given me, I have a request.”

 

“A request?” Odin quirked his brow at the news. Loki was going to make a request without just doing what he wanted? His youngest was going to ask something of him? What could it be? “What is it?”

 

“I wish to travel to Midgard in the next few days.” Loki wasn’t sure what returning would accomplish, but he did want to speak to the boy again. “I know you want to know why I would make the request. When I recently went with Thor, I met someone. I would like to go see him again.”

 

“Him?” A him? Odin laughed at the irony. He had one son that was coming off as homophobic and the other felt no shame in admitting that he wanted to visit another male. “This him, is it a friend or something else?”

 

“If you are politely asking if I did more than speak to him, just do so. Yes, he isn’t a friend, he became my lover while I was there.” Loki was glad there was no disappointment at his announcement. A human male couldn’t give him a family or an extended relationship. “I know that any time spent will be short, but I would still like to speak to him.”

 

“Why? If I may ask.” Odin wanted to know why Loki wanted to head back to Midgard just to speak to a human that he had slept with. “I get that you became intimate with this man but why would you wish to continue to visit him?”

 

Why? That was a good question, one he kept asking himself. Loki couldn’t explain it. He just had the desire to see him again. “I can’t explain my reasons. He was different from any I have met before and with your permission, I want to take some time to seek him out.”

 

Different. Odin wanted to smile and jump for joy at the announcement. It said something if this man had caught Loki’s attention. His son had gotten attached to someone and was thinking of someone besides himself, he wanted to meet this person. “Alright, I will arrange it. You can leave as soon as it is.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Was something burning? Spencer’s nose picked up the hint of smoke coming from the kitchen. If he felt up to giving a damn about the man inside the room, he might have taken the time to close his book and inspect the threat. As it were, he turned the page to continue reading the volume. It was the same situation as this morning, the oaf was trying to cook something. For the last three days the progress was the same. They were starting to fall into a routine that was quickly getting to him.

 

He was woken up each morning by Thor stomping out of the house and slamming the front door. Spencer would get up to get his shower in. Then he would make himself, and only himself, something for breakfast. After he cleaned up his mess, and only his mess, he would go for his morning walk. That would take an hour of his day. When he returned to the house, he would take a seat on the outside swing to read. Only when it got dark did he return inside to continue doing so. 

 

In the evenings, he would wait to fix his own dinner. Their second day on the island had been enough to realize that they weren’t compatible. They had nothing in common, and just being around the man was driving him insane. All Thor did was swim, exercise, jog, and eat. Not a single word had been spoken to each other, Spencer preferred it that way. How could he be expected to spend the rest of his life with an idiot? This man was a king? He couldn’t imagine how he ran his country or kingdom. There had to be an advisor or someone with a brain in the background. 

 

Someone was spoiled. From his spot from his couch bed, he could look into the bedroom. There was a carpet of dirty clothes strewn about. He had walked across it early this morning and it was still all over the floor. The room already reeked of the man. Sweat, musk, and Thor. The smell would have been pleasant if he didn’t want to bring something across the thick skull. It was pleasant. Just this morning he hadn’t been able to help himself. He had picked up a shirt that had been left on the counter. The top had contained the aroma of the sexy blonde, and it had stirred his senses. Before he could stop himself, he had brought it to his nose to take a whiff of it. 

 

So the man smelt good. That didn’t excuse everything else. At least the man practiced good hygiene, a good quality. Spencer was getting aggravated because of the man’s laziness. Not really lazy, because the king was very active physically. It was the little things that proved that he had been raised as someone of high birth and spoiled. Rotten! Servants probably did most things for him, but was it too much to ask that the dirty laundry be put into the hamper? Obviously it was, because the only clothing of Thor’s that was in the basket was what he had thrown in there their first day here. 

 

If the clothing wasn’t enough, there was the mess in the kitchen. Each meal that had been prepared was a disaster. Spencer would go into the kitchen to find dishes, pots, and utensils thrown about. Some were even on the floor. Everything that had been used in the last three days was still somewhere scattered about. He wasn’t going to wash anything he hadn’t used. Spencer refused to do anything for the man. They weren’t a real couple and he wouldn’t do something for someone that expected it. 

 

“FUCK!”

 

Pots rattled in there. Spencer wanted to laugh at the swearing. Something was on definitely burning and he wouldn’t eat what food was being prepared. The asshole had to have a lead stomach to eat that garbage. After seeing the attempt at cooking eggs this morning, he had almost given in and offered to do the cooking for him. He didn’t want Odin to accuse him of poisoning Thor when they emptied his stomach. The offer had been on his tongue until the blue eyes had glared at him, daring him to say anything, so he hadn’t. 

 

It was getting late and he was hungry as well. He placed the book aside to stand. He had no plans on doing any cooking tonight, just something light. There was fruit in the fridge that he wanted to eat. From the horrid meals that he had witnessed, his new husband was a meat eater. Most everything that had been tortured was some kind of red meat. That was flesh he was smelling now, being singed to hell. 

 

No confirmation was needed, but it was given. Spencer rolled his eyes seeing what should have been a roast, being flipped around in a pan. Did the man not know the difference? The meat wouldn’t be tender cooked that way, nor would the middle get close to warm before the outside was charred. Potatoes had been sliced and killed in a pot. Was that an attempt at mashed potatoes? 

 

It was almost hilarious, except for the mess. Spencer took the long way around the table to get to the fridge. The bag of fruit was still where he had left it on the bottom tray. And orange was taken out for his dinner. He had made himself a decent sized lunch and he didn’t want to overdo it. The counterspace was cluttered with the dishes and the one spot that was clear had an ass in front of it, so he went without cutting up the fruit. He took a seat at the table to eat. “That is the last of the dishes.”

 

“And?” He knew that. Thor stabbed at the meat with the fork. He had to search to find them. Someone, the little shit at the table, had tried to hide them in the small compartment underneath the stove. Everything else still hadn’t been cleaned so he had to use these to try making his dinner. Unlike some, he couldn’t just eat a piece of fruit and be satisfied. It was no wonder the boy was so damn tiny. 

 

And? Was that a question? The peeling was placed in front of him. Spencer wiggled his nose, eyeing the smoke rising from the pan. That should really be removed from the heat. It would have turned out better if it had been cubed before being cooked. Damn carnivore. “And I think it should be clear that I’m not going to clean up after you. Everything that is dirty, you have used. Would you be kind enough to clean your dishes?”

 

Clean the dishes? Thor laughed at the concept. He was to clean? No, he wasn’t going to. It couldn’t be that hard to do but he didn’t want to. The mess wasn’t appreciated or liked, his unwanted spouse was uptight and was constantly glaring at him whenever he dirtied something. The mess would stay just to piss the other male off. Punishment for making him cook his own food. What he made wasn’t fit for consumption but he had to eat it or starve. “No, that is woman’s work.”

 

“Excuse me,” what was that? Cleaning was woman’s work? Spencer knew the stab was at his masculinity. So what if he wasn’t buff or bronze like the king. He was a man as well. Being a man didn’t mean one couldn’t appreciate having a clean dwelling. Only an animal liked to live in filth, which this man was. “There is no woman here, so you ‘ll have to do it.”

 

It wasn’t going to happen. Thor placed the meat on the last clean platter, then the lumpy, half-cooked potatoes. He wasn’t going to clean anything. Was that look supposed to make him scared? “If you want it done, you do it.”

 

“I’m not your slave.” Spencer wasn’t going to do it. “I don’t recall agreeing to be your nanny. You’re a grown man, you should be able to take care of yourself. There are no servants here to tend to you, get used to it. You can keep your room as if a pig sleeps in there but since we have to share the rest of the house, I’d appreciate it if you tried to keep it decent.”

 

“First, you don’t have to like my room, it is mine. You aren’t welcome in it.” Thor liked his room the way it was. The only time the boy needed to go into it was to use the facilities. There was nothing wrong with how he kept it. Also, this was the entire reason why two men shouldn’t marry. The weaker of this marriage didn’t have any of the qualities that made a woman a wife. “This is why I wanted to wed a woman. A female naturally has the desire to take care of her man. You on the other hand, it is no wonder you hadn’t found a spouse before now. It is not at all shocking that your grandfather had to use your status to land you a husband. You aren’t much to look at. You have no personality to speak of. You have none of the softer qualities that would draw a man. You bitch about everything and you cook for shit.”

 

Oh hell no, he hadn’t just gone there. Spencer clamped his jaw at the bold accusations. He would take care of his man, if he had one. There was nothing wrong with his personality! He didn’t bitch about everything; just whatever Thor was doing at the time. His cooking was edible, many had said so. Softer qualities? He could be very gentle and loving towards his other half, when he liked the person. What stung was the comment about his looks, that wasn’t something he could work on. All the rest, he could try to fix if he really thought those things would be an issue. Did that mean Thor didn’t find him appealing at all? 

 

Spencer couldn’t think of anything else to say to that. He also didn’t want to bitch again about the dirty room. His feelings were hurt. Was he that bad? No, he just wasn’t going out of his way to please one asshole. An asshole that was taking his burnt dinner and leaving a huge mess behind. Anger made him move, he hated what had been said, it made him feel like a failure. The frying pan had been left on the table from the mishap with the eggs this morning. The blonde head was walking away, and his aim was a bit off. The metal came close but whizzed by the over-inflated head, missing it by an inch. It bounced off of the wall to strike a pile of dishes. 

 

The clatter rang out behind him. Thor cracked his neck realizing how close he had just come from being hit in the skull. What a temper. Had his analysis bothered? Turning back, he saw just how pissed his spouse was. “Well, at least you have the temperament of a woman.”

 

.  
.  
.

Please leave me a comment. I know Thor is being a punk right now. While I'm sure he may be somewhat used to putting his dirty things where they need to go, I really don't see him being a good chef or knowing how to cook. Thanks!


	9. Blowing A Load

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. The next one I will be updating will be my Breath Of Life (just Loki x Spencer). It will probably be Saturday or Sunday before I update this again since I will be working all week. Comment for me so I know that readers still want me to work on this one. 

 

Chapter Nine

 

.  
.  
.

The view was amazing. Spencer had given up reading over an hour ago. From his spot on the swing, he had indulged the desire to watch. The inspection unaware of by the one being observed. A week into the honeymoon and this was the closest he had come to seeing his spouse naked. The skintight bottoms weren’t meant for swimming, but it was all the blonde had. The bare chest was bronze and chiseled. The king of Asgard had a body on him. One he could appreciate, silently of course. 

 

The golden god was strolling up the beach and back towards the home. Spencer lifted the book to pretend that he wasn’t aware of the return. They weren’t on speaking terms, complete silent treatment. If they pretended the other didn’t exist, they didn’t fight. Example: his husband bounded up the steps and walked inside without looking in his direction. 

 

He could pretend that he wasn’t aware of the man, but it was far from the truth. Spencer squirmed in the seat after watching that little display of manliness. How could he not be affected? Tall, built, and hot, he would have to be blind or straight, not to like what he saw. He wanted to run his hands along the chest to get a feel for the hardness beneath. He was curious as hell too. Knowing that his stranger hadn’t been from his home world, it made him think. What if his magic responded stronger if he ever got the chance to touch his husband? His blood stirred oddly just looking at him. There was no way he wouldn’t feel something close if it ever got to that point. If so, then what would it be like?

 

Would having sex with Thor be anything like being with his stranger? Both had nice bodies. The only thing he wasn’t sure about was the plumbing. The dark man he had spent the night with had been endowed greatly. The cock thick and longer than average. The sex had been the thing of fantasies. The loneliness and the lack of attention made him wish for his stranger. What would his life be like today if he had taken the few extra seconds to get a name? Would it have mattered? His stranger hadn’t asked for a name either, nor had he implied that he wanted anything more than their one night. 

 

“Dammit, we have a serious problem.” Thor stormed out onto the sitting area. This wasn’t going to work. This he could not do. He placed his hands on his hips, waiting for the boy to acknowledge that he was speaking. “Did you hear what I said?”

 

“Yes, I can hear you bitching about something. Go away,” he didn’t care what the problem was. If someone was coming to attack them, he’d welcome the slaughter. Anything to get him away from the man. Glancing to the side, he almost choked at the sight. The cotton towel was hanging low on the hips. So unfair, he could make out the slight bulge underneath. 

 

“I have no clean clothes to put on.” There was nothing left, he had worn it all. Thor couldn’t believe they had only packed him a week’s worth of clothing. How was he to stay without something to wear? Was he to wear things he had already dirtied by sweating? 

 

That was the serious problem? Spencer tried to ignore what was on display. He wanted to reach out and snatch the towel down. Yet, it would make things worse. Thor didn’t want anything to do with him, “Then I suggest you do some laundry.”

 

Was he still reading? Thor eyed he book, it couldn’t be that interesting. He was standing here in nothing but a towel. What was he to wear? “I don’t know how to do laundry. I have no clue how to work those machines. You’ll have to do it for me. You have to at least do something about getting me some clean clothes.”

 

Was that mature? Spencer looked at his empty hands. The book was smacked away to land on the floor. That wasn’t the way to get him to agree to do anything. Asking politely may have worked but this man wasn’t capable of it. “That is not my problem, it is yours.”

 

“I need something to wear,” this was like the kitchen situation, but worse. Thor wasn’t going to bitch about the fact that when cleaning, the boy only touched what he was about to use. Anything Thor used was still dirty from previous uses. 

 

What did he care? Was he to break down and give into the demands? Spencer stood, but not to do as asked. He retrieved the volume, “I’m not doing anything for you. You aren’t my boyfriend, and I don’t consider you my husband. I don’t even see you as a friend. If you can’t figure it out for yourself, then that is your problem. You can run around this damn island bare-ass naked for the next three weeks for all I care. I actually want you to, that way I’ll have something to laugh at.”

 

He’d give him something to laugh at. Thor wanted to grovel when his request was turned down. His spouse went by and back inside without willing to see the wisdom of assisting him. How the hell was he to do the laundry? It was something he had never done before. It wasn’t like he was completely spoiled from having servants. He dressed himself and could clean a few dishes if he had to. Very well, he would see to his laundry, how hard could it be?

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

What in the nine realms was he looking at? Thor mashed teeth painfully seeing the many knobs on the machines. It was nothing like he had seen the servants using back at home. He eyed the contraptions like one would an enemy. How complicated could it be if the boy had figured it out? He had spotted Spencer coming out with fresh laundry minutes ago. He could do this, he was intelligent and resourceful. Washing clothes wasn’t going to defeat him. The one on the right had to be for washing, since it was connected to the water line. The container was large enough to put all of his clothes.

 

It took cramming them to make them all fit inside, but he would rather do this only once. Great, now to proceed. Soap, there were three bottles arranged on the shelf ahead. There were also boxes stocked with the stuff, what to use. He grabbed the closest and opened it. Excellent, the bottle was almost full. How much to pour inside? He assumed it all depended on how dirty the clothing was. They were filthy. What he hadn’t sweated in, he had worn into the water. Sweat and salt, plus one soiled pair of bottoms from an accident in his sleep.

 

That was something he didn’t want to think about. He didn’t want to recall how he had woken up this morning after a naughty dream. His clothes and the sheets had been soiled after his pre-adolescent accident. It had been centuries since he had that kind of mishap, it was embarrassing. Why he would want to dream of fucking someone he disliked was confusing. The boy was petite, beautiful, and smelt good, but he was an enormous bitch. 

 

It was settled, Thor removed the cap to empty the container into the bin. He made sure to spread it around to coat all of his laundry. That would do it. The lid was closed and he examined the many buttons. Why the hell were there numbers on here? What did the letters stand for? Couldn’t they put words on here? Okay, so he’d go with L. What the hell, he’d go with the T too, whatever that stood for. Wait, words, he could read these. Bulk, Gentle, Double, and what did Fab stand for? He’d go with double, what could it hurt? The round button had to be the start. The machine clicked when it was hit, “Hah, that wasn’t so hard.”

 

Proud of his accomplishment, Thor tossed the towel onto the pile nearby. Spencer was going to do those. The problem was he didn’t have anything clean yet and he was hungry. The smell coming from the kitchen made him want to beg for some of whatever was being made. Pride, he still had too much of it, he wasn’t going to ask for anything. He would go fix himself something while waiting on his laundry to be done. What was slowly cooking in the oven? The slender form was turned away, the agile hands slicing away at something he couldn’t see. “I need by.”

 

“Then go,” Spencer wasn’t going to move. He tried not to smile hearing the washer going in the adjoined room. The idiot had figured it out, miracles were possible. He may wash the towels since he had to use them as well but that was all. The casserole was cooking in the oven, which was going with the salad he was preparing. It was a small meal that would last him until tomorrow. The knife came down on the cutting board and he grunted feeling the heat coming from the other man. The bulky arms were reaching next to his head, looking through the cabinet. There weren’t any clean dishes, because someone was too lazy to wash. “Do you mind, you’re invading my personal space.” 

 

“Don’t worry, not like I want to touch you.” He just wanted to make sure there was nothing clean up there. There wasn’t. He would have to wash something if he wanted to cook. Or ask nicely for some of whatever that was. “When will you be done?”

 

“Soon,” Spencer placed the knife down to confront the person that didn’t want to touch him but was way too close for comfort. Spit lodged in his airway, his stomach tightened, and his eyes popped from his skull. Naked, the lug was walking around without a stitch of clothing on. OHHH, Oh, wow, ugh, he was staring. His damn eyes went right to the spot they shouldn’t. He’d already spent the last few days admiring the top half, and the legs. 

 

Not two feet from him was the one thing he had yet to spot. That was the man’s penis? It wasn’t circumcised and well below the groin. It had to be six inches while limp like a noodle. Thor’s appendage had the same girth as his ex-boyfriend without being filled with blood. If it got hard, it was probably close to the same thickness as his stranger. The length would surely be slightly longer. The damn thing was a monster, just like the man. 

 

“Ouch,” Spencer winced feeling the blade strike his finger. The knife was tossed onto the counter and he raced towards the sink. A few drops of blood managed to hit the floor before he made it. The spray was turned on to soothe the ache. The crimson splashed, mixing with the water. It wasn’t that deep, it was his composure that had taken a hit. Just seeing the man’s privates had him almost removing a digit. 

 

“You should be more careful,” the laugh was uncalled for and he felt bad seeing the blood oozing out. What had he been looking at? One shouldn’t play with knives if they didn’t know how to properly handle them. “How bad is it?”

 

“Like you care,” it was already healing. Spencer rubbed the area, it was feeling better. Removing the finger, he saw the reason for it. The skin was starting to stitch itself back together as he watched. A wound shouldn’t heal that quick, no matter what he was. It hadn’t gone to the bone, but it should have needed stitches. 

 

That was uncanny. Thor leaned against the counter to take a look at the cut. The wound was healing as he watched, faster than his own abilities. Wasn’t the puny prince half-human? Those from Alfheim shared similar qualities as those from Asgard. The only one he knew that regenerated faster than himself was Loki, and that wasn’t by much. It took more than a minute for a scratch to completely disappear, and that had been a deep cut. 

 

“Would you please cover yourself,” Spencer grew irritated at the casual leaning. They weren’t that familiar with each other and did the man have no modesty? It was rude to walk around nude, “I don’t want to see your inadequacies.”

 

“I happen to know that you can’t visibly see my shortcomings.” There was nothing wrong with his body. Letting the words get to him were foolish, he was proud of his physique. “You’ll have to deal with it until my laundry is finished. You being what you are, I’m sure you’ve seen plenty of cock in your days.”

 

Was that an insult? Was the man implying that he had loose morals? He most certainly hadn’t seen a lot of cocks, not in that nature. “For your information, I’ve only see two. Both were a lot nicer than yours.”

 

“Oh, then I beg your pardon for not having a nicer cock.” Thor huffed to the table to take a seat. His cock wasn’t lacking and he had more than enough to please a woman. What kind of equipment did someone like Spencer like? Would one need to resemble a horse? “How much longer are you going to be? I would like to have use of the kitchen before I die of old age.”

 

“I’m almost done.” As soon as he finished slicing up the vegetables and mixed them. That meant he would have to listen to the noise, endure the smoke, and the constant yelling while the man attempted to create something edible. “I made more than enough for us both, if you want some. If not, then I’ll be done in a few minutes.”

 

“Alright,” food he didn’t cook, he’d accept it. “Do you need me to do anything?”

 

Was that an offer of help? Spencer paused hearing it. He had already washed off two plates,   
one he was using to place the utensils he was using. The other was clean and waiting on the table. That was enough for them both. “Would you mind cleaning off some silverware? Two forks and the large spoon?”

 

That he could do. Thor stood to find what he needed to wash. Where was the soap? He could smell it but couldn’t find the bottle. Where was it? Was it behind the pile of pots? How the hell had the kitchen gotten this cluttered?

 

What was that sound? Spencer opened the stove and withdrew the casserole. The dish was placed onto the table as he looked around. It was coming from the laundry room and so was the overwhelming scent of soap. Discarding the food, he marched past the blonde at the sink. The wobbling was accompanied by the beating against the wall. Stepping inside the room, he almost made a run to the ocean to drown himself. A mountain of soap had formed above the lid and was draining to the floor. There was also water dripping down the side of the machine, seeping from the lid. What the hell? “What did you do?”

 

This wasn’t happening. Spencer quickly hit the button to turn the washer off. How the hell had this happened? Couldn’t the man add? Lifting the lid, he saw the problem. It was completely packed with clothes, stuffed to the point that it wouldn’t be able to spin. Not only that, the number setting was on the highest. Couldn’t he figure something so simple out? Why was the liquid on its side? Dismay filled him picking up the gallon sized bottle of laundry detergent. Seriously? He had just opened up the container. 

 

“What is the…. Oh shit. That wasn’t supposed to happen.” That wasn’t meant to happen. What had he done wrong? Thor saw the rage and had no excuses, except, “I told you. I don’t know how to do laundry.”

 

“That is your excuse? An idiot can figure it out,” The gauges were simple. It was a thirty gallon machine, all one had to do was subtract to know what setting to put it on. What he had done was several things. The inside directions state not to overfill the machine past the metallic indent in the drum. Then one simply read the number in which the load topped at then subtracted the gallons to the top. He had overstuffed it, put the water usage at max and then used way too much detergent. It was a complete mess. 

 

“I’ll clean it up,” it was his mess and his laundry. Thor would do it. He felt horrible seeing the giant mass of bubbles topple over to strike the floor. Perhaps he was an idiot, but he had tried. 

 

“NO!” Spencer didn’t want him touching it. These clothes couldn’t go back in there. They didn’t have a cycle for only rinsing on this machine. The laundry would need to be washed out by hand to get all the excess soap out. Then he would have to run an empty cycle, twice, to clean out all of the soap in the machine and the lines. “You can’t just throw them back in. That will make it worse, I’ll take care of it. If I don’t, you will be walking around for the next three weeks with your thing hanging out. Go, go eat or something, I’ll do it.”

 

“Very well,” if that was how he wanted it. 

 

What to use? The hamper, Spencer grabbed the empty container. This was going to suck. Not wanting to risk getting his own clothes drenched and soaked with soap, he yanked the shirt off and tossed it onto the dryer. To get the clothes out, he had to reach through the suds and start digging. They had begun to spin, so they were tangled and pulling made his fingers slip from the material. The clothes were completely saturated with the detergent. Nails had to dig in to get ahold of anything and to pull. 

 

By the time he had half of the load out, his arms were aching. Glancing into the kitchen, he saw that the blonde was eating. It was just as well, this was partly his fault. He should have known the man wouldn’t know how to work the washer. He took his time getting the rest out. Once he was done, it was filled with the soaked clothes. Not caring that it would leave a trail, he dragged it through the kitchen and towards the bathroom. 

 

The plug was placed inside the large tub, which he began to fill with cold water. All of it was dumped inside the tub to soak for a few moments. It took close to fifteen minutes for it to fill enough to cover everything. Leaving it there, he went back into the laundry room to get a towel then returned. The slick path was wiped up, starting from the tub and working his way back to the washer. That towel was tossed aside, and he grab a few more to clean up what had spilled over. 

 

With the clothes gone, only a small amount of the detergent was left inside the machine. Guessing that it would be alright, he turned it back on. Most of the towels were just as soiled by the time he managed to get the soap and water removed. All were grabbed then carried back to the bathroom to be tossed into tub with the rest. 

 

Laundry by hand, the man was going to owe him after this. Leaning over the rim, he began working the soap out of each individual garment, starting with the linen. The water had to be changed five times before he had enough for one load. Rung out and tossed back into the hamper, he picked it up to take it back to the machine. 

 

The basket fell from his fingers. That was the hottest thing he’d ever seen in his life. Spencer let himself stare and take it in. The king was standing at the sink washing dishes, while wearing the dainty apron. The white was a contrast to the bronze skin. The flowers were a contradiction to the toned muscles and firm ass. It was just a silly apron, but it looked good on the man. The menial task of cleaning made it all that much better, it made him look more docile, approachable. Why did that turn him on? 

 

“Do you need help with that?” Was there a problem? If one word was said about the apron, he was going to pout. Thor didn’t care for the design but it had been all he could find. Were his clothes done? There wasn’t much in the basket and the machine had stopped over an hour ago. “Do tell, will I be running around bare ass?”

 

“No,” on both. Spencer lifted it again, he had almost been caught ogling. “I need to get the soap out of them before washing them again. I’ll try to get them done tonight. You’ll have something to wear by tomorrow.”

 

“Excellent, I don’t think this matches my eyes.” It was meant as a joke, but the gaze swept over the front of his apparel as he turned to speak. Was the heat due to anger or something else? “I placed what was left inside for you to eat whenever you are ready.”

 

“Thank you,” he appreciated it. Spencer continued on to the room. The lid was lifted to show that it was clear and ready for use. The load was dumped inside and he forwent using any kind of soap, there was still trace amounts inside the clothes. To make sure it all came out, he was going to run each load twice. Food was the last thing on his mind right now. That image was permanently engraved on his retinas. He would have preferred it if the man had eaten and then returned to being lazy. It made him want to step out there and run both arms around the waist and cuddle into the broad back. 

 

How was he to make it for three weeks? Spencer slammed the lid down at the thought. He was attracted to him, there was no denying it. Just like he knew that the strange magic running through his veins liked his spouse. It still wasn’t the same as what he had felt for the stranger, but just as strong. His body was warming at seeing the nakedness, just a glance. What would it feel like to have the man actually touch him? Over a week of living together and they had yet to come in contact with each other. What would skin to skin invoke? 

 

.  
.  
.

Comment for me, Thanks! And Loki will be heading to Midgard/Earth the next chapter..


	10. Discoveries and Truths

A/N: Next chapter. If you read it please be kind enough and holler at me when you are finished. I'll take just a word or two, or even a thumbs up. Just let me know you would like to see more of the fic. TALK TO ME...!!!!

 

(A small note and spoilers if you haven't seen Rag yet. OMG I was sooooo disappointed in the movie, it was nice to watch cause the boys were in it but I seriously think they just threw the damn movie together without any regard to an actual plot. Lets do it this way, why not.... They totally contradicted themselves in it, so I am very pleased that for this fic I left Odin alive. The damn movie stated some nonsense that Odin, Thor and Hela got their power from Asgard, which is why when Loki sent Odin to earth in exile for that short amount of time, I think it was supposed to be a few years, not long, he got so weak. HE DOESN'T EVEN DIE IN BATTLE LIKE IN THE COMICS. Odin goes poof, like getting hit with a toxic fart. So he was so weak, he turns to glitter dust and nothing. So disappointing for someone that was supposed to be so powerful. Thor was gone from Asgard just as long and he didn't go poof. Also, this is a big spoiler skip if you don't want to read this complaint. Rag happens at the very end, it made no sense. So Surtur comes out to destroy Asgard, in the process destroying Hela. And Loki and Thor fly away. Which is totally odd way to end it. Surtur is still in his true form, it is like the writers said okay, this demon god asshole is going to be completely happy with just destroying some buildings and that is it. I'm all for he wanted to destroy Asgard but wouldn't that include Thor and all the people too? Is a demon king going to be happy with just destroying some landscape then call it a day? He'll go back to his realm and have a beer I guess. (My point being they had to bring upon Ragnarok, the coming of Surtur in his real form, so Surtur could kill Hela. If he killed Hela, who they couldn't defeat, who is going to defeat Surtur after he gets done with his beer? He's free, so shouldn't they be more worried about him following them to Midgard and destroying earth too? I really didn't get how they did the ending setup to that movie. If you saw it, you know what I mean, I guess.) And they also hinted at a possible romance tween Thor and the Valkyrie, I so did not see any chemistry. I saw more between her and Loki, it was as blah as Thor and Jane to me, but all this is my opinion. Guess I'm just a hardcore Thorki fan. My rant is over.....

 

Warnings: None really, some mild language and violence

 

Chapter Ten

.  
.  
.

 

The skin was as soft as it looked, he should have known that it would be, it was flawless. Thor tried, but failed at pushing the thought aside. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. It wasn’t his damn fault. The dip in the ocean wasn’t helping cool his blood either. His damn cock was still rock hard, making a noticeable tent in the shorts. Spencer never came to the beach with him, so no one was here to see his disgrace. His skin was starting to prune from being in the water for so long. 

 

The day had started out completely different than all the others. Not only had he woken to find some clean clothes waiting for him in the trunk. The smell of breakfast had lured him into the kitchen after getting dressed. The meal had been heavenly on his tongue and he had even let the thanks slip out after enjoying the food. The blush had started it! The adorable stain on the smooth cheeks had made him smile. Not a forced smirk, but a genuine smile for the boy. 

 

Wanting to put space between them, he had gone for his morning run around the island. Going around the entire place took a total of four hours when he kept it at a leisurely pace. He had returned to find a tray of food waiting for him, his lunch. The sandwiches were accompanied by fresh baked cookies. What had caused him to feel so many emotions was discovering that in his absence, the entire home had been cleaned. The kitchen had been finished, his laundry, and even his room. There were fresh sheets on the bed and his old ones had been cleaned and put away. 

 

Lunch had been eaten in silence because he had been the only one awake. The boy was fast asleep on the furniture and hadn’t moved when he had walked inside. He had taken the time to study the bride he had been given without fear of being caught. Thor had found himself crouching in front of the dozing form, looking him over. The beauty outside went deep. Many would have left him to deal with his own mess and would have gloated at the small victory. Hell, Loki would have laughed and then enjoyed rubbing it in as he strolled around with his cock flapping in the breeze. 

 

Spencer had taken care of it and hadn’t complained once while doing it. After seven days of a tedious relationship, they should be ready to divide the island and stay far away from each other. He shouldn’t have wanted it, but he had. His hand had reached out to fondle the hair. The silky strands were a lot finer than his own and softer. That had led to touching the face. The high cheekbones, the unmarred cheeks, and then the lips. That had been his downfall, touching the mouth. 

 

The spark had lit inside his chest and spread like wildfire from a simple, stolen touch. Full, pink petals had parted upon being caressed. The urge to lean forward and take a kiss had floored him. He had wanted to kiss him, so he had. Just the slightest touch, to see what it would be like. He tried telling himself that it was a thank you for what had been done. It was a lie. Appreciation for the chores hadn’t been on his mind. 

 

Three more weeks. How could he make it that long without giving into the strange urges? He wanted to try kissing him again, this time with an aware partner. A kiss that would lead to other things. The concept of sex wasn’t lost on him. He had an idea of how it would be done. Would slipping inside a man feel different than being with a woman? Would he be able to overlook that there was a cock around the corner? His body tightened with the answer. Seeing the dainty boy sleeping peacefully, he knew he wouldn’t give a damn if there was one. He wanted to touch and taste the pale flesh. 

 

At this rate, he might try to consummate the marriage. Right, like it would be allowed. Just because he was having the urges didn’t mean anything, it wasn’t just him in the relationship. He knew he wasn’t wanted. It should injure his pride, but it was more disappointing than anything. Spencer wasn’t interested in him and he was the only one having doubts about what he wanted. 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

What time was it? Spencer ran a hand over his face as he stirred. The only light was coming from kitchen, the overhead light on the stove was on. The rest of the house was pitchblack and he couldn’t hear anything. How long had he slept? The plan had been to take a nap while the laundry finished drying. Just a bit of sleep then he was going to get up to tend to dinner. Lunch had been left for Thor to find. It was way past noonish and dinner. Stretching, he got the kinks out of his limbs. It was dark outside, explaining why he was the only one awake. He needed to check on the laundry and his stomach was growling. 

 

Walking to the doorway, he could make out the outline. Thor was beneath the sheets, sleeping soundly. Being silent, he tiptoed to the bathroom to tend to his needs. The door was shut but the light was kept off. The moonlight was coming into the tiny window to highlight the toilet. His bladder was thankful for whatever had woken him. 

 

It was while washing his hands that he became aware of what had woken him. The loud groan came from the room. That was the noise that had gotten him to wake. Drying his hands, he stepped back out into the bedroom. The body twisted and an arm lashed outwards at an unseen opponent. Hard enough to make the springs creak under the duress. A nightmare? The sheet was kicked off right before the torso jerked upwards. 

 

A bad dream. Sure that the man would want to be woken from it, Spencer walked to the edge of the mattress. A knee was put down to hold his weight to allow him to lean over to reach out for the shoulder. His hand was caught before it could reach, unforgiving fingers went around his wrist. The bones were caught in a death-grip, “Thor!”

 

Saying the name didn’t get him released. His arm was yanked, pulling him forward and practically on top of the man. The other arm went around his waist and all of his weight was lifted into the air before being slammed down onto the mattress. Spencer knew what a doll felt like when being hauled around by a child. He was easily caught underneath the other man and he was sure he was going to be killed. Meaty fingers latched onto his throat and began to squeeze. Wanting to say anything was fruitless, he couldn’t get any sound out. Slapping at him did nothing, his palm did little to impact the solid mass. Spots were appearing from the lack of oxygen. 

 

Fear grabbed ahold noticing the dazed look. Still caught up in the nightmare, he would be dead before the man realized that it was him. Or would it even matter? They didn’t get on, his death would be of little consequence to his husband. He tried pushing into the chest, it was like moving a mountain with a shopping cart. The tingling began at the tips of his finger and he wasn’t sure how it happened but the pressure was released. The weight was gone and his throat was no longer being held in the grip. Needing air, he tried to inhale, the pain managed a tiny cough. 

 

“Damn you,” Thor patted at the singed hair, the pain easing slightly. That had fucking burnt and it smelled. He stumbled away from the bed to switch on the light. The knob turned as he heard the coughing. Who the hell had tried to attack him? The front of his chest was tinged red from the heat. “Who the hell?”

 

Spencer rolled over to sit up. It wasn’t working, the only way any air got through was when it was forced by coughing. For that fraction of a second, the smallest amount got in, then his airway was closing back up. The asshole had crushed his throat in that short amount of time. Would he die? He had no idea how long he could go without oxygen now without dying. 

 

“Spencer,” what was he doing in the room? Thor looked around, there was no one else. Why was he on the bed? Shouldn’t he be out in the other room sleeping. “What the hell are you doing in my room? Get out.”

 

Gladly, if he weren’t suffocating. Spencer nodded, indicating that he would be leaving. His hand went to the area, he was trying not to panic. It was hard, he really couldn’t breathe, again. Standing caused him to collapse, his limbs giving out without the oxygen his brain needed. The floor didn’t catch him, thick arms did. 

 

“What is it?” What was wrong with him? Thor turned him over to see. The fingers were touching the pale throat, it was redder than his chest, and the open mouth was trying to say something? No, tears ran down the cheeks, Spencer was trying to breathe. Had he? “No, no, keep trying. You can do it, it’ll heal.”

 

Not likely. Spencer didn’t think it would, not in time. The tingling was there as he tried to force air into his lungs. No, not that. The mouth crashed over his own, in a lame form of mouth-to-mouth. The pain ripped through him having his crushed larynx forced to open from the air. It worked, the oxygen went into his lungs, but the tears fell from the ache. Again, the mouth descended to push air in. The next time he coughed as it was forced in and then escaped. A wheeze exited. 

 

“That’s it,” The wheeze was pathetic but reassuring. It meant some air was getting through. Thor felt a lot better when the left hand swung wide to deliver a sound slap to his face. The second carried enough force to split his lip. It was a good sign and he deserved it. “Stop hitting me and focus on breathing, you are wasting energy.”

 

But it made him feel better. Spencer did it again, catching the face near the eye. His lungs were burning, his throat felt broken, and he was fucking crying. It was humiliating, and he blamed the damn ogre. Just because he had been concerned and had tried to wake him. To keep him from slapping again, he was pulled against the chest. 

 

“Sorry,” he hadn’t meant to hurt him. Thor wrapped his arms around the thin torso, holding it close. He laced his fingers into the hair, making the boy look at him. The eyes were wide, darting all over his face searching for something. “I didn’t mean to, you have to know that.”

 

No, he didn’t. What he did know was that the man disliked him and didn’t want him there. Killing him would solve the problem of having an unwanted spouse. It would be a way of getting rid of him. Would a family that barely knew him risk open war if he were to be killed by Asgard’s king? The answer didn’t reassure him. He was really nobody important when all was said and done. Thor could rip off his head and nothing would be done. Was he in more danger by remaining married to him?

 

“Don’t look at me like that,” it bothered him. Thor knew what passed through his mind, the eyes screamed the accusation at him. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

 

Maybe not, but that wasn’t the point. Spencer struggled against the hold. It was unsettling being this close. It made him want things. He wanted to return the embrace and comfort the man. Absurd, he had been the one attacked, not the other way around. This only reaffirmed his place and where he stood where the man was concerned. He meant nothing to him. Now that he could catch his breath, he was becoming aware of other things. Like the strength, the thick arms, the hard chest, and how close the prickly face was to his own. 

 

Thor let him go, he had no choice. The struggling became too much to continue holding without using force. He could do naught as the boy scrambled away to stand far from him. That look, “Spencer, wait.”

 

The plea was ignored. Spencer carried himself out of the room and towards his own bedding. With the weight of the world on his shoulders, he sank onto the cushions. The swearing made him feel guilty, he had to fight the urge to reassure the man that all was well, but it wasn’t. That would be a lie. 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

The inside of the office was dreary, he had seen tombs more lively. Loki clicked his tongue after exiting the moving box. This was where Dr. Reid worked? A doctor, what kind of physician was his adorable, little stranger? He had to know more and couldn’t wait to see the reaction once he showed up. Reid, it didn’t really suit his lover. Something more feminine would have been better. He had a total of four days to find, speak, and convince the human to agree to a relationship. 

 

Two days were gone, he was low on time. He had no idea how Reid would react to learning the truth of what he was or where he was from. What he did know was that he wasn’t going to leave without him. It took returning to realize why he had decided to do so. Over a thousand years and no one had come close to making him feel the same way. In between bouts of fucking, they had cuddled, they had playfully bickered, and discussed interests. Both of them liked to read, learn, and challenge their minds. 

 

It had never been so easy to open up and speak to someone, not even Thor. Add in the way his body had felt when touched, the boy was a keeper. He wanted to bring him home and spend what time they could together. It may be short in comparison to his life span, but it would be time well spent. No one else need understand his desire to do this. His father was going to think him mad when he brought his lover back with him, he cared not. He wouldn’t ask for anything else. Thor could have the throne, the love of the masses, and of their father, as long as he got the lover he wanted. 

 

This was the specified area, but he saw no sign of his little one. Loki did see a slender, blonde female flipping through papers. Perhaps she would know. It wouldn’t hurt to ask, seeing as he was short on time. The face looked up as a door slammed nearby. Even the woman looked up at the noise. 

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Aaron placed both hands on the railing seeing the dark male standing not far from Spencer’s desk. He wouldn’t forget that face as long as he lived. That was the man his boyfriend had left the party with. It was the asshole that had stolen his lover from him. 

 

“Hotch?” Jennifer examined the stranger. He was immaculately dressed, clean nails, groomed hair, and very handsome. Who was it? 

 

“You have three seconds to get the hell out of here before I shoot you.” He would gladly kill the man and spend the rest of his days in jail. If not for this man, he and Spencer wouldn’t have had their fallout. His boyfriend wouldn’t have felt the need to leave. Things would have turned out differently, he had never hated someone so much. 

 

“Me?” Loki smiled at the man, having a good guess as to why he wasn’t liked on sight. Oh, so the man knew something. How much did he know? How he loved it when people hated the very sight of him. “You aren’t a very pleasant person, I can see why he chose me.”

 

“Hotch!” Dave was the one to come out of his office to grab the man from jumping over the railing and doing something stupid. 

 

“That was rather unpleasant,” Loki waited for the man to be drug back inside the office by the other male. From the looks of it, the dark haired man was wiping his face, was he crying? Did that mean the two had split? 

 

“Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?” No one else had come in yet, but she wanted the man gone. Whoever he was, his appearance was causing their boss to break down inside the office. Even Rossi was sending dark looks towards the stranger. “Who are you and how do you know Hotch?”

 

“Him? I have never had the displeasure of meeting him before.” Not that one, but he knew he had the right place. That was the boss, so it meant that Reid was here as well. “I am here to speak to one of your colleagues, a Dr. Reid. Is he in?”

 

“Reid?” This man was here to see Spencer? It started to come together, Hotch’s reaction. This was the lover, the one Spencer had cheated with. If that was true then how come the man didn’t know? “What is your relationship with him?”

 

Did she really want him to say it? Loki didn’t mind spelling it out for her. As long as it got him the information he required. “The doctor and I are friends of an intimate nature.”

 

“Lovers,” that confirmed it. She wasn’t sure what to say to him. “If that is true then where have you been for the last three weeks? Why are you only showing up now? Why the hell are you smiling?”

 

“My apologies, I have been out of the country since I last saw him. I just returned last night and thought to stop by and speak with him.” It was a plausible excuse, one the woman seemed to buy. The disdain left her face, to be replaced by pity, sorrow. “Where is he?”

 

“Gone,” she would tell him so he would leave. “I’m not sure why no one has informed you of this, but Dr. Reid was killed almost three weeks ago. He’s dead.”

 

Dead, as in dead? Loki wondered at the swelling of his throat. The boy was gone? That would explain the distraught boyfriend in the office. He had arrived too late. While he had been arguing with his desires, something had happened to him. If only he had found him immediately after. Who had done it? “The one responsible?”

 

“Gone as well,” The man wasn’t crying like Hotch, but she could tell that he was distressed at the news. “Look, I don’t know how close you were to him, but you have my sympathies. If you’d like I can tell you where he was laid to rest if you wish to visit. It is also best if you leave.”

 

He was going. Loki waved off the woman’s attempt to console him, he didn’t want it. He wasn’t upset, he was pissed. Who had done it? Someone had found his lover and had slain him. He should kill every last one of the incompetent fools in the office for allowing it to happen. This was the problem with humans, they were so damn weak they couldn’t protect those that were important to them. What of him? He hadn’t been here to prevent it either. Once again, circumstances had kept him from being there when he was needed most. 

.  
.  
.

Comment and give the kudos please, that is all I ask. I do have almost 100k done. Yes, I will start posting more of it soon, just share the love.


	11. Starting Over

A/N: A small chapter for those that commented. Still, please comment after reading. I don't want to be a review whore but I do want to know which fics I should put my time into, so please comment.

 

Warnings: Sexual Content

 

Chapter Eleven

 

.  
.  
.

 

Was it possible to be more miserable? The movement was seen out of the corner of his eye. Spencer spotted the animal for the fifth time in less than an hour. It was some form of feline, a cub if he had to guess. The size of a normal house cat, but it didn’t act like an adult. Minutes ago, he had placed the saucer at the bottom of the steps with a helping of raw, grated beef. The smell was tempting the animal to come closer. 

 

Maybe if he caught it, he could offer his husband some pussy. The image of offering it up made him smile. It wouldn’t help the situation if he were to. Wrong kind of pussy. Sadly, he knew that even if he had been born with one, their marriage would still be one of nightmares. For six days, since he been accosted in the bedroom, they didn’t speak to one another. Not a single word. No hello, you there, thank you, move, or any form of insult. 

 

It was his doing, he was at fault. For the first two days after, he had given the man the shittiest looks he was capable of. One of his size couldn’t come off as menacing, but his disdain had been put into each glare. After his anger had died down, he knew he had overreacted. How could he not? Anyone would react that way if their spouse were to try to kill them. Scratch that, if he had been human, he would be dead. Only his mother’s affair with someone from another realm had kept him alive. A minor wound, but a fatal one. It hadn’t taken long for his throat to repair itself to allow him to breathe. 

 

In some ways, he was trying to show that he didn’t hate the man for it. Spencer still took care of most of the chores. He made sure Thor had meals three times a day, even changed the sheets. He almost felt like a servant, not a spouse. He should apologize, he knew he should. Less than two weeks they would be heading to Asgard. What kind of life was he to have if he remained married to someone he couldn’t get along with? If they weren’t going to be lovers, could they at least be friends? Wasn’t a peaceful existence worth striving for? 

 

“You shouldn’t feed it, unless you plan on keeping it.” Thor stepped out of the open doorway to lean against the frame. If it didn’t come go for the offering soon, the rain would chase it away. Clouds were forming in the distance. Being near the water would make the storm worse for them. “That young, it will come dependent upon you.”

 

“I know,” feeding it was a bad idea. Spencer couldn’t bring himself to take away the food. It was scrawny, the ribs pressing out of the skin. There was plenty of food to spare, “I can’t just let it starve.”

 

“Then I suggest we try to catch it before the storm hits or it will flee back into the jungle for cover.” Thor cocked his head seeing it trying to creep forward towards the food without being spotted. The creature had seen better days. “Keep an eye on it, I’m going to sneak out the side of the house and come around. If I can get a hand on it, we can bring it inside.”

 

“Be careful,” the laughter rankled him. How could he forget that he was dealing with a warrior and a king? Spencer waited, watching it closely. A low growl exited when it reached the dish. The meat was licked first, then the taken between the teeth. The chewing sounded like it was trying to eat rubber, not raw meat. If he could get a hold of it, he was sure that he’d find nothing but immature teeth inside. The thing was having trouble chewing, it was still a baby. 

 

A flash of grey and the kitten began to spit. Paws swatted at open air, hitting nothing. Where had the man come from? Spencer blinked seeing his husband righting himself to stand upwards with the kitten in hand. He hadn’t even seen him round the corner or sneaking close. Neither had the animal, “Nice job, but don’t hurt it.”

 

“Him, it is a him.” Thor checked out the plumbing, dangling it in his fist. The hiss followed a spitting sound, “He is only a few weeks old at most, very wild. Are you sure you want to keep him? It will grow to be rather large and troublesome.”

 

“Then it will be like having two husbands.” Spencer wanted to keep it. A pet would be nice, he wouldn’t be so lonely. “Can you bring him inside? I’ll go in and make sure everything is closed off so he can’t get out.”

 

“As you wish,” as long as he didn’t get clawed in the process. Thor carted it up the stairs and into the home. The growling was cute, it was shaking while acting fierce. Keeping it would be like having two husbands around, “If it shits I’m not cleaning it up.” 

 

“I’ll take care of it,” Spencer came in with the dish. The door was closed behind him. He had to make sure the windows were closed in the other rooms. “Give me a minute to close everything up and turn on the air so we don’t get hot.”

 

Too late, one of them was already hot. Thor cracked his neck, his gaze on the departing backside. Definitely flushed, quickly working on getting overheated. The cotton bottoms were riding low on the narrow hips, outlining the pert ass. Thunder rumbled in the distance, mirroring his own displeasure. Keeping the damn pest would give something else for Spencer to spend time with, instead of him. Thor was tempted to burn the books. He was sure each one had been read twice over by now. 

 

“Try putting him down, see what he does,” Spencer put the food in the corner on the floor. With the weather setting in, they wouldn’t be going outside again tonight. As soon as the nape was released, it bolted to the far corner, in the opposite direction of the food. The growling broke his heart, it was frightened. “Stop glaring at it, you’re scaring him.”

 

“I’m not the one showing teeth,” Thor crossed his arms. This was the thanks he got for catching it. See, it was hissing at them. Bringing it in might be a bad idea. “I hope you know, you owe me for that. I could have been scratched.”

 

“Thank you,” he meant it. Spencer wanted to give it some time to get comfortable with the surroundings so it would eat. “Do you mind if we go in the other room? He needs to eat and I don’t think he will as long as we are where he can see us. I’m going to fetch some water real quick.”

 

Thor waited until the bowl of water was brought back inside and placed next to the food. He wasn’t going to wait in the kitchen, he’d rather relax. One step and it bolted, right into the kitchen area. “I’m going in the room.”

 

Spencer followed the cub, seeing where it had run off to. It was crouching in the far corner of the kitchen, where he had planned on reading. If he sat in here, it wouldn’t move. The poor thing was petrified and ravenous. If he sat in the living area, it wouldn’t leave the kitchen once it saw him. The only place to go to be out of the way was the bedroom. Would Thor mind? Hoping not, he grabbed six of the books he had for the night and carried them inside. “Do you mind?”

 

No, he didn’t. Thor finished removing the shirt to get comfortable. It was tossed into the basket. He was going to take a nap and hope he didn’t wake with a pussy gnawing on his face. “Not at all. I’m going to try to get a nap in.”

 

“I’m just going to take a spot on the floor to do some light reading.” Away from the bed. Spencer found a spot in the corner that gave a view of the outside room. He wanted to see if it came out. This way he could also watch the man sleeping on the bed without being noticed. Or not. Thor rolled to face him directly, “I’ll try not to disturb you.”

 

Him just being in the room was disturbing. Thor closed his eyes for a moment to calm his nerves. They were speaking again, how long would it last? Until he made an ass out of himself again. Or he would do something to piss Spencer off. The turning of a page caught his attention. It was entertaining just watching him read. The finger glided over the page, scanning the printed words. Nowhere near as interesting as the mouth. The white teeth were nibbling on the bottom lip. “You do know I would never intentionally hurt you, don’t you?”

 

“I know,” Spencer realized that. Thor was a brute, not a bully. The man would gain nothing by harming someone so much weaker than himself. He would also have to answer to their families if he were to be killed while on their honeymoon. 

 

“Then why do you fear me?” If he knew, then why wouldn’t Spencer come close to him? “Don’t say you aren’t. There is plenty of room on the bed yet you chose the floor. Do you not trust me?”

 

That wasn’t it. Spencer didn’t distrust himself. He closed the book, “Look, I know I overreacted and I apologize. It was partly my fault for trying to touch you while you were having a nightmare. I just want…. I wan.. I want to be friends. I can’t see myself staying with you if we don’t come to some kind of agreement. This constant negative relationship is getting to me, I don’t want to dislike you. I don’t, and that is why I’m afraid of you.”

 

“That doesn’t make sense.” If he didn’t dislike him, why should he fear him? Thor processed the request to be friends. Friends, is that what he wanted? Did he want to remain in a marriage with a friend? He wouldn’t cheat, he had sworn to be faithful. That meant he would never be intimate with another. “And I don’t want to be your friend.”

 

That was harsh. Spencer swallowed the ache. If they couldn’t be friends, were they going to remain distant acquaintances? Why did it hurt? They had been married over two weeks, not long, so why should he care if the man didn’t want to have a positive relationship with him? Was it completely hopeless? “I see.”

 

“No, I don’t think you do.” Cause if he did, he wouldn’t be so calm about it. Thor had thought about it, tried to imagine what Spencer had felt with this person before him. He was attracted to him, he just didn’t know how he would respond to being intimate. That didn’t prevent him from wanting to try. He just didn’t want to be the only one, “I want to be your husband.”

 

“Husband?” As in a real husband? The only way that was possible would be for them to enter into a relationship. Spencer had no answer. His idea of husband had to be different than what Thor was referring to. When he thought of husband, a committed lover came to mind. “What do you mean?”

 

“You know what I mean when I say it. If we are to have a relationship then I wish it to be as spouses.” Thor wanted to start over and see where it went. They had a little over a week left and they barely knew each other. 

 

“But I’m a guy, you’re straight.” that was going to be an issue between them. They could become close as best friends but their marriage would never be the real thing without the physical intimacy that came from having sex with each other. “I don’t mind trying to form a relationship with you, but it can’t be as your spouse. It is best that we admit that we aren’t compatible once we return. People, especially your father, will notice that we don’t share a bed. I suppose I could take the floor to keep others from talking, but that isn’t the point. I don’t even know what my point is, except that we can’t even consummate it.”

 

The rambling was cute, so was the blush at the word consummate. Thor chuckled, what kind of image went through the mind at the mention of them getting around to being together? Yes, they would have to finally fuck to make it official. “Come to bed.”

 

“Whaaa… Why?” Come to bed, that sounded like an invitation. Spencer didn’t dare move. To join him, it wasn’t possible. 

 

“Because I am your husband and I want you to undress then join me in bed.” Thor reached beneath the sheet to push down the waistband of the pants. They were removed underneath but what he was doing couldn’t be missed. They were placed onto the floor to be seen. Spencer saw it, so they both were aware of the fact that he was naked. “Come here, Spencer.”

 

Was it all on him? Spencer didn’t like being put on the spot. The man leaned back on the bed to relax, arms thrown behind his head. Thor was playing him. Boasting about wanting a spouse when they knew differently. This was going to put the blame of their breakup all on him. That’s right, Thor had reached out to him and he had turned him down. That was exactly what the king was expecting him to do. The ass was just waiting for him to storm out of the room, in essence damning the marriage. Then it was all on him, he would be taking all of the blame. 

 

Why else would he strip down and indicate that he wanted something from him? For both of them to get naked, there was only one reason for it. The problem was that he wasn’t against it, it was the other way around. Thor was the one that wasn’t into males. Spencer knew what would happen the moment he tried to initiate any touching. It wouldn’t be permitted. It was either make an ass of himself by accepting the challenge or take the blame for the failed marriage. Well, he wasn’t the one that was homophobic and he didn’t like to be put in a position where no matter what course he took, it would be the wrong one. 

 

“Very well, but we both know how this is going to turn out.” Spencer rose from the floor with every intention of going through with it. The shirt was shrugged out of, the pants along with his boxers were shoved down. 

 

“We do?” Hopefully it would turn out with both of them getting off. Thor contained the anticipation, barely, by keeping his eyes on the beautiful face. He wasn’t sure about Spencer being able to achieve an orgasm with him. This would be his first time trying to be with another man, he had no idea what to do. The same as with a woman until it was time to fuck? 

 

“Yes, despite your bravado. We aren’t going to accomplish anything. How long do you think you are going to be able to withstand me touching you?” That said, he didn’t join him on the bed. Spencer went to the man’s side to pull the sheet out of the way. See, the blue eyes were remaining above the neckline. Looking at his cock would completely turn his ‘husband’ off. He’d hand it to him, something had the cock growing. That proved little, Thor could be thinking of a woman. “I’m going to prove that you can’t handle anything more than being friends.”

 

“And I’m going to prove that I can.” It had just been proven, to himself at least. Thor let his gaze drift downwards to what made them both male. The cock was only semi-erect, the sight didn’t bother him. Instead, he wanted to reach out and touch it. Before he could, Spencer was climbing over him, coming to sit down on his hips. 

 

They would see. Spencer had to give it to the man, he wasn’t running at the idea of their crotches being so close. If Thor could go through with it, what did it mean for them? What if they could be intimate? Could he take the chance to steal a kiss? He put both hands near the arms to lean down. So close, he was going to kiss him. “Prove me wrong and I’ll accept being in a relationship as your spouse.”

 

Good, Thor caught the nape to start it. He already had an idea what the mouth felt like. The distance was closed, the lips meeting his own. Four chaste kisses were placed on his lips, Spencer was testing the waters. Each was returned timidly, he was the one unsure and inexperienced. The mouth opened for him, getting things going. The tongue explored, tasted, and it was becoming difficult to continue as they were. Kissing back wasn’t enough, it only made him want more. He was trying to give Spencer the chance to direct where things went. Thor wanted nothing more than to roll them over and do things his way. 

 

Warm and manly. He loved it. Spencer was thankful for the no roaming hands so far. He could feel it in the return and in every nerve. The tingling with the brush of tongue. Slanting his mouth, he licked the top. The mustache was coarse, the opposite of his own clean face. He wasn’t the first to touch, the hands left the mattress to touch his waist. Good, because he didn’t plan on doing much else. 

 

Why wouldn’t he touch him? Thor didn’t want to overstep any boundaries. Throwing Spencer onto his back would be wrong. Dammit, the kiss continued and it alone had him ready to blow his load. His fingers went no further than the inward dip of the waist. The mouth kept at him, bringing the need to an unexplainable peak. The lust was maddening, what he felt. He wanted to fuck, now. It didn’t matter how, he just wanted some type of stimulation to his cock. 

 

Yes, it was just as good. Spencer moaned into the moist orifice recognizing what it was. The magic, the need, and the undeniable lust. He wasn’t the only one feeling it, so was Thor. Was it possible for the man to be affected greater? The nails bit into the tender skin at his sides and the warm substance struck his stomach unexpectedly. Hips bucked beneath him, the king getting off without so much as being touched. 

 

He had to touch, Thor gave into it. Fingers found the sticky proof of the orgasm that had left him shaking. With it resting on the inside of his digits, they found what he wanted to explore. The cock was much like his own, the tip forming a round head. The skin smooth beneath the hardness. It was impressive for someone so dainty, nowhere near his own size. His palm wrapped around the girth to stroke, bringing about the most delicious noises to be swallowed. 

 

Wrong, he was wrong. Spencer cried into the mouth, the orgasm struck at being touched. Not only was Thor touching him, the hand was skillfully teasing him. He was no longer in control of the kiss either. A hand caught his nape to lace through his hair. The mouth ravished his own, turning things more desperate. His cock was brought down to come in contact with the other. Together, his cum was being used to stroke both. His cock was sensitive and he wanted more. Inside had another need all together. “Wait.”

 

Why? Thor didn’t want to stop. If this was all there was to be, then it was enough. Finally, he was being touched. The hand came between them to grasp his erection. How much further would they go? He knew what he wanted, but he wouldn’t ask for it. He wanted to slip his cock inside something, either a mouth or something else. Expecting Spencer to want to take him inside would be asking too much. Doing so would be painful and he wanted his new lover to enjoy it as well. “Spencer.”

 

“Shh… relax,” hearing his name being moaned, it was music to his ears. The man couldn’t know that he was the first to whimper his given name during sex. Spencer wanted to please him. He wanted to prove that sex together could be just as amazing as it would be with a woman. “Let me take care of you.”

 

Wasn’t he already? Thor nodded, wanting the attention to continue. The kissing resumed, giving him what he wanted. The hand was stroking him lightly, angling him until it stood upright. The weight was gone, lifting up. They couldn’t be. They were, Spencer was. The tip of his cock slid along the soft swell of ass, coming to the puckered opening. They didn’t have to, he didn’t want to hurt him. Spencer would do it to please him, not himself. “Don’t, I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

For a split second, Spencer feared for the reason he would be denied. The genuine concern staring back at him softened the words. It was true, it would be uncomfortable at first. Yet, he wasn’t all human and he wasn’t that fragile. It was sweet, the concern, but it dulled in comparison to the lust that rode him. He gave the man a smile before seating himself down on the tip. The rim gave way to the intruder, sucking in the thick rod. His body was more than ready for it, the slick moisture assisted in settling down on the width. Holding onto the cock wasn’t needed, hard and unrelenting as it was forced deeper. 

 

They had to stop. Thor could feel the walls giving way under the strain. It was different than slipping inside a woman. The heat was scorching, so hot and wet. What got him was the way it clenched. It was unbelievably tight around him. Something akin to his name was muttered and the passage flexed, drawing him deeper. Further, most of it was buried inside the heat. “Don’t stop, take all of it.”

 

“Yes,” he planned on it. Spencer rocked his hips to go down. The tone had changed, the panting much like his own. So full, he was being stretched open. The tip was pressing into new territory as he neared the base. He had to pull up to alleviate some of the pressure. Back down, he began to ride the cock. Taking more until it bottomed out, unable to go any higher. The expression was one he had seen before. The head was thrown back, the mouth open, and tiny noises were gasping in disbelief. Once again, he did what felt right. Hands were placed on the chest to give leverage for the ride. 

 

By all that was sane, it shouldn’t feel this good. Thor couldn’t move, he didn’t want to break the rhythm or the constant flow of pleasure. If Spencer noticed the orgasm, it didn’t hinder the progress or make him slow at all. Over and over, his cock was driving inside the sheath, pulling and stimulating. It was a good thing he wasn’t expected to do anything, he was too far gone to do much. His limbs shook from the sharp spikes. Having the rapid motion continue as he got off made it worse. It shot uncontrollably inside, filing his spouse with his seed. “Don’t stop. Yes, like that.”

 

Like that? Spencer was more than happy to jerk his hips as he came down. It guaranteed to give the most pleasure by putting more pressure against his spot. Doing so meant getting off quicker for him though. Riding this way was getting to him. The fat cock was turning his insides to putty, working him over. The tension was high, making him babble. “Uh, yes, fuck, so full. Fuck, it feels too good.”

 

That it did and it was about to get better. Thor flipped their positions, placing Spencer beneath. The hands were grabbed to keep them from rushing things. It was his turn. He locked their fingers and kept them above their heads. The feet went around his waist, locking him in. He had no plans on leaving. Spencer had teased him long enough. 

 

“Oh yes,” he saw stars with the thrust. Spencer cried out, repeatedly. The hips were snapping between his thighs, pounding into him. The tip hit his prostrate every time and he knew the man wasn’t doing it on purpose. It had to be his response that let him know that he was doing it right. The sobs were nonstop the longer he was made to take it, all of it. “Harder.”

 

Applying more force finished them both. Thor closed his eyes to savor the quivering hole as the orgasm pulled his out. Each spasm followed his own, each wave crashing with the force of a tsunami. He wasn’t sure who was panting more by the time they were done. Coming down from the high took some time. 

 

“You’re heavy,” all that muscle. Spencer didn’t want him to move away but he was being crushed. Thor didn’t go far, instead coming to lay besides him. In turn, Spencer turned to his own side. The position put them spooning and the arm came around him. “I think we may have scared the cat.”

 

“Hmph,” oh well. Let it hide if it didn’t care for the noise. Thor inhaled the sweat and shampoo. He could get used to this, the sex and the cuddling. Spencer fit perfectly against him, “He’ll have to get used to the noise if he is to come home with us.”

 

What was more thrilling? The indication that it would happen again or the implication of them going home ‘together.’ He had been proved wrong. Spencer was glad for it. If they could make a go of the relationship, it would be an amazing one. He couldn’t see it ever being boring or dull. 

 

.  
.  
.

 

Next chapter: Thor makes a trip to Asgard and Loki finally meets his brother's new bride. Sorry if anyone was hoping the marriage wouldn't be consummated before Loki came back into the picture. So much more interesting this way. Hit the comment button if you want to see the reunion!


	12. A Request Denied

A/N: Here, hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the comments, keep them coming. The next chatper will take a few days since I am revising it a bit, shouldn't take too long, I got the entire weekend off to work on it. Make me happy and talk to me when you finish...

 

Warnings: A bit of violence, not too much.

 

Chapter Twelve

.  
.  
.

 

“That’s a good boy,” Spencer was in love. The purring echoed in the room, he wasn’t the only one. The animal was content to sit in his lap and soak up the attention. Which was making someone unhappy it seemed. “Isn’t he precious?”

 

“Not really,” it was a pest. Thor wanted it gone. How was he to get any attention with that thing around? They needed to talk for a moment, and if he didn’t get some then he was going to toss it out. “Come here, if you want to leave him in your lap then fine, but do it while you are in mine.” 

 

“And you say you aren’t spoiled.” The man had to have things his way. Spencer kept a firm hold on the pet and relocated his seat to get on the man’s lap. Ten days of the relationship and it was like they had been married longer. His husband wouldn’t have struck him as being affectionate. “Better?”

 

“Much,” they were running out of time, only two more days before they would have to return to Asgard. Reaching up, he moved the strand of hair aside to expose the delicate shell of ear. The shiver from the slight touch was arousing. He was happy once his spouse was leaning into him, “I am going to address Heimdall in a few hours. I’m going to have him take me to Asgard for a few moments.”

 

“You’re going to leave?” That was unsettling. Was the man tired of him already? He had thought things were going well between them. After such a rocky start, he had begun to have hopes. Spencer tried to sit up, the arms came around to stop him. 

 

“No, yes, but only for a short time. I will be back long before nightfall.” Thor didn’t want him to get the wrong idea. “We only have a few more days before we are expected to return to Asgard. I go now to check in on things. If all is well, then I am going to request more time. With how things began, I would like a few more days here, alone with you. Once I return to my duties, I won’t have as much free time. My father is in the process of making alliances, which will demand much of my time. I could be gone days if not weeks at a time, so I want more while it is possible.”

 

“You want to extend the honeymoon?” That was good, wasn’t it? Spencer would like it as well. A few more days alone with his husband. He wouldn’t admit it aloud, but he was already growing fond of him. More than fond, he was getting attached. Since deciding to start over, he had been happier with the king than he had ever been with Hotch. His former boss and lover had more in common with him, but he found that he could still have pleasant and meaningful conversations with Thor. Perhaps it was the affection, or the way he felt when being held. “I would like that.”

 

“As would I.” Which was the reason for his departure, he wouldn’t be gone long. Just long enough to discuss it with his father and perhaps his brother if Loki was home. “With luck, my brother will agree to give us more time.”

 

“Okay,” Spencer giggled seeing the paw slapping at the fingers running along his stomach. How much more time would they be given? Days? Weeks? More time with Thor, it was risky. Then again, wasn’t it normal for him to start developing feelings for the man he had married? He would be with him for a long time, becoming close was going to happen. However, it was definitely going to be sooner than later. “Do I get some quality time before you leave me? Or is that thing pressing into my back meant for someone else?”

 

“Definitely meant for you. Get rid of the cat and the clothes.” It would delay his departure a bit, time well spent. Thor was thankful that he wasn’t the only one with a healthy sexual appetite. The last thing he wanted was for their relationship to be based on sex. As often as they had it, not once had Spencer given off the vibe that he felt used. Indeed, most of their encounters his new spouse was the one to initiate it. Like now, the hand had reached back to grasp ahold of the hardness. “Do you want me to take you gently or do you want me to fuck you?” 

 

Spencer turned his head to accept the kiss. Both, it didn’t matter, he just wanted his husband. They had done gentle and leisurely last night. What hadn’t they done in the last few days? The only thing they hadn’t tried yet was from behind as far as positions went. Whatever he wanted, Thor tried to comply. His husband had learned easily how to arouse him and how to please him. Just like he knew how to make Thor hot and impatient. He wanted to be taken, hard. “I want you to fuck me. Get on your knees in front of me so I can rest my feet on your shoulders. I want to watch as you drive that huge cock deep.”

 

“Spencer,” talking like that would make him explode. Why had he let on that hearing the dirty talk drove him wild? Thor loved it, the angelic face saying such things. What did it for him was the adorable blush that accompanied the talk. Someone wasn’t used to speaking that way but did so just for him. “Have it your way, but don’t blame me when you can’t walk tomorrow.”

 

“That is acceptable. I was planning on keeping you in bed all day anyways.” Maybe some breakfast, lunch, and dinner in bed, with small breaks in between to rest. There were dark clouds in the distance, a storm would be here by nightfall. What better way to spend the time indoors? Spencer wanted as much time with his husband as possible, and he didn’t see that changing any time soon.

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

No one was expecting him he knew. Thor had arrived due to his request to be quickly brought back to Asgard. Spencer had been left with the instructions on what to do if anyone else arrived while he was gone. He was to shout for Heimdall if trouble showed up in his absence. As soon as he had come through, he had given the same instructions to the gatekeeper. The loyal eyes had nodded in understanding, reassuring him that he will be watching the boy the entire time he wasn’t there. Thor thanked him before heading towards the palace.

 

He didn’t like leaving Spencer there alone, but Heimdall would see to him. It felt wrong leaving his spouse behind, even for the short time it would take to speak to his family. The good part of their relationship had only been over a week. Looking back, it was more than that, the reason he was getting attached to him. It was everything about Spencer. There wasn’t much that wasn’t beautiful about him. 

 

The temper was the major factor in his willingness to be with the man. It was unlike his own. His temper was all rage and fury. With such a brilliant mind, Spencer’s anger had a way of being sassy. It was just as wild as the gentleness that had granted them a new pet. The tenderness, the sweet smile, and the large heart. He knew he didn’t deserve the chance to have a real marriage. He had been forgiven and he had a true husband, one he found he liked. The feelings were swiftly heading towards something more meaningful. 

 

It was his brother that he found, not his father. Loki was in throne room, sitting on the steps. The dark head jerked up seeing his approach. The relief at seeing his brother alive and well after being sent to Jutonheim had him rushing forward. The arms didn’t stop him from giving the embrace, “It is good to see you again, Brother.”

 

“Thor, what are you doing here? Where is your bride?” Loki looked around but didn’t see a bride waiting in the background. Wasn’t it too soon for them to be brought back? Was all not well? “I was told you wouldn’t return for at least two days.”

 

“I’m not, where is Father?” He wouldn’t be coming back early. If they had to come back to Asgard, he was going to insist on having another week before returning to his main duties. Just having some nights with Spencer wasn’t going to be enough. 

 

“Resting, he wanted to be awake when you did return with your new queen. I got him to take his sleep without putting it off again.” Asgard was fine for now. Loki was still waiting on the answer about the bride. “You did get married, didn’t you?”

 

“I did, and that is the reason I have come to speak to you.” Thor felt no shame in admitting what he was about to. “To make sure all was well. If it is then I want to request to extend my honeymoon. I know I’m asking you to continue taking care of things in my absence, but I want more time alone before coming back.”

 

“Things are going that well?” Loki wanted to meet her. Odin had been tightlipped about this spouse. All he just got was a nod as well. “I see. I’ll agree to relay the message to Father and even give you more time without any complaints, BUT you will at least tell me something about your new queen. I can’t get anything out of the old man. What is she like? For someone that was dreading marriage, you don’t seem to be that distressed.”

 

“He probably thought it best if I was the one to tell you.” Thor wondered how Loki would take it. They had never gotten around to discussing sexuality. “My wife is actually a husband. I’m married to another male.”

 

“I’m shocked,” a male. Loki was truly at a loss. Thor had never struck him as the type to explore. “Since you are extending the honeymoon, I take it you actually consummated the marriage.” 

 

“Yes, I have. Don’t look too shocked. We are married, and we are making the most of it.” Thor was happy with the progress. “I must admit things were rocky at first, but we have overcome it. I am very pleased with my spouse and I can’t wait for you to meet him. Spencer is not only everything I could hope for in a queen, he is also very beautiful.”

 

“Is the sex any good?” Loki waited for the shrug of indifference, it didn’t come. His brother blushed, almost invisible beneath the shaggy facial hair. “You’re blushing. Is it the concept of you fucking another man or is it that good?”

 

“That is none of your business, brother.” Thor didn’t want to discuss something so personal with his brother of all people. He just didn’t want to brag about his spouse to another male, period. It made him jealous, he wanted any thoughts of Spencer being intimate for himself. “I will just say that he is very special. I know that once I return our time together will be limited.”

 

“So you wish for time to constantly fuck your queen.” Wasn’t that what a honeymoon was about? Time to get acquainted in the bedroom. The two had centuries to know each other better. His brother was thinking with his cock, Loki took the playful slap to the arm. It was just as well, he had nothing to do. His own search had been ended suddenly and he envied Thor more than ever. “Alright, go see to your spouse. I will tend to things here while you tend to your husband.”

 

“Thank you, I do appreciate it.” Just another week or so to strengthen their bond before Spencer was forced to endure the life of a being a queen. In some ways, his lover reminded him of his own mother. He may not be physically strong, but he wasn’t one to back down. He was also quick to forgive. 

 

“You’re welcome,” Loki wouldn’t begrudge him a few more weeks. “Are you staying for the night or will you immediately rush back? I could always bore you with talks of peace with the Jutons, or Father’s talk of expanding the city.”

 

“I’ll pass.” Thor didn’t want to leave him for much longer. “I’m going to hurry back. We are on our honeymoon, but I don’t want to leave him for long. Don’t smirk at me like that. Walk me back to the Bifrost.”

 

“As you wish,” that he could do. Loki went with him, going for the courtyard. They wouldn’t be taking the horses, transport was waiting for them. Climbing on board, he had to ask. “What is he like, besides being able to make you blush? I’m shocked Father would allow you to marry another male. He is always so insistent about heirs.”

 

“This is true, but he carries the magic to be able to reproduce. Physically, he is nothing like you or I. His appearance is very delicate, a contradiction I promise you. There is no fear in my new queen, despite the fact that I could easily break him with one arm. Extremely beautiful, I never thought I’d find a man to be attractive.”

 

“Besides me, you mean.” Loki probed at the boast. Just how pretty could this half-breed be? His brother could boast but there was no way this person could hold a candle to the one he had sought. His lover of Midgard was an exception to many rules.

 

“I daresay you aren’t bad on the eye, but even you aren’t near as pretty as Spencer. Nor are you as fuckable.” Thor quirked a brow seeing the Bifrost activate in the distance. The spindle was spinning, something was happening. “Did Heimdall have any orders from you?”

 

“No, why?” Loki looked around to see what had Thor standing in his seat. The fool didn’t even wait, he jumped from the damn thing. 

 

He wasn’t waiting. Thor heard his name as he left his brother behind. A minute was too long to wait. Landing just outside, he heard the sound of fighting. Rushing forward, he went to inspect the problem. Fear coiled in his stomach seeing at least a dozen armed men trying to slay the gatekeeper. “Heimdall!”

 

“A little help, my king.” Heimdall wasn’t sure if he could take them all. The group had appeared not long after Thor had left. Instead of bringing a naked and dripping queen to him, he had taken the assassins away. 

 

Where had they come from? Thor reached the first, not bothering to summon Mjolnir. The warrior was just as tall as he, but turned in time to see him before the neck was broken. The snapping echoed in the space. They spread out realizing it was more than one opponent they faced. “Keep one alive to be questioned.”

 

“Of course, I’ll grab one.” Loki didn’t mind, not at all. He did as asked by getting a hand on the one that had just tried to run past him and onto the bridge. The blade didn’t kill, it sank deep into the man’s spine, separating the vertebrae. It was fitting for a coward, one that would run at the sight of his brother.

 

“They arrived soon after you left, they went for your queen.” Heimdall spoke so they would know why he had brought them to Asgard. This many, they hadn’t gone for afternoon tea. 

 

“Then kill the rest,” it wasn’t something a king should say. Thor heard the pleased chuckle from Loki at the order. It was ruthless. Their fate had been sealed the moment they accepted the mission to go after Spencer. They had chosen death when they had said yes. To go after the new queen of Asgard, this was the only outcome. He would not allow them to live. 

 

That was more like it. Loki loved seeing this side of his brother, it was almost arousing to see the elf’s head getting slammed into the floor with such violent rage. Having been on the end of that anger himself, he knew what it was like. Threatening to simply visit Jane had gotten Thor to fight back. These men had just gone after his brother’s new husband with the intent to kill. He didn’t use his hands on his next victim. Blood poured out of the open wound to the neck, distracting it long enough for him to take out the heart. 

 

The head was removed from three by Heimdal, Loki finished off five others. The talent   
no match for them. Seeing the bodies falling to the ground, Loki heaved a deep breath. These were assassins? They were pathetic, none gave much of a challenge. Why send such weak puppets to try to eliminate the spouse of Thor? “Heimdall, send Thor back now. These aren’t the real assassin party.”

 

“What?” Thor tossed the one away at the announcement. They were weak. Was it a coincidence? He trusted Loki’s judgement, “Send me now.”

 

The blade tore the opponent in half. Heimdall went to do as instructed. Aiming to send the king back to the island. He activated the device, the spindle began to spin but nothing happened. It wasn’t working, it was still pointing at the location. As he tried again, the threat became real. A group appeared on the beach not far from the dwelling. “I can’t, it is being blocked.”

 

“Spencer?” Thor was done, leaving the masked assassin alive but broken on the floor. He needed to go now. “What is happening? Tell me, what is happening on the island? Is he in danger?”

 

“Yes, he is going to be slain.” Heimdall tried for a third time to send them. Not just his king, but the prince as well. “Six, different from those here. Well trained, moving silently towards him. He isn’t aware of their approach and I can’t retrieve him either. They are somehow preventing it. I am sorry, I can’t send you to the island.”

 

“Then somewhere close, how close can you send me?” He could get there on his own. “Heimdall, can you get me close? Can you get me there in time?”

 

“No, I can’t. The closest is more than an hour travel, even for you. Without a direct approach, there is no making it to him in time. They have made it to the door.” 

 

“No! Send me back, as close as you can.” He would make it in time. Spencer would have to hold out until he could get there. He had to. Thor gave the command, he had to try. 

 

“No, wait a moment. Think about it, Thor.” Loki grabbed his arm to prevent him from going. “He sends you, it takes you an hour to get there. Wait, as soon as they are done, we can leave. Do you think he will last for an entire hour with trained assassins? You will just have to hope that he is stronger than you believe or that they make the mistake of leaving him alive.”

 

“He knows,” Heimdall heard his name being called. As instructed the boy was alerting him to the danger and that he wished to be brought. “He is aware of the danger and is asking to be brought. I can’t do it, he is on his own.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

“What is it?” Spencer pulled the pants up and hastily tied the strings to keep them on. The feline was staring out into the living area, past the entrance. The growl wasn’t normal, it was deep and menacing. The pet had the habit of hissing at Thor, when the man would push the kitten out of the way. What he heard was different, a warning. The open mouth hiss got him moving, it couldn’t be his husband returning. 

 

If that was the case, then he had to defend himself. Unless it was his grandfather, the one who had said he wouldn’t see him again for a while. There was no reason for anyone to come here uninvited. It wasn’t a coincidence that Thor had only been gone a total of twenty minutes either. Would he be attacked while alone? What had he been told to do? Ask Heimdall to take him to Asgard. “Heimdall, take me to Asgard.”

 

“Heimdall?” He felt stupid talking to someone that couldn’t possibly hear him. It had been worth a try. He wasn’t going anywhere. Someone was in the home. His ears couldn’t pick up any movement. It was a feeling, the hairs stood on his neck. Standing around and waiting to be killed was dumber than talking to thin air. He wasn’t a warrior, but he wasn’t completely defenseless. He opened the trunk that had been brought back into the bedroom, thankful that Thor had taken the time to do so. 

 

The shoulder bag was stashed inside with the few things he had brought with him. The two registered handguns may not be of any use against who or whatever had decided to pay him a visit, but it was better than pleading for his life. One was shoved into the back of his pants, an extra clip into his pocket. It was the best he could do, as long as there wasn’t too many. 

 

Not one to go looking for trouble, he backed further into the bedroom. The bathroom would make it easier to hit someone. The only problem with that was getting trapped in there with too many. There was a window to the right, it could be used as an exit. If there wasn’t one waiting out there for him. The floor creaked just outside of the room, someone was trying to sneak up on him. The animal crouched, tail jerking back and forth. Positive now that he was dealing with someone unwanted, he chambered a round and made sure the safety was off. 

 

The first to step into view was a monstrosity. Well over a foot taller than himself, built like a tank with a black blade in the hand. Without asking who he was, Spencer took aim and fired off two shots. Both struck home, taking out the eyes, and it fell to the floor. That got his heartrate racing. Another appeared, nothing there and in the next second he was looking at a slender person wearing all leather. It made the mistake of looking down at the downed first, giving him time to fire off a few rounds into the area of the heart. 

 

The third didn’t waste time, she charged into the room, throwing what had to be shrapnel towards him. Instinct kicked in, he threw himself towards the floor. As soon as he hit the floor, he took aim. The shot slammed into the stomach, making her pause with a handful of the arsenal. Her mistake, he fired four times at the head. The gore pooled out as she hit the floor. Brain-matter looked like clumps of meat, only a foot away. That had been too close. Would they regenerate like he did? There was no way the female was coming back any time soon. To be sure, he fired a round into the first man’s head to shatter the skull. The same was done for the one with the chest injuries. 

 

The new clip was inserted, it wasn’t over. The growling continued. How many more? If only he had a way of knowing. He didn’t want to leave the room to be ambushed and taken out. Where the hell was his husband? 

 

‘One is about to enter the room, aim for the throat.’

 

What was that? The voice struck a cord of familiarity in him. Was it in his mind? Spencer waited for it. The fourth came in running, coming right at him. It was wearing armor, covering up most of the body, even the head. The mask would keep any bullets from penetrating. The words rang loud again, making him decide. There, the vulnerable spot was just above the collarbone and on the side of the throat. It struck where the artery should be, tearing a good chunk from the throat. The man fell down, giving him time to walk over and kick the mask off. It was just a man, resembling his grandfather. Spencer swallowed the bile and took a shot, directly between the eyes. Another to double-tap. 

 

‘Listen to me,’ the voice came again. ‘I am Thor’s brother. Something is preventing transport to and from the island. I can’t see what is happening there, nor can I project myself for you to see. You will have to trust me on this.’

 

“Alright,” he would go with that. If the man couldn’t see what was happening how had he known about the man’s armor to warn him? “What should I do?”

 

‘The last two aren’t going to be so easy to slay. Heimdall says you have taken out four. They are approaching the house as we speak from the back. They aren’t yet aware of the failure of the others. When they arrived they deposited something on the beach. That is most likely the source of the jamming. Go, destroy it.’

 

Spencer didn’t need to be told twice. If they couldn’t take him off, then Thor couldn’t be sent back. He was on his own. It may be just two now. What was to stop them from bringing in reinforcements? If he wanted to live, he had to get help. To do that, he had to disable whatever was keeping him trapped here. He leapt over the corpses, trusting what he had been told. Nothing jumped out at him. The door was open.

 

‘The window, don’t use the door.’

 

Seriously? Spencer changed direction to leap through the glass. He struck the ground and tried to roll. Glass was sticking to his skin in several locations, the impact into the hard dirt didn’t help. Movement caught his attention, there was someone on the porch. Pain made his vision blur, his aim was off. The bullets did manage to take out a leg, specifically the knee. Getting up, he began to run. 

 

‘To the left more,’ it turned him in the correct direction.

 

He could hear the search going on for him. They were coming for him with haste. The sand came into view, so did the equipment. No larger than a shoe box. He ran for it, hoping there would be a way to dismantle it. 

 

‘STOP!’

 

The scream made him halt from the sheer force of it. A blade bigger than his body soared past to strike the sand. Another step forward and it would have impaled him. The one responsible for the throw came into view. A woman no taller than himself, with large breasts, and wearing full armor as well. She somehow summoned the weapon to return to her. There was still a good ten feet between himself and the equipment. She wasn’t going to let him get to it. 

 

Spencer didn’t see any weak spots in the armor. If he tried to take her own, he would lose. His best chance would be to get to the equipment and stop it. How? His eyes darted to the box, which made her smile. She knew what he was contemplating, running to it. Several wires were coming from the top, flashing lights, some solid. He blinked seeing the core, two main wires coming out of solid metal section. The power source or he was totally fucked. 

 

A battle cry ripped through the air. He swung his arm around to take aim and squeezed off a few. The explosion sounded in time with the impact into his chest. Spencer wasn’t sure how a woman was able to do it. The tackle was so hard, he went flying through the air, it could have been the blast as well. His back hit the surf, the wet sand breaking his fall. She was on him, a foot collided with his chest. The large blade was aimed for his face. A wave crashed over him, making it hard to see. 

 

Gone, the foot holding him down was no longer there. Spencer rolled onto his hands and knees, to get his face out of the water. Hands were on him, grabbing him from behind. He was being helped to stand, gently. The hands on him weren’t rough or trying to injure him further. Through the clumps of wet hair, he looked up hearing the sounds of weapons clashing. The woman was further on the beach, the large sword crashed into… a hammer? 

 

Sparks were flying, and then a bolt of lightning struck the woman in the chest. It was her turn to go flying and pinned to the ground. If he weren’t seeing it, he wouldn’t believe it. That was the kind of power his husband was capable of? The fist slammed into the woman’s face, not very gentlemanly of him. 

 

“How badly are you injured?” Loki reached out for him, seeing the blood-soaked clothing. Was it his own? Heimdall hadn’t been specific on injuries, they had been sent the second the device had been shut down. Thor hadn’t been mincing words, the husband was very dainty, and familiar. His breath caught before the water-logged head turned at the sound of his voice. 

 

Not possible. Spencer knew that voice, this close and clear, his mind recognized it. The low tenor, softly spoken. The hands made contact with his bare arm, the flesh warmed at the touch. There was no need to confirm it, but he had to. Turning to face the male, he knew what he was going to see. The dark hair was in some disarray, framing the classic features. It was his, it was his stranger. The shock of it did more than the slight blood loss, the world began to spin.

 

“Hold on,” Loki caught him before he could fall. The frame was scooped up and carried away from the fighting. The she-bitch was giving Thor a good fight. Without risking injury to himself and the boy, his brother had to hold back. The island was but so large and they were standing on it. He walked up the beach, carrying him towards the erected building in the distance. 

 

“There is another,” Spencer warned him, having only seen one in the beach area. The one he had shot was still around. It sank in, the person holding him. Seconds ticked, all he could do was search the face. Was he not recognized? 

 

“We will speak later,” Loki spotted the last member. The man was trying to hobble away. The grunt of pain was the last of him. There would be no one to interrupt them for a few moments. He got inside the home, going for the closest seat. Putting the boy down, Loki went in search for something to dry him off and to tend to whatever wounds there were. 

 

It was his stranger. He had found Dr. Reid, it had to be him. This wasn’t a passing resemblance. Loki had seen the shock and recognition in the eyes, he wasn’t the only one that realized it. The one he had gone searching for hadn’t been on Midgard. Not dead! The king of Alfheim had gone to collect his grandchild from there, that child had been Reid? No, Spencer, Thor called him Spencer. His brother’s new spouse was the one he had spent the night with. Walking back out after grabbing clean linen, bypassing the damage that had been done. The dead bodies weren’t coming back from the head wounds. 

 

Three pieces of chipped glass were removed from his side and arm. The other scratches had already begun to heal. Spencer brought his gaze up to confront the person standing before him. It remained so for a moment, until the man took a seat on the edge of the couch. He was looking right at his stranger, it was too much. Of all the ways to find him, “You’re his brother?”

 

His, that had to be code for Thor. Loki brought the thick cloth up to wipe the salty moisture from the brow, trailing it along the cheek, then the jaw. “Yes, I am. Thor is the brother I spoke of that night.” 

 

That meant, he was married to his brother. He had slept with his husband’s brother. Spencer was more afraid of what it may mean, than the fact that someone had just tried to kill him. That he was used to. This was entirely a new situation, something he couldn’t deal with. He took the extended towel, unable to continue looking at the man. “I don’t even know your name.”

 

“LOKI!” 

 

“Loki,” not that it need to be repeated. Loki sighed hearing the stomping. Time was up, he stood before the form of his brother marched through the open doorway. Would he have to explain his actions? Why he had taken the boy elsewhere? 

 

“Spencer,” Thor sighed in relief spotting him on the couch. His brother moved out of the way, his aim clear. He went to his knees next to the seat, quickly searching for any life-threatening wounds. There were none. The presence of an audience was forgotten. “You’re alright.”

 

Yes, he was physically. Spencer let himself be pulled into the embrace. The strong arms went around him, the hand tangling in his wet hair. He buried his face into the musky chest, blocking out all else. He gave in, returning the hug. His husband had been concerned for him. His body responded to the man he had spent the last three weeks and five days with. The comfort was what he needed, “I’m fine.”

 

Good, they were leaving. They had been waiting for the moment Spencer was left vulnerable. Thor didn’t want to let go. “We are leaving immediately. Our location has been compromised and it is too much of a risk. We’ll have to leave for Asgard now.”

 

Asgard, their home. Spencer nodded against the chest. They were going to leave the island. The honeymoon was over. “Alright, if you think it is best. I need to get dressed. Where is Socrates?” 

 

“Loki, see if you can find a mangy orange feline roaming around somewhere. Just follow the hissing,” Thor would leave it here if it were up to him. The beast was Spencer’s pet, so they would retrieve it. He waited for his brother to walk away before letting some distance grow between them. 

 

What was wrong with him? Spencer turned his face into the palm caressing his cheek. He was deliriously happy to be held by his husband. Then what had he felt when the stranger, Loki, had touched him? The kiss was to reassure them both that the tragedy had been prevented. The lips ghosted his own, the warm breath teasing him to open up. Which he did. 

 

It wasn’t the best time to do so. Thor captured the mouth in a chaste kiss, one that quickly became heated. The slick tongue met his, the sweet taste reaching out and affecting him. Just having the lean body pressing into his own was what he needed. The soft moan that followed was what he desired. To know that he wasn’t the only one that felt the sudden rush of relief and need to cling, to reassure himself that he hadn’t been too late. 

 

They were kissing! He’d been sent to fetch a pussy, so they could properly be reunited. Loki wanted to throw the fidgeting animal at the blonde head. He wouldn’t, this thing had to belong to the boy, so he wouldn’t abuse it. Thor had his face all over the one he had wanted. He recognized the jealousy for what it was. “I found it.”

 

.  
.  
.

Next chapter : Back in Asgard, some alone time for the new couple. Loki comes to a conclusion and Spencer decides to come clean about the past. 

 

Please comment if you want to see the next chapter. Click the shit out of the comment button, it deserves it, and it is the best way to get my lazy muse off of his pink spandex wearing ass!


	13. Honest Attempts

A/N: Thanks for all the comments. Please hit the button for me, talk to me about what you think. 

 

Warnings: Sexual content.

 

Chapter Thirteen

.  
.  
.

 

This wasn’t the same as having an extended honeymoon. Spencer smiled at the cocky shit creeping across the mattress towards him. The bed had a unique design, still large enough for them both. A week passed since they had fled the island, in that time he had seen his husband a total of three times, none at night. The brother he had seen only once from a distance. The only one to spend any time with him had been the father. Odin had woken up the next day and had inquired on what they planned to do about the attempted assassination. 

 

Which meant he was to discover what it meant to be married to a king. Days of being alone, while Thor tended to the daily demands of ruling. They were trying to discover who had been behind the attempt, via torture and who knew what else. From the whispering he had overheard, they had someone in custody. 

 

His husband had joined him tonight. Spencer wanted to talk to him. It was eating at him. He knew the man had the right to know the truth. The person he had slept with a little over a month before they had wed was living with him. Not just someone in the vicinity, but they were family. It wasn’t something that needed to be kept to himself. “May I assume from your creepy naked slithering that you plan on staying the night with me?”

 

“You may,” tonight and tomorrow. Thor had snapped at the two when talk of him turning around requesting an audience with the crowned prince had begun. No, he wasn’t rushing off to Alfheim! Yes, there had been an attempt but the distance the failed assassination was causing would destroy his marriage if he didn’t do something. They hadn’t been on good terms long before having to come home. He wanted to spend time with his spouse, not quick explanations in the hall. “I hear you have been keeping yourself hidden.”

 

“Not really, your father showed me the library, and I was told that I could borrow whatever I wished.” It was larger than the B.A.U. building back on Earth. There was a ladder one had to use to get to the higher shelves. It would take years for even him to read them all. Finding something to read helped to pass the time.

 

“Which you took as a sign to raid the place.” The stack of books took up half the far wall. How could one read that much without becoming bored? Thor was no scholar. It seemed he had been given a spouse that was highly intelligent. They were complete polar opposites. “My apologies, but that book is going to have to wait. I wish your attention tonight.”

 

“Being demanding again?” Spencer placed it aside, more than happy to do so. If Thor was back, that meant so was Loki. Guilt put thoughts of seduction on hold. There was no reason for him to be guilty. He hadn’t known Thor then, and hadn’t realized who his brother was until the other day. Still, since he now knew, he had to say something. “Before you get to removing those, okay, before we go further.”

 

“Yes?” The pants were tugged past the knees, tossed onto the floor. This was what he wanted. He wanted to see a naked and squirming Spencer beneath him. No, he wanted to get around to flipping his petite lover around. They had the rest of the night to make up for his absence. 

 

“I want to discuss what I told you before, right after we first met. I was a bit rude about it and I told you that I knew how my magic should respond because I had been with someone recently.” He had been very crude about it. How could he have known that Thor would make him feel just as strongly? Pleasure was still pleasure. 

 

“I recall your words, something about how this person made you feel. Are you going to inform me that I fell short of this person?” That wouldn’t be good. Thor really hoped that wasn’t the case. He wasn’t sure if what he felt was similar to what Spencer did. What to do if he couldn’t make his husband stop thinking of another. 

 

“Oh no, that isn’t it at all.” With how quick the tip was oozing the clear substance, the idiot had to ask him that? “I don’t think I need to stroke your ego. You know damn well how you make me feel. That isn’t what I want to say.”

 

“Then there is no point in discussing it.” Thor didn’t want to talk about anyone from the past. As long as what they had was good. It would have been nice to have his ego catered to. There was no need to be told that he could arouse his lover. The bottom lifted from the bed, the knees parted for him. The sex was lacking nothing. “I don’t care who you went with before me. I was not innocent when I came to you, I am no fool. Your past does not matter to me. Any lovers you had previously are in the past. I don’t care to know who they were or what happened between you. You are mine now.”

 

That he was. The hand was distracting. Spencer tried not to whimper like a bitch in heat. The palm was running along his stomach, skirting past the weeping cock. The man knew what this did to him. There was no way to defend against the seduction. “Wait… I need to tell you something. Oh, please.”

 

“Shh…” none of that. Thor climbed over him, placing the head of his cock at the entrance. They could talk later, now wasn’t the time. Pushing in, he popped through the resistance. Intense heat surrounded him, bringing them as close as two people could be. He wasn’t satisfied until he was as deep as the position allowed. “Do you have a kiss for your husband?”

 

“Yes,” as many as he wanted. Anything. Spencer let the subject drop. Talking was impossible, all his voice could create were incoherent sounds. Naturally Thor wasn’t worried about someone from his past. Not when the simplest of thrust could make him scream this way. The king knew exactly how much he enjoyed being with him. It only took minutes before the first orgasm struck. The cock felt so amazing filling his tight hole, constantly striking his spot. 

 

“So eager for me,” Thor shivered in delight. The passageway spasmed around him. He didn’t care about any former lovers, Spencer was his. The body came to life for him, the cries were of his name. “Turn, lay on your stomach.”

 

Not this way. Spencer did as told, wanting to continue. The sudden disappearance did make him eager. Both were impatient, yet the hands were gentle with him. None of the infamous strength was used to get him in position. The ministrations were almost loving, as he was placed onto his stomach. The caress roamed over his flesh, accompanied by a mouth. The kisses trailed a path starting from the dip in his spine, all the way to his neck. Teeth scraped the delicate area, he could hear the heavy breathing. The excitement, the hunger that warned him that being treated delicate was almost over. “Thor, please.”

 

“You will accept that you are mine, now and until the day I die.” Thor would have it no other way. Spencer was his spouse, everyone else would be forgotten. He got his point across by driving every inch of the thick erection between the pale globes, sinking deep in the heat. The position made it better, he went in smoothly. He chuckled with pride at the loud scream and the frantic searching for a pillow. “No, you don’t. They know we are wed and we will not hide what goes on between us.”

 

Yes, but someone might hear them. Spencer was denied anything to stifle the noise. There was a balcony not far from the bed, there was no window there. Anyone on one of the other balconies nearby may hear them. Not to mention the passing guards that were constantly walking just outside the room. Making noise had to be the objective, as he was slowly taken. The motion was keeping the heat at volcanic temperature, never enough to send him over the edge. Tender nibbling on the earlobe was sending shivers down his spine. Rough hands were everywhere, caressing his body. His back, shoulders, the curve of his ass, all being touched. 

 

“Cum for me, love.” Thor slowed the progress, letting the orgasm be enjoyed. His own was fast approaching but he wasn’t close to being done. Spencer found release, moaning and squeezing him. So tight, he had to stop moving for the duration. This was how he knew that Spencer’s magic accepted him. The tingling from his own cock whenever he was inside. The way his skin lit up with desire whenever they touched. It wasn’t him. Asgardians weren’t capable of that kind of magic. Their abilities had nothing to do with increasing physical pleasure. “Do you still want me?”

 

“Yes,” what kind of stupid, arrogant question was that? Spencer didn’t think he should have to say it. Of course he did, the one wasn’t enough. It would take some time to appease the lust. The thrusting went on, giving what he needed. The stamina of a god, the prowess of a great warrior, and the ego to boot. He could feel it when the cock began to empty, spraying his insides. There was no pausing for the other man’s orgasm, he was fucked through it. 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

He wasn’t prepared for this. Spencer had been expecting the confrontation since his husband had left this morning. He had been woken to a kiss and Thor letting him know that he was going to speak with his grandfather about investigating how their location had been discovered. Only a select few of the servants had known where the supplies had been delivered. Someone had sold the information. He hadn’t wanted Thor to go but he had been reassured that he wouldn’t be left alone defenseless; Loki was to remain behind to keep an eye on him. 

 

Loki, the brother that he had yet to speak to and he was scared. Not even Odin was here to help diffuse the tension. It was just the two of them, nobody here to prevent the conversation from taking place. He had no idea what to say and he feared that anything he said would be the wrong thing. It was going to happen sooner than he wanted, although he had guessed that the brother would seek him out. Just not this damn soon. His husband hadn’t been gone a full day, just four hours. 

 

He was still in their personal quarters, wearing a casual pair of cotton pants and a button-down shirt. A meal had been brought up for his breakfast, left on the table. If he didn’t know better, he’d think Loki had waited long enough for him to wake before coming to the room. Not one for being subtle or patient. That didn’t bode well. “Good morning.”

 

“Is it?” Not from where he stood. Thor was gone but he wouldn’t be gone long. Loki made sure the door shut firmly behind him. He wouldn’t have their discussion overheard or anyone running to tattle to his brother. Fate was in his favor, both men had left for Alfheim, and Thor had foolishly left the new queen in his care. 

 

“It is,” he thought so. The weather was nice from where he was sitting. The cool breeze coming in from the balcony was soothing. Spencer could tell that he was going to like the weather here. His new home was beautiful. “Would you care for something to eat?”

 

“No, thank you.” What he wanted was to know what his brother did. Loki placed a hand on the twin chair and relocated it so that he would be sitting only a foot from the former human. His closeness was noted but not remarked upon. He got comfortable in the chair, “Does he know?”

 

That was blunt. Spencer knew what he was wanting to know. Did Thor know about them. “Do you think I’m going to dignify a response? He left you here with me, we both know he doesn’t know. If you wish to discuss it, find another way to broach the subject. Don’t be an ass by asking such a stupid question.”

 

“I am aware that he doesn’t know that I had you first. I was wishing to know if my brother realizes that you still want me.” It wasn’t a question. Loki reached out to get a piece of fruit. Spencer was part pleasure elf. What they had felt during their night together, when they had touched again on the beach. The spark of magic, he hadn’t imagined it. It was a cocky guess. His ire was still coiling in his stomach like a vise being wound again and again. 

 

That was assuming a lot. Spencer closed the book, there would be no more reading. Loki had no right to assume such. “Look, I don’t know what you want me to say, I don’t. Your brother is aware that I went with someone right before we met. I have offered to inform him of who, but he doesn’t wish to know. We are married, and he wishes to leave it at that, so do I.”

 

“Well, I don’t.” Loki didn’t want to just let it go. He had gone to Midgard for one reason, and it was sitting in front of him. Nothing had changed except the one he wanted had been dropped in his lap. It was another slap in the face. Once again, he wanted something, and it had been given to Thor because of who they were. Thor hadn’t earned the right to have him, he had been given Spencer because of his birth. Why should Thor be the one to have him? 

 

“Why?” Spencer didn’t get it. If Loki wanted to be honest because Thor was his brother, he could understand that. The look wasn’t of someone that was feeling guilty. “I believe it would be best if we just let it go. It was just one night, and I’m already married to Thor. It is done.”

 

“I notice you didn’t say that it was a mistake. It may have been just one night but we both know what it was.” It had been amazing, life-changing. He wasn’t going to change his mind, he wanted the little queen. Loki smiled, a good point had been brought up. The idea of it being a mistake hadn’t crossed either of their minds. The lush lips opened to say something, he got to it first. “Give me your hand. Or are you frightened?”

 

Yes, he was. Spencer wasn’t sure what he wanted to prove. He did as requested, putting his hand out, letting it hover over the upturned palm. His hand was cradled between the two larger ones, being held securely. This was the reason he didn’t want to be around the brother, it wasn’t right. The fingertips ran over the back of his hand, sending shivers down his spine. The light caress made him want to squirm in the seat. Loki’s touch could still affect him, it was making him aware. 

 

Did Thor make him feel like this? Loki leisurely caressed the hand, never going past the wrist. He didn’t need to throw him on his back to prove the point. He had listened to his brother’s idea of courting his spouse. Upon returning, he had immediately climbed on top of him. Loki had hated it, the sounds of the two fucking. Thor was still a brute, an ignorant and uncouth ape that knew nothing of fully appreciating the gift he had been given. He wouldn’t win Spencer by proving that he could pleasure him greater in bed. They both already knew how good it could be. Thor’s pride would be his undoing. If he didn’t want to know who Spencer had been with, it would work in his favor. 

 

It had to stop. Spencer wanted to pull his hand away as much as he wanted it to continue. Why did it have to feel like that? It was different from when Thor touched him. His husband’s touch was like raw, intense power that made him anxious. Loki’s caress was just as intense but in a calming, hot, and pleasurable way. Both stirred his blood, making his lust burn. Why? Why wouldn’t Loki let it drop? He was already married and there was no going back. “Loki.”

 

“It is good to hear you finally say my name.” Soon it would be screamed in pleasure. Thor could have his throne and the love of their father, but he would have the boy. By the time his brother realized what was going on, it would be too late. “Eat something. When you are done, I will take you on a tour of Asgard.”

 

“I don’t think you should.” Spending any extra time in the man’s presence wouldn’t be wise. It was going to be hard enough to forget, pretend to have forgotten, their night together. Getting too close to him would only complicate things and he had to work on his marriage. He shouldn’t accept any invitations of being completely alone with him. The man shouldn’t be in his personal quarters. Didn’t he get it? “Loki, I won’t dishonor you by suggesting that our night together was anything less than what it was. However, circumstances have placed me as your brother’s spouse. I can’t in good conscious run around with you or have a relationship that goes beyond you being my brother-in-law. I took vows and I plan on honoring them.”

 

“You’ve been wed little more than a month, I sincerely doubt my brother has managed to make that good of an impression. He is an oaf that doesn’t have the brain cells to understand your intellect. I can imagine the depths of your conversations,” Loki wasn’t going to boast that it was the reason Thor had accepted him as an advisor. His brother was the brawn, while he was the brain. The stubborn pout was cute, someone was going to be difficult. Good, he wouldn’t want it to be easy. “I must inform you that there will be many times that you will be left alone with me. Thor has duties as king and he likes to fight. When it comes to your safety, he will trust no one more than I. Being the dutiful brother that I am, I will never shirk my duties to the new queen. Perhaps, you should come to accept that you will be seeing a lot of me.”

 

.  
.  
.

Next chapter: Loki gives Spencer a tour and an unexplained visitor appears before Spencer... You know the drill, hit the comment button like you mean it and give some love to us, we appreciate it. Thanks and the next chapter will be up after it is finished being revised and edited.


	14. Some Time Alone

A/N: Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy. Please hit the comment and talk to me when you are done reading, let me know what you think. I do appreciate the comments and it inspires my muse to keep working. It's either pass my free time playing my PS4 or typing, so if you want my console to remain off, talk to me. Thank you to those that do!

 

Chapter Fourteen 

.  
.  
.

 

It was spectacular. Spencer couldn’t hide his excitement and he wasn’t the only one. Socrates bounced along, rushing forward to play. This was very nice, and he was glad that he had come along. His tour guide laughed at their reaction, this was unlike anything he had seen before. It had taken him three days to finally agree to invitation, but he had given in at his husband’s request. Thor informed him last night that he would be leaving for a few days to head to Jutonheim and continue the talks of an alliance. This time Odin would be remaining home, but the father wasn’t with them. Thor had brought up that Loki had offered to give him a tour of the city, so he could get out of the palace for a few hours. Being too busy to do so himself, his husband didn’t want him to feel abandoned and was urging him to spend time with his new family.

 

Spencer hadn’t been able to say no, not without explaining why he didn’t wish to be alone with the brother. The more time he spent around the two together, he could see how close they were. It made thoughts of telling Thor the truth more difficult with each passing day. He didn’t want to cause problems between them and it wasn’t something he could undo. They were married, and Loki wasn’t going anywhere either. He had no idea how to handle the situation besides pray that it would be left in the past, and he could come to think of his one-night stand as family. 

 

They had used horses as a means of transportation. The ride around the city had taken over six hours. Hours of making conversation and getting to know Loki. He wasn’t sure why that bothered him. Spencer tried to swallow the guilt realizing that he was being reminded why he had been drawn to Loki to begin with. The tour had been an afterthought as they rode around, they had been more into each other than the view. When it was over, instead of taking him back to the palace, his guide had stopped at a shop and requested a lunch for them. He had inquired why, but Loki told him it was a surprise. The falls were on the edge of a mountainside, “It is beautiful.”

 

“It is a natural hot spring,” Loki agreed. The view was very beautiful, and he took the time to savor it. The falls were something he had seen hundreds of times before, they were just one of many that could be found around Asgard. He had brought the queen here to spend time alone without the gaze of Heimdall being on them. He may be lectured later if the loyal gatekeeper tried to quickly check in on the queen. While inside the palace, Thor trusted him to keep Spencer safe. His brother wouldn’t be happy to realize he had taken him this far from the city, but he hadn’t wished to return just yet. “Care to try it out?”

 

He couldn’t. Spencer would love to, but he couldn’t get in, he had nothing to change into. Had he known, he would have come prepared. The water looked refreshing and after riding on top of a horse for hours, it would feel lovely. “I didn’t exactly come dressed for it.”

 

“No matter, we won’t be intruded upon. We are safe from all eyes,” including Heimdall’s. Loki wouldn’t have anyone watching them. The only way to spend time with his brother’s spouse was to make sure his brother didn’t know of his intentions. He was going for a swim and hoped he would be joined. “Join me.”

 

The man wasn’t seriously thinking of…. Yes, he was. Spencer snapped his jaw closed, it had dropped to the ground. Did the royal family have an ounce of modesty? Of course not, and Loki had no reason to be ashamed. The clothes were being discarded, neatly folded, and placed on a nearby rock. “You are rather bold.”

 

“And you are blushing. Don’t be shy.” Loki had brought him here for a reason, to make him remember their night. The last time they had relaxed in a heated pool together. Would the invitation be accepted? “Or do you fear me?”

 

Yes, he did. Spencer turned, and his hands went for the shirt. Nothing would happen. He would do this, just to prove to himself and Loki that nothing would happen between them again. They could be alone together and keep it platonic. Nothing wrong with two men swimming together and enjoying a hot spring. He would also be leaving something on, he would not get nude with another man regardless of who it was. The underwear wasn’t much of a barrier, but it preserved his modesty. “Are you sure it is safe?”

 

“Completely,” they wouldn’t be disturbed. Yet, the term safe held many meanings. Loki walked backwards, waist deep in the water. There would be no attack, yet someone wasn’t safe to be alone with him. Loki was disappointed seeing the flimsy underwear being left on. Pity, but it mattered little. The goal wasn’t to seduce the boy into removing them today. He wasn’t looking to tempt his new brother-in-law into having a lucid affair. He hadn’t gone to Midgard because he wanted another quick fuck. The point had been to bring the boy here, so they could spend time together and form a relationship. All that was still possible, just a bit trickier. 

 

That was a lie. Spencer knew he was far from safe as he turned to face him. Just being alone was risky and seeing the taut body wading in the water brought up too many memories. Of their night, the first time they had kissed, which had led to a lot more. This was foolish, he should get on the horse and leave. Then why did his feet continue forward? The temperature was perfect though, it felt heavenly on the bottom of his feet. Just a quick swim to relax and enjoy one of Asgard’s wonders. 

 

Wonderful, he was being joined. Loki barely contained the joy at getting his way. This was just the start. The sensible side of his mind screamed that what he planned was too great of a risk, he could lose all and gain nothing. Or he could lose a lot but gain something. Seeing the pale form treading water and coming towards him, he had to ask himself, was it worth it? Was trying to gain the affections of the queen worth angering his brother and father? Was it worth possibly losing the only home he ever known? He loved his family, and he had to question the decision to make the boy his. 

 

“This is nice,” Spencer found a sunken boulder to take a seat now that the water was past his neck. He had to swim to the object and climbed on. Seated, the water still came up to his chest, but he was able to lean back to relax. The ledge wasn’t the most comfortable of seats, but it was the perfect spot. 

 

“It is,” Loki swam over, there wasn’t enough room for them both to sit. Both arms were thrown over the lap, so he wouldn’t have to keep treading. The gaze reopened to question his motives, completely innocent. “You stole my seat.”

 

“Your name wasn’t on it,” Spencer didn’t care as long as the arms remained where they were and didn’t creep closer. Still, they didn’t have to for the point to be made. The warmth that was spreading had nothing to do with the water. He needed a distraction, “My grandfather thought I should seek out someone here that could train me.”

 

“You seek training?” What kind? Asgard had several trainers that Spencer could benefit from. However, Loki didn’t want to send him to spend many hours with others. He could do it himself and he really didn’t trust any others with him. They would be careful because it was the queen but they would only do it so much because they were used to training those of Asgard. “If you need training then I will see to it. I am the best to train you in the use of any magic.”

 

Just magic? Spencer didn’t doubt that it was true. If the brothers were anything alike, he was sure that Loki was almost as powerful Thor. Yet, having Loki assist in handling his magic, it meant having him near. His magic was attracted to the man, it probably wouldn’t be wise to let the brother around while he was trying to learn how to use it. “Do you think that wise? It already responds to you. I don’t need to constantly be fighting an erection while I am trying to train.”

 

“On the contrary, your response to me will greatly aid you in training. Most beginners have trouble because they are unable to draw it out. With my assistance, your training should be simpler because you will get a feel for it sooner. Or do you think I will constantly use it as a means to get you into bed?” It was tempting. Loki didn’t want him to distrust him, “You have my word. At any time we are training, I will be on my best behavior. I would take your training very serious, as my mother once did when she took me under her tutelage.”

 

Could he trust him? Spencer couldn’t contain the intake of breath, fingers had just lightly caressed his thigh. It had been done on purpose. He really needed to get it under control. If he couldn’t control his magic, then every time the brother came close he would be tempted. “If I say yes, are you going to behave when you are not acting as my teacher?”

 

“No,” If behave meant acting like the uninterested family member, then the answer was negative. Loki wasn’t going to back off and he wouldn’t lie to get Spencer to accept spending time with him. “Would you have me lie? I have no intention of standing down or accepting that you belong with Thor. The only promise you will receive from me is that I will continue to wait for you to realize what I have already accepted.”

 

“And what would that be?” That just being alone together should be considered an act of adultery? Spencer couldn’t prevent the guilt, because there was a reason to feel guilty. He was enjoying the closeness and it was wrong. He wanted to slide off of the rock and get closer to a man that wasn’t his husband. 

 

Did he have to say it? Or would speaking the words be enough? Loki gave into the desire to get closer, putting palms flat on the rock, and lifting his weight up. Face to face, he wanted to see the reaction before doing what he craved. “That you were meant to be mine.”

 

Not that. Spencer barely digested the words before the mouth crashed over his own. It was gentle, but unrelenting, the lips claiming what was already taken. He opened his mouth to suggest that it shouldn’t be happening, weakly. The pause in speaking was all that was needed for the tongue to dart forward. The electricity raced through every nerve and the words began to echo in his brain, like a thought caught in a tornado. Meant to be his, Spencer couldn’t deny or confirm it. All he knew was that being kissed by Loki had the same effect as being kissed by his husband. So many emotions came to life with just the simple gesture. 

 

That was all he needed. Loki caught the nape, getting lost as the kiss was returned. There was no way he was mistaken. If he were, then why did the arms come around his shoulders, the mouth opening to taste him. This was the answer, he was not walking away. Not when he knew that Spencer felt the same. How far would it go if neither pulled away? 

 

“Wait,” Spencer had to end it. It took all he had to push away and end the kiss. It was too much, and he was becoming lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. They couldn’t keep going, he had to stop. Kissing someone else wasn’t the same as fucking, but it was still wrong. It proved that he still wanted to do exactly that, to give into the temptation. He wouldn’t cheat, not even with Loki. This wasn’t fair to Thor, “I can’t. I’m sorry.”

 

“Sorry?” Sorry? Loki let him go. It was for the best right now. He didn’t want to ruin things by rutting like dogs. He could control himself when it was important. When they finally got around to being intimate again, it would be because Spencer finally accepted who he should be with. “Don’t apologize for having morals. If you are not ready, then you are not. Your presence was all I sought and you were kind enough to grant it.”

 

Did he have to be so understanding about it? That made him feel worse. Spencer was grateful for it, as much as he disliked it. It was sweet and that made it all the more dangerous. He wanted to remain, to continue spending time with him. He shouldn’t. He wasn’t married to Loki and the moment he was back in Thor’s presence, his damn emotions would take a total one-eighty. Even now a large part of him longed to be near the missing spouse while the other half wanted to turn around and go back to the brother. This was going to drive him insane, “We should head back.”

 

“Very well,” if that is what he wanted. Loki wasn’t disappointed. He had learned that he wasn’t the only one that felt something. Spencer still wanted him and in that lay his chance to convince him that they were better together. “We shall head back after we have eaten.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Something was wrong. Spencer rolled over in the bed, the feeling getting him to stir in the night. The strong sense of disappointment soared when he woke to an empty bed. Hours had passed since he had lain down, but it wasn’t yet dawn. Still, his husband hadn’t returned. Odin had sent word that Thor had been delayed, being forced to remain in Jutonheim. The frost giants had asked for his assistance in removing a threat as part of accepting the alliance. It was for the best, he felt awful about what had happened between Loki and himself. If his husband had returned, he knew he would have been tempted to come clean and tell all. Now, in the cold of night, he still felt like shit. His stomach was churning, but that wasn’t what had woken him. 

 

A noise, weeping. Someone was crying, feminine. Where was it coming from? Spencer stood, seeing nothing in the quarters. There was no one in the hall either. It was definitely a woman crying and no matter where he went, the volume remained the same. He took the steps that would take him in the direction of the throne room, but he paused at the corridor. There was no way to tell for sure where he was hearing it from, the strange urge had him going left towards an area that was unknown to him. 

 

The shuffle of feet was nearby, guards moving about the palace. Odd, he stopped outside of large double doors. The four guards were asleep, not just asleep they were comatose with eyes wide open. None of them acknowledged his presence. He waved a hand in front of one’s face to get a reaction. Nothing, not even a blink. In the short amount of time he had been in the palace, he knew that if there were guards stationed in front of the doors, then no one was meant to go inside. Perhaps Odin or Thor would be allowed in, but he was the new queen. Did it matter, surely they would be locked. 

 

Then why did one of them open? Spencer swallowed the feeling of apprehension seeing the door swing open, as if by magic. There was no one standing on the other side, no one to have opened it. The four men remained standing as if turned into statues. Minutes ticked by, as he debated on going inside. The crying, it was coming from within the room. The source was from within the room, and he was curious. Why was he the only one that had come to inspect? 

 

Spencer carefully stepped through the doorway, weary of someone waiting to attack. Could an enemy get inside Asgard? Hadn’t Thor promised that he would be safe? The moment he cleared the door, it closed shut in his wake. He was alone in the room, and it locked securely behind him. Stairs lead down into a new area. Torches lit as he went further down, seeing that he wasn’t alone. 

 

The weeping figure was the one walking away from the steps. Was that the reason the noise had continued to move? Had he been led down here? Why? He continued, going past the bottom and into another area. An object glowed not far from his location, in the opposite direction the figure had gone. Uninterested in whatever was kept down here, he tried to discover who it was. He increased his pace, going around a column. More artifacts were on display. “Hello?”

 

“Who is there?” The voice answered to his summons. 

 

“Hello,” Spencer stopped short as he came around the last column to come face to face   
with someone. A woman, one that he had seen before. Just once, during Loki’s tour of the palace. A large painting that had been done of the late queen. The same imagery was standing before him wearing…. Rags. The clothing was nothing befitting a queen or what any woman would wish to wear. It looked like someone had slapped a cloth bag on the feminine form without a care. “You’re the queen.”

 

“And you are?” 

 

“Going insane it seems,” that had to be it. Spencer was positive that he was awake, but how else could this be explained? The queen was dead, this he knew to be a fact. Then how was he seeing her? He wasn’t sure if he believed in ghosts. It couldn’t be an apparition. Of all the people the woman would appear before, it wouldn’t be him. She would choose to appear before her husband, or one of her sons. They had never met. 

 

“As are we all,” the long hair was dirty and knotted. “Yet you came when no others have.”

 

He was sure he was the only one in he palace that had a family history of schizophrenia. It was finally happening, the strain of his personal life was too much for his brain. Spencer blinked, wishing the vision would leave. He was seeing things and he was also in a restricted area of the palace. Closing his eyes accomplished it. The woman was gone, and he was left alone in the vault. 

 

Left alone and the feeling of being ill returned. The wave washed over him, making it hard to focus on standing. Was it something in the vault? The room was spinning and trying to walk forward accomplished putting him to his knees. It came again, the feeling bringing the black into his vision. Laughter, it was the last thing he heard before he hit the floor and the darkness overcame him. 

 

Next chapter: Spencer makes an important discovery and Thor becomes greatly concerned. Please comment if only it is a few words!


	15. Looking Inside Oneself

A/N: This isn't a very long chapter, but I'm tossing it up. If you want to read more then you know what button to hit. 

 

Chapter Fifteen

.  
.  
.

 

How accurate was the book? Spencer wanted to call his grandfather, to get answers without having to ask the questions. He felt ignorant, helpless. The information he found on the elf species was vague. There were so many types of elves from Alfheim, he wasn’t sure where to start. There was a little basic information, which couldn’t deny or confirm his suspicions. There was nothing solid to go on, except speculation. 

 

Like being found passed out in the hall yesterday morning. He had woken to a concerned Odin crouching and lifting him up. The old man had brought him back to the chambers to rest and had called for a healer. Spencer had sent the woman away before she could properly examine him. He had lied and said the spells were normal, it was a lie. He couldn’t remember how he had gotten out of the vault. Now he wasn’t sure if he had ever been inside it. Passing out, combined with the illness that was starting to plague him. No one had been in the room after his breakfast had been left on a tray. As soon as he had lifted the top, he had rushed to the bathroom to vomit. The same with lunch, the smell of food was getting to him. 

 

The concept was still alien to him, being able to carry. It had to be a virus or his system acting up. Then why did he feel like weeping? The stress of waiting for his husband to return? Yes, he was worried because Thor still hadn’t returned from his treaty talks. He wasn’t alone in the library, Odin had joined him again. It made him uneasy, the urge to vomit strong. 

 

“You are looking peaked. Are you sure you are feeling well?” Odin looked up from the volume. It was nice to find someone that loved to read as much as he. The presence of another was nice, the atmosphere one he had longed for. His son had married well, and he couldn’t be happier with the arrangement. His son had sent word that he would be returning soon and had also passed on his concern for the spouse he had left behind. He had been tempted to have Heimdall retrieve his son when he had found the boy passed out on the floor. 

 

“I’m a little tired,” and he had just found something. Spencer ran his gaze over the page, taking in the information. It claimed that he should be able to tell immediately when he conceived. How? An elf would be able to tell with their magic. The next passage dribbled on about being able to focus on the fetus and being able to see it. It was how the mother kept a watch on the growth. His magic? He had no idea how to do that. “How does one use their magic to look inside themselves?”

 

“Excuse me?” Why did the boy wish to know that? Odin grew worried as the fingers hastily flipped through the pages. He may have an answer, if it was indeed the one Spencer sought. “I would suggest getting yourself into a calm state. Then it would be a lot like you call meditating.”

 

“I want to try it,” Spencer put the book down. He could meditate. It was a good idea and it was worth trying. His father in law merely lifted the one brow at his actions. Both feet were tucked under him and he got comfortable in the chair. Deep breaths, calm and steady. Would this work for his? Having absolutely no training, was it possible to recognize anything? Or find anything? 

 

Odin didn’t dare make a sound. Why the need to examine with his magic? Was he ill? Was the boy looking for something? Half an hour went by, his gaze remaining on his charge. He had promised his son that he would see to the welfare of Spencer and it would be best if he were to tell him of the lad’s health. The faint glow encased the pale skin, the magic unlike their own. 

 

It was working. Spencer felt at peace and he recognized the magic, the feel it brought. Seeing inside himself wasn’t what he expected. There was no vision of his insides, just an awareness of his own person. He could sense and make out his entire body, his magic outlining where he was. Looking, he tried to focus on his abdomen as suggested in the book. Then he spotted it, something that was out of place. A source of magic that wasn’t his own, tiny and it had company. There was two, that couldn’t be right. If he was doing it right, then one of them was possibly a fetus. Then what was the other? Was the different magic where his magic and the fetus were attached? Also, which one was the pregnancy and how far could he be?

 

What he assumed was something, may not be anything. He had never tried to focus his magic for anything. It had to be his own subconscious mind making him see things. Stress over being ill and being unsure of what to do with the situation of the past. What if he wasn’t making a mistake and somehow his body had conceived? How would Thor feel about it? What if the larger source was the fetus and not the smaller one? What if the child he carried wasn’t for his husband? What if he carried for someone else? 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

“Thor!” Spencer placed a palm against the sweat covered chest, trying to understand the sudden feeling. The evening had started out wonderful. He had shared a pleasant and relaxing dinner with his husband. Thor had spoken of his day, had even been thoughtful enough to ask for his advice on several matters. Then they had taken a long, leisurely bath together. Both had known where things were going during the process of bathing one another. After an hour of vigorous foreplay and sex combined, being tired or sore wouldn’t have really surprised him. Thor was still hovering over him, resting both of his ankles on the broad shoulders. The cock was slowly and steadily thrusting into him, so hard, he almost felt ill. Not just felt, he was going to be ill. “Stop, please.”

 

Was he being too rough? Thor paused to see if that was the problem? No? He slid out forcibly. He was almost kicked in the face in the process of his husband getting out from under him. Spencer barely made it to the edge of the bed before vomiting. The spew hit the floor, the sound of heaving instantly killed the mood. “What is it?”

 

He was puking. Spencer felt the heat enter his face while leaving his loins. It wasn’t normal. His stomach bucked before his throat tightened. Getting to the basin would have made it less messy. The mattress moved behind him. Answering came out in the form of liquid splashing from his mouth. Seeing the heavy flow made him think of the classic movie Exorcist. Instead of green pea soup, it was the two previous meals and everything he had drunk. The portable basin was placed beneath the flow to catch the next bout. 

 

“Dammit,” Thor went to the hallway to find a guard. The message was simple, someone was going to be sent to fetch the Alfheim king. Once that was done, he went back inside to dampen a washcloth. The sound echoed in the room, Spencer was seriously ill. The vomiting ceased for a few minutes, long enough that he was able to wipe the flushed face. “Is this the first time?”

 

“No,” he had gotten sick this morning again. His stomach was rebelling. The rapid motion of being intimate had set his stomach off. How embarrassing. He had gotten sick while they had been doing something. What must Thor think? “I’m so sorry.”

 

“You should be,” Thor didn’t like it. “If you are ill then you should speak up. I am not a heartless beast. If your stomach isn’t right, then you shouldn’t be doing anything other than resting. My plowing you can’t have been good for a distressed stomach.”

 

“Sorry,” he hadn’t thought about it. Now he was. Spencer pushed the cloth away to aim for the basin. Some night they were having. He was sprawled across the bed while his husband watched him puke his guts out. There was no way there was any food left, it kept coming. The texture was now of acid and bile. How much was there? The next surge went through his nose, burning as it exited. 

 

“It’s alright,” Thor placed a hand on the back. What had gotten him sick? There wasn’t much he could do for him. Dry heaves, nothing was coming out. His feet were close to the mess on the floor. He took a seat on the mattress to adjust away. “How do you feel now?”

 

Did this answer the question? Spencer hacked in response. There was nothing more to get rid of. Why the hell was he still sick? His damn stomach clenched from the constant heaving, trying to bring up more. A spoonful of bile came, with a clump of something else. It was dark red little specs. 

 

“Your stomach is aggravated, that is blood.” Thor didn’t care if it was in the middle of the night. Spencer needed to be seen to. “Don’t get up, I’ll be back in a minute.”

 

Next chapter: Spencer finds out exactly how far he is and Loki decides to no longer hide how he feels.


	16. Two For You

A/N: This isn't a very long chapter either, but I'm putting it up. If you want to read more then you know what button to hit. It will be next week before I put up another chapter most likely. Going to an oyster roast this weekend so at most I will probably work a bit but won't get around to editing anything. Use those lovely fingers to click on the comment button.

 

Warnings: Some language and tempers...

 

Chapter Sixteen

 

.  
.  
.

 

Seraph followed the little guard to the main chambers. It was the middle of the night, but the king was insisting that he hurry to Asgard. All the messenger had said was that there was something wrong with the queen. That had gotten his attention, so he had come along. What he saw upon stepping into the room wasn’t an ill Spencer. It was a cozy and content one. The boy was in bed, leaning back against the king. “I see all is well now.”

 

“No, it is not.” Thor wasn’t convinced. The episode had passed but it wasn’t the first time Spencer had gotten ill. Did it really take an hour to get here? The vomit had been cleaned up and he had convinced his husband to lean back to relax. His chest was being used as a pillow, “He has been getting ill.”

 

“And you call me for this?” Didn’t they have healers? It was just as well, he had been meaning to check in on them. Were they naked beneath the covers? The king wasn’t, the dark pants could be seen. “Very well, I will examine him. If the young lady over there wouldn’t mind leaving the room for it.”

 

“Go,” Thor dismissed the servant that had just brought them a pitcher of cold water. He wasn’t too convinced about it being something he had eaten. Bad food made one vomit until it was gone, not until the stomach began to bleed. “He has also passed out at least once.”

 

“I’m fine,” Spencer didn’t want them fussing over him. It wasn’t that horrible. The worst part was he had begun during sex. That could crush a man’s ego. How many people had been alerted to his problem? Or was it the other king’s arrival? Odin had also blabbed about finding him unconscious. 

 

“Seraph, I was just informed that you had arrived. What is the meaning of this?” Odin had come hearing that the man had been taken right to their chambers. His son had promised him that all was well in the marriage. They were getting on well and had progressed in the relationship. Seeing how Thor hadn’t wanted to leave again spoke of how his son felt. The attachment was there, Thor already cared for the queen. 

 

“Really?” Spencer couldn’t believe it. Him too? His eyes darted behind the father to see the youngest son. The old man looked confused, the brother looked pissed. Why the hell was everyone coming into their quarters? Now he was glad that Thor had helped him put on some pants. There was no getting out of being examined. He hadn’t wanted it to come to this. Would his grandfather be able to tell? He still wasn’t sure if his suspicions were true. “He didn’t need to summon anyone.”

 

“Spencer isn’t feeling well, so I sent for him. I grew concerned when he got sick while we were being intimate.” Thor didn’t see how it was funny. Leave it to Loki to find humor in it. “Yes, laugh, brother. It wasn’t your husband vomiting until his insides bled. Stop, or leave.”

 

“My apologies, I didn’t realize.” He had been hoping it was a clear indication of the boy’s distaste for his brother. Loki was curious now. The sounds of fucking had caught his attention. They hadn’t lasted long however. His first thought is that the God of Thunder didn’t have what it took to properly see to Spencer’s needs. Why would he get sick from it? 

 

It could be the boy’s magic had acted out against the king. Surely this wasn’t the first time for them to have sex. “Have you gotten ill before now? Also, please tell me that you didn’t wait until tonight to try to consummate your marriage.”

 

“No, we didn’t. This wasn’t the first time, or even the second or tenth.” Thor knew what he was thinking. That Spencer was rejecting him. “It isn’t that. I’m not the cause of it. I sincerely doubt it is because he is rejecting me. He admitted to getting sick before tonight as well.”

 

“Excellent, I mean knowing that it isn’t you two being intimate being the cause helps. When did you start feeling sick, and is there anything else?” Seraph took a seat next to them. The arms were laced around the thin shoulders possessively. “Any weakness, lightheadedness? And was it just the one time?”

 

“Some, and yes. I passed out just the once.” Spencer didn’t want to be inspected with an audience. Demanding that they leave would be rude. His husband didn’t seem to mind when the sheet was pulled down to his waist. Then again, only one other person in the room knew about his secret. No one else was aware of the fact that Loki had seen more than his chest. “I’ve been getting ill for the last week.”

 

“I see,” Seraph was glad to hear it. The heartbeat was strong and healthy. Everyone waited as he examined the stomach. He found the problem without having to ask the boy to strip down. “Well, I found the problem, and I must say it is a serious one.”

 

“What is it?” Thor tried to keep calm. What was wrong? Was there anything they could do? “Well, stop fucking smiling and tell me why he is ill.”

 

“He isn’t dying, so calm yourself.” The God of Thunder was prone to having a nasty temperament. Seraph turned to his friend and congratulated him. “It seems you have gotten your wish, you’re going to be a grandfather.”

 

“A child?” Odin wanted to make sure he understood what was being said. A grandfather, then the symptoms were due to a pregnancy. “He’s expecting? Then why is that a serious problem? Should he be getting ill this soon?”

 

“Perhaps this should be discussed in private.” He wanted to give the couple the option. Seraph looked to the king. Spencer may wish for privacy. He had no idea if Thor knew of his grandson’s previous lovers. 

 

“No, whatever it is, they are my family. If there is a problem with the pregnancy, then tell us. I won’t hide something like this from them. Speak freely.” Thor didn’t care if they heard it. There was no shame in their creating a child together. 

 

The gaze was on his grandson, Seraph needed to know. “Did you by chance tell your husband of your past? I’m referring to the man you spoke of when I explained to you why you would be able to reproduce? When we discussed what you should feel.”

 

“I know of him,” Thor answered. He knew about the man Spencer had slept with beforehand. What did he have to do with it? “I am aware of the fact that before you went to bring him home there was another lover.”

 

“Not just another lover, one not of Midgard. This I informed Spencer about. The reaction he described there was no way the man was from the realm.” Who was it? He was curious now as well. He continued, “The problem is that he is young, and has absolutely no control over his magic. He’s never had any training. When he went with the man, something was left behind.”

 

Please let it be a disease. Spencer prayed that he had some form of the clap. The man that had left something behind was standing four feet away and listening to every damn word. The others got the meaning as well, Odin looked livid. What could he say? 

 

“You’re telling me he came to my son already pregnant for another man?” Odin asked. Looking to the couple for confirmation. Why wasn’t his son upset about the news? “Did you know of this?”

 

“Yes, I knew he wasn’t a virgin when he came to me, neither was I. The child, no, I didn’t know. How could I when he didn’t know? It matters little, he is my husband, and any child he carries I will claim.” Thor didn’t care who it belonged to biologically.

 

“Oh, but it is yours too. You didn’t let me finish.” A hand slid over the flat surface. “There is two. The strongest is over two months along, close to three. The faint presence is a little over three weeks old. Even though he was already carrying, his magic must have still allowed conception of the second. Most likely maternal instincts and a subconscious desire to give you an heir. That or the sex was so good he had no control over his hormones.”

 

“Definitely the second one,” for both of them. Spencer buried his face in his hands. This wasn’t happening to him. He had no desire to have a child right now. That explained what he thought was a mistake when searching for himself. The uncontrollable hormones were the cause for both. He had no idea how to control the magic when they were fucking, and this was the outcome. His body had opted to get knocked up, not once but twice. He was fucking carrying for two different men. Not just strangers. He had to leave, he had to get out of here. 

 

“Thanks for the compliment, love.” Thor was pleased to learn that one was his. He would love the other as his own, but he did want a child. “So he is carrying two, one further than the other. We will handle it. I will claim both as mine, it doesn’t matter which one I sired.”

 

“It does, we have no idea who sired the second.” Seraph had to pry. “If it was another from Asgard then there won’t be any issues. If it was someone from Alfheim, even better since Spencer has the blood. If it is for someone from one of the other realms, there could be complications during the pregnancy.”

 

No, this wasn’t happening. Spencer felt the reassuring touch. He had no fucking idea what realm the other father was from. Loki had said he was adopted, that didn’t mean he was necessarily from Asgard. He hadn’t bothered to inquire about where he was originally from the few times they had spent time together. Loki’s parentage hadn’t been important to him. “I don’t know. If it is that important then ask him, he’s standing right behind you.”

 

“Jutonheim, in case you didn’t already know.” Loki smiled and adored the boy more for admitting to it. One of them was his? He had waited to hear it. Unless Spencer had slept with someone else that wasn’t originally from Midgard. He had no idea of knowing who the doctor had been with. The news of there being one from around that time, it gave him a strange but pleasant feeling. Spencer’s magic had created a child for him. Spencer could have lied about it and said he didn’t know. 

 

“Loki?” Odin stared open mouth. There was no one else standing in the room and his youngest had answered. To say anything at all, it did not bode well. Loki was suggesting that he had been the boy’s previous lover. “Surely you jest. That is your brother’s bride, your queen.”

 

“Be as that may, I had him first.” Loki proudly told them. He had been the first one to experience the magic and that was his child. “That is my child he carries and as honorable as the intentions are, no one else will be claiming it.”

 

“Get out!” Thor didn’t want to discuss it with them. He couldn’t bring himself to look at his brother right now. This was between them, “Get out, all of you. Except you. GET OUT OF HERE! GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF MY QUARTERS!” 

 

Couldn’t he go as well? Spencer didn’t protest at the movements behind him. Thor was getting out of the bed, pointing towards the door. They were leaving, he could hear the shuffling of feet. The brother was the last to leave, he couldn’t look at them. It was out in the open. They knew, his husband knew. This was going to be a fight. This wasn’t a simple argument over dirty dishes. How could they get past this? He was carrying a child for the man’s brother. 

 

“Did you know?” Thor turned to demand answers as soon as they were out of earshot. Spencer had been with his brother? His spouse was the human Loki had hooked up with? The one his brother had been gushing about? The person that had his brother acting strange? He got it now, why Loki would act that way. “Don’t you think I had the right to know?”

 

“I tried,” that he wouldn’t apologize for. Spencer stood up for himself at the accusation. He wasn’t the one in the wrong here, not really. “Your tune changes when it suits you. I was trying to tell you last week, but you wouldn’t let me.”

 

“Over a month too late!” This was something he should have been told before they got married. Thor couldn’t believe it. “So my brother is the one you gushed about. The man you made it a point to boast about. The one I could never live up to. You should have informed me that it was Loki then, before agreeing to marrying me. We could have been spared this.”

 

“You mean you could have been spared being wed to me.” That’s what he meant. Spencer didn’t try to push down the hurt. What had happened to wanting the relationship? “I didn’t know. I was honest. I slept with someone that I knew my magic had reacted to and that was all. He didn’t give me his damn name, much less his family history. How was I to know that he was your brother? Even when you mentioned his name to me, I didn’t know. I didn’t know who he was until he showed up at the beach. Then there was no time to sit down and talk about it. That is why I tried to tell you the other night.”

 

“Spencer,” if that were true. It meant that Loki had known since then as well. They had spent the entire week together. His brother had plenty of chances to tell him. Loki’s reasons weren’t as honorable as Spencer’s he was sure. It didn’t bode well. Loki had kept it a secret for a reason. The smile and announcement at learning that one of the fetuses belonged to him, his brother wanted it. That meant Loki would be a close part of Spencer’s life for a long time. He didn’t have it in him to forcibly take the child away from his brother. “I believe you, but you are carrying his child. If it were anyone else’s. I can’t claim his child as mine.”

 

“I’m not asking you to.” Spencer spoke before it could be asked of him. Why him? Why did he have to get tangled up with these two? He hadn’t meant for any of this to happen. “I’m not going to ask anything of you or him. I’m so sorry I didn’t know beforehand to give you the perfect excuse to get out of marrying me.”

 

“That isn’t it at all,” Thor knew his brother. Loki would want the babe, his brother still wanted Spencer. That could be the only reason nothing had been said. The happiness at knowing one was for him, it gave his brother a means. “How can I remain with you knowing that you were with him? How can I trust you two alone?”

 

“Maybe because I gave my word! I went through with the vows. Child or no child, I don’t cheat.” He wouldn’t do the man wrong by sleeping with the brother while they were married. At least he didn’t have any intentions to do it. He got it, the concern, because it was the source of his own. 

 

“You lie!” Thor caught him in it. “My brother spoke of you when he returned. Were you not in a relationship with another man when you two laid together?”

 

That was true. Spence clammed up when it was pointed out. This was different. Not in the blonde’s eyes though. Hotch and he had been in a hidden relationship. They weren’t even a real couple then, not in Spencer’s mind. That meant Loki had spoken about his lack of morals when asked. Both saw him in a bad light. “You aren’t Hotch.”

 

“You’re damn right I’m not, I won’t give you the chance to jump in my brother’s bed and be unfaithful. I can’t have you two around each other.” Thor knew it. “If what you felt with him is anything like what you feel with me, then there is no choice. How the hell can you promise me that it won’t take more than a touch or a kiss to put you on your back?”

 

“I’m not going to promise you a damn thing, you asshole.” What kind of promise was better than a wedding vow? Spencer raved at the accusation of being a cheater. “How dare you stand there and preach to me about what I did before I met you! How many people did you fuck before you met me? My boyfriend at the time was my first. Your brother was my second. You know nothing of my relationship, so you don’t get to judge me. What was all that talk that the past didn’t matter.”

 

“That was before I knew that you fucked my brother.” He didn’t have the right to judge, but he did. It wasn’t just anyone, it was Loki. Thor didn’t want to fight, “What would you have me do?”

 

Spencer rose his voice. They weren’t alone, someone had remained behind to listen. “You and he can both go to hell. Why don’t you ask him what he thinks you should do? I don’t have an answer for you.”

 

“Loki!” Thor snapped realizing that he could ask him. His brother hadn’t left like he had demanded. Standing outside the door wasn’t giving them privacy. “If you are going to be nosey and listen, you may as well come inside.”

 

“Oh, so you can speak to him in a decent tone, but talk to me like I’m trash.” Spencer wanted to throw something at them both. The darker male came into the room, the smile gone from his face. “You two can discuss it all you want but I won’t be a part of it. I have no desire to see either one of you again.”

 

“You can’t mean that,” Thor had no idea how Spencer felt about his brother, but they were married. Up until now things had been going well. “You can’t just walk away. We are married no matter what we may want. You aren’t going anywhere.”

 

“Watch me,” Spencer wasn’t hanging around for them to do some dick waving. “Why would I want to stay? I have a husband that made sure I knew for the two weeks of our marriage that he didn’t want me around, and a man that didn’t even have the courtesy of giving me his name.”

 

“I don’t recall you giving yours either, if you wanted something to scream, you only had to ask.” Like how he had been screaming his brother’s name hours prior. The marriage hadn’t started out so nice, good to know. “You were the one that ran before the sun came up. Perhaps if you had thought me worthy enough to stick around, you would be wed to me and not my brother.”

 

“Don’t even go there,” Thor warned him. Spencer had been promised to him. An exchange of names wouldn’t have prevented anything. “He was promised to me.”

 

“A fact that you weren’t exactly happy about, if I recall.” Loki reminded him. “You had no desire to wed. Why not speak what we three know? The reason he carries my child is because we were compatible. His magic chose me, you were an afterthought. He was mine before he was yours, he is still mine as far as I’m concerned.”

 

“And that is why I don’t want you anywhere near him. He may not have had the chance to tell me, but you did,” Thor gave his brother his attention, wanting him to deny it. Loki had kept silent for his own selfish purposes. “Do you deny that you kept silent for your own purposes?”

 

“I do not,” Loki didn’t care to look at Thor. His eyes went to the silent beauty. “Would you have liked to hear about my time with him? Would you care to hear how I put him beneath me? How I spent the entire night fucking him? You heard him, I was his second lover. You can imagine how it felt when I took him. He may not have known my name, but he begged me all the same. I broke him in, I made him weep with pleasure.”

 

All true. Spencer hated that it was said. The outraged cry wasn’t his. The smile was creepy, as if Loki knew what kind of reaction it would have. Thor drove his shoulder into the other male, sending them back across the floor. They were fighting, like idiots. A kick got the blonde off, but they weren’t stopping. “Stop!”

 

Just like his brother to lash out with brute force when hearing words that rang true. Loki was prepared for the next hit. The elbow driving into his chest, putting them both through the wall and into the facilities. Pipes broke under their weight and in seconds they were both soaked. “That’s right, fight. Attack me because you cannot stand to know that for the first time you aren’t someone’s first choice.”

 

“He isn’t going to choose you,” It wasn’t going to happen. One night wasn’t enough to erase the weeks they had been together. Thor let the fist strike his eye, the pain barely felt through the rage. His worries were justified, Loki wasn’t going to be graceful enough to walk away. Something else for them to fight over, but this wasn’t a claim on the throne. It was his queen, his lover that his brother wanted. “You may have had him first, but I am the one he welcomes into his bed every night.”

 

“No longer,” Loki delivered a solid kick to the stomach, getting the weight off of him. He scrambled to his feet, they were just getting started. “You my dear brother were already foolish enough to leave him alone with me. I assure you, he still responds to my touch. Your so-called relationship is a farce because deep down he is already questioning it. He still craves my touch and I will gladly give it to him.”

 

.  
.  
.

 

Tell me what you thought. I tried not to make Spencer toooooo foul mouthed, but he is a bit emotional. Comment!

 

Next chapter: Spencer is given an option and Odin has his say.....


	17. Fight For Pride

A/N: A short chapter. I will throw a Merry Xmas or Happy Holidays! I got some awesome news for a present. Got a book that was accepted, so hopefully by summer it will be out. I know it takes a few months before it goes on market, but YAY!!!! Anyways, here is a small present for those that want to read the next chapter. Comment for me please!

 

Chapter Seventeen

 

.  
.  
.

 

“What are you going to do?” Seraph wanted to know. The situation wasn’t ideal for his grandson. The two were still fighting and this wasn’t a good environment for someone carrying two separate pregnancies. 

 

What was he going to do? Spencer wanted to weep. He had no idea what to do. Over an hour had passed and the noise continued on in the distance. “Is that them?”

 

The explosion made the floor shake, “Yes. From that tremor, I’d say the fighting has reached the east wing of the palace. Don’t worry Odin will step in soon if they don’t stop. I’m not concerned about them, only you. Did you not know?”

 

“No, Loki didn’t give me his name. I had no idea that he was going to be my future brother-in-law. I had no idea until I saw him again. By that time, I was already carrying his child and his brother’s.”

 

Yes, that little development. Seraph was tickled pink to know that the second fetus was for the Juton prince. His grandchild carried children from four realms in his womb. Each child had the blood of three realms, they would be magnificent. So unique, it would be a shame to leave them here on Asgard. “Not your fault. Odin had boasted of his sons, now I see that they are both fools.”

 

“They aren’t that bad. I really didn’t know about him or that I was carrying. How can I stay and have children for both of them? No matter who I went with, I would choose my husband, but how could he trust me? I can’t expect him to send his family away.” Spencer hated it. Thor would never trust him, not after that comment. Loki had made him sound like an eager whore. Neither cared for him, only their pride.

 

“Why don’t you return home with me?” This was the best way to handle it. “I know things are tense at home, but no more so than here. Maybe some time away will help you decide. It will also give them time to learn to behave like adults. You don’t need to be here until they decide what is more important, their pride or the children you carry.”

 

“But can I?” Was he allowed to just leave without them knowing? He was angry at the man, but Thor was his husband. “I can’t just leave without telling him. He won’t be happy if I just leave.”

 

“Maybe your leaving will make him see reason. It will force him to do the right thing and think about the baby. You can’t stay here with all that nonsense. One little tiff isn’t going to make them swallow their pride. The best thing for you is to leave here. This time in your pregnancy is very delicate. The least upset could cause you to lose them. Think of them. They can’t stop you from leaving. You are by all rights the heir after your father, you can return to Alfheim if you desire.”

 

“No, I can’t.” Spencer didn’t want to leave. The thought of leaving his husband made him feel hollow inside. He wanted to stay. How could he remain here? Loki had only boasted about their night to piss off his brother. A brother that didn’t really want him. Thor didn’t care about him. His husband still resented the fact that they had been wed. How could he stay around them? How could he leave? The situation here wasn’t ideal, it would be worse in Alfheim. There were people there that wanted him dead. “I won’t run.”

 

“If that is your wish.” Seraph wasn’t pleased with the decision, he wanted the boy to come home. He could use him and the children that he carried. Taking him against his will this early in the pregnancy could be a mistake. No, he would let him remain for now and once the pregnancy was further along, he would come for him. “If you change your mind, all you need to do is call for me.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

“Are we done?!” The answer would be yes or the next one to speak would feel his wrath. Odin couldn’t believe these two were his sons. Both on their knees before him, torn and bloody clothes. What had things come to when he had to have guards cuff both of his children, their own king! “Say no and I will strike the fool stupid enough to open his mouth.”

 

‘No,’ Thor shrank back from the glare. His father couldn’t read thoughts, but the look made him wonder. They weren’t done, it was far from over. What right did the old man have to interfere? “I demand that you have the shackles removed. I am king.”

 

“You are my son, and you are not behaving like a king.” Odin waved the guards away. They would not be releasing either of them until he said so. “I am ashamed of both of you, this behavior isn’t befitting of my children. Either of you! Even you Loki.”

 

“Had you not interrupted, I would have finished momentarily.” As soon as he crushed the brute’s skull in. Loki seethed at being put in chains, he wasn’t on trial here. Thor was the one that had started the fight. He was only defending himself and what was his. 

 

“You wish, had he not come to save your sorry ass, you would be weeping for mercy.” Thor cringed and refused to touch the tender spot the staff came down to strike. That had hurt, he wasn’t the only one to receive the treatment. 

 

Odin slapped them both a second time to make sure he had their attention, “I should beat both of you within an inch of your life. Do either of you have any idea what you are fighting over? Don’t, don’t you spout some nonsense about the boy being your husband. From where I’m standing you don’t deserve him. Don’t laugh Loki, because neither do you.”

 

“At least this time you recognize the fact that your son doesn’t deserve it either.” Just like the throne. Loki squared his shoulders at the anger. They knew he was right. Thor didn’t deserve Spencer or the throne, but he had been given both. 

 

Odin would have his say. “From what I gathered from the screaming. The only one innocent in this entire affair is the boy. He went with Loki while still on Midgard, which frees him from having to answer for the incident as far as you are concerned, Thor. Loki, the boy may not have known you were his brother until after the wedding, but it does not change the fact that they are now married. He is your brother’s spouse, they took vows. I have no idea what he feels for either of you, what I do know that if anyone is going to suffer in this, it is he. Did he lie to you, son?”

 

“He did not,” Thor would give him that. Spencer hadn’t lied about anything. His husband had even tried to bring it up, to tell him who he had gone with. His pride hadn’t wanted to hear about it. 

 

“Yet you turned on him. You verbally attacked him as if he had.” Odin wasn’t done. “And you! It is one thing to announce that you want your child, but you deliberately put him on the spot with your words. Were you two trying to make him miscarry? The boy is carrying two separate pregnancies at once. A magical pregnancy is delicate because it is controlled by his magic. You would stress him out because of your pride.”

 

“You’re right, Father.” Thor didn’t want to harm him. He wasn’t angry at Spencer, he just didn’t want to lose him. “I will go apologize and speak to him sensibly about this. He is my spouse, my queen, and he is going to have my children.”

 

“Child!” Loki snarled, “He is going to have your child. One of them is mine. You can have all the claim you want to the one you sired but you will not have mine. Do what you will but when all is said and done, I will raise my own son, and I will be the one that has the mother.”

 

“Like hell you will, he is married to me.” Dammit, this wasn’t getting them anywhere. Neither of them was going to bend on this. Thor knew it, it was why he was so upset over it. Loki wasn’t going to give up and he wouldn’t send his brother away. 

 

“When you two get around to pulling your heads out of your ass, we will discuss this further.” Odin knew they weren’t going to like what he had to say next. “You two will stay as you are for the remainder of the evening. That will give me enough time to relocate the boy closer to my quarters. I do not wish for either of you to go near him, is that understood? Don’t you open your mouth, or I will break your jaw. For the next three months, I am revoking your rights to see him. Both of you. He carries my grandchildren and I won’t have the pride of two idiots to cause him to become ill and miscarry.”

 

Next chapter: Tension continues to rise and a near accident..... Hit the comment button if you want to see more. I'm pretty damn sure that by the end of the fic it will be over 200k words, sigh. Oh, I'm going to warn my readers now, soon enough the fic will take a more dark, angsty turn. Sorry. Not too bad, but I will post warnings for each chapter when needed. Thanks!


	18. A Decision Is Made

A/N: Hello! Just a quick message to address a comment, I did add the Thor/Loki/Spencer tag. Also, I do want to remind and point out that the Thor/Loki tag was not a mistake. I will not put in any spoilers because I don't want to reveal some of the plot until it happens, but at some point the fic will have some Thorki in it (as in there will be no Spencer in the picture during that time). I'm not going to say why or how, or even when, but it will be there. BUT by the end it will be a threesome, as in all three together, meshed together in one hot, smutty, horny, sexy ball of fun. Please keep reading to see the plot as it unfolds, there is still a good bit to come, the title has yet to live up to its name! 

 

Chapter Eighteen

 

.  
.  
.

 

“You should try to eat more,” Odin coerced him by pushing the plate of sliced fruit closer. The healer was concerned about the drastic weight loss. It was natural for the mother to loss some weight during the first few months and then put more in the later months. He wasn’t convinced, Spencer was losing too much. “Do you need more tea?”

 

“I am good,” Spencer didn’t want any more of the nasty tea. He had drunk three cups already today. It worked, his stomach no longer rebelled after eating. It didn’t prevent the sudden urges that came in the middle of the night. When those times came, he would down a cup before laying back down. 

 

“Eat, please.” Odin insisted. For the last three weeks, he had remained at the boy’s side, except during the night. During those times, he made sure the wards were up to prevent anyone from sneaking into the quarters. The guards posted at the doors also had strict orders, no one was to go inside the room without his permission during the day. That was if he were busy elsewhere. This was the only way to keep any stress away. Most of it. Anyone could tell that the expecting mother was still upset. How could he not be reminded daily of what was taking place? The idiots constantly bickered, and their fighting was heard throughout the palace. 

 

“They are destroying something again,” Spencer nibbled on the strange fruit. It had the color of a peach, and the texture of an orange. Blue grapes were also plucked and placed on his plate. They were good, tangy yet sweet. The fighting was close this time and Odin tensed. 

 

“Nothing that can’t be replaced. Don’t worry your head over it, they will tire soon enough.” Odin waved aside the worry, let them fight. They wouldn’t bring the fighting to his wing of the palace, it was the reason he had brought Spencer to his wing. He wouldn’t let the fighting interrupt their meal. “I have given much thought about your offer.”

 

“You have?” That was unexpected. Spencer was glad to hear it. Last week he had become bored while reading and had asked Odin if he had anything he could do so he wouldn’t feel so useless. Doing anything physically strenuous wasn’t possible, but he could do other things to assist. Technically, he was still the queen. 

 

“I have,” Odin had found something for him to do. He also wanted to test just how brilliant his new son was. “Over three thousand years ago my father brought home some treasure. Amongst the strange relics, there are also many volumes that he never got around to deciphering. I tried in my youth, once again decades ago. Even Loki has tried to make sense of the journals but failed. I would like for you to take a look at them. I know it will take some time and I will also be assisting you in the matter. What do you say?”

 

“Thank you, I would love to.” It was a challenge, he thrived on learning new things. If Odin and Loki hadn’t been able to decipher the volumes, he was intrigued. Helping may take his mind off what was happening on the other side of the palace. A part of him was grateful that he couldn’t hear what was being said. Hearing the conflict was stressful because he knew he was the cause of it. 

 

“Damn it,” Odin rolled his eyes, something had exploded. They were getting carried away again. When would they come to terms with what couldn’t be changed? Spencer would be having children for both of them and neither would be treated differently in his home. “Why don’t we go for a walk? I’m sure you’d feel a lot better if you got out to get some fresh air.”

 

“Are you sure?” Spencer would love to go for a walk and get out of the room. When it came down to it, Odin was the only one he felt comfortable with. The old man cared more about the health of the two he carried instead of who had fathered them. Not once had he been lectured about sleeping with both sons. What he wanted more than anything was for the two to stop fighting. 

 

“Yes, come.” Odin would take him. Maybe seeing the boy would cause the two to come to their senses. Remind them why they needed to overcome their petty squabbling. The mother of their children needed them to put their differences aside. His hand was taken, the delicate palm coming to rest in his own. How could they not see what they were endangering? He wanted them to lay eyes on what he was denying them. 

 

As long as he didn’t have to speak to either of them. Spencer let himself be drawn out into the hall. Odin released his hand and opted to take his elbow. He had no idea where they would go, being able to stretch his legs was nice. His quarters were large, lavish, and lonely. He found that he missed both men. His nights felt empty without his husband there at his side. The days were boring and dull without Loki around to insist on keeping him company. He missed them both, “Where are we going to go?”

 

“The gardens,” Odin would take him to get some fresh air. It might put some color in his cheeks. The direction would also put them near his sons. It was going to put them too close. 

 

Spencer screamed at the loud noise, deafening. His ears rang, and he wasn’t sure when, but at some point, his waist had been grabbed and he had been slung to the side. Debris settled around them. The stone had pelted the back of the former king, chunks of concrete were in the white hair. The gray dust was settling on his clothing as well. The quick movement of being spun around had happened so fast, his stomach took a few seconds to catch up with the movement. It turned, thumping in time with his heart. What the hell? 

 

“You bloody fools!” Odin was going to kill them both. What were they thinking? The reason for the destruction was five feet away, also buried in the rubble. His youngest was groaning and trying to get to his feet. How could they? He cared little about whatever injuries Loki might have sustained. “Were you hit? Are you injured?”

 

He was going to vomit! Deep breaths, he needed to slow his breathing. Spencer felt ill seeing the dark hair getting up, the hand brushing the debris off. Loki was getting up from the attack as if it was commonplace to be sent headfirst through a brick wall. His legs felt weak noticing how close Odin and he had come from being crashed into. 

 

“Get up, we aren’t finished.” Thor stepped through the hole Loki’s stubborn ass had made. He was going to end this today, either his brother listened, or he would castrate him. They weren’t going to stop until a winner had been decided. 

 

“YOU ARE FINISHED, OR I WILL BANISH YOU BOTH!” Odin was tired of it. It had to stop. His voice got both to look beyond themselves and to realize that they had almost caused serious damage to more than the foundation. The hands were clinging to him in desperation, and he did what he could to calm the boy. “Shh…. You’re alright. Come, I will return you to your room.”

 

That had almost hit them. Spencer closed his eyes, willing the panic to subside. The wall was crumbling as they stood there. Another second and they would have been in the direct path. What would have happened if they would have been struck? Odin was revered as a god, but he was old. What about himself? He was nowhere as strong as his father in law and he wasn’t in the best condition. What would have happened if he would have been hit? That could have seriously injured the pregnancy. Another step and the lives he carried could have been hurt. 

 

“Calm your breathing,” Odin swore and lifted the boy bridal style. He was sure he hadn’t been struck. He had moved him in time and shielded him. The knowledge had to be shattering. “You two will go the throne room, don’t make me hunt you down.” 

 

He didn’t need to be carried. Spencer felt stupid being carried by an old man. Their walk had been terminated, ending too soon. How close he had come to being injured in their dispute, “I need to leave. I can’t stay here.”

 

“None of that,” Odin wouldn’t have him thinking that way. He wouldn’t allow him to leave but it was true. Spencer couldn’t stay if the two didn’t stop immediately. It was going to start putting too much strain on the pregnancy. He would give them an ultimatum today and they would stop this nonsense. “Don’t speak of leaving, that will accomplish nothing. My son would come after you, as would I. I’m going to put you to bed and then tend to them.”

 

“Okay,” Spencer didn’t want to argue with him. He didn’t want to leave, but he didn’t want to endanger the pregnancy. He trusted Odin, enough to let the man carry him back to the bed. The noise had ended, “Just put me on the bed.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

“What do you have to say for yourselves?” Odin stood before the two. Neither said a damn thing. It was just as well, he didn’t want to hear it. “Fighting like idiots. Do you realize what you would have done had I reacted a second later? You would have seriously injured him. Not to mention the impact it would have had on the children he carries. YOUR CHILDREN!”

 

“Father, we didn’t realize,” Thor spoke. Their father had to know they would never intentionally cause Spencer harm. They hadn’t known that they were nearby. It would have been his fault had Spencer gotten caught in the destruction. He had thrown Loki without thought of where he would end up. 

 

“Didn’t realize? Didn’t realize that your husband still lives here? You didn’t realize that sooner or later he may get caught up in your dispute? Which is it?” Odin was ready to disown them both. What was the point of the constant fighting? “I finally convince him to come out of the room and you almost kill him. Do either of you realize how delicate his condition is?”

 

“We didn’t mean to put him in danger.” Loki frowned at the undignified scoff, it was deserved. If they had been in their right minds, they would have realized how close they were getting to their father’s wing, where Spencer was being kept. They could have seriously injured the one they fought over and killed the children he carried. 

 

“Meant to or not, you did. The boy is questioning his safety and is thinking about leaving. If you don’t want the very thing you are fighting over to leave, then I suggest that it ends now.” Odin knew they could come to terms, if they only tried. “This is no longer about either of you. You two will put aside your squabbling and focus on what is best for him. Think about what your actions are causing. The stress it is putting on the boy. He needs support from both of you. He needs both of you.”

 

“What do you suggest?” Thor wanted to know what he should do. “What would you have me do? Forget that my brother wants nothing more than to steal my queen from me. You’re asking that I trust him.”

 

“He is your brother!” Odin didn’t care. “I don’t care who fucked the boy first. I don’t care if you have to plot out a damn schedule to share him. What you will do is stop the fighting. Do you plan on fighting until the children are grown? You both now have a responsibility to the children you helped create. They will be true siblings and they shouldn’t have to deal with fathers that are nothing but immature children themselves. You will not continue to put that boy through this, nor will you make any grandchildren of mine grow up in a divided home. Figure something out, or I will give into his demands and have him permanently removed from Asgard.”

 

“You can’t,” Thor screamed at the departing back. His father wasn’t allowed to take Spencer anywhere. It was annoying enough that he had locked his husband away and refused to let him see him. Three damn weeks, how much longer would he be on restriction? Months? NO! He wouldn’t stand back and let others dictate what should happen in his marriage. “Are you happy now? Not only did you almost injure him, but will you not be satisfied until you cost me my queen.”

 

“I didn’t exactly throw myself through that wall,” that was on Thor. He hadn’t started the fight this time, “If anyone would have been responsible for putting him in danger it is you, not I. We wouldn’t be having this problem if you would just accept that you have lost. Because of your stubbornness Father refused to let me speak to him.”

 

“You don’t get to speak to him even after Father stops being an over-protective parent. I have lost nothing, he is my husband, not yours. What makes you think I am going to let you anywhere near him or did that thrashing I gave you addle your brain?” Thor wasn’t going to change his mind, he didn’t want Loki near him. “I have not forgiven you. You deliberately lied to me, you kept the truth from me.”

 

“And I tire of you getting everything. He was in my life before you knew of his existence.” Loki refused to back down or relent. Let another fight come of it, it wouldn’t change how he felt. “While you were sleeping with the one I wanted, I went back to Midgard to bring him here. Do you have any idea what it was like to realize that once again you were given something because you are Odin’s son? I wanted him, but he was given to you. I may love you enough to accept that you will be king, but I will not stand down this time. I will have him.”

 

“I already have him,” Thor wouldn’t feel sorry for him. Not this time, Loki was in the wrong. Spencer and he had married, they were to have a family. “My husband is expecting my child. He is my queen, not yours.”

 

“What of my child? You will not deny me my child.” Loki wanted his child, there would be no debate and he would do the unthinkable and resort to kidnapping before watching his son call Thor father. 

 

“Of course not, I would never think of it. I may hate the fact that you want Spencer, but I would never do that to you.” Thor wanted him to believe that. He would never deny Loki his child. Anyone else, he may have convinced Spencer to let him take the role as the father. “And that is why we will never come to terms. The child will need its mother and you are the father, so where does that leave us? We both wish to raise our children.”

 

“Let’s not forget that we both want the mother.” Loki felt the weariness creep into his bones. He was tired of fighting. It wasn’t accomplishing anything, they were both stubborn and neither willing to bend when it came to the queen. “What do you suggest? I will be part of my child’s life and that means I will be around him.”

 

“And you are still my brother. I have no wish to lose you because we cannot come to terms. If you’d only accept having him only in your life as the mother of your child.” Thor was willing to overlook the past if he could bring himself to trust Loki around him. If he could trust that he wouldn’t have to worry every time he left or turned his back. 

 

“You know I won’t. That is the only promise you shall get from me.” Loki was relieved when the declaration wasn’t met with another punch to the face. Was he the only one tired of fighting? He wanted to go check on Spencer, Odin would keep them away. 

 

“Then what am I to do?” Thor ran a hand through his hair. Could he turn a blind eye to the fact that whenever possible his brother would be trying to seduce his spouse? He didn’t wish to feel like he was competing either. 

 

“Stop being so traditional perhaps.” Loki offered the suggestion. “I am going to be part of Spencer’s life, something you need to accept. Just as I need to accept that you are wed to him and will also share a child with him. If we can try to accept it, then why not leave it up to him? Let him decide what kind of relationship he has with us.”

 

“You say this because you believe you will be able to seduce him to your side.” Thor was no fool. Loki still had it in his mind to steal Spencer from him. “You still wish to take him. You say leave it to him, but are you really prepared for what that might mean? Would you really accept that he may actually prefer me over you?”

 

“I could ask the same. Are you willing to let him make the decision?” Loki wasn’t worried. He knew what he had felt when Spencer had returned the kiss. There was something more than lust between them. “We agree to stop the fighting and give him the chance to decide. We give him the space and time to figure out who he wants. When he does make a decision, then the other graciously gives his blessing.”

 

“You’re suggesting that I give you leave to try to convince my husband to be with you.” Thor didn’t like it, but Loki had a point. “Very well. I will agree to those terms because you are right. Spencer should have the right to choose who he wants to be with. That way when this is over, and he has chosen me, you will walk away. And I will know that I am the one he wishes to be with.”

 

“Agreed. The one who loses steps aside. However, the other still will be complacent when it comes to the fact that there is a child.” Loki wouldn’t get between Thor and the child. He had no plans on losing this time. He would win Spencer’s affections. “Now, how do you suggest we inform him of our decision?”

 

Next chapter: Spencer pays someone a visit.... Hit the comment if you want the next chapter up by Sunday, I should have it edited and ready by then, so you know what to do.


	19. A Voluntary Visit

A/N: Okay, next chapter up real quick. I just realized how long this fic was going to be and it is almost overwhelming. Adding up the chapters, I'm guessing I'm about a third of the way done, well, I have about a third of it posted. Close enough. Please comment for me after you are done reading. Talking to me inspires me to post more, thanks! Happy New Year, a lil late, but hope everyone had a safe and happy holiday. (Mine was blah, sister and mom got plastered. Damn sister puked all over my floor, I have dogs that are dummies, so they see food and vomit on the floor and rush to go yum! It was hell cleaning while keeping them away. I was not a happy person. Yes! I had to clean it, she was passed out and my OCD prevents me from leaving anything nasty or dirty in my house. Told the dumbass not to mix wine, beer, and booze, while eating oysters.) Anyways, hope you enjoy this one.

 

Chapter Nineteen

.  
.  
.

 

Spencer swallowed the bile, it was thick in the back of his throat. The urge to vomit hadn’t lessened in the last hour and the tea wasn’t helping. What was causing it? There wasn’t any food to incite the need. It wasn’t morning, or late at night. The inside of his stomach was burning, not a good sign. A total of seventeen volumes had been read containing information about known elven pregnancies. They had been delivered for him via a messenger from his grandfather with a letter. The invitation to be brought to Alfheim was still open, they wanted him to return. Something he couldn’t do, no matter how things were going here. Walking away wouldn’t accomplish anything. Not but taking his children away from their fathers. 

 

Six weeks had gone by since truth had been discovered. Odin promised that the two had stopped fighting over two weeks ago and had come to terms between them. He wondered what they had decided and what did it mean for himself. Would he be sent away? Would Thor decide he wasn’t worth the trouble of remaining married to? What would change now that his pregnancy was out in the open? He had no idea how either man really felt about his condition. Would he remain as he was, hidden and forgotten? 

 

He placed a hand on his stomach, the slight curve already noticeable. The largest was approximately eighteen weeks along and the other at ten weeks. The gap between the two concerned him, despite what he had read. The textbook claimed that during a normal double pregnancy as long as they weren’t too far apart then the eldest fetus would incubate longer, at least until the mother was no longer able to support it. Which meant as long as he could carry the burden of a child that should already be born, the second would be able to stay longer in the womb. That was with elven children, they didn’t carry much of the blood. He was only half himself and the fathers were two different races entirely. How would that affect the pregnancy? How long did Juton’s carry? How long did one normally carry for a child from Asgard? If only he had a way of discovering the answers. 

 

There was no one that could tell him, no one knew. His condition was unique on its own, so he was on his own. Each day would be taken one at a time. There were basics he needed to follow to ensure a healthy pregnancy. He had to keep his magic stable, since it was what was keeping the fetus’ alive. The first twelve weeks were the most unstable, if one could make it past that point then there was a great chance of it going to term. One had passed that mark, the other was close. It was the reason Odin wasn’t allowing anyone to bother him. No one to bother and stress him out. The old man didn’t realize that living with the unknown was also getting to him. 

 

Spencer wanted to see his husband, he missed him. Thor was close, his husband might as well be on another planet. Odin wasn’t going to let him come. Spencer frowned, dusk was falling outside. Another night he would have to spend alone. Standing, he went outside onto the balcony to get some air. It might help his stomach settle, maybe. Or he could do what he really wanted and leave the room. 

 

Who would stop him? Odin had forbidden them from coming to this wing, not once had he been told that he wasn’t allowed to leave his quarters. Why should he have to ask for permission? He was a grown man and he wasn’t a prisoner. Why shouldn’t he leave the room? He would have to be careful if he was to leave alone. He knew the way to his former quarters. The only problem was he had no idea if his husband was home. There was one way to find out. 

 

Slipping the robe over his nightclothes was more for modesty than warmth. The indoor shoes were left near the door. The two guards turned at his departure into the hall, he had grown used to their presence. Would they try to prevent him from leaving? “I’m heading to the king’s quarters.”

 

“Then we shall escort you until you are safely with the king.”

 

That wasn’t an argument about his wanting to go. Not that he would have listened to any. He was going to see his husband and not even Odin himself was going to prevent it. A nod was given in understanding, they were doing their job. Did that mean the king was home? Wouldn’t they have informed him if it would be pointless to head that way or did the guards not know when the king wasn’t in Asgard? 

 

Halfway there, he was starting to regret not putting on the shoes. The floors were colder than those in his room. The hall floors were a different texture, a form of stone that held to colder temperatures. His toes were numb before he came to stand outside the entrance to Thor’s quarters. Could he still consider them his as well? He’d already spent more time in his recent room than the time spent sharing this one with his husband. Could he just go inside? What if he wasn’t wanted? 

 

The last time they had spoken, Thor hadn’t been too happy with him. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea after all. There was a great possibility that his husband didn’t miss him, that he was the only one suffering from the separation. No one had made an attempt to try to see him in weeks, what did that mean? Perhaps Odin really wasn’t keeping them away for his safety or health. What if the real reason he hadn’t seen either of them was because they had no desire to see him? What if Odin was protecting his emotions and mental state with a lie? It was stand here or go into the room. “Um, could one of you announce my presence. I don’t want to just walk in.”

 

“Of course, my queen,” the one to the left did as asked. Heading for the closed door and knocking gently. 

 

“Go away,” The scream from the other side was that of the king. The speech slightly slurred, “Get from my door.”

 

“Sire, uh yo… you have a visitor.” The guard looked just as unsure about disturbing the man on the other side. 

 

“And I said to go away. Do not disturb me,” a crash against the door. Something had been thrown, something large enough to make the frame shake. 

 

“I’m sorry, shall I try again?” The guard was uncertain. “Word is the king has been drinking heavily. Perhaps you should allow us to return you to your rooms.”

 

“No, tell him that I am about to enter so he should stop throwing things.” Spencer winced inwardly hearing the scream of outrage before something else was thrown within. How drunk was he? Had the situation caused Thor to start drinking? Was that the only way his husband could deal with the fact that he had been with his brother? Were his previous actions weighing that heavy on the family? 

 

The guard nodded before prying an opening into the doorway in time to have an unseen object strike the door. The shoulders stiffened and despite the trembling the man rose his voice to be heard. “Sire, the queen is about to enter, I must ask that you cease any activities that may endanger him.”

 

He wasn’t prepared for the confrontation. Holding it off wouldn’t accomplish anything. Waiting until he gave birth was reckless and would only strain their relationship more. He owed it to the children he carried to try to work something out between them. Seconds ticked, as they waited to make sure that nothing else would be tossed across the room. The door handle was promptly yanked from the guard’s grip and the disheveled king was confronting them. “You two can leave, thank you for the escort.”

 

“Are you sure? We could remain,” their orders were to protect the queen. That meant keeping him safe from anything and everyone, even the temper of their king. 

 

“Leave! He isn’t in any danger from me,” Thor glowered at the pair. Their duty was over, he wouldn’t hurt Spencer and their presence wasn’t needed. Why hadn’t they stated to begin with that it was the queen? He had assumed it was his father once more or Sif. Neither was wanted, their advice wasn’t wanted or appreciated. “Come inside, and what aren’t you wearing anything on your feet? Are you trying to catch your death of cold?”

 

“Thank you,” Spencer wanted them to feel content to leave him. He gave a reassuring smile before stepping forward to head into the room. Or what was left of the quarters. The only thing left intact was the fireplace. The furniture was either turned over or torn apart. Dishes from multiple trays were scattered about. Jugs, glasses, and food were covering the floor. The damn room reeked of alcohol and sweat. The door closed after he was safely inside and alone, “I would ask you to start a fire but the air itself smells flammable.”

 

“Sorry,” he hadn’t been expecting company, not someone he would welcome. Thor took the visage before him in. Spencer looked well, better, he looked stunning. The hair was a little unkempt, the rest of him was just as flawless as he remembered. The only difference was the skin, he hadn’t thought the face could be more beautiful. Was it the effect of being pregnant or was it simply due to how much he had missed him? “You must be freezing. I’ll get the fire going and find you someplace to sit.”

 

“How? You broke all of the furniture.” Spencer would have loved to sit while talking, there was no place to do so. One of the settee legs was embedded in the wall. Had they not repaired the room from the very first fight? 

 

“One moment,” he knew what he could do. Thor shoved the broken chair out of the way, clearing the area in front of the fireplace. The mattress had been pushed aside and was partly off of the bed. He lifted the weight, pulling it across the room and deposited close enough. There was already wood stacked and kindling. It would take some time before any real heat could warm the room. “Sit, I’ll fetch the blanket for you.”

 

Sitting would put him at a disadvantage if he wanted to leave in a rush. Spencer went over to the makeshift seat. Seeing it as the bed made him apprehensive about going over. He was just going to sit down and get warm while they spoke, nothing else. Not that he would be tempted to do anything, the smell alone was a turnoff. The scent was coming from the man, it was ripe and offensive. “Should I come back later? I probably should have made sure you wanted company before coming.”

 

“No, please stay. I didn’t expect you any time soon.” Thor brought the blanket over to drape across the shoulders. His father had told them they would both have to wait another three to four weeks before he would allow them to approach Spencer. Something about the first three months being the most fragile. “Are you warm enough? I will work on getting the fire going.”

 

“Thank you,” he was fine. Spencer took a seat on the mattress and tucked the blanket around himself. What was frozen was his feet, both were put beneath the cover where they could thaw. The fire was lit, which gave him time to get a closer look at the situation. Someone wasn’t sleeping, there were dark rings underneath the blue eyes. The hair hadn’t been washed in days, possibly weeks. Then there was the smell, that confirmed the lack of hygiene. No one had come into the quarters to clean for days. The food in the distance was starting to mold, “You do realize I won’t be able to return to a room that needs to be condemned. That mold is a health hazard.”

 

“I’ll have someone come in first thing in the morning to assist me in cleaning it.” It was true, Spencer couldn’t be in the space when it was filthy. Wait, did that mean he wanted to return to sharing with him? Thor poked at the wood, wanting to ask. There was much to say, and he had no idea how to start. “And will I be able to convince you to return to sharing my quarters?”

 

“I’m sure you could, but you would have to put some effort into it.” Spencer didn’t want a fight to come out of his visit. If it did and Odin discovered it, the old man would insist that he remain away for a longer period of time. “Sit with me?”

 

“Alright,” how much effort? It was more than simply convincing Spencer to return to him. They needed to discuss the fact that Loki wanted more than to be a father to his child. His brother had every intention of pursuing Spencer. The first step was to sit down and talk about it. “I wish to apologize for my behavior. You tried to be honest with me and I dismissed the attempt. It was wrong of me to turn on you and make accusations.”

 

“I should have insisted, you needed to be told. Honestly, I wanted to believe it when you said that it no longer mattered. I wanted that to be true,” Spencer couldn’t say he wished that the night had never happened. To say it would be a lie, they didn’t need any more lies between them. If there was to be some kind of arrangement in order to deal with the pregnancies, then they needed to work through it. 

 

“As did I,” Thor had never imagined that the one would be so close or that they would   
one day be forced to confront what it may mean. It was done, it had been done before their marriage. “I didn’t mean to make it appear as if I had changed my mind about our relationship. You need to know that I want nothing more than to continue working on our marriage.”

 

That was a relief, somewhat. He wanted to work on it as well, Spencer didn’t want to walk away. There was something between them, they could build on that foundation to make a home for their child. “I would like to continue as well. However, I need to know what kind of arrangement could be made where your brother is concerned? Before you speak, I need to be upfront with you. Not only was I keeping his identity from you, I didn’t inform you of his behavior. Since the first time we were alone after our return, he has made his intentions known to me. I knew that he wasn’t going to let it remain in the past before I learned of the pregnancy. He made it clear immediately that he wants to pursue something with me.”

 

“And he will. I know my brother, he will not back off. He’s not one to give up when he desires something, and he covets you.” Thor hated that there wasn’t an immediate boast that there wasn’t a chance that Loki could tempt him away. Spencer wasn’t going to lie to him, “He wants you to have the chance to choose between us.”

 

“I can’t do that,” Spencer tightened the cover around himself. That was unfair of them, “I know the correct answer would be that I will not participate because you are my husband and I’m not interested in him at all, but it wouldn’t be the honest one. You already know that I find him to be sexually attractive and that he is compatible with me. All I can tell you is that what I feel for him is similar to what I feel for you physically. Right now, my decision would lean more towards you simply because we have been together for some time. I do feel a commitment towards you. However, with a child on the way, he will be part of my life, a close part, and being the father of my child will guarantee that I will come to care for him. I’m not disregarding our marriage, because I want to be married to you. I just can’t promise that I will never be tempted if he were to press it.”

 

“And he will,” why couldn’t he hate Loki for it? Because he understood where his brother was coming from? He too hadn’t been expecting to feel anything when he’d been told that he was to wed. What could he do if he didn’t want to lose his husband or his brother? To do so, he would have to give Loki the chance to win. Only when it was over, and Spencer was with him, and only him, would they all know that there would be no going back. Loki would have to back off once Spencer chose him despite the attempts. “All I ask is that you give me the chance to work on our marriage, what we have. I know he will be spending time with you. I can’t promise that I won’t get jealous, I will. I promised him to no longer fight and that I would give him the opportunity to see if you would prefer him.”

 

That wasn’t something a husband should say. Spencer could see that it pained him to do so. Thor was being forced to accept something he didn’t want. He couldn’t prevent Loki from being in his life, so he was trying to make the most of it. Was it also guilt? “I know you are wanting to be fair. Do you understand what that means? Does he? I’ve spent enough time with both of you to know exactly what it means for me. I will have two men that I’m physically attracted to trying to pursue a relationship with me. Is he not going to get too upset if I end up in your bed? What if I end up in his bed? Hell, what if I fuck him one day and climb in your bed that same night? Do you realize what both of you trying to be with me means, for me?”

 

“I have realized, and that is why I don’t like it. Loki has made it apparent that he has every intention of getting you back in his bed, as do I. Right now, I am more concerned about your health and that of our child. I don’t want to cause you more stress by forcing you to make a decision. Take your time, just promise that you will allow me the chance to strengthen our marriage. Stay with me.”

 

“Okay,” Spencer did miss him, and he did want to be with him. He would stay, “If you want me to stay you will have to do something for me. I’m going to have to insist that you shower immediately. You smell like a brewery and sweat.”

 

“Very well, I will go bathe. Remain here while I take care of my hygiene.” How bad did he smell? He hadn’t bathed in days. He did want to climb in bed next to him. The urge to touch was strong, to reach out for him. 

 

“Go, I’m going to get comfortable.” Moving the mattress properly on the bed wasn’t necessary. He wanted to stretch out underneath the covers. He was left alone, the blonde rushing off to get rid of the filth. What he didn’t have were pillows, one was on the nearby pile of clothes. One could assume they were clean, flies weren’t buzzing overhead. Quickly, it was snatched. A foot was used to push the mattress back a foot to get away from the fire. In moments he was stretched out underneath the covers and comfortable. 

 

Being back in the room had a familiar feel to it, like coming back home. The room next to Odin’s made him feel like he was staying in a fancy hotel, it made him homesick. It wasn’t the décor or furniture that caused the feeling, it was the lack of the one thing that made living here a home. Without his husband, he was nothing but a guest here. The pillow carried the manly scent that belonged to the man, it was alluring. Closing his eyes, he inhaled it deeply. 

 

“Are you sleeping?” The husky voice interrupted the relaxation. Thor ran the towel over his hair, doing his best to remove most of the moisture. A brush was needed to get out all of the tangles, a task best left until morning. He had a husband that needed his attention. “Do I have your permission to join you?”

 

“You get the back,” he was up front. Spencer remained on his side, facing the fire. Being joined meant without a stitch of clothing on. No, that wasn’t going to happen, “Before you climb over here, you will fetch a brush. Let me do something with your hair.”

 

Couldn’t it wait? He wanted to get in bed with him, Thor knew where it was. It was one of the last things he had thrown in his temper. Fetching it from the floor, he brought it with him. His bottom half was placed beneath the blanket and he gave his back. “Be gentle, I’m tender.”

 

“There is nothing tender about you,” Spencer accepted the grooming utensil. To properly attend to the mess, he had to get to his knees. “Did you do anything besides drink and fight since your father hid me away?”

 

“I redecorated our quarters,” Thor winced. What the hell had his father been teaching him? The pop to the head wasn’t necessary. “No, I lacked the desire to do naught but rave at the world. My own father was keeping you locked away because he feared that I would hurt you. What kind of husband am I if you fear for your safety? My actions were rash and the one day I almost seriously injured you. I don’t like to think what may have happened if you’d been caught up in our dispute. I could have killed our child, I could have lost you.”

 

“You didn’t,” Spencer ran the brush over and down the long strands one last time. It was done, and the brush tossed onto the floor. He walked on his knees to come around the sulking idiot. Without permission, he climbed onto the lap sideways, and draped his arm around the broad shoulders. “Can I have your hand?”

 

It was given. Thor almost sobbed at the elation, of being able to touch. The palm was placed against the smooth cheek, a kiss tenderly placed on his palm. It was left there, Spencer’s hand unknotted the robe. There were clothes underneath, he was the only one naked. The hand reached for his own, bringing it down to slide beneath the shirt. The last time he had the pleasure of running his hands all over the lithe body, the surface had been flat. There was now a distinct bump. “Is he okay?” 

 

“Yes, however, most of what you feel is Loki’s. Ours is still too small to make me start showing. He is in there and growing, both are well.” The bubbling sensation would be from the movement of Loki’s. The palm felt wonderful sliding over his stomach, recognizing the life he held inside. “Did you feel that?”

 

“Gas?” It felt like Spencer’s stomach was churning beneath his fingers. Not what he thought of when it came to feeling a baby move. That was his child growing in there, and what he felt was most likely his brother’s beginning to move. Loki’s child, both of their children were sharing the womb. 

 

“No, although it does feel like it. It is just fluttering right now but within a few weeks I should be able to make out actual movement.” Too soon he would be able too feel both of them moving. “I’m praying that they will get along better than their fathers. I would hate for them to start fighting in such a cramped space.”

 

“I’m sure they will do fine together,” they were twins, even if they weren’t identical. Thor suddenly felt extremely guilty, he was being given the gift of being able to touch the growing proof that he was to be a parent. 

 

Was something wrong? Spencer knew guilt when he saw it, the expression was painfully etched on the handsome features. A finger was used to force the eyes to look at him. The hand left his stomach to cup his nape, “Thor?”

 

It may be too soon, but he wanted to kiss him. Thor brought the face to his, keeping it soft and chaste. The ripe lips returned the motion, applying pressure against his own. It was heavenly to have the simple action returned. Spencer had agreed to continue working on their marriage, that was enough for now. He had hope that he would be the one that would end up with the queen’s love. “You should remove yourself from my lap, lest you are trying to tempt me.”

 

“Um, maybe in the morning. I’m tired and I’m getting cold again.” Spencer slid from the lap, returning to his position on his side. Where was Thor going? “Where are you going?”

 

“Go ahead and lie down, there is something I need to do. I’ll make sure two guards stand by the door until my return. Don’t worry, I will join you as soon as I do.” There was something he needed to do before relaxing in bed. Thor gave a quick kiss to the forehead. 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

A hand was tentatively stroking his stomach. Spencer inhaled the scent without closing his eyes, making his brain kick in. Thor, his husband had returned at some point and was in bed with him. Moving was too much trouble, he’d finally gotten comfortable on his back. Sleeping on his stomach was no longer possible. He didn’t want to risk putting too much weight down on them. The pleased moan escaped, the touch was meant for what he carried, not for his sake. It was nice, comforting, and it wasn’t his husband’s touch. The hands weren’t calloused enough, too soft, and the magic was one he already knew. 

 

“Am I disturbing you?” Loki paused hearing the catch of breath. Spencer had realized that it was him without opening his eyes. His hand wasn’t swatted away, a good sign. Perhaps not for the one trying to clean up the mess. Thor was doing his best to quietly straighten the room without assistance. Which left him to spend time with his child and the mother. He hadn’t been rude enough to lay down on the bed. He was sitting on the edge of the mattress, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

 

“Hmm,” his bladder had woken him. Spencer didn’t protest the touch that continued to remain on his abdomen. Thor had to be in the room somewhere, he could smell him. He didn’t think Loki would be bold enough to come in without permission, not while Thor was home. Scraping and something was placed down across the room, “Are you straightening up your mess?”

 

“I am,” how did Spencer realize that he was in the room without opening his eyes? Thor had waited for it after hearing the pleased sound. He wanted Spencer to realize that he was in the room to witness it. “I’ll try not to disturb your rest.”

 

It was disturbed, Spencer had to urinate. He turned his head towards the direction his husband’s voice had come from. Thor had on pants now and most of the furniture had been picked up somehow. He must have been sleeping hard not to have heard the noise before now. “It’s okay, someone is standing on my bladder. If I don’t get up, I’m going to soil the bed.”

 

“It can’t possibly smell worse than the rest of the room.” Loki wasn’t sure how he had been able to fall asleep with the smell. He was still coming to terms with Thor’s idiocy. His brother had come for him, informing him that Spencer had snuck out to speak to him and was now waiting in the chambers. Thor had asked if he wished to see him, the answer had been obvious. He had spent the last hour examining and touching. He would have found a reason to touch him, the babe gave an excuse. 

 

“Yours is in a similar state, brother.” Instead of mugs and booze, Loki had destroyed books plus furniture. “I wasn’t the one that destroyed priceless tomes because he was pissed off at Father.”

 

“I’d say you destroyed your liver, as much as I adore books, I think you were more reckless.” Spencer let his gaze drop on the raven prince. Loki was smiling, “Still, if you didn’t want them anymore, you should have brought them to me. You two are destructive, I can’t imagine what you were like as children. I pray both take after me.”

 

“I’m not the one with the hothead,” Loki got to his feet. He extended his hand to assist, “I can hear your stomach. I will see about getting you something to eat while you tend to your needs. You also need to get off of the floor, mattress or no, it is not the best place for you to sleep.”

 

“Thank you,” Spencer took the help in standing upright. His bladder was aching from the pressure. If the need to pee increased the further the pregnancy progressed, then he didn’t want to experience the later months. “Could you ask for something sweet?”

 

“On the side, he will eat a balanced meal before indulging in something sweet.” Thor had his say knowing Loki would do exactly as Spencer asked without a second thought. “If you wish to be considerate, I am hungry as well.”

 

“Shall I bring you another bottle?” Loki inquired seeing the dozens already on the floor. Such an immature way of dealing with the problem. Thor pouted, he plotted. If Spencer hadn’t sought Thor out, then he had planned on going against his father’s wishes and paying him a visit. There was nothing to stop him from casting his image to share a conversation with the queen. This was much better, being able to be with him in person. 

 

“Indeed, so I can bring it across your thick skull.” He didn’t want any more booze, he’d had enough. Thor didn’t want a drink, he wanted food. The laughter was unexpected, it was nice to hear the sound. “Naturally I would wait until you were safely away.”

 

“No fighting, please. Can you also ask for some of my tea to be sent up?” Spencer didn’t want to vomit again. His stomach was hot, possibly from the tension in the air. Now that he was up, he felt like he had placed stress between them. Was it because Thor was waiting to see how he would react to being around Loki? He wouldn’t treat either of them poorly. They were the fathers of his children, he had to have some kind of relationship with them. “I’ll be back.”

 

Thor paused in what he was doing, both left the room in opposite directions. Having them in the room together, he wasn’t so certain about his decision. It stung, he could see it. The way Spencer reacted was innocent and mild, but there was something there. Loki’s reaction however, it was like his own. His brother had feelings for his spouse, there was no denying what he saw. The table was flipped upright, they would need a place eat. He went for the mattress next, moving it back to the bed. As soon as the meal was done, he would insist that Spencer get more rest. He had already done the right thing by bringing Loki to see him. 

 

“Do you want me to help?” Spencer didn’t like the disarray. What was left was the trash and bottles. After relieving his bladder, his stomach had become more insistent. He was starving, and he wanted something else. He could see the worry lines around the mouth. What he wanted to do was touch and hold onto the man. The floor was cold beneath his feet, “Do you want me to sleep in here with you?”

 

“Yes,” Thor didn’t want him returning to the other room. They could return to sharing the chamber immediately. Was this meant to reassure him? The slender arms went around his waist, the head resting on his chest. It did help, it made him feel better. How could he remain indifferent when what he wanted was to hold onto him and never let go? The embrace was returned, “We may retire as soon as we have eaten.”

 

“Hmm, you smell better.” A lot better, it was no longer offensive to his sensitivities. Spencer cuddled as close as one could in the standing position. Minutes ticked away, neither going to be the one to end it. The muscular back was warm and hard beneath his fingertips, was it wrong to find the strength extremely sexy? Beefy men had never appealed to him before, so why did Thor’s thick body make his groin tighten? The arms were thrice the size of his own, they could literally break him in two. 

 

Or refuse to release him. Spencer pushed at the chest at the sudden urge. As before, the impulse came so quick, there was no warning before his stomach wanted to purge itself. Thor wasn’t letting go either, he pushed again, getting the arms to release him. He spun on his heels, running as fast as he could. As far as he got was the entrance to the facilities, and his stomach was tired of waiting. The splatter struck the floor, almost landing on his bare toes. Leaning over a bit kept it from forcing a shower. No food came up, just liquid, mostly water. The next spasm managed to touch what was left of the light dinner he had eaten early in the day. The chunks stung with the force it was made to exit his throat. 

 

“Is there any more?” Thor walked around the regurgitated contents to retrieve a washcloth. The nearby basin was filled with cool water. What did he smell? The vomit had a sour smell to it. “Do you need assistance?”

 

“Yes, I don’t think I can walk.” Having vomited, his legs felt weak. Spencer frowned at what was on the floor. That was putrid, no wonder he had brought it back up. Arms lifted him without having to ask again. He was carried directly to the bed, “Thank you.”

 

“Hang on,” A pillow was shoved behind the back to get him comfortable. Thor left him long enough to retrieve the washcloth. How much longer would the sickness remain? He stepped out to see the legs being thrown over the side of the mattress. “What do you need?”

 

“Something!” Spencer closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing the urge to purge to wait. An empty basin was pushed into his lap, just in time. What was left was released, completely emptying his stomach. The dry heaves began, drowning out the arrival of a cart. By the time it ended, his abdomen ached, and his throat felt raw. “I’m done.”

 

“I have his tea,” Loki would let Thor get rid of the vomit. The basin could be dumped, but he didn’t want to look at it. What had caused him to become ill in the half hour he had been gone? Was it from the pregnancy? How much longer would the symptoms continue? 

 

“Make sure he drinks it,” Thor would clean things up. Spencer needed to remain in bed and Loki wasn’t going to do it. He had the stronger stomach and it was partly his fault that the vomit had ended up on the floor. He hadn’t wanted to let go when Spencer had tried to pull away, he had feared it was rejection, that Spencer was pulling away because he didn’t want Loki to catch them embracing. “He didn’t make it to the bathroom, I need to clean it up. There is a washcloth next to the bed as well.”

 

“I’ll see to it,” Loki pushed the cart closer to the bed, without lifting the cover of the food tray. The smell may incite more vomiting if he were to open it. The kettle was brought to the cracked bedside table where the small basin of water had been left. A cup of the tea was poured, and he recalled the instructions. Spencer could drink up to two cups to make his stomach calm. Nothing should be added to the sour smelling tea. “Do you think you’re ready to drink it?”

 

Spencer gave a nod, eyeing the two. Loki was taking a seat on the edge of mattress and Thor was heading towards the bathroom. The cup was handed over, it was freshly brewed. The healer claimed that the herbal concoction was completely safe, and it was what she recommended for most of her patients. It did help for at least a few hours after it was drunk. He wasn’t at all shocked, because he hadn’t drunk it before going to sleep. Waking up had signaled his stomach that it was time to indulge in the myth of morning sickness. He rarely got sick in the mornings, it tended to act up more in the evenings. “Thank you.”

 

“My pleasure, but you need not thank me. Anything you desire, you need only ask.” Loki squeezed the excess water from the cloth. He had to work around the lifting cup to wipe down the forehead, then the cheeks. The drinking paused to have the mouth and chin wiped clean. How long before the tea helped? 

 

“My feet are cold,” Spencer wiggled his toes. It was still chilly in the room, but it was his feet that were suffering the most from the temperature. The tea was helping to soothe his sore throat and it was spreading throughout his stomach. The cover was taken and placed over his lap, spread outwards. What was he doing? 

 

Loki got comfortable on the mattress, reaching beneath the cover to grab both bare feet, and putting them on his lap. The cover was kept in place, “You said your feet were cold. Relax and finish your tea. If your stomach has settled, you can eat some of the soup that was brought up for you.”

 

Soup? Who had said anything about soup? Spencer had wanted food, not flavored water. He would blame it on the jerk starting to rub his feet. Why couldn’t he have food? That felt good, the hand was rubbing the feeling back into his poor feet. The touch wasn’t meant to be erotic, yet he felt like melting. The sad part, he could tell that the man was focusing on warming his appendages, nothing more. “If I got soup, what did you bring for yourself?”

 

“The answer is no, it doesn’t matter what was brought up for Thor and I. You will eat the soup that was sent for you. This late, you don’t need to eat anything too heavy. I was nice and brought you a slice of pie. Finish your soup and you may have that.” Loki had his say. This late at night, something heavy wouldn’t sit well on his stomach. If Spencer protested, he was sure Thor would be on his side in this argument. 

 

What was that? Since when did he have to listen to what Loki had to say? The man wasn’t his husband, hell, he wouldn’t listen to his husband at this point. He wanted whatever they were eating. “I don’t want soup. You can eat it.”

 

“You will eat it,” Thor agreed with Loki. Spencer needed something light after vomiting. The cook would have sent up a hearty meal for himself, and he didn’t want him to get ill so soon. He didn’t say anything about his brother using the situation to put his hands on Spencer. There was no protest, and a display of jealousy would cause stress. “You are lucky he thought to bring you something sweet, I would not have.”

 

“Fine, I’ll eat the damn soup,” Because he didn’t feel up to any attitude. Spencer finished the last sip of tea. His stomach was already calm, but it was still too soon to try eating. The cup was placed on the table, out of the way. If he couldn’t eat, then he was going to enjoy the foot rub. He adjusted his weight to lean back further, putting more of his limbs on the lap. It wasn’t remarked upon, the hands swapped feet again. That was annoying, both of them were smiling, like they had won. All because he had agreed to their terms. “But someone is having sex with me later.”

 

Next chapter: Spencer has his own demands, and a very tiny...tiny look into the coming development into the main plot (it is coming)... I guess the plot for the title. HIT THE DAMN BUTTON!!! J/k, but do tell me if you want to see more.


	20. What I Want

A/N: Not as long as I wanted, but here is the next chapter. Had a snow day from work! I live in South Carolina and the roads and bridges were closed so no work for me. Most likely I won't be working tomorrow either since we got 7 inches where I live. This is very rare here, been over a decade since we've had snow like this. My dog had no idea what to do. 

 

A small note and response, when working on Spencer's symptoms for the pregnancy, I've read a lot of fics where normal or even male pregnancies really have no side effects beyond puking. Most don't seem to bring up the moodiness or the increased libido. I know my libido decreased and I was a right bitch (probably due to the tiny-dicked shithead I was pregnant for) but since I had the plot this way with being part elf from Alfheim, a pleasure elf at that, and it being a magical pregnancy (his being a male), I figure his body would be producing more than the normal hormones of a female to sustain the pregnancy. Also, us females are used to the hormone shifts simply because we are female and our monthly curse. Spencer isn't, the elevated hormones would be completely new, so if I have him being a bit moodier than normal. With the setup, I see his hormones getting the better of him. 

 

Also, I promise to those that want to see it. The Thorki is coming, I just don't want to rush to get to it. When it does arrive, it won't be a quick toss of Thorki into the plot, depending how I break up the chapters, it will be between 14 to 17 chapters of actual Thorki (no Spencer). That is all I will say for now, please hang with me. I'm working towards the actual plot that goes beyond them fighting over Spencer. 

 

Chapter Twenty

 

.  
.  
.

 

The night was beautiful, the stars were bright in the sky. Odin was almost moved to tears hearing the chuckle coming from the nearby table. The two were engulfed in the game of chess, unaware of his inspection. At the queen’s request, a scope had been brought to the balcony for his personal use. For the last three nights the boy had remained in the quarters, his presence maintaining the peace. The two weren’t willing to display their differences with him nearby. Something he was thankful for, Spencer’s presence was keeping them from fighting. Not only weren’t they fighting, they were forced to spend time together once more. “Your evening tea should be brought up soon. How are you feeling?”

 

“Good,” he was peachy. Spencer wouldn’t snap at the only one he wasn’t pissed at. He had invited Odin to spend the evening on the balcony with him, so he didn’t have to force himself to make small talk with the two. The old man was entertaining, and he wanted to push the other men over the edge. Pity, he’d been told that Thor could fly. At least his babysitters knew not to bother him tonight. He wasn’t in the mood. Both were the root of his problem. They had the nerve to look baffled at his mood swings. Spencer wanted to explain to the idiots that he was half human. Which meant that during a pregnancy, hormones like estrogen increased, the blood flow to his pelvic area was greatly increased. What if he had hormones from being part pleasure elf as well? The simplest explanation, he was horny, extremely sexually frustrated. Masturbation in the shower wasn’t doing it. Both had shrugged off his comment about one of them giving him sex. Was it due to their agreement? They really wanted him to choose between them. It was unfair. Until he picked someone, he was forced to be alone. Wasn’t he still married to Thor? Why couldn’t his husband see to his needs? “Is the chart you gave me up to date?”

 

“Yes,” Odin had created it himself. He had let the boy borrow it and had pointed out each star and constellation. Why the interest? Neither of his sons had cared much for them. They had paid attention during their lessons, just to appease him. “Why do you ask?”

 

“Because I see something that was not on that chart.” Spencer was positive that it wasn’t on the chart. It didn’t look like a star, the object was burning red. It was close to where earth was said to be. “Come take a look, the red star north of earth.”

 

Odin got up from his seat to take a look. There shouldn’t be anything immediately north of Midgard this time of year. The scope was given to him, the boy moved aside, in the opposite direction of his sons. There would have been more room to stand on his other side, “Let’s see what you have discovered.”

 

That his sons were complete insensitive assholes. Spencer let the man check it out, while he seethed. Maybe it was his hormones making him moody. The same thing that was making him irritable was raising his libido. The old man scoffed, while moving the telescope around. Both looked up from their game at the noise, “Do you see it?”

 

“I do, and it is most likely an asteroid. Nothing to worry ourselves over.” Odin was more concerned about the behavior. What was making the boy irritable? The jerky movements, the heated glares towards the table. His sons were acting appropriately, so what was the problem? It was starting to bother him, “You are agitated.”

 

“I am,” he wasn’t going to deny it. Spencer left it at that. He went around to sit at the table he was sharing with his father-in-law. The chart was still on it, giving him something to do. He scribbled lightly on the chart, it was his to do as he pleased. Without sitting, he tried to focus on anything but the ache in his groin. What was more horrifying was that he was having similar side-effects that a woman would have. His body was producing increased lubrication, but he was being denied. 

 

“Is there anything I can do?” Did he need to talk to someone? Odin had no idea what kind of terms the three had come to concerning the children. It was their business and he didn’t want to intrude. As long as they weren’t doing anything foolish to endanger the boy, he would let them work it out. 

 

“No, I’ve already fucked one member of his family. I don’t think he’ll appreciate me going with you as well.” Spencer couldn’t stop it, it was like word vomit. Yes, he was in a pissy mood. They could sit over there and enjoy a game, they weren’t the ones dealing with it. Now he understood why women tried to use PMS and menopause as a legal defense. One second he was content to enjoy the pleasant weather, the next he wanted to break something over someone’s head. If he were to see a normal physician, a blood test would show irregular and dangerous chemical levels. He could feel it, the sudden rush of heat, the twitching, and moments later his emotions would escalate. 

 

“Excuse me,” Odin almost choked on the spit at the outburst. What was that supposed to mean? Surely the boy wasn’t sexually interested in him. The words got both to stop what they were doing and pay attention. He almost backed up as the slender form stood to his full height to rave at him. “I don’t understand.”

 

“And obviously the shit I married or the other asshole that knocked me up doesn’t either.” He was more pissed off at Thor than Loki. Thor was supposed to be his husband and it had been over seven weeks since the last time. Was he the only one that had needs? A regular female pregnancy increased hormones and blood circulation to contain the pregnancy. He could only imagine what his were like, how elevated. “You want to know why I’m agitated? I’m irritable because I am pregnant hybrid that has an extremely elevated hormone level. My body is craving sex and I haven’t been touched in two months. All because they are stupid enough to think that I will actually choose between them if they leave me alone. I’ll just go find a guard to fuck.”

 

“Boy!” Odin wasn’t sure who was more shocked, himself or his sons. That was rather blunt and crude. Elevated hormones indeed. He wanted to laugh, if he weren’t appalled at the outburst. 

 

“Sorry,” Spencer apologized to the man. It was wrong to take his temper out on someone innocent. And now he felt worse for having thrown a fit and airing his issues out in the open. It wasn’t Odin’s fault, “Sorry.”

 

“Father, please leave.” Thor didn’t mean both of them. His father nodded before walking through the room to leave. Spencer did as well, storming into the room. The threat of finding a random guard to fuck best be an empty one. He pushed away from the table, “Are you coming?”

 

“Of course,” Loki wouldn’t miss it. It was time to have it out. If Spencer wanted attention he would gladly give it to him. The agreement was the only thing keeping him from seducing the one they both wanted. His being a good boy also kept Thor from doing the same. Neither was to try to fuck him until the choice was made. Was Spencer ready to make a choice? If not, he would be kind enough to relieve whatever pent up sexual frustration there was. 

 

Good, Thor would take care of it. They were trying to be considerate to his feelings. It wouldn’t be right to sleep with him if Spencer was going to end up choosing Loki. If Loki would respenct him enough to behave, then he would do the same. He had a feeling that his chances were greater, but he would be fair. He wanted nothing more than to be able to touch his husband. Inside their quarters, someone was having a display of temper. “Spencer!”

 

“Thor!” They knew their names, good to know. Spencer yanked the shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. Should he also acknowledge the other one as well? Were they going to lecture him on his behavior? He wasn’t in the mood to be lectured. If his dear, sweet husband wanted to have it out, then it wasn’t his fault if the man didn’t like the outcome. 

 

“You will explain yourself,” Thor couldn’t believe he would speak like that in front of his father. Their personal affairs didn’t need to be discussed with others, especially the old man. His queen had been bitchy for the last three days. Constantly snapping at them, glaring, and being rude. “You can take your temper out on us, but you shall watch what you say in front of others.”

 

“Oh, I’m to be lectured for being honest. He asked, I answered.” Spencer would apologize tomorrow about his behavior, but not to them. “What do you care? Did I injure your image? My apologies, I didn’t realize. I assumed everyone already knew that you were an impotent asshole.”

 

“What is your problem?” Thor let the insult slide, he was not impotent. This couldn’t be about the lack of sex. There had to be something else behind the attitude. “You are being a bitch!” 

 

“Thor!” Loki sighed, his brother still lacked tack. The accusation had a negative effect, as any intelligent person would have predicted. The boy spun around and stomped into the connecting room. Somehow, he doubted it was to use the facilities. He couldn’t believe his brother. “Thor, you do not open your mouth if you are going to prove that you are an imbecile. Even if he is acting like a bitch, you don’t tell him so.”

 

“Well, he is, and us arguing isn’t anything new.” Thor didn’t mean anything by it. He was stressed as well. This wasn’t easy on him either, “Forgive me if I can’t be as indifferent as you seem to be.”

 

“Indifferent?” Loki hissed the word. How was he indifferent? Because he didn’t retaliate by tossing harsh words? “I am far from indifferent. He did no harm by having his tantrum. Father is probably laughing as we speak over it and the last thing you or I need to do is upset him. Even if he is acting like a bitch, you don’t point it out. Do you know nothing of someone that is expecting?”

 

“No, and don’t act like you do.” Thor wouldn’t let Loki lecture him, this was new to them both. This was a first for him, he had no idea how to deal with a temperamental spouse. Spencer’s moods were unpredictable as of late. He hadn’t started it. 

 

“True, but at least I took the time to research the issue. I also did what you should have done and consulted the healer.” Loki had wanted to know what to expect. The situation was rare, and they needed to know when to spot any complications. “He is going to be moody at times. He will even be a bitch, as you so unkindly pointed out. He will be prone to tantrums, mood swings, and possibly depression. More so than a woman, his situation is unique.”

 

“That may be but excuse me if I don’t take my husband threatening to fuck someone else lightly.” That had bothered him. Thor had almost lost it at the statement. If Spencer was upset, he should bring it up, not hold it in until he flipped out. 

 

“We both know he isn’t going to. He is lashing out, nothing more. And honestly, it is to be expected. You need to be more patient and learn to control your flapping jaw.” Loki didn’t need to point out that he would make a better spouse. Thor was handling it like a brute and not using his brain. “Try using that lump three feet above your ass.”

 

“Don’t start,” Thor wasn’t up to fighting with him tonight. He needed to deal with Spencer, not his brother. He would see what the problem was, “Fine, I will go apologize and try to talk to him. Are you staying?”

 

“I’ll be the one to go talk to him. You have already upset him.” Loki wouldn’t have it. Spencer’s emotions were already high and Thor going in there could make it worse before making it better. “If you barge in there it could cause further upset before you have the chance to apologize. Think about what it could do to his condition. He doesn’t need to be stressed out and you’ve done enough damage. Let me speak to him.”

 

It was true, but he didn’t like it. Thor didn’t want Loki to be the one to see to him. He wanted to comfort Spencer, not have his brother do it. What good would come of it? Upsetting him further would be risky, and Loki would have Spencer’s best interest in mind. “Very well, don’t take too long.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Spencer heard the unwanted intrusion. Which one was it? The water beat down steadily along his back. The shower had nothing to do with getting clean. It had been to stifle the evidence of his traitorous emotions. Fingers hastily wiped away the evidence, smearing the tears into the moisture already coating his face. The footsteps were calm and steady, it had to be Loki. His husband would have stomped his way in. That was unexpected, he was shocked that Thor would allow his brother to come after him knowing he was in the bathroom. He wasn’t using it, but there was no telling what state he was in. The perfect example was being completely nude and in the shower. “You may as well leave, Loki. I’m in the shower and I don’t plan on coming out to talk to anyone.” 

 

“Of course, then you leave me little choice.” Loki had assumed that he was hiding in the shower seeing the discarded clothing and hearing the water running. If Spencer wasn’t going to come out to speak, he had no other recourse but to go in after him. Fingers got rid of his own clothes, getting them wet wasn’t wise. They were neatly placed nearby, he also took the time to pick up what had been left on the floor. The fact that Spencer had left the mess behind proved how upset he was. The only slob in these quarters was the one he had left in the other room. 

 

The expensive curtain was cracked open, and Spencer turned to tell the man to leave him be. He didn’t need either of them to check on him. Their concern wouldn’t be for him. The air abandoned his lungs, the world came to a halt, and all the blood fled from his brain. All of it dropped south, directly to dangerous territory. That was very risky, and the damn smile irked him. One of them had been paying attention to his bitching, had completely understood the reason behind it. “I don’t think he willingly let you come after me, so you could take off your clothes.”

 

“No, yet you said it yourself, you weren’t coming out. I was in need of a shower, I may as well join you.” Loki wasn’t leaving, he closed the curtain, and stepped further inside. There was no actual demand that he depart. The eyes were puffy from crying, “Why don’t you allow me to wash your back while we talk? Unlike my brother, I will listen.”

 

“Pointing that out isn’t going to win you extra points.” The loofah exchanged hands. Spencer wasn’t going to tell him to leave. They had already done more than seen each other naked, and Thor had agreed to the stupid idea of letting him decide which one he wanted. Right now, he was going to let Loki wash his back. He turned, exposing the area. 

 

“You are sadly mistaken if you believe that I come just to ‘win points’. Your welfare is what concerns me, and if you are throwing fits then there is a problem.” Loki lathered the sponge, blocking the spray with his own back. This was a view he had been dying to see for weeks. The droplets were making trails down the pale back, slowing near the dip in the spine. Blood began to pump so fast in his veins that his ears rang from the pressure. “What has you so temperamental?”

 

“You two,” and that felt great. Spencer bit down to keep the moan from escaping. The loofah had to be in the palm, fingertips were trailing the same path. The washing continued long after he was clean, “I understand why both of you are doing it. Thinking that if the choice is left up to me, then there will be no blame on you. Have either of you thought about what that means for me? If I choose Thor, he will never truly trust either of us, no more than we could trust ourselves. If I choose you, you wouldn’t trust me either for the same reason he will always doubt me. You have called a truce, but it is a farce. The moment I pick someone, it will be broken. I am his husband and queen, so he will always feel like he has the right to have me. And you, you will never accept that you have lost to him, and you would be right. Can you honestly tell me that you would back off if I were to walk out of this room with the intention of continuing my relationship with him?”

 

“No, I would not.” He wouldn’t back off, because he knew what he felt. Spencer wanted him. The problem was that Thor was his husband and could claim the same. Tomorrow, next year, or a decade from now, neither would walk away. “What would you have me do? Besides accept that you will be better off with my brother.”

 

“I can’t tell you what to do.” He only knew how he felt. “What I want is for both of you to stop thinking of yourselves for once, and think about how I feel. I will never choose between you, I won’t. It won’t accomplish anything, and it would only cause more ill feelings between you. I won’t be the one to put that kind of strain on your family. You two might not care but I won’t do it to your father.”

 

“I see,” Loki didn’t like feeling guilty. True, he had never stopped to think about what choosing would do to Spencer. He had thought it would be simple, the boy could freely select which man he wanted more. 

 

“Do you, does he?” What about how he was being treated? Spencer wasn’t finished, and now that both of them were in the bathroom, he would bitch some more. Get his say before Thor got to bitching about the fact that Loki was naked with him. 

 

“Brother, you better have clothes on.” Thor knew he didn’t, that was Loki’s attire. This was the reason he was taking so long? How did talking to Spencer include climbing in the shower with him? The agreement was that neither of them would try for sex until Spencer had chosen. 

 

“SHUT UP! No, he doesn’t have on anything. One normally strips before getting in the shower. You can discuss it after I am done.” Spencer reached over to snatch the curtain aside, fully exposing himself and Loki’s arms. “As I was saying, have you stopped to analyze what you consider being fair means for me? Emotionally I appreciate it. Physically, I want to slap you both, especially you husband. Why did I bother leaving your father’s wing if you are only going to ignore me? You want to get angry because I am moody? Read a book. A normal human female has elevated hormones during a pregnancy. I’m what I am, and I can promise you, mine are extremely high.”

 

“He means his body is craving sexual attention.” Loki simplified it. That explained the rude comments. “And thanks to his father’s blood, the lack of it, is making him cranky. The longer he is denied, the worse his temperament will become. Or is that incorrect?”

 

“It is not,” Spencer snapped the answer. Loki knew it was correct. His flesh was already alive from just the fingers ghosting over his back. The naughty part of his brain was wanting the hand to drop a few inches and touch him elsewhere. No, what he wanted was for the man to grasp the erection that was surely there and to fill him. “If you’re going to continue to give me space to make a choice that I never will, then prepare to deal with my moods. Accept that you are married to a bitch.”

 

“My apologies, I should not have yelled at you or resorted to name calling.” Thor didn’t want him angry, or to remain in that shower naked. “The separation is hard on me as well. I do not care to distance myself from you, you know this. Loki asked the same, what would you have me do?”

 

“Remember that I’m here. That it isn’t just you or him.” Spencer bucked from the touch. The loofah had been dropped without him noticing. The palm wasn’t holding anything as it ran over his bottom. “At the risk of sounding offensive, I’m starting to cramp from pent up sexual frustration, so one of you is going to fuck me. At this point I don’t care who it is.”

 

Next Chapter: Spencer's demands are met and the queen witnesses a horrible truth.... Now, I know I updated yesterday and I got some lovely comments, I appreciate them all, which is why I'm throwing this up so soon. Please, comment again if you want to see the next. Time for me to take my dog out to make yellow snow.....


	21. Real Or Not

A/N: I haven't updated anything for days, I got the flu. I still feel horrible. I really wanted to stay home and not work but after losing hours due to the roads being iced over and shit being closed down. I had to make up the hours. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I had to force myself to sit up and edit. Got two other updates I need to put up but not sure if I got it in me to work on it tonight. 

 

Warnings: Sexual Content

 

Chapter Twenty-One

 

.  
.  
.

 

“At this point I don’t care who it is.” Spencer could no longer contain the whimper at the touch. The contact was exactly what his body was craving, and it didn’t care which brother was the one to offer it. The tension tightened in his groin, the need growing without much stimulation. 

 

“Stop touching him, Loki.” Thor knew that look and the noise too well. Spencer was growing aroused and his brother was the cause of it. The hands were touching his husband intimately. “That wasn’t an invitation for you to force yourself on him. He may not wish to choose but he is still my husband. If anyone is to touch him, it will not be you.”

 

“Really?” Loki begged to differ. It was his hands on the soft backside. It was his touch causing the sweet sounds coming from the parted lips. Only one would complain if he were to get rid of the foot separating them and give Spencer what he needed. “Would you care to see how he disagrees? He craves satisfaction and I will give it to him.”

 

“Dammit,” were they really going to argue now? Spencer wanted to punch them. Loki’s fondling had the moisture practically pouring out. His body was past the point of being properly lubricated. Both knees gave out, the rush of magic had the room spinning. Arms kept him from going to the floor. 

 

“Help me,” Loki had a firm hold on the torso and shoulders. The flesh was increasing in temperature from the bare contact from him. “Don’t just stand there, grab his feet, and help me get him to the bed.”

 

Thor grabbed the knees, almost dropping the weight. The heat that rushed through his skin was intense. He wasn’t the only one that felt it, the same heat was reflecting in Loki’s eyes. They both could feel the magic responding. “Next time, keep your clothes on until we are done discussing the issue.”

 

Next time? There wouldn’t be one if he exploded. Spencer saw the opportunity as they neared the bed. His husband was holding onto his knees, carrying one in each hand, and putting them at the waist. It took lifting his bottom, bucking and extending his feet outwards. Doing so, his feet came around to latch onto the covered ass. 

 

“Spencer, we can’t place you down if you don’t let go.” Loki spoke softly into the ear. They were at the edge of the mattress. There would be no putting him to bed if he didn’t let go. Loki wouldn’t let go or the top half would fall to the floor. Thor could let go, with the grip the legs had around the waist, Spencer’s legs wouldn’t fall. To be free, his brother would have to push the legs away with some force. How to get the legs to let go? He tried by plopping down on the mattress and taking a seat. This way Spencer wouldn’t be dropped. The plump bottom came down on his thighs, pulling Thor closer from the position. 

 

“Get rid of the pants,” Spencer wanted them gone and he wasn’t going to let go. The blue eyes widened at the demand. If Thor didn’t want Loki to be the one, the pants needed to disappear. He was giving his husband the opportunity to be the one. Little guilt surfaced at knowing that he would accept either. Emotions or loyalty had nothing to do with it. The heat was unbearable, the lust was in tune with the magic, reacting to the touch of skin. Blood was pulsing in his cock, and the tremor was as strong as a normal orgasm. The hands went for the shirt, tossing it, and was now going for the string keeping the offensive clothing on. 

 

So be it. Thor no longer cared that they weren’t alone. If this was what he wanted. The gaze hungrily watched him, following every move. His cock sprang free, he had to use his feet to finish removing the garment. The knees parted for him, letting him step closer. The remaining limbs grabbed his shoulders, pulling him closer. It took leaning down to receive the kiss. Coherent thought abandoned him having the tongue seek out his own. 

 

Should this be pissing him off? Loki swallowed the strange feeling that was making it impossible to become jealous at the progression. Thor was about to take possession of what he wanted. He couldn’t see it in his current position, the blonde head was blocking the view. The kiss continued but the adjustment of the bottom on his lap was the first warning. The next was the muffled cry and the pleased moan. Spencer was about to be fucked while sitting on his lap. The kiss ended, and a hand came up to grip the back of his neck. The dark blue eyes lifted, looking directly at him. 

 

More, Spencer latched onto the nape, holding on as another inch pressed in. The scream was done regardless of the two he was sandwiched between. He was opening up, Thor wasn’t holding back. The cock kept going, giving him what he needed. He wanted more, the hands that had helped to carry him had stilled. Spencer’s mind registered that the two were staring at each other. He reached up to lightly stroke the nearby cheek, wanting the attention for himself. 

 

What? Loki broke the gaze, not needing the triumph in Thor’s eyes to help kill the feeling. The fingers got his attention, he turned his head to look down at the upturned face. He didn’t care if Thor was buried deep in the body. Spencer was looking at him, the satin mouth so close. He initiated the kiss, claiming the mouth. The moan was hot against his tongue, the pleasure that was being experienced at the hands of Thor increased the panting. 

 

“Spencer,” the name was a warning. Thor couldn’t bring himself to give a damn that the two were kissing. He was barely moving, and he was about to finish. The fragile bump in front reminded him constantly that no matter what he wanted, he had to be gentle. Rutting without care could harm Spencer and the children. Each stroke sent pleasure through him, as if every nerve was connected by visible cords. In the position, only half was being seated in the heat. 

 

“Don’t stop, please.” Spencer broke the kiss feeling the steady throbbing. The moan was more akin to a sob. Thor was breathing hard and shaking, the cock was spending itself. It would have been laughable if not for the feeling of being unsatisfied. His body was still aching for more and he hadn’t gotten off. 

 

“Shit, I’m sorry.” Thor had to pull out. The damn magic was going right to his sensitive tip and it was painful. That had been pathetic, it had been too much for him. He hadn’t been able to last. Not with the lack of sex for weeks. He needed a few minutes before he could continue. The scoff was irritating, Loki was finding humor in his early release. “Shut up, like you could do better. His magic practically made it impossible.”

 

“We shall see, turn around for me,” because he was going to try. Loki wanted Thor to say  
otherwise. There was no further comment, Spencer did as told. Getting up to turn around to sit facing him, the knees finding the mattress. There was no need to instruct, the weight was lifted up. 

 

Couldn’t he hurry? Spencer aided when it didn’t happen fast enough. He reached for it, taking the cock in his palm. Coming to sit down on the hardness eased the impatient urge to slam down. It was just as thick as the one that had pulled out a minute ago. The width stretched him, prying the hole apart. Being with Loki was definitely everything he remembered. Lower, he couldn’t get enough of it. Arms went around him, bringing his upper torso flush into the chest. Lips sought out his ear, the hot breath tickling the earlobe. Loki’s lust matched his own and he could no longer contain it. “Yes, more. Please, please.”

 

“Shh…” Loki caressed the back, slowly rocking his hips. Each rotation pushed more in, slowly filling the passage. He could feel why Thor hadn’t lasted long. He brought his gaze to see how his brother was dealing with the outcome. What he saw was unexpected, Spencer hollered in pleasure, and they were being watched. The hunger he saw wasn’t for him, it was for the beauty trying to move with him. If he didn’t have to worry about pissing the blonde off, he saw no reason to hold back. “That’s it, ride me.”

 

He was trying. Spencer rocked with him, getting it deeper. Being so full had the tension growing, the heat spreading. It felt better than good, the cock was what he wanted. His knees slid along the mattress, to let him bear down further. Almost all of the glorious meat was inside, stretching. Loki was doing the same as Thor, being gentle with him. “Please, harder.”

 

“Can’t,” Loki heard the chuckle. He didn’t try to contain the guttural moan as the orgasm struck. There was no preventing the tension from breaking. It was being pulled from him without warning. “Fuck, I can’t.”

 

It was hilarious. Thor was glad that Loki hadn’t managed to last longer than he had. The same pleasure was making Loki shake and finish without getting Spencer to that peak. He wasn’t the only one to leave their lover unsatisfied. The same deflation had the bottom lifting. Good because he was ready to be the one to get Spencer off. “Now it is my turn. Join me on the bed, husband.”

 

Hands helped him scoot around and climb onto the mattress. Spencer waited for him to come around and get on. He was put on his back, his knees parting. Thor climbed between them, coming over him. This time there was no hesitation, the entry was done in a single thrust. His husband was using one hand to hold up his right knee. The other was holding up the weight, “Thor!”

 

“Yes, love.” The nails were running over his shoulders, raking the skin. Thor rocked his hips, driving into the tight sheath. The screams were addictive, each one made him want to try for another. Spencer was gasping with each breath, getting worked up from the steady thrusting. He didn’t care that the clawing was now breaking skin. 

 

Now he was ashamed. Loki got comfortable on the mattress, wanting to get closer. He reached out to stroke the cheek with his knuckles. Thor was still holding back, careful not to be too rough. There was no need, the hollering clearly proved that Spencer was enjoying it. The begging made him want to respond and comply, to be the one to give. It wasn’t going to happen, Thor was seeing to him, giving Spencer want he wanted. 

 

“Don’t stop,” Spencer was in awe at the tingling. Everywhere, he was going to lose it. Touching, a hand was touching him. Loki was no longer content just to lay there. His cock was being fondled, and it was too much. The orgasm took him, finally finding that sweet death at the hands of his lover. The pent-up frustration snapped, the orgasm long in coming. 

 

“You’re coming,” Thor stilled, unable to move within. The squeezing only served to further tighten the passage. Spencer shot off, the substance landing on the swollen stomach. The glow surrounded him, his blood reacting to the magic that was flowing. It began to pass, the quivering around him stopped and his lover released one last moan before falling still. 

 

“He fainted,” Loki reached out to touch the face. The breathing was low and steady, the eyes had closed. There was no reaction to his touch, Spencer was out of it. The magic was still pouring from him, “I don’t think he is going to wake.”

 

Pity, he hadn’t gotten off yet. Thor didn’t mind, this hadn’t been about him. He had sought to please his spouse, and he had. But he hadn’t been the only one doing it. He slid out, taking it slow. Still hard, he moved to the opposite side, “Fetch the cover. He gets cold easily.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Spencer would have laughed at the reactions. Were the escorts necessary? Could he not go for a walk without having an army trailing him? He wasn’t going to run away. Or did they not trust that he could handle what had happened last night? He had woken in the middle of the night to find himself sandwiched between them. Thor had moved long enough to let him use the restroom, then he had been coerced to go back to sleep. It had been odd to lay there between the two. 

 

The night hadn’t been discussed during breakfast. The two had sat with him, probably to make sure he ate the bland meal, and had discussed a patrol that was scheduled. That had suited him. He hadn’t wanted to be told how he had acted like a needy whore. If they were trying to be adults about it, it was appreciated. He didn’t want to listen to any fighting. Both had placed a kiss on his mouth before leaving him for the day. He was left to his own devices while Thor played king and Loki did whatever it was that he did during the day. 

 

“Do you hear that?” Spencer paused in the stroll, his ears picking up the faint sound. This time he was awake, it couldn’t be a dream. The sobs were echoing in the hall, someone was weeping. He turned to the guards, if someone was hurt, they should assist. The twin gazes looked around then at him. Spencer held up his hand to prevent them from saying anything. It was there, in the distance. The weeping sound was once again feminine, and he knew what he heard. “Someone is crying.”

 

“I don’t hear any crying,” the closest guard spoke. Confusion etched on the features, all looked around for something only the queen could hear. 

 

“You don’t hear that?” How could they not? Spencer ignored their denials. He had a feeling what he would find at the source of the noise. The problem of sleeping with two men was forgotten. This time he knew he wasn’t imagining it. The request that he return was brushed off, along with the demand that he turn back. The noise was moving away, he picked up the pace, rushing towards the crying. He turned the corner, and appeared outside.

 

Spencer whipped his head around, searching for answers. A city was in the distance, he could see the grand vision of a palace in the daylight. Teleportation? Only he had exited into the outskirts of Asgard? No, that wasn’t Asgard. The palace was as beautiful, yet there were differences in the structure. Did such magic exist? The Bifrost used some form of teleportation, either science or magic. How had he been sent elsewhere and for what purpose? Now that he was alone, he could no longer make out the crying. All was eerily quiet.

 

Where? He was standing on top of a mountain range, nothing but rock beneath his feet. There would be no climbing down without injuring himself or risking a fall. How was he going to get back to the palace, back home? No one knew where he was. Had the guards seen him disappear? Would someone be alerted to what had happened? Or would they believe that he had run off without them? Not only was he outside, he wasn’t dressed for the weather. Leaning down, he ran his fingers over the hard surface, the gritty dirt scraped his finger pads. 

 

Could his predicament get any worse? Fate was a menstruating bitch it seemed. Spence cried out feeling the earth beneath his feet move. It was trembling violently, and the sky lit up, lightning flashing over the city in the clouds. A flash of lightning struck the ground in the distance, drawing his attention to see the group before they spotted him. Quickly moving behind a nearby boulder, he prayed they hadn’t noticed his arrival. Peering around to get a better look, he was positive that something was amiss. 

 

They weren’t warriors, couldn’t be. Each one was male, clad in ceremonial robes, or he wasn’t a profiler. Nine in total, clad in finery, each robe embroidered with gold. On the chest was a decoration, the robes crimson and the sigil that of a snake with three heads. Taking in the clothing, Spencer became aware of something stranger than the presence of the group. The weather had suddenly grown wild, the wind blowing strong enough to cause their hair and robes to catch in the breeze. The group was standing around in a tight circle, yet the effects of the weather was seen. However, he felt nothing across his flesh. His own clothing, and hair, was untouched by the breeze gusting by.

 

That got him to move away from the boulder. What was he seeing? It wasn’t real. He blinked rapidly once more seeing the vision of the former queen appear. The men were walking outwards to expose what they had been hiding from view. This time the woman wasn’t wearing the rags, she was bare of any clothing. The long hair draped forward covering anything private. The skin he could see was dirty and there were scrapes in multiple places. He wanted to get closer. 

 

None turned as the stone moved to roll away from his foot. It had to be heard, they weren’t aware of it. Spencer watched and waited, they couldn’t see him. To test the theory he stepped into view, none reacted to it. They continued to stand around the woman. The area still contained the eerie silence underneath the noise from the sky. The queen finally looked up, right in his direction. Could she see him? No, she wasn’t smiling, the look upon her face was one of intense hate. She was looking behind him. 

 

Dread, cold and sickly, passed through him. He spun around in time to fear being ran over by a beast. The large figure didn’t stop, walking right through him. Passing through him, like out of a horror movie. The feeling it brought, his heart seized for a moment. His blood screamed in his veins, as if turned into ice. Worse, his breath held, and he didn’t want to turn around. He didn’t want to continue watching or to get a good view of what had just walked through him. He did, he slowly turned again, wanting to see what made his entire being fill with dread. 

 

What had gone through wasn’t a monster, just a man. Spencer blinked in confusion, because it had stopped in its tracks, same as he. To slowly turn, in time with his own, until they were facing each other. Threatened, that was the only way to explain how he felt. So much, he took a step back. Could the new addition to the episode see him? Was his mind playing tricks on him further? The man wasn’t human, not even the men of Asgard were that large. He’d put the man at nine feet, towering over his smaller form. The bulk alone was frightening, it worsened with a smile. Canines, the mouth was full of them. He backed further away, the hand was stretching out towards him. 

 

“Interesting,” The voice sliced through the silence of the area. Deep and gruff, matching the sheer size. The rest of the man would have been attractive, all but for that smile. Eyes, blood red and squinty. The hair was an odd color, bone white, but the male didn’t have the appearance of someone old enough to have had their hair turn to that shade. “Perhaps I no longer have need of you.”

 

What did that mean? Spencer moved back in haste to move away from the palm. Not fast enough, it didn’t touch, the hand ghosting into his face. The chill that centered in his brain from the contact was too painful. The scream was released, the pressure against his temples too much. His stomach lurched seconds before the darkness came and the ground rushed up to halt the descent. The impact alerted him that his situation was worsening. Laughter, a feminine cry of dismay, then nothing.

 

.  
.  
.

Next Chapter: Spencer is found, and someone has plans for the queen. 

 

Talk to me, thank you for reading and I will update hopefully within a week. Can't promise, I won't do any real work on my fics until I feel a bit better. I have severe asthma, so getting the flu is horrible, because I'm prone to getting pnuemonia. Comment for me, it might make me feel better. Doubtful but you never know. Thanks!


	22. Seen Yet Safe

A/N: Yawn! I'm posting again. Finally, Finally, I should be starting a new job next week. Sadly, and thankfully (for me) it is mandatory overtime every week, so I won't be writing as much, but it means I make more money. In case anyone is wondering, I'm a certified machine programmer and operator. So that is why I am on my feet ten hours a day and usually tired when I get home. Also why I ask for comments that way I spend my time working on fics that people want to see updated. 

 

A small comment here: This chapter will possible leave readers with a few questions, as to WTF? And HTF? But please hang with me, any and all questions/explanations will be given eventually. Keep reading as I update, I won't leave anything unexplained or done half-assed. 

 

Chapter Twenty-Two

.  
.  
.

 

“Spencer?” Was he alive? Loki raced towards the still body. The guards were doing naught but standing around. One had come for him, spouting a rapid tale of the queen being in a daze. Why had they let the queen fall to the floor? “Why in the nine do you leave him on the floor?”

 

“We couldn’t touch him, he..he.” The guard held out his hand to show that he had tried. He had reached out for the queen when he had begun acting strange. “He burnt me. He was acting strange, then suddenly collapsed. We didn’t want to harm him by touching him.”

 

Cold, so cold the dread eased into his chest as the slightest touch. Loki went to his knees next to the unmoving and pale body. It was indeed the queen and the complexion didn’t bode well for the outcome. The unexpected pain was pushed down hearing the low moan. It was repeated as he turned him over to inspect the damage. There was no blood, no signs of any wounds to be found. “Can you hear me? Are you injured?”

 

“Cold,” He was freezing. Spencer sobbed at the ache in his bones, his muscles screamed when he was moved so suddenly. Keeping his eyes open was a task, so they remained closed. Warmth, his weight was lifted, and he came in contact with heat. It felt heavenly, so much he didn’t think twice about clinging to it. 

 

“I have you,” Loki dared the guards to say anything. The arm laced underneath his outer vest to wrap around his side. One of the guards suggested that he should wait on the king to arrive. The glare dared for such nonsense to be repeated. He didn’t need to wait on anyone to give him permission to tend to the queen. Spencer was just as much his responsibility as Thor’s. He wouldn’t leave him on the floor, “I am taking him back to his quarters. Send someone to find the king, now!”

 

Was he being taken back? Spencer fought the exhaustion, trying to get closer to the heat. It took nuzzling and burying his face into the chest to get the location that felt right. He was being carried by Loki. What had happened? How had they found him? Spencer moaned at the soft jolt. They were inside of the palace, not outside as he had feared. Loki was taking him back to the room.

 

Loki was going to put him down on the bed. The mattress met his bottom and the arms tried to let go of him. The inch of separation and the chill was coming back, he was freezing and if he was this cold, was it good for the babies? The loss of heat made him cling to the source. “No, don’t. Cold.”

 

“I know. Let me get you out of those clothes and under the covers.” He could feel it. The cold was bothering him, and he was a frost giant by birth. It wasn’t just the chill on Spencer’s skin, it was like the cold had become part of his person. Loki had no plans of placing him in bed and leaving him. “I promise, as soon as you are under the covers I will join you. It won’t take but a minute and I will be next to you.”

 

Counting would be immature and foolish. Spencer waited, the hands making quick work of the clothes. The thick blankets were pulled down and then over him. The only thing hot on him were the back of his eyelids. Burning kept him from looking to see what was keeping the source of heat from returning. Cool air hit his skin for a second, then it was back. The warmth came up beside him and he promptly turned into it. No thought or mental protest came to mind as the arms came around him, pulling him flush against the naked body. All that registered was that his skin no longer felt frozen. His muscles began to thaw out, “Thank you.”

 

That wasn’t necessary. Loki gladly held onto him, sharing what warmth he could. His reward was having the frail arm draping across his waist, the embrace being returned. Spencer was holding onto him desperately. And it was what his brother walked in on. The blue eyes narrowed the moment Thor strolled in through the balcony, in search of his queen. “Don’t yell.”

 

“Don’t yell. Is that what you have to say to me? Is he well?” Or had Spencer not gone on a stroll only to faint? That was his brother’s clothes on the floor, along with Spencer’s. Were they both nude underneath the blankets? He couldn’t bring himself to believe that Loki would be cozying up against him if Spencer had been injured. “The guard said he fainted in the hall and was hallucinating.”

 

“He has no injuries, yet his temperature is dangerously low.” Which was why he was doing his best to warm him. Their nude state had nothing to do with trying to persuade the queen to becoming intimate with him. Loki wanted to tell Thor to leave, that he would take care of him. There was more at risk than Spencer’s life. “Instead of standing there, you could do something. Try disrobing and sharing that volcanic body heat you constantly ooze.”

 

“Should we call for a healer?” Thor removed the top and then the rest of his clothing. Spencer had gone for a walk through the palace, according to the guard, had only been at it for half an hour. How cold could he have gotten in that time? Not wanting to leave his spouse alone and naked in the bed with Loki had him slipping under the covers. “How cold is he?”

 

“You tell me,” Loki swallowed the jealousy that came with Spencer’s recognition of being joined by the third. The muscular ape spooned Spencer from behind and the name that slipped out was almost crushing, almost. 

 

“Yes, don’t speak. Just try to get warm.” Thor became frightened, the chill was seeping into his own limbs from coming in contact with him. How had it happened? One would think Spencer had taken a stroll completely naked in the dead of winter. “This is not normal, his feels like ice.”

 

“It is his magic, it is causing the temperature.” Which could be dangerous for the pregnancy. Loki couldn’t fight the temptation, he brought a hand to where the flat stomach used to be. Interesting, one part of Spencer’s body wasn’t cold. The arms came around him, so he moved in closer. 

 

“Babies?” Spencer felt the hand come to rest on him. Was something wrong? The prince looked concerned while running a hand over the slight swell. He had no idea what being so cold could do to the fetus. It wasn’t a normal human pregnancy. Would it cause harm to one that had been created by magic? 

 

“Fine, as long as we can warm up their mother.” If Spencer didn’t get well, then it could eventually end up affecting them. Loki prayed that Thor got the message. He didn’t need to voice that Spencer being so cold wasn’t healthy. The queen may survive it, but the fetuses were more fragile. “Don’t worry, we will warm you.” 

 

“Is this helping?” Thor ran a hand up and down the side, ending at the hip. Within minutes the breathing evened out and it was just Loki and he awake. Keeping his voice to a whisper, he wanted to know what had caused his husband to turn so cold. “You care to tell me why he feels this way? A walk inside the palace would not cause this.”

 

“The guards swear that he didn’t leave the palace. They were walking down the hall near the library and Spencer started acting strange. Claiming that he could hear someone crying, then went deadly still before passing out. The one guard that tried to touch him was injured by Spencer’s magic. Whatever happened caused the magic in his blood to react in an unhealthy way. What we are feeling is the outcome. We will have to question him on the matter when he is feeling up to it.”

 

“We will, and I will also send for the healer. If his magic is acting strange, it may be an ill-effect from carrying for both of us.” Was it a side-effect from carrying two? It was possible they had been warned that it could occur. The pregnancies were not the same. He was of Asgard and Loki of Jutonheim. The fetuses could be causing their mother harm just from remaining inside. He prayed it wasn’t the case. 

 

“Possibly, if it is, then you know what may need to be done.” Loki didn’t want to consider it. It was near time for any negative reactions to occur. The larger they grew, the more the magic that sustained the womb would feel the effects of carrying two different species. The chilled skin, it could be from carrying his child. It would pain him to know that his unborn child was threatening the health of the mother. As much as he wanted the child, he didn’t want it at the risk of harming Spencer.

 

“Don’t, we will wait and see what the healer says. I know him well enough to know that he will not let us consider the option. He won’t terminate it, even if it is endangering his own health. I would agree with you, but he is stubborn.” Thor didn’t want to lose Spencer either. There could always be more pregnancies. What mattered to him was not losing his spouse. “We will have to come to terms with what is happening. We may no longer be able to leave him alone. If the guards are of no use to us, then we do what is needed.”

 

“You need not ask if I will remain with him when you cannot.” Loki would remain with him. Spencer wouldn’t like it. Until the babes were born, they would have to remain at his side. 

 

“And I can see how that is paining you,” Thor pushed down the jealousy. He still had duties that couldn’t be ignored. If he had to leave Spencer with anyone, he knew Loki was the best choice. His brother would watch over him and keep him from harm. It meant sharing his husband’s attention though. He had already done nothing while sharing Spencer physically. Maybe this was for the best. Loki would be a permanent part of their lives, he may as well get used to it. “Why do I get the feeling that in order for this to work I will have to end up sharing my husband?”

 

“That means I will have to accept sharing him.” Loki breathed in the floral scent. He didn’t wish to share with Thor, or anyone. He would prefer to have him all to himself, that included the child. He wanted his child, but he really didn’t want to share Spencer’s affections with anyone. It was selfish, unrealistic. While sharing with the child was unavoidable, he wanted to be greedy. In order to not to alienate and drive Spencer away, he would have to learn to accept what couldn’t changed. 

 

“Get used to it, soon we both will become second in his affections. The moment they are born,” Thor was resigned to the fact. He had no doubt that Spencer would make a fine mother. As long as he didn’t lose him, they could work something out to keep their family together. “We will work something out, for them.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

“You can’t do this!” It was unthinkable, horrible. How could she live with herself if she allowed the monster to use the boy? Frigga kept her composure, wishing she had the strength to break the chains and kill the beast standing beside her. This was her fault, she had condemned the stranger because of her pride. How many years had she been here? Not long, but too long. Enough to know that this wasn’t going to end well. Before awakening to this nightmare, she recalled a brief moment of pain. Her death, while trying to protect her son’s love. She should have been able to rest, to pass on. Instead, she had been taken by this thing. Brought back to be used. “Please, I will give you what you want.”

 

“No, I no longer have need of you. Why would I want you when I can have someone not only younger, but thrice as powerful? This boy, he is truly worthy of me.” Teras wouldn’t hear another word from the female. If she hadn’t proved to be useless, he would be satisfied with her. That was until he had realized that there was another. There was another queen of Asgard, one that was everything he needed. What he wanted. Hiding in Asgard was the perfect specimen. 

 

“What of the children he carries?” Frigga pleaded with him. What was he going to do about them? The queen carried for her sons, those were her grandchildren in his womb. She didn’t want anything to happen to them. All of this because of what her own father-in-law had done long before either of them were born. “You would use someone innocent, he is not of Asgard.”

 

“No, he isn’t.” The reason he would be perfect. Teras was thankful for that. The queen didn’t have to be from Asgard for the revenge to be complete. He had already explained this to the old woman. His father, Typhon had trusted the first Asgardian king, only to be betrayed. Both men had loved the same woman, Bestla. A frost giantess, one that had wed the one from Asgard. It had taken centuries, but his father managed to bring her home. It was then, he had been conceived and born from the union. In his rage, Bor had come for his mother. Betrayed, his own mother had banished them. The queen of Asgard had turned on his father, aiding Bor in getting rid of them and their people. Only a few hundred had survived the first century. 

 

“Please, I beg of you. Do not harm him or the children he carries.” Frigga wasn’t worried about his plan. If by some miracle they could bring down the barrier that kept them imprisoned. The man would find that her sons weren’t that easily slain. What she needed to know was what was to become of the unborn babes. 

 

“You think me the monster you fear,” Teras wouldn’t harm them. No, he had no need of them. He didn’t want the king’s spawn. What he wanted was the beautiful creature that had appeared before him. His priests had tried for months to revive the female queen’s womb, to no avail. She was as barren as most of their world. The rites his priests had been performing had been to purify the queen’s body. During which, the current queen had appeared before them. How, he wasn’t sure. A form of astro-projection, a very strong form of it. Fate had brought him the vision, just as he had begun to give up hope. “I do not want anything your son has created.”

 

“Then what are you going to do?” She feared for them, she feared more for the queen. What could she do? She was a prisoner and she had no way of contacting her family. She still had no idea how the boy had been able to speak with her. Who had taught him the magic? “And what of me?”

 

“You my dear barren queen, you will be given a part to play.” It was the best revenge he could have. Not only would he eventually destroy Asgard. He would do it with both former queens at his side. His new queen would need help with the children, the many he would bliss him with. He didn’t want the boy to be lonely. “You will be allowed to continue to live, as mother to my queen, and grandmother to our children.”

 

“What?” She was already both. Why did the way he stated it make her blood run cold? What did he plan on doing? Wasn’t he worried that if she were to remain alive, she would convince the boy to resist? “What makes you think he or I will do what you want? The moment you bring that barrier down, we will not remain at your side any longer. My husband lives, as does my son.”

 

“Not for long, woman.” He would see to that. He would invade Asgard soon enough. Right now, all he could do is wait and watch. He couldn’t go through and his home was still banished. Only two of the locks had been freed, time was against him. He had to wait, it was just as well. He didn’t want to bring the queen while Asgard’s heirs were contaminating the womb. He had to wait until the barrier was weaker before he could send anyone to Asgard. Perhaps if fate were with him again, the queen would die in childbirth. “As soon as I can, I will send someone to end his life. The moment he breathes his last breath, he will come to me. He is mine and so are you. Asgard will fall and both of you will be there to aid in its destruction.”

 

.  
.  
.

Next chapter: One has alone time with the queen, and Odin realizes that something is amiss. Comment for me, and I'm going now to watch youtube... Have a good one.


	23. A Family Portrait

A/N: Sorry, I'm sick again. This time with the flu that has the hospitals filled here. I'm not as bad that I need to go there, but I feel crappy and I'm still going to work everyday. I haven't felt like doing shit. This is going up since it was already written and all I had to do was edit (or try to) it. I got like one or two others I'm going to edit tonight and put up. One should be my actual Thorki fic, pfft that is actually almost done, just two or three chapters left to write. Just haven't gotten around to editing, yes, I'm a slacker. 

 

Warnings: Mild sexual-content

 

Chapter Twenty-Three

 

.  
.  
.

 

It was hideous! Couldn’t Odin have ordered something less…. Huge? Spencer clucked his tongue as the two spoke softly less than ten feet away. Would any notice if he were to accidently on purpose light the canvas on fire? The twenty-foot painting did little to compliment him. It was ghastly and if the artist was the best Asgard had to offer, they should invest in crayons. If he looked longer, unicorns and rainbows would appear in the background. This was how the people saw him? His father-in-law may like the image, he did not. At least they had left out how damn fat he was. In the last three weeks, his stomach had ballooned to four times the size. Or maybe it was how he was sitting on the throne, you couldn’t really tell if he was supposed to be pregnant or not. At least the artist had been considerate enough to make him appear slimmer. 

 

“Stop fretting, it is an adequate likeness.” Loki didn’t think the artist had done the queen any justice. Yet Odin was happy with the painting. It was expected that Spencer’s portrait went up next to their mothers. The image was lacking the true beauty of their lover. 

 

“I like it,” Odin would commission another to be added not long after the children were born, one of just the queen. This one was of the three, altogether. There for any to see, to show the unity of his house. The king and queen were seated on the thrones, and his youngest was at the queen’s left. One was commissioned for each king and queen, a tradition his own wife had wanted to foster. The vacant space that Frigga had wanted for their sons now housed the new portrait. “I don’t see any discrepancies.”

 

Was he the only one that had an eye for detail? Spencer turned to the two, “Thor’s nose it too flat, his eyes are too far apart, and he doesn’t have that much of a receding hairline. Don’t laugh, yours is worse, dear. Your nose is pointer and larger, you have no lips, you have the shoulders of a linebacker, and the indication of where your manhood should be actually gives the impression of dipping inwards. Yet, the king’s is larger than it actually is. I’ve ogled both many times and the way both are drawn are incorrect. Like the artist believes the king has the cock of a horse and you a toddler. Shall we commission him for the next one?”

 

“Dear God, I hadn’t noticed it before now,” Odin had to laugh. It was there, the artist had stripped Loki of his manhood in the painting. “You my dear boy, have a wonderful eye for detail. Loki is flatter than a female, and I daresay you have the slight indication of breasts as well.”

 

“I don’t have breasts,” Technically, Spencer did, just not those kind. The artist needed to be told off and they needed someone else to paint their likeness. It was too late to have it done before the children were born. The lighting was wrong on the canvas as well. He was positive Thor would want it burnt upon his return. 

 

Loki begged to differ. The area around Spencer’s nipples were starting to swell and it was a clear indication that the chest would not remain flat for long. He was already tired of inspecting the portrait. As soon as Thor returned, they would order it discarded and wait to construct another. “Come Spencer, we shall continue our walk. Don’t concern yourself over the lack of talent. The portrait doesn’t do you justice, but not everyone has an eye for beauty.”

 

Flattery wasn’t going to work, Spencer wasn’t a woman. He did want to leave, it was time for their daily stroll to the gardens. The hand was taken, and he was thankful that Odin only smiled at the action. It was no longer an innocent palm to palm gesture. His fingers laced with Loki’s, not the way one would hold a family member’s hand. 

 

Loki gave the fingers a light squeeze. Many of the guards still gave dubious looks whenever they were spotted together. No one spoke out. He wasn’t king, yet he had an equal place when it came to the queen. Any that thought it unwise or disturbing kept such thoughts to themselves, they didn’t dare speak ill of the queen. Not when all three members of the house of Odin adored him. “Shall we take lunch in the gardens or do you wish to take it in the room?”

 

“We can take it in the gardens,” the weather was promising as they exited the open doors. Spencer loved it in the gardens, it was one place in the palace that was tended to daily. It was nice to get the fresh air, to move around without unwanted company. At times he did want time alone, that was when he ordered both not to bother him while he soaked in the tub. They did respect his wishes, giving him that time to himself. If Loki wasn’t nearby, then Thor was in screaming distance. 

 

Just last week he had sat in on his first council meeting, aka the war council. Spencer had insisted since both men wanted to be there, but they didn’t wish to leave him alone. He had argued that as the queen, he should be aware of what was going on in the kingdom. That included any threats or treaties. He had been escorted inside the room and had taken the seat next to his husband. Loki had happily scraped the closest chair until it was flush next to his. A gentleman with a long, scruff, red beard had laughed at the antics. From what he absorbed from the topics being discussed, Asgard had alliances with at least four other realms. Midgard or Earth, Jutonheim, Vanaheim, and Alfheim. Hearing the council speak of the different populace, it made him more curious about the other worlds. What about the other worlds that weren’t part of the nine? The worlds that weren’t connected? The knowledge he had of the nine alone would fill a thimble. After the pregnancy he was going to borrow more tomes. “Can you explain to me again why an entourage needed to be sent to Vanaheim?”

 

Why the hell did Thor and he have to fall for someone with such high intellect? Loki didn’t know how to sugarcoat it, without boldly fibbing to Spencer’s face. Thor and Odin didn’t want him knowing, and he was caught in the middle. He thought the queen capable of dealing with the news and whatever outcome there was. If he told him everything, then Thor would get pissed at him. Their father would lecture him until his ears bled. “It is simply protocol.”

 

“Protocol? Last month when Thor left to go to Jutonheim, he only took those three with him. He left this time with them, Lady Sif, and four dozen guards. Protocol indicates a pattern that is followed, a routine. Or does the word mean something else here?” Spencer wasn’t an idiot. The only reason Thor would need that many men was if he were afraid of being attacked or going into battle. “He is going to fight, isn’t he?”

 

“Yes and no,” Loki frowned at the logic being used to figure it out. If he informed the expecting mother that Thor had just marched off to respond to a very forward challenge, then it would be his ass in a sling. “Please, I was instructed not to discuss the facts of his mission with you. If I tell you the details, I will be the one to hear their complaints. Thor has gone to do what Thor does, you need not worry for his safety.”

 

“I worry for his as I would yours. I do not appreciate being treated like a fragile flower that will wilt.” He could handle knowing where his husband was. Spencer didn’t want to be lied to, or to be made to feel like a child. Thor was off fighting again, he was starting to accept that he had one lover that liked to brawl. At least one of them was somewhat similar to himself. Loki and he had a lot in common, “And are you to leave me to join in his dick waving?”

 

“No, I am more than comfortable with the size of my manhood. I feel no need to justify it to anyone, contrary to that likeness upon the canvas.” Loki didn’t need to go fight to feel useful. What he was doing now was satisfactory. He got to spend plenty of time with the queen, more than Thor did. “Yet if you ever wish to have it waved for justification, all you need is to ask.”

 

Was that the reason behind the tension at night? Spencer wasn’t sure, and he was afraid to bring up the topic. It was unsaid that Loki’s presence was accepted. The one and only time he had been intimate with the brother was the night Thor had been present. Since only twice had he been intimate with anyone, and that had been his husband. Thor had joined him in the shower during those times and the sex had happened. Having a sensible head, Spencer was uncomfortable about instigating sex with the third member of their relationship. How would Thor feel if he did sleep with Loki when he wasn’t present? 

 

How many times had they been alone since? Spencer counted twenty-three, yet Loki was a complete gentleman. Was it out of respect for him, or was it because of the fragile truce that was keeping them from fighting? What was the difference? He’d already committed adultery by sleeping with someone else, while his husband had watched. Now or then, he was being with someone else. “I’ve already had it, you do not need to justify anything to me. Yet if you wish to take it out, all you need to do is find us a secluded spot.”

 

“Consider it done,” Loki knew the perfect place. It wasn’t in the middle of this place where any of the guards could chance upon them. He would take Spencer to the center of the garden and into the rose box. Not the most romantic of spots, it was bloody brilliant. He hoped Spencer realized what he was suggesting. The lack of intimacy hadn’t been anyone’s idea but his own. Unlike Thor, he didn’t want to hound him for sex. Doing it with Thor present was different than Spencer being willing to be with him while they were alone. He had wanted it to happen when Spencer was ready to accept developing a physical relationship with him. After the first time, all else was fair game. 

 

The rose box? Spencer found himself giggling like a teenage girl. Not the most private and it downright scandalous. The collection of roses covered a ten by ten lattice fence. There was no roof overhead, and it was where Odin took his breakfast on the mornings that were pleasant. He had shared several luncheons with the former king in this very spot. How could he enjoy pastries again if he were to let Loki take advantage of him here? “You do realize I’ll never be able to have lunch with your father without thinking about this.”

 

“That is the plan,” Loki was hoping for that outcome. He wanted Spencer to recall it every time Odin wanted to share a fattening treat with the queen. They weren’t just going to do it in the box, they were going to use the table. 

 

“Do I get at least one kiss before you bend me over the table?” Spencer didn’t mind. The smile was gorgeous. How could he say no when the grin brought out the eyes? Loki had a contagious smile and it caught on, his own spread from ear to ear as he plopped his bottom onto the table. 

 

“You can have as many as you’d like.” One or a dozen, Loki gave it to him. The beautiful face was caught between his hands, and he sampled the mouth. While he plundered the sweet recesses, hands were all over his clothing. Fingers were undoing his buttons to the breaches, impatiently pulling them open. “Impatient, aren’t we?”

 

“Yes, you should try not being so damn noble.” Spencer was rewarded with the hands finding the flimsy robe. The material was jerked up, pushed up to expose his bare thighs. Wearing the prissy robes made doing this quick and easy. He would never think ill of Odin for forcing him to adorn the garments. The only thing in the way was the flimsy under garments, those ripped in seconds. His underwear was no longer of any use, and tossed to the side. 

 

“And you should appreciate that I was leaving the decision up to you this time. You allow me to take you now, and I will never be content to remain in Thor’s shadow.” Loki warned him. For them to do so while alone, it was overstepping boundaries that were currently in place. Spencer would be his, even if he had to share him with Thor. “Consider that before that naughty hand gets any closer to my cock.”

 

The warning wasn’t needed. Spencer did appreciate it, but it wasn’t necessary. His hand was far from being naughty, but he was working on it. He reached inside the open flap to find what he wanted. Should he deny the frost giant? If he had morals, the answer would be yes. He shouldn’t fuck Loki when Thor wasn’t around. To deny him, it would make the man lesser than his husband when it came to their places in his affections. “Stop talking. Your father knows we are out here and we both know he will be the one to bring lunch down. We should finish using his table before he arrives.”

 

That gave them approximately an hour of play time. The air rushed between Loki’s teeth from being touched. The soft touch had found the hardness, lightly stroking him in the cramped space. Later they would discuss the fetish of wanting to get busy in public places. He did his part, he pushed the material higher and helped to scoot the bottom to the edge. The grip pulled on the length until it was close enough to ghost along the crack. “You are going to drive me mad if you don’t stop.”

 

Spencer wanted him to stop pussyfooting around and get it done already. Rubbing it near the entrance made him anxious for it. No time for foreplay, not if they wanted to get any time in before they were disturbed. In truth, Odin could come down any moment to insist that they share lunch with him. Spencer wanted to experience some satisfaction before then. The cock was right there, and he wanted it. He tilted his head to capture the mouth in a kiss, releasing the erection to wrap both arms around Loki’s shoulders. 

 

How could he deny them when the queen kissed him so? The tongue bucked against his own and the groan was swallowed. Loki finished it, wrapping an arm around the lower back and holding himself in place. Going in was exactly like their first time together. There was no one around to consider as he slid in deep. Without pausing to give Spencer time to adjust, he didn’t stop until the position called for it. 

 

Spencer brought his feet around to pull his lover close. It began to move, before he could get comfortable with the stretching. This wasn’t the two minutes of hasty fucking he had received last time. By five minutes in, his insides felt raw and on fire. For someone born to a world of ice, the prince was making his body heat and his passion rise to such a high degree. The feeling spread, “Loki.”

 

His name, it was screamed again. Loki couldn’t comprehend why it should make him this happy. Finally, it was his name being called. Spencer was crying out for him in need. He was pulled into another kiss, the slender limbs holding him close. The heat was tight, and the moisture was near sloppy, getting messier with each thrust. “Stop screaming, Love.”

 

He couldn’t, Spencer hollered again. The spasm rocked his lower half and he began to descend into that tiny death. The cock was better than good, it was undeniably the best he’d ever had. Although slightly smaller than his husband’s, being with Loki was different. The frost giant knew how to work it perfectly and from the start, his spot was turned into an overactive nerve. It was like his gland had a Loki radar and it came to life whenever the large phallus came near. He couldn’t help it, he was made to feel it everywhere. 

 

“WHAT THE DEVIL ARE YOU DOING TO MY TABLE?”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Where was it? It had to be somewhere, where had he placed the damned thing. Odin lifted the stack of tomes aside, careful not to cause damage to the one of a kind books that had been gifted to him by his father. It had been ages since he had glanced at the chart given to him. He prayed that he was incorrect in his assumptions, what if he weren’t? So many tales in his youth, it was often impossible to sort fact from fiction. Yet, he clearly recalled hearing the tale so many times as a child. His dear mother had been the one to tell it to him as he lay wakeful. The fairytale had once been whispered in his mind upon being confronted by the power of Hela. Dubbed the Goddess of Death for many reasons, one being the ability to control the dead. It had greatly reminded him of the fable that had frightened him as a child. 

 

It was here, he had found it. Odin located the box hidden with the rest of the belongings. The few things he never wanted his own children to find. Not a vault of treasures, a hole of lies and unbearable truths. There was no tome to repeat the tale, only his memories. In his hand the only thing given to him by his mother before her passing. The cloth was unlike anything in Asgard, the texture unusually soft, transparent yet stronger than any fabric known to the nine. Hiding inside was the tiny wooden box. Plain, brown, and affected by age. The hinges squeaked as he opened the lid, “There you are.”

 

The chart, made up of the same material as the wrapping. His heart stilled, he had been correct. There was no mistaking what he was seeing, or that his new son had chanced upon something. It would explain the worry amongst their allies, because even they were aware of the warnings in the sky. What if the tales were true? Even if based on a sliver of truth, the implications were staggering. The chart was placed back inside the box, rejoining the trinket as well. Getting to his feet, he knew he had to keep it from his children for as long as he could. There was nothing they could do if it were true. 

 

Sitting on the edge of the mattress, he brought out the trinket. Examining the piece, his mother’s voice rang in his ears. ‘There were once two little boys, brothers. Both strong and willful, beautiful children, born of a queen. One a king, the other a monster. The mother loved both of her children, but the monster became jealous of his brother. In his envy, he tried to consume his brother’s soul. Bereft, the mother chose the safety of one and imprisoned the other. She took her youngest to her bosom and locked him away, deep in her heart. In her misery thirteen tears were wept, each containing the love that the son would no longer know. As long as her love remains, the monster shall remain hidden in her heart.’

 

The chart of the heavens, and the locations were marked. ‘Where her tears fell.’ His mother’s exact words. The crimson stars were the same, where the tears had fallen. An indication of where the keys were? There were now three in the sky, and they were not stars or planets. Heimdall was certain that they were nothing more than a source of energy. Tears, a metaphor? He had asked even as a child how tears could lock someone away. Sometimes love can be a powerful emotion, so powerful that it can last long after a person is gone. 

 

What kept a lock from opening? A key, keys were made to keep something locked away. Thirteen tears, thirteen keys, and thirteen locations marked on the chart. It wasn’t a coincidence, he knew to trust his gut. Whatever basis for the tale, it had been a warning. Something was locked away in the heavens and his mother had turned it into a fairytale. What did it mean? Besides the brief and sad tale, he knew nothing. There was nothing in any of the texts that he had read in his life that made mention of the monster from the story. The proof in his hand. A key, a tiny golden key with an emblem carved on the head. A serpent with three heads, “Teras.”

 

.  
.  
.

Yes, it is somewhat shorter than normal. I apologize. If I start feeling better I'll start writing again. 

Next chapter: Spencer has a visitor and major issues..... AND I will put this here. I'm saying in approximately three chapters, unless I divide it differently, the Thorki will begin. Thanks!


	24. End and Beginning

Warnings: Um, I will say perhaps Character Death. Yeah, we will go with that. 

 

Chapter Twenty-Four

 

.  
.  
.

 

Would they be able to tell? None, not a single guard gave him an extra look as he dutifully followed to the appointed room. Seraph thanked whatever gods that may be willing to listen to forgive him for the sins of his past and those he had yet to commit. In accordance to his own beliefs, he was about to commit the most heinous of crimes. The weight of his decision weighed heavy on his heart as he neared the destination.

 

The mood in Asgard was exceptionally light and joyous. It was a lovely day, and the kingdom had much to be thankful for. The king had aided in the pathetic victory that they were so proud of. The only good that had come of it was that it had strengthened the alliance between Asgard and Jutonheim. Everyone was all smiles, none had questioned his reason for being here. Not once he announced his intentions of wanting to see his grandchild. 

 

None could understand what was coming. Not even Odin was aware of the looming threat that had made itself known weeks ago. Trouble was coming, in a few years, all that they knew would come to an end. No one was going to be safe from the monster’s wrath. They weren’t prepared for it, there was no way to prepare for the end, only embrace it. That was the reason he had made a deal, he would ensure the survival of his people, at any cost. 

 

This was for the best, the best for Spencer. It broke his heart to be the one selected for the task, but what choice did he have? None would be able to protect his family, and sooner or later it would happen. If someone had to do it, then he would be the one. It was the only way to keep his grandson safe, to keep Spencer on the winning side. May his son and grandson one day forgive him, because he would never forgive himself.

 

The guard led him to a room, a waiting room. Seraph almost wept seeing the expectant mother sitting on the settee, with company. The king had joined the boy and that would complicate things. He had begged to wait, at least until they children were born. It was not to be, he had to do this before the birth. “Spencer, you are looking well. I came as soon as I could get away.”

 

“Grandfather,” Spencer stood with the assistance of the hands. He was finding it hard to move these days. The extra weight was putting a lot of strain on his back. The visit was expected, and he didn’t mind. However, the time was bad. Having company had forced him up from his nap. Loki had left to take a quick shower and would join them as soon as he could. It was just his husband to sit with him. “How are you?”

 

“Excellent, I just wanted to stop by to make sure you were well. You look a tad peaked though,” Seraph calculated how close the king was standing and how much time was needed. He needed space, Thor was too damn close for comfort. It was only natural that the man would be overprotective at this stage in the pregnancy. He counted himself lucky that the prince hadn’t tagged along as well. Dealing with both would make it near impossible to do what needed to be done.

 

“The pregnancy is becoming rough on him, so you will have to keep your visit short.” Thor didn’t want Spencer out of bed for too long. The grandfather could return at a later date, not this close to the end. Carrying was taking a toll on someone so slender. He could only imagine what it was taking to contain a child from both himself and his brother. They could lose him if he went into labor early, they wouldn’t let him jeopardize his health. “He needs rest.”

 

“I understand and won’t keep him long. Do you mind if I have a few moments alone with him?” Seraph wanted the king gone. He had nothing against Odin’s son, this was nothing personal. It was for his family, and one day Spencer would thank him for it. The orders had been to complete the task before the twins were born. He had no idea what would happen to the children, or if they would be allowed to live once it was done. He wouldn’t be here for the aftermath, but this was going to ensure that Alfheim never fell. “I will keep it short.”

 

“It’s okay,” Spencer didn’t mind. He knew what it was about. His grandfather was going to ask about his welfare without Thor hovering about. He would make sure that remaining was something he still wanted to do. Now that the twins were close to being born, things were going to be different. He would convince the Alfheim king that he was happy where he was. There was still some tension in the relationship, but they were making the most of it. He loved his husband and he was in love with Loki. Leaving wasn’t an option, his grandfather just wanted what was best for him. “I’ll speak to him for a few minutes. Can you wait for us in the hall? I’ll be alright.”

 

“If you are sure,” Thor didn’t wish to leave him. A kiss was placed on his mouth in reassurance, it wasn’t enough. He caught the nape to deepen the action, bringing the mouth back. “I’ll be standing just outside, yell if you need me. I don’t want you collapsing again.”

 

“I won’t,” he was fine. Spencer gave one last kiss then sent his husband out. They could speak in private for a few moments. “You are concerned about something, I can see it in your eyes. If you are worried about me, I am well. Things are going well between us.”

 

“I can see that,” and that was something he couldn’t have. There was no future with Thor or Loki, Spencer would belong to another. Seraph could see the love, it was written all over the king’s face. The adoration and devotion to the queen. Rumor was that both king and prince were madly in love with his grandchild. Then it was best that he would take care of the issue today. He would not have Asgard waging war with his people. This was his doing and he would be the one to pay the final cost of his actions. “Why are you so pale?”

 

“I am not sleeping well. I’m having strange fainting spells.” Spencer thought nothing of it when the older man came closer to look at him. The concern seemed genuine and he trusted the man. A large hand fell on his shoulder, it was nice that someone from that side of his family cared about him. He had yet to hear from his ‘father’. “The healer says I’ll be fine as long as I don’t push myself and get enough rest.”

 

“I’m sorry, forgive me.” And the king wouldn’t allow them much time alone. Seraph prayed that one day the boy would be able to understand his part in it. The problem with trust, it made one vulnerable. Heimdall, nor the guards, had thought once about taking away any hidden weapons. The blade had been stored beneath his vest, within reach. The eyes widened in confusion at his apology and then began to dim. This was the way it had to be, one quick blow to end it, before the boy felt any real pain. “You will forgive me one day. If anyone can save us all, it is you. You will be the one to figure it out.”

 

Seraph caught the weight before the body could collapse onto the floor. To ensure that none could be saved, he had covered it with toxin. The last beat of Spencer’s heart would end it. He carefully placed his grandson on the settee, the lifeless form bringing tears. At this point in the pregnancy they wouldn’t be able to survive now. The poison was already moving in the veins without the use of the heart beating. It was done, he had fulfilled his part of the deal. It hurt, he had wanted something different for the boy, a life of happiness. The dagger was removed from the chest, it was only right he use the same one on himself. But not until he gave the king of Agard one final warning. “THOR!”

 

The footsteps came fast, but he blocked the view of the deceased queen. The king didn’t stop, the blonde ran around him, “my sacrifice will ensure Alfheim’s survival. If you wish to honor him, let him go. His destiny cannot be changed, nor yours.”

 

“Spencer!” Thor got around the man. What was he babbling about and why had Spencer collapsed? Blood, there was blood staining the front. Where? The wound was on the chest, directly above the heart. He lifted the slack body, there was no response. “No, no. Don’t you die on me. Spencer, don’t you dare die. Please, you can make it.”

 

“You are too late, his life is no longer his own, and Asgard will fall.” Seraph inwardly winced as the gaze turned to him. Yes, he was responsible for the death. He had taken the boy’s life and it was time to fulfill the other half of his promise. “There is no stopping the gate from opening, and we are all damned. I am truly sorry.”

 

“You bastard.” Thor was going to kill him. It had been him, Spencer’s grandfather had been the one. He ordered the guards to grab the man responsible for attacking the queen. The king had made a fatal mistake, then another. The bloody dagger was raised, and Thor willed himself not to move if the man decided to end his life as well. He couldn’t find the will to move if the attack came. 

 

Seraph took care of the punishment. He had agreed to do it, so he wouldn’t be forced to talk by Odin or his own son, when it was discovered that he had been the one to assassinate Spencer. It wasn’t about not being made to talk, it was about redemption. A life for a life, he no longer deserved to live. The dagger was stabbed deep into his own throat and with the last of his strength, the arc ended it. Half of his throat was torn open and he took one last loving look at the boy he had gone to Midgard to fetch. The one that had saved his life, only to have the precious gift taken by his own hands. 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Perfect! The boy was exquisite, and he was pleased with the progress. Teras lightly touched the pale face, enjoying the texture of one so soft. Such smooth and satiny flesh to have for his own. Such beauty was lost on a kingdom like Asgard. This one was going to make the perfect queen for him. He could practically taste the hidden power flowing in the veins. Seraph had no idea what he had agreed to deliver to him, the coward had only thought of Alfheim. Now in his hands, was someone powerful enough to help him conquer the nine and anything else he desired. He would start with the realms his brother cherished and had allied himself with. 

 

The induced sleep was necessary for recovery. Carrying bastards for those weaklings had contaminated the womb. It was just as well, in his grasp was exactly what he needed to make Spencer remain at his side. 

 

“He will never accept you.” Frigga clenched the bars and wanted to puke at the longing on the serpent’s face. Whatever the creature was planning, it would fail. She wanted to kill him, to make him beg for mercy. What pain had it just put her sons through? The only way for the boy to have been brought with the locks still in place, he would have had to die first. That meant her son had to experience the death of his spouse somehow. “How? Who did you convince to do your bidding? Do you think he will be grateful when he realizes it was you that sent someone to assassinate him?”

 

“Of course not, but he will never know. As to who, it was none other than his own grandfather that did the slaying. I had to convince someone that had a chance to get close to him, and once I threatened to completely destroy Alfheim, the king was more than willing to do as I ordered. He ended the boy’s life while your pathetic son stood within shouting distance. Your son was too late to even say goodbye before his queen took his last breath. If it makes you feel better, my sources tell me that he is mourning. My precious nephew is beside himself in his grief.”

 

“You are a monster, and I will rejoice the day he ends you.” Her dear boy, and she couldn’t be there for him. She couldn’t help him as he grieved. Not while she was imprisoned here. “You have brought both of us here for naught. We would rather die than to assist you.”

 

“Both kings grieve for the loss. Even someone as cold as the rightful Juton king is broken by his death. Besides being exceptionally beautiful, he must be very special. To claim the hearts of two kings, he must wield great power, much like my own mother. This time I win,” Teras would begin his plans shortly. There was much to be done before the last key could be acquired. Only three had been destroyed, there were ten to go. He had taken out the closest first, in order to send scouts out to locate the others. He did know where the last and final key was hidden. “You assume that I would go through the trouble of acquiring you and him without a sound plan. I knew damn well that you would never willingly obey me once I revived your womb. I never planned to ask nicely.”

 

“Then why? If you know we won’t agree to your plans, why take us?” She had yet to find a reason to be given a second chance at life. A monster had given it to her, at what cost? The life that had been breathed back into her dead body had come at the cost of others. “What winning is there to hold us captive when they believe us dead?”

 

“You are NOT dead, and neither is he. I gave you life for a reason, and you will serve that purpose. I can easily manipulate someone’s life force, don’t think for a moment that I can’t tamper with their memories as well.” Teras would have the boy believing anything he wanted, her as well. “The only reason I have yet to tamper with yours my dear queen is that I was waiting until you were capable of bearing children to make you believe that you have always been my faithful bitch. Since I have chosen the boy over you, I then had to wait for his arrival before playing with your mind. You can’t very well believe yourself to be the loving mother of a son that had yet to arrive in my home. As soon as I manipulate his memories, then I will reconfigure yours. Once he becomes my loving queen, you will begin your life as his loving mother. You will both serve me and because of how wonderful I am, you will worship the ground I shit upon. You will do nothing but boast my qualities to your son and my queen. I will have nothing less than your complete loyalty.”

 

“I would rather die,” she wouldn’t do it. She would kill herself and the boy before letting the monster use them. There was nothing loving or wonderful about him, he was cruel and devoid of any mercy. “I hope I live long enough to watch you die at my son’s hands. He will end you and he will never let you keep the one he loves. My family will kill you.”

 

“Just for that little outburst, you will be the one to kill Odin.” That would work. It would please him to watch the man experience death at the hands of his beloved wife. “I also believe that not only will you be a devoted mother-in-law. You will be the one to lead my armies against Asgard. You will destroy your former home in my honor.”

 

No. Frigga backed away as the fingers snapped loudly. Two large guards appeared to answer the summons. Could he do it? Could the monster completely erase who she was? Could he turn both of them against their family? What of the children? If she were to be the one the attack Asgard. Her husband, her children. “Please, I beg of you. Don’t do this.”

 

“Take her, and chain her to the table. She will be the first to undergo the procedure.” He would turn her first. In a few days, he would tend to the boy. As weak as the body due to being heavy with child, it wouldn’t take much to lock away the memories and place his own. Just a few suggestions to get what he wanted. Spencer would see him as the king that had saved him as a child and then taken him as his queen. Just a slight suggestion of love and devotion and the mind had a way of taking it from there. He would become the beloved husband and father to the unborn children. 

.  
.  
.

Please comment for me! Questions? Like how did he do it? Or why did his grandfather feel like he had no choice, keep reading to find out....

 

Next chapter: A small time skip, but a look into this new development. Also, how Thor and Loki are dealing with the loss.... Don't hate me!


	25. Waking To Lies

A/N: It has been a while, sorry. Hope it is enjoyed. Please comment for me. Soon the fic will introduce some Thorki. While I am continuing this fic, I'm going to warn now that in the future chapters there will be a good amount of violence and angst. 

 

Chapter Twenty-Five

.  
.  
.

 

Noise, voices, and whimpering. What alerted him to the change in location was the smell. The air itself carried the hint of sulfer, that of a lingering egg fart. No room inside the palace reeked so horribly, nor would he be made to lay upon an uncomfortable metal slab. Spencer resisted the urge to reach up and discover the cause of the slight pain to his temples. There was something attached to his skull, piercing from the sting it caused. Years of being an agent kept him from alerting those around him that he had begun to stir. The last thing he recalled was his grandfather apologizing and then the sudden sharp pain to the chest. A second to realize that he had been stabbed directly in the heart by someone he trusted. The memory was confusing because such a wound should have killed him, yet he was still alive. The slight movement below confirmed that not only was he still alive, so were the two he carried. One was showing their displeasure by kicking at his ribs. 

 

“How goes the process?” A deep voice, such a low timber it came out with an echoing effect. Or was it the walls?

 

“The process on the woman has been put on hold as you asked.” A high-pitched whine, the owner having sucked on a helium balloon. “The boy however, is quite unique. None of the procedures have taken affect and I have doubled the dosage. I fear to give him any more in his current condition. It is difficult to tell if the suggestions have taken ahold.”

 

“Wait a few days then, flush out his system then triple the dosage. I need the suggestions in place before he wakes.” Triple the dosage? The one giving the orders continued. “It’s been three weeks, I don’t care to wait until after the babes are born. I want him as my dutiful queen before he gives birth. He will be at my side and completely in my control before the final key is destroyed.”

 

“I understand, Milord, but he has a very strong mind, not one so easily broken. I will do what I can to give you what you want.”

 

“What I want is to make the house of Odin suffer. When I take Asgard, I will do so with both its former queens at my side. The boy must want me over all else. They will belong to me, so will their future. As soon as he is done you are to start on the woman. He is to believe that she is his mother and he has always been at my side. I want his compliance, not your excuses.”

 

“Don’t worry, he will be yours soon enough. He will believe that he has always loved you. The worship will be second to none, you will be his greatest desire.”

 

“Make it happen or face my displeasure. Also, do NOT harm any of them in the process. One scratch, or even a pain and you die slowly.” A whimper accompanied the command. 

 

Someone had him. Spencer continued to listen to the movement, his mind making sense of what he had heard. The reason for the grogginess was whatever they were using to tamper with his mind. A kind of drug, one that destroyed memories. So far, he was positive that they were all intact. The order was to wait a few days, then triple the dose. What would that cause? Would it work? How could he prevent having his entire life taken from him? Who he was, taken from him because the one with the gruff voice wasn’t happy with the house of Odin. Enemies, he was in the hands of enemies. 

 

“I do fear he is starting to wake, Milord.”

 

Shit! Spencer wasn’t sure what gave him away. The game was up, it was then that he heard the monitors. The beeping loud and right behind his head. If they were alerted to his stirring, there was a chance he could use it to his favor. He wasn’t to be dosed again, to let the drugs clear from his system. He played it well, letting his eyelids flutter open to take in his surroundings. 

 

“Should I dose him?”

“No!” Teras held it off, he wanted to see the reaction, to know what he faced. Would the young queen react the same as the eldest? Dreamy eyes cracked open and searched the room, stopping when they fell upon him.

 

That man?! Spencer recognized him from the strange dreams or visions, whatever he had been experiencing. The pale hair was tied back with a ribbon, the damn razor-sharp canines were showing. It was smiling at him again, why? Grinning as if they hadn’t just been discussing erasing his mind and forcing him to become some kind of mindless love-struck idiot. He was the only male attached to the lab table, they had to be talking about his future. Why would the man want him? Because he was the queen of Asgard? The answers wouldn’t be given to him if he were to ask, and he needed to figure out how to deal with the situation without losing who he was. The normal reaction would be to be frightened or upset about waking up to the stranger. But the man didn’t want him to see him as a stranger. He did manage to look confused and concerned. “What happened?”

 

“Don’t try to move, you were in an accident,” Teras came to stand next to the table. What was missing? There was no panic, no fear in the eyes. Why wasn’t the queen becoming distressed at seeing a stranger at his side. There was some worry, concern, yet he wasn’t distraught. Had the suggestions taken hold? If so, how much? “Do you know where you are? Do you know who I am?”

 

“Uh,” Spencer had no idea. He knew he wasn’t in Asgard. That wasn’t what the man was wanting to hear. No suggestions had taken hold, he had no idea what the man wanted him to believe, yet there was a way to convince him that it had worked without taking the chance of being dosed again. He made a show of looking around and finally letting his eyes settle on the face. “I don’t know, but you look familiar. I know you, don’t I?”

 

“You do,” Teras gauged his reactions. The shoulders relaxed, and the boy nodded. It was impossible to tell how much had taken hold. Perhaps the memories had successfully been erased after all. It was just taking longer for the suggestions to take hold. “There was an accident and you suffered an injury to the head. Tell me, how much do you remember?”

 

“I remember,” he couldn’t mess up and make any mistakes. Spencer profiled him easily. The venom when he spoke of the king, of Thor, it dripped heavily. Hate, pure and complete disdain. Someone seeking revenge for an imagined wrong. Also, a narcissist. These things he could use. Knowing that the man didn’t want to return him, but to keep him at his side were details that hinted at something deeper. He had no idea yet what would happen in the coming days. What he wanted was not to lose his memories, whatever it took to keep them. His mind was being tampered with in order to implant the suggestion that he had always loved the man. Being a narcissist, the man wouldn’t be happy with simple loyalty. Why else would he want him to be infatuated with him? “You, I think. It is hazy, like a dream. A feeling more than anything.”

 

“The drugs in his system,” the other male spoke, coming into view. “The eh, swelling is down from his injury, but his memories may remain cloudy in some cases.”

 

A fine excuse as to why the boy wouldn’t have complete memories, and only strange realizations that came from nothing solid. Teras touched the smooth cheek, “You have been giving medication to help you rest. Is there anything else you can recall? Tell me, anything at all?”

 

“Um,” Spencer did his best to appear embarrassed about speaking what he was meant to believe. He was supposed to be under the impression that he was the man’s lover. “Were you and I?”

 

“Together? Not were,” Teras was pleased with this outcome. As long as the queen believed that they were together. He didn’t need him to have real memories of their past together. As long as he stole Asgard’s future. “You belong to me. We have been together for several years and you are currently expecting the first two of many children. Shh… they are well. You are well considering. Don’t strain yourself to remember. It is enough that you have not forgotten me.”

 

Of course it was. Spencer nodded, having given the man what he wanted. He believed that the suggestion had taken hold. He would play along, to keep fake memories from being implanted and losing what was real. Whatever was necessary to see to the welfare of his children. Thor and Loki’s children. “My back hurts and my throat is dry.”

 

“He will unhook you from the probes.” Teras signaled for it to be done. “I apologize for putting you through the treatment, but we needed to monitor if any permanent damage had been done. Everything should return in time. I will carry you to our chambers where you can rest in comfort. In a few days once you have recovered, I will allow your mother to visit.”

 

“Mother?” Is that the role the former queen was to play? Was the monster referring to Queen Frigga? Spencer let his weight be lifted in the arms. If a mother was being mentioned, then he was meant to recall having one. “Mother?”

 

“Yes, she has been concerned, but you will see her soon.” As soon as they had the suggestions implanted. His new queen would have the woman’s loyalty because someone would need to watch the children. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

“Loki!” Where? Thor knew he was getting close, the smell of ice thick in the air despite the summer heat being upon them. Cold, the air itself was frigid, as bleak as death. Not even the wildlife dared to come to the place. It was how he knew that he’d find his brother nearby. Birds should have dispersed at the loudness of his voice, nothing moved. His scream disturbed nothing, nothing but the frost giant sitting casually on the rock. The face turned at his approach, “Loki?”

 

“Did Father send you?” If so then he could return. Loki had no desire to see either of them. He had no care to see anyone, not now. They could all rot. He didn’t wish to see the blonde most of all. His emotions mirrored his surroundings; frozen, brittle, and deadly. Coming here was a mistake, one Thor would not live to repeat. “Leave, you are not wanted.”

 

Wasn’t he? Thor willed the pressure to lessen, or the words would never make it past his throat. This wasn’t right, and it was his fault. What could he say to make it better? There was nothing he could do to change it. It was worse than when their mother had passed, for many reasons. The difference in the effect it was having on the frost giant was frightening. Thor felt the same, shared the loss. More so, he was also carrying the burden of guilt. So heavy it choked him constantly, the failure was on him. 

 

The cracking should have warned the pest that he wasn’t in the trifling mood. Loki stopped the spear from piercing the eye, making his displeasure at being disturbed known. He didn’t want company, he wanted to be left alone. It was here in this place that he could pretend, pretend that it had never happened. Where he had brought the queen and had kissed him. Where he had learned that the strange feelings were reciprocated. Spencer had been in denial at the time, but both had felt it. “You are intruding upon my solitude.”

 

“I am sorry, brother.” Thor wasn’t sure what he was apologizing for. For intruding? For having the nerve to bother him? Most of all, he regretted putting them through this. Not just his pain, but the pain that was slowly destroying the proud warrior. Loki was a shell of himself. Weeks, and he was the only one that had come to terms with it. Spencer was gone, he had lost him. It hurt, by the gods, it broke his damn heart every time he had to remind himself that his beautiful spouse was gone and wouldn’t be coming back. That he would never get to hold his child or thank the man he loved for blessing him with a family. 

 

“Sorry?!” Sorry?! Loki saw red at the apology. The remorse, the pain, it stung because it mirrored his own faintly. Sorry? That wasn’t going to change anything. He stood at the softly spoken word, silently daring the king to repeat it. “What is it that you are apologizing for, brother? For intruding upon my need to be alone? Or wait, is it your many failings? Don’t dare tell me that you come to apologize for once again destroying my life.”

 

“I know I am to blame,” it was his fault. Thor wouldn’t let it fall on anyone else. It had been his foolish pride that had let him believe that no one would dare attack his queen with him nearby. That had cost them both dearly. Losing the one they loved and their unborn children. His vanity and arrogance had been Spencer’s doom. “I don’t know what else I can say.”

 

“Nothing, there isn’t a damn thing you can say to make this go away.” This, this agony was constant, and it was all he felt. Loki hated him, as much as he loved his brother, he fucking despised him because Thor was willing to bear the burden of the guilt alone. How fucking noble. Bearing that guilt must make it easier to deal with the loss. “You wish to place blame? You’re right, I do blame you. You, you left him alone with someone. His death is on your hands, you let him die. Once again, you have failed to protect someone we both loved. How can you live with yourself? You were ten feet from him! It should have been you, not him.”

 

“And I wish it had been. I understand your pain, but I won’t stand for that tone, Loki.” Thor bristled at the glare. He too had lost his lover, and his child. Not a day passed that he didn’t wish for a different outcome. He had failed Spencer, his son. “I am not a fool, I was aware of the relationship you two shared. And I am aware of the fact that you loved him as much as I.”

 

“LIES! I wouldn’t have let him die!” But he had! Loki seethed at the silent accusation against himself. He had done that. It wasn’t like with their mother, this time he was just as guilty. He had been on his way down when the alarm had sounded. Instead of accompanying them down, he had begged off to take a shower. A fucking shower, he’d been scrubbing his hair when that dagger had found Spencer’s heart. He had failed him, he had let him die. It was his fault too, he hadn’t been there when he should have. So close yet he hadn’t been there to protect the most important thing in his life. “I don’t want your damn apologies or your understanding. If you can’t find a way to bring him back, then you are wasting my time.”

 

“If I could, don’t you think I would. He killed them,” Thor took the brunt of the impact with his chest. It was meant to drive him back, knocking him on his ass. His heels skidded across the frozen ground, the fists began swinging in earnest. The anger contorted the normal aristocratic features, Loki had lost it. Something he had already indulged in days ago in the presence of their father. Odin had allowed him to get it out, to rave at the world for the injustice. Many made contact with his face, striking him for all Loki was worth. It compared little to the pain that still remained in his soul. 

 

Why wouldn’t Thor hit back? Loki hated that it did nothing to help with the grief. The scream was that of a wounded animal, ripped straight from his chest. Again, and again, he wanted to the blonde to feel what he felt. The ache, the ever-present anguish that made it hard to focus on anything else. “I hate you! If he were mine alone, he would still be alive. It is your fault, you stole him from me. Give him back.”

 

If only he could. Thor let him continue, waiting for the pent-up emotions to lessen. It took many more hits before they slowed, each starting to accompany a sob. The tears brought his own, he cried with him. The pounding stilled at last, letting him comfort his brother. There was no protest to having his arms wrap around the trembling shoulders. The forehead came to rest on his shoulder, “I know, I know.”

 

Next chapter: Asgard recieves an unexpected visitor with disturbing news.


	26. Playing Into It

A/N: Sorry so long, been busy. Here is the next chapter. I may have another up this weekend if I get some time off. 

 

Chapter Twenty-Six

.  
.  
.

 

“There you are, dear.” Frigga reached out for the approaching boy. Her heart warmed, and the chuckle escaped at the sour expression. What was troubling him today? The weather was beautiful out on the veranda and they had much to be thankful for. She had much to be grateful for. Her beloved had done something wonderful when he had arranged the marriage between the two. If only he were here, he would be proud of the young man their son had become. 

 

“Mother,” Spencer took the hands, gaining strength from the touch. The name was no longer said out of habit, even with the lie he was being forced to live. The morning she had come into his room to visit, his heart had broken. Hugging him was not his mother, but Thor’s. The woman believed that he was her child and none other. The woman was under the impression that they had been saved from a life of desolation because the monster king fallen in love with him. The woman was his rock, his only source of comfort, yet he hated having to lie to her. “I didn’t mean to keep you waiting. My bladder is about the size of a pea these days.”

 

“I remember those days,” she felt for him. It had to be extremely difficult to carry both of them. The large protruding stomach had to be a lot to carry around. Her son was gifting her with two at once. “How fares my boys?”

 

“Antsy, and full of energy.” His bladder was a source of fun for the pair. Spencer fell in step beside her, the smile warming the cold lump that had taken up a permanent home in his chest. Five months, twenty weeks in the desolate place. If not for the family so close at hand, he would have wished that he had remained deceased. Instead, he had woken by a monster to learn that he was to reside in hell. A realm that had been sealed off long ago by Odin’s parents. What made it hell was having to pretend that he was in love with the man. His ‘memories’ had never completely returned. It was enough that he claimed to know that they were together and that he loved the current king. They had sealed it by wedding and he had become the queen of Teras. “I don’t think it will be much longer.”

 

“I know,” and she was excited to finally meet her grandchildren. Her son would be an excellent mother. “I wish I could tell you that it will be easy, but it won’t be. Having one is painful, you are to deliver two. I hope that husband of yours will allow you time to rest before trying for another.” 

 

“Don’t worry for me,” Spencer didn’t want her to worry about him. He wasn’t the one that was living a lie and completely unaware. He adored her, but it pained him to let her believe that she was his mother. The farce was a means to keep them alive. Whatever they had done, she had no recollection of her former life on Asgard. He was her son. He liked to think that he was giving her the love that Thor and Loki felt for her. He had come to the conclusion that the two believed him to be deceased and weren’t looking for him. He had no idea how it came to be, but it was the only explanation for his being left in the man’s possession. The realm they were living was still cut off from the Nine, so they were stuck. 

 

If they couldn’t leave, then he had little choice. Spencer had accepted that he had to play the part of the king’s devoted lover until they could escape. It helped that whatever suggestions had been placed upon Frigga were just the base for her emotions. After the last few months, the love she gave felt genuine. They were close, and he would see to her safety, as well as the two he carried. Once the realm was free, he would do what he could to free all of them. The only problem was what was to come. For now, being heavy with child kept Teras from trying to have marital relations with him. 

 

“Shouldn’t I?” How could she not? He was heavy with children and they were at war. Frigga accepted the relationship and was happy for him. It bothered her that the king wasn’t taking time out of his quest to obtain the keys. What of their enemies? What if one thought to use her son as leverage? Spencer didn’t need to be caught up in the fighting. As much as the man promised to never allow any harm to come to her son, she was concerned. 

 

“No, I am well. I don’t believe we will be risking more for a long time.” even if it meant pretending that he was submitting to that thing. There was the matter of his magic. He couldn’t very well explain his situation to her. Spencer had no idea how it would respond to his new husband, because the man had yet to try to bed him. One day, he would have to do it, at least until he could find a way to get all four of them somewhere safe. What was most important was their mother and their children. Besides, he hadn’t spent years being a profiler without learning how to deal with this type of hostage situation. He would play into the man’s fantasy and give him what he wanted. He would become the dutiful lover and mate. During that time, he would take what he could, learn what he could. He would make sure the man had no reason to ever doubt his affections. When he knew it was possible, he would get his family out of here. Right now, they were at the man’s mercy. The barrier was still intact, and they had no way of getting out, and no one was coming for them. 

 

Such a strong will, she was proud to have such a son. She would support him, despite their king’s lust for power. Her boy loved him, and she would do what she could to be there for her family. All she could do was guide him and help take care of the children. “Are you alright?”

 

“Good,” just a slight pain in his lower back. Spencer was calculating the oldest at forty-five weeks and the youngest at thirty-seven. His time was growing short, soon he would give birth. His stomach appeared to be stuffed with a beach ball. Both twins were full term, or close if they had been conceived by humans. What he knew was that Loki’s was beyond due and growing past the point of being tolerable. He had no idea how he was going to be able to give birth in the natural way. The child had to be over ten pounds and would tear him apart if he were to try to push him out anally. 

 

“Are we still uncertain on the names?” What would they be called? What if one were a girl? 

 

“Very,” he had no idea what to name them. Spencer was positive that he was carrying two boys. If one would have been a girl, he knew what to name her. As it was, he was still at a loss on what to name them. “Ugh, they are terrible on my back today. We should probably head back.”

 

“Very well, I will rub your back when we arrive.” Frigga looped their arms together. It was moments like this that made life worth it. Spending time in his company, “I believe I will remain close tonight.”

 

“Okay,” that was probably a good idea. The pain was leaving, he feared what it meant. Spencer wasn’t terrified of what would happen after they were born. They would be safe and all he had to do was let the man possess his body. It was of little consequence. They had taken vows in front of his people, but Teras had spoken of a bonding ceremony. The man had also spoken of future children. If his magic didn’t respond, there was little he could do about it. He would have to make up for it by being a dutiful and attentive mate. And he was also meant to believe that the two he carried were the man’s. 

 

“Spencer,” thinking of the man brought him. 

 

Great, Spencer wasn’t ready to deal with this today. He did manage a smile for the approaching king, knowing it would confuse the self-centered asshole if he was less than pleased with his approach. Without a word, Frigga bowed and left his side. It was expected that he be greeted with a kiss, “Teras, I was told that you weren’t back yet.”

 

“I just arrived back an hour ago, I see that you went on another walk.” With the woman. Teras accepted the chaste kiss, bending forward so the mouth could gift him with the show of affection. The protruding stomach made it difficult to properly pull the slender form close. 

 

“I did, it helps with the back pain.” He couldn’t contain the grimace when the kiss was placed on his mouth, which was noticed. “But not today. Sorry, that one went into my bladder. Bad timing, but I am glad to see that you have returned.”

 

The displeasure was appeased by another kiss to his mouth. Teras nodded, wanting more, but it wasn’t time. Things were progressing to his liking. For the last few weeks Spencer had been content in his home. The beauty spent all his free time with him and seemed genuinely happy to be there. Their marriage had taken place and soon he would fully claim Spencer as his own. Instead of risking tampering with Spencer’s memories furthers, he had let it develop naturally. What suggestions had been planted had been enough. Both believed that he was their savior. Spencer was in love with him and Frigga was now mother to his queen. “Would you like to come inside and get off of your feet?”

 

“I would, thank you.” The palm rested on his shoulder, directing him towards the open doors in which Frigga had already disappeared. Spencer was thankful that the man was easy to fool. Having the one in charge treating him like a true spouse made things easier for himself and Frigga. The people treated him with the respect deserving of the position. None bothered him, “How did things go?”

 

“Excellent, the fifth key has been destroyed.” The sixth was within his grasp as well. That one should be located within weeks. The rest would take more time to access. With the destruction of each, more of the barrier weakened. With the fourth gone, he could make short trips to nearby realms. Asgard was still far from his reach, for now. “Would you care to dine with me this evening?”

 

“As long as you are kind enough to massage my feet afterwards.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

“Are you sure?” Thor trusted his father, but it wasn’t much to go on. Five months, they were no closer to finding the one responsible. Not only did they not have closure, they had another problem. The chart was a scattered mess, he didn’t know what to think. The hand on his back was comforting, it was needed. He had no idea how to handle the information. It hurt, it hurt like hell to hear about it. 

 

“Indeed,” Odin wished it weren’t so. Seraph’s warning and now this. The man had an official letter to be delivered to him after his suicide. The scribbled letters had stated only two words, ‘He comes.’ He who? Or did he already know? The feeling settled in his chest, refusing to leave. “Alfheim is sealed off.”

 

“Why? Why seal their borders if they are not responsible?” It was a little too convenient. Thor spoke knowing Loki could not. The ire, the hate, it sweltered like the heat in a marsh. Boiling just beneath the surface, barely kept in check each morning he was forced to wake to nothing. This was about more than revenge, about discovering the truth. It was about making others suffer as they suffered. 

 

“They hide like cowards, I say we invade, and kill them all. That way there will be no doubt about getting the one responsible.” Loki wanted them all dead! The fucking king had come wearing the face of a friend, to betray them without an ounce of remorse. The entire realm would suffer for his decision. 

 

“And I believe that is why the shields have gone up. They will realize that there will be retribution for the death. To prevent a war, they would hide. It was their damn king, an open act of aggression. I will avenge him.” Thor couldn’t agree more. Attack, make them share in Asgard’s suffering. His suffering, he wanted them to know true pain. The entire realm was going to experience the agony of losing those closest to their heart. 

 

“NO! Think about what the boy would have wanted.” Odin grieved also. Going off half-cocked and killing anything that had the misfortune of being in the same realm as those responsible, it wouldn’t bring the queen back. “I understand very well how you feel. I know the pain seems as if it is too unbearable, but you will both endure. Spencer would not want you running amuck and killing innocents in his name.”

 

“No, he wanted to be here, with our children. It does not matter what he would have wanted because they took everything from him.” Loki snapped at the old man. The loss, it wasn’t the same. Odin had centuries with his wife, their time hadn’t been robbed unkindly before it could be spent. Their children had been slain along with him. They had snuck into Asgard and ripped out its very heart. They would be made to pay, “It was an attack on Asgard. He strolled into our home and killed the queen within feet of Thor. We are going to attack Alfheim, with or without your approval, Father.”

 

“So be it, but before you do. I ask that you at least try to speak with his father. Heimdall says there was a struggle for the next to take the throne before the barrier was placed. Go, I will do what I can to aid if you promise to try speaking with his father. Perhaps he too isn’t happy with this turn of events.” Odin couldn’t imagine what had gone through his old friend’s mind to slay his grandchild. Something had forced his hand, only the deepest fear could have caused such a callous act. 

 

“Fine, I will give him but a moment to speak before tearing out his throat.” Thor hated him, as much as he hated how weak and incompetent he felt. So close and he hadn’t done anything as Spencer died. Nothing, he had done nothing. “Come, Loki, we have much planning to do before we depart. Either way, there will be bloodshed.”

 

“No, there won’t be.” Saimon announced his presence from behind the trio. This was the reason they would fail, why Asgard would fall. Their cockiness, their egos. All three turned to confront him, and he instantly reacted to defend himself. “Stop! Or do you not wish to know the truth?”

 

“Truth? What truth? That your father lost his mind and assassinated your son?” Odin held up a hand to prevent the two from racing forward to start a fight. “Don’t, boys. This is what we just agreed upon, to allow him to speak. He came to speak to us for a reason, let him.”

 

“I did,” Saimon wanted to spit out the damn name that tasted like dung on his tongue. “Father was of sound mind when he callously murdered my son. I regret never allowing myself to get close to him, yet I loathe the fact that he was slain in such a way. I loved his mother, she was a very special woman. It saddens me that my father did not consult me before acting. He made the decision on his own and has left Alfheim to be destroyed. He killed my son for nothing.”

 

“Why? Why did he do it?” Odin wanted answers before he let them attack. 

 

“Teras, is upon us. Or have you not noticed the warnings of the heavens? Surely you, Odin, have spotted the signs.” Saimon hadn’t wanted to believe it either but the apologetic letter from his father rang of truth. 

 

“I have,” Odin just didn’t want to believe it. Accepting what it may mean, meant having to believe the fairytale. “Teras is but a fairytale, the heavens speak falsely.”

 

“Then pray tell who ordered the death of your queen? The suicide of my father?” Saimon wouldn’t discount the warnings. His father may have done as ordered but the distrust had been there. “He comes, and he comes for us all! Father asked that I make sure that you knew of his sincerest apologies for what he felt he had to do. Teras comes and he mainly comes for Asgard. His first act of retribution was to order the death of Asgard’s line. Spencer was slain because he carried your grandchildren, he was a warning.”

 

“I see,” Odin felt weak. Dead because of him. If this Teras was more than a casual enemy, then it meant that some of the story was true. Which parts, what part had his mother played in the tale? “Tell me, what do you know?”

 

“Only what I’ve been told.” Saimon didn’t wish for his home to fall under the serpent’s rule. He also wouldn’t allow his son’s death to go unavenged. “That he is a monster, very powerful, that was locked away long ago. Locked away by your mother and many others. Many that feared what he was becoming. They sealed him, I am unsure of how.”

 

“Keys, I believe. Each warded to hold the spell that keeps him locked away.” Odin tapped at the chart. Something they had just been discussing, seeing as how Alfheim is locked down. “Are you sure he was the one?”

 

“I am, father said as much. The creature is still too weak to physically manifest in our worlds, yet he spoke to him in a dream. Warned him that he would soon be free and if he didn’t wish for the destruction of Alfheim then he was to grant him a boon. He was to end the life of Spencer, Asgard’s new queen. Seeing as your mother was the main factor of his being sealed away, one can only imagine how he must hate your line.” 

 

“Then let this Teras be freed, we shall deal with him.” Thor spoke finally, listening to the explanation. He had never heard of this Teras and didn’t fear him. They would kill him for what he had done. 

 

“It will be difficult,” Loki inwardly cringed at the name. Teras, he knew it well. That was the one responsible for Spencer’s death? He had something to do with Asgard? Odin’s mother had been the one to seal him? “I was told of this Teras, during my time amongst the Chitauri. Well, they were mainly rumors. They once thought to invade the hidden realm but spoke of the barrier containing it. They didn’t mention keys, but stones. That there were thirteen in total and no one knew where they were located.”

 

“What else did you learn?” Saimon knew nothing more of him, except tales that were meant to scare small children. He wanted to know about the man that had ordered his son’s death. The one that had his home in a panic. 

 

“That not even Thanos wanted to trifle with him. Rumor was that he couldn’t be slain and that was why he had been sealed away. They called him The Eater of Death. Like a worm, when you chop one head off, another grows back.” Loki had been fascinated at first, a being that couldn’t truly die. Not just a God, but a true immortal one. “What of the warnings you speak of?”

 

“The heavens, where the tears fell.” Odin pointed to the twelve locations on the chart. He withdrew what he had been holding onto. “This was left to me by my mother. Each location that is marked on this chart is also on this one, except this one shows the location of the other seven that have yet to be found.”

 

“Odin, do you know what you have?’ Saimon couldn’t believe what they were seeing. If he had the map showing the locations, they could do something to prevent this. “If you have the locations then we can stop this, we can stop him from escaping.”

 

“No, you will allow him to come.” Thor didn’t want to stop it. Let this Eater of Death come to them. That or he would go to him. The man wouldn’t get away with killing his queen. “If what you say is true then let him take down the barrier. He is no match for us and he will die for what he has done.”

 

“NO!” Odin wouldn’t allow it. “We cannot, he mustn’t be allowed to become free. If he is anything like the monster my mother described, we can’t face him in battle and win. These other seven realms, what of them? Do you think when he goes, he will stop there? What of them?”

 

“We can’t save them all,” Loki was in complete agreement. Let this serpent come. They couldn’t stop it because they had no idea where the keys were, knowing the realm wasn’t a way to locate a small stone. Instead of trying to stop it, they should prepare for it. He had destroyed their family, he would die by their hands. 

 

“Fools! Don’t you get it? Look, one of these realms is Alfheim, another is Midgard. That is why the barrier has been erected around our world.” Saimon didn’t want to be invaded. Many would be lost even if they were to locate this key for them and hand it over. “Twelve are marked on this chart, why? Where do you think the last one is located? Why don’t you tell them, Odin?”

 

“I have it,” Odin released the heavy sigh. He wasn’t sure how the stone fit inside the key he held but it had been left in his possession. “The last and final key was left for my bloodline to guard. Mother made sure I kept it, in case this day ever came. Asgard will be his army’s last stop, to find the final key.”

 

“Excellent, then when they come. We will be there to greet them.” Thor would put an end to them and demand to be taken to their king. He would slay the beast and make him regret ever targeting his family. 

 

.  
.  
.

 

Hope this is okay, comment for me please. Gonna give another fair warning here, yes, Thorki will soon make an appearance. Also, please take this advisory seriously, major angst and voilence is gonna make an appearance in the upcoming chapters. Can't be helped, hope you stick with it until the end. Thanks!


End file.
